If Seto Kaiba Had A Sister
by Jarahama
Summary: <html><head></head>Yugioh. An excellent, but male dominated show. What it needs, is a super kick-butt chick in there to spruce things up; and that is exactly what I've done.</html>
1. Introduction  Chapter 1

HEYYYYY :D I am SOOOO EXCITED! Finally uploading my first story :D :D :D I've been working on this story for months, and I have HEAPS more chapters to upload :D :D :D Now, I'm not going to be mean and say... "_if i don't get any reviews I'm not uploading anymoreeee" _BUT I will say, "_the more reviews I get the faster I'll upload"_ At a max, it'll take a week...Hopefully... Anyway... I hope you enjoy this A LOT! I know one of my besties and I do :D Just as a little pre-warning, quite a few scenes here have been copied from the English Dubbed Yugioh series, and If this annoyes you, GET OVER IT! The whole point of this story, is to explain what would have happened if Seto Kaiba had a sister, NOT TO CHANGE THE WHOLE PLOT! Now I'll bet ya anything your sick and tired of me prattling on, so lets just finish with, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION-CHAPTER 1<strong>

I looked around at the deserted streets, the flickering street lamps and eerie atmosphere not frightening me even a little. Although I wasn't scared, doubt weighed me down, and for the thousandth time this evening, I hoped that this decision would bring me a better life.

When I was just 6 years old, my parents died. I was so traumatised by this, without even thinking, I left my older and younger brother and ran away. This was where my life turned into a horror movie. I don't remember much about my child hood, I remembered my brother's names, but not my last name (well, I found out a few hours ago). Back then, I just went by Amy. Anyway, a couple of days after I ran away, I came to my senses and tried to find my brothers, but I had no idea where to start looking. So basically, I stole the bare necessities from shops and homes, feeling guilty every time, and more so when I took more than I needed in order to survive. Every afternoon, I went into the shopping mall, and hid in the darkest corner I could find, and when it came time to close, I stayed for I needed shelter. I was never found. From a young age, I needed to be strong, brave, and independent.

A couple of years after I first ran away, I wanted something to do other than hiding all the time. Every time I walked past the local tae kwon do studio, my eyes peered wistfully through the windows, watching happy children building their fitness and defence skills. One day, the young man who taught tae kwon do (Mr Nakamura) caught me watching, and asked if I wanted to join. I blushed red, mumbled something along the lines of, "I don't have any money," and walked quickly away, however he caught me by the arm and looked into my eyes knowingly. It looked like he could see the struggles I had gone through my whole life, and told me that he would teach me for free. My eyes had lit up brighter than they ever had, and my love for tae kwon do started.

A few lessons in, Mr Nakamura asked if he could come home to meet my parents, however, I refused, but after some encouragement, I told him my life story. By the end, the sorrow in his eyes was evident, and he asked if I wanted to live with him until I discovered the identity of my siblings. I agreed instantly; anything to escape my current situation. Not only did he give me a home, but he was also able to pay for gymnastics lessons, as he said it would help greatly with tae kwon do if I was going to be serious about it; which I was. He also paid for me to go to school. I learned a lot there, and became the top student of every class! However, I was never truly happy with Mr Nakamura. It never felt right, and he wasn't able to give me anything other than food, clothes, and somewhere to stay, for his income wasn't very high. Although we became quite good friends, I was just a burden for him, and the constant guilt was slowly eating away at me over the years I stayed with him.

Now I am 12 years old, and a few hours ago, an advertisement came on TV announcing the new president of KaibaCorp, and their change into the gaming business. As the new president's picture flashed up on screen, I recognised the face immediately, and the name fitted. It was my brother; Seto Kaiba. I instantly told Mr Nakamura, and after some good-bye's and thank-you's I left. KaibaCorp was only a 1 kilometre walk away, but if I walked fast, it might feel shorter.

I missed my brothers terribly, even though I couldn't remember them much, but I could remember that although I loved Mokuba dearly, I found him annoying at a young age. Hopefully he isn't that annoying now. As for Seto, I was always close to him. We were best friends, and did so many things together. I hope he hasn't changed too much. I wonder if they would remember me; little Amy Kaiba.

I broke out of my memories, and saw that I was directly in front of KaibaCorp, the tall building looming over me. I took a deep breath, and located what would be the main office (Seto's office) to the side of the building. I stepped to the side and into the shadows, as well as moving right under the window, which was about 10-20 storeys up, I couldn't really tell.

That night, a young, skinny girl scaled the KaibaCorp building, grabbing everything her hands could find to support her. The figure was dressed in denim shorts, a slightly torn and frayed red singlet, and old, white sneakers, her long, straight brown hair flowing down her back, with her fringe pretty much exactly like her older brothers. This girl was me.

Scaling the western wall of KaibaCorp was more difficult than I had ever imagined, however, years of tae kwon do and gymnastics proved to be useful. In just a few minutes, I was looking through the open window, and saw my brother, working at a desk with his back to me. I quietly crept up onto the window sill, and - using my extremely strong legs – made a flying leap over my brother's head and the desk, twisted in the air, and landed in a crouch head down in the facing my brother.

"What are you doing here little girl, this is a company, not a child care centre. Now I suggest you get out before I call security," my brother said standing up and moving in front of his desk. I smiled to myself, other than getting a little deeper, his voice sounded so similar to how I remembered it to be. "You mean you don't recognise me? Isn't the resemblance clear enough?" I replied, with my head still looking down. Surely he would be able to tell it was me, I mean, our faces were the same general shape, and our hair was the same colour and shape. Well, mine was longer but yeah. Then, in a lightning quick action, I jumped up, and ran over to Seto, embracing him in a tight hug. I felt his body stiffen, and knew this couldn't be good. I felt his arm move between his and my body and push at me with more force than I would ever thought possible. I literally flew backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. Tears unwillingly came to my eyes. They weren't tears of physical pain, but emotional pain of rejection. Seto obviously didn't want me around, well, either that or he hadn't recognised me yet. I looked up with tear streaked eyes and said, "Seto! How could you do this to your own sister!" I saw his emotion change to one of suspicion. "Amy?" I nodded, and Seto believed me. I could tell that he did since he instantly came up and hugged me close. I was admittedly surprised, since even when we were younger, Seto never was a huggy person. I guess it was the years of separation that bought this hug on, and would probably be the only one for a long time. I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts.

* * *

><p>Heyyy :D So how'd yall like that? You liked it... you KNOW u liked it :D :D Well... I guess it is sorta boring, being a LONG intro and all, but what can I say, a bit of explanations had to be done... and a few more next chapter... but after that it gets interesting :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In the days that passed my home coming, Mokuba would barely leave me alone! He was absolutely ecstatic that I was back with them, and I could tell Seto was too, but he didn't make a scene of it, he just acted like everything was normal. I found out that Seto was climbing the ranks in this card game called Duel Monsters, and instantly became interested. After much begging and pleading, I convinced Seto to teach me how to play in our free time, which was only for about an hour a night. I was pretty good for a beginner, but I still have a LOT to learn, however I already have a really strong deck due to my brother owning most rare/powerful cards in the game; I just didn't know how to really use them yet.

I loved my new life. Vice President of KaibaCorp, although that was just a title, I didn't really do much, as Seto liked to do most of it himself. However, Seto did need me to a few things here and there. Wow, I sure was glad Mr Nakamura paid for me to go to school, otherwise I would be a completely useless VP! Seto didn't pay me however, but I did get to use his bank account for pretty much anything! Having a rich brother really had its perks! My new room was awesome! It consisted of a double bed, flat screen TV, bookcase, walk-in-wardrobe, and my duelling deck lived in my bedside table! Then there was my office, an average sized room, with a large work desk, and black leather chair. There were also bookcases in here too.

Being VP of KaibaCorp, I got a lot of time with Seto, between meetings, work, and other business like things. I also spent a lot of time with Mokuba, but not as much as Seto. Fortunately, Mokuba is no longer annoying, and now I see him as my sweet, fun little bro who I play video games with. However, I still prefer to be with Seto. He's my serious but caring (well, towards me and Mokuba that is, not really to anyone else) brother, who I duel with, and can talk to about anything, although he doesn't always seem to fully listen. Hm…. that's probably because I often bother him during work…Anyway, I love my brothers dearly, and I hope we never get separated again.

* * *

><p>Hellooooo again :D Well I know that was like... REALLY SHORT which is kinda sad... but OH WELL! And just little heads up for da future, I am renowned for my cliffhangers :O So watch out ;)<p>

Remember...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Well... you don't HAVE too... But it would make me happy :D


	3. Duelist Kingdom  Chapter 1

Well guyz, here we go! Enter the portal to the DUELIST KINGDOM season of Yugioh :D With a few added twists of course :D Now, I wasn't originally planning to upload a THRID chapter tonight, but I got a couple of reviews really quick, so I thought, oh what the hell? I'm eager to really kick this story off :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM-CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Two years after reuniting with my brothers, I was no longer the girl with the torn shirt. My fashion sense had improved greatly. With long purple pants that flared out the bottom, black and silver boots, black straps around my ankles, a black belt with a aqua duel monsters deck card holder (yes, I like to take my cards with me everywhere), a shimmery, light blue strapless singlet that ends in a point down the front (whole stomach revealed ;P), silver wrist bands, blue nail polish, long straight brown hair that comes down to my waist, a fringe like my brothers, and a duel monster card photo frame hanging from my neck to top it all off, I was considered one of the hottest 14 year old girls at Domino High School, even though I couldn't wear this awesome outfit there…... However, I generally kept to myself at school, as most of the girls seemed really slutty, and most of the guys were either geeky, or a part of the popular group. Well, in my grade at least. I just didn't wanna hang out with any of them. I used to get teased by the sluttiest chicks at school (I reckon it was just coz they were jealous of me) for being a loner, but by now they realise that teasing me will result in a broken nose. I used to get a lot of detentions for that, but Seto always believed that they deserved it for picking on me, so he never really cared. The photo frame around my neck was a duel monster's card on the outside, and on the inside, it had a picture of Seto on one side, and a picture of Mokuba on the other. All three of us had lockets like these, but with the appropriate pictures in each. The pictures of Seto and Mokuba were taken when they were in an orphanage after I left, so they looked quite young, and mine was taken about a week after I returned to them all.<p>

I was waiting outside Domino High (dressed in my HORRIBLE blue mini skirt, pink jacket, white undershirt, blue bow tie, long white socks, and brown shoes. Man I hated this uniform!) for Seto and Mokuba so we could head over to KaibaCorp where we spend most afternoons. We always went to KaibaCorp in the afternoons, because Seto always had some form of work to do. We eventually went home to our 2 acre block of land (with a mansion) by about 7 o'clock; sometimes later. Soon, Seto walked up in his blue uniform, looking as if he was in a hurry. However, Mokuba was not with him….. now this was strange….. "Hey bro! How was your day?" I smiled and asked him like I would any other day. "Mokuba's waiting for you at the car park for the company limo to pick you two up, I have something I need to do," he replied.  
>"Oh, let me guess. You think you've discovered the location of the fourth blue-eyes white dragon?"<p>

"I don't see how the out of date game shop down the road could possibly have it, but I heard this kid Yugi bragging about a super rare card, and I have to check,"

"You know bro, your obsession with this card is reallyyyyyy unhealthy….."

"I've said this a thousand times Amy and I'll say it again. I am the best at duel monsters, and I am the only duelist who is worthy of harnessing the power of a blue-eyes, and I WILL NOT have that card used against me in a duel! Now go to our company with Mokuba while I check out that shop." I sighed as Seto walked away with his brief case full of rare cards that he carries everywhere, about to go on another pointless mission to try and find the fourth blue-eyes white dragon. I mean, there's a whole world out there! What's the chance that it will be in the game shop down the road?

Once I reached the company limo, I asked the driver why he was taking us to the company instead of driving Seto to where he needs to be, I mean, KaibaCorp isn't that long of a walk from school. He simply told me that he was ordered to take us back to the KaibaCorp, then to come wait for Seto outside the game shop. Well, I guess Seto knows what he's doing. I smiled at Mokuba, and all the way home he was ranting on and on about how Seto was going to get the fourth blue-eyes and be the ultimate duelist! Mokuba really looks up to Seto (no matter what he decides), and I do to, but I also question him sometimes. I don't believe in blind devotion.

As soon as we stepped out of the limo outside the front door of KaibaCorp, Mokuba opened his mouth, and I knew this would result in him asking for a duelling lesson. He wants to be a good duelist like Seto, but that won't be happening anytime soon, because he isn't that good….. Plus, he likes to get lessons from me, because a) Seto barely has anytime, and b) I am the best duelist in the household, and yes, I can beat Seto in a duel. Actually, I beat him every time! He hasn't beat me in a duel since I was 13 years old! Surprisingly, this never annoys him; although that's probably due to me not wanting to enter any duelling tournaments, meaning that I won't endanger his number 1 title. Why don't I want to enter? Well, I just don't feel as though it's my calling. I want to, and WILL be number 1 in something, but that something just hasn't revealed itself yet. Anyway, before Mokuba asked, I cut him off saying, "No Mokuba, I need to work on Seto's virtually reality duelling system. You know I promised him to work on it when I could." Seto's virtual game was really going to take the world by storm! And I was the secondary programmer, behind Seto of course! Mokuba and I strode through the automatic front door of the company, and gasped in horror. Behind the front desk to the left, the clerk who sat there was unconscious, with a lump slowly forming on his head. Then, to the right, a man in tight black clothing and a mask was grabbing the rare duel monsters cards we kept on display as decoration and stuffing them into a small black bag!

"Hey Mokuba, wait for me outside…..this could get violent!" I whispered to my little brother. I didn't want this robber to hurt Mokuba. "I'm not a little kid Amy!" he whispered back. "Fine! But if you get hurt, it's your own fault! Actually, do you think you can call security using the phone on the front desk?" He nodded, pleased to be helping, and I just hoped that he could do what I asked without the robber hurting him. While Mokuba snuck over to call security, I started to creep up silently behind the robber, while he proceeded to unplugging the miniature duel arena model (obviously to steal) Seto set up as a demonstration. It was a miracle he hadn't heard Mokuba and I. When I was about a meter behind him, I lashed a kick that was aimed at his head, however without looking, he span around and caught my ankle before I could make contact.

Surprised, and very slightly taken off guard, I didn't have any time to do anything before he pushed me and I skidded across the tile floor. Luckily, my temporary surprise didn't last long. I leaned back onto my arms, pushed up into a handstand, pushed up, performed a half somersault, and landed on my feet. I ran back up to him ready to launch a punch to the stomach. However, when I tried to, he blocked it and started throwing some my way. I blocked every one of them with superb reflexes, and after a couple of seconds, manoeuvred my forearm into his chest and heaved. The results were as expected. Now it was HIS turn to skid across the floor. Although it was a bit unlucky that in doing so, the glass display cabinet smashed. I then stood by his side, with my right foot on his throat. "Now I suggest you don't try to retaliate when security arrive. For your own good of course," I stated, in a menacing voice. I could be pretty scary when I wanted to be.

Before long, Roland (Seto's assistant before me, that now just works for him) came down the elevator with two other security men. At that same moment, I heard a siren. Roland always thought ahead; calling the police was a good call. The police came in, and took the thief away, while I kept the black bag with all of the items he tried to steal still intact and inside. Boy I'm glad I got tae kwon do lessons! Once Roland saw the damage, he got on the phone and ordered a new display cabinet, and got Mokuba to call in the cleaning staff to clean off the glass. I knew the cabinet wouldn't take too long to get here, but I knew I needed to work on the virtual game, so I left Roland with the black bag, and headed upstairs to my office, while Mokuba went to this room to do who knows what? Probably do duel with himself… I opened the door to my office with a smile. A whole robbery dealt with before Seto got home.

* * *

><p>Well a random robbery! Now THAT was random! I guess that's why they call it a RANDOM robbery! Mwahahaha! Remember... IF you like it... REVIEW or if you have some criticism... anythings good with me :D<p> 


	4. DK Chapter 2

And so the plot truly begins in this...one...chapter... OMG! And I'd just like to say thanks to the people who have reviewed this story :D :D You guyz rock :D :D :D

* * *

><p><strong>Duelist Kingdom-Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>:emergencyexitpassword=system_shut_down

/voiceactivated

*Save*

Well, there's another couple of lines of code for the program done. I looked at the clock on my laptop, and saw that it was 6:00 already. Where on earth was Seto? Was he home yet? I had already changed into my purple pants, light blue top and accessories, eaten a bar of chocolate, and done heaps of programming. Then, I got this feeling in my chest that something was wrong. As if on cue, the door to my office burst open, and Mokuba ran in. I could tell from the expression on his face that something was up. "Amy, Seto's leaving!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"What? Why?" I replied, rather confused. It's not like Seto to just abandon us.

"He found the fourth blue-eyes white dragon, but the old man who owned it wouldn't let it go, and then Seto duel him, and he lost, so he got the card, and tore it up so it couldn't be used against him, but the old man was this guy called Yugi's grandfather, and Yugi was mad at Seto or something, so then he duelled Seto, and he was losing, but then he summoned Exodia, and and SETO LOST! And then Seto said he didn't know who he was anymore, and he was so shaken by this loss that now he's going away! AMY DO SOMETHING! HE'S ABOUT TO LEAVE!"

Oh. My. God. Seto has never lost a duel to anyone but me! Oh, he must be really devastated! Especially since the reputation of the whole company depends on Seto being number 1. I understand why he has to go, but Mokuba obviously doesn't get it. It's….difficult to explain, even to myself, but I know. Actually, he could really use some support now, and I think he'd find Mokuba a bit annoying while he's in this state, but I think I can help. Plus, I got this horrible feeling that something terrible will happen if I don't go with him. "Mokuba, Seto has to do this, and I need to go too. Something bad is coming, and he'll need my help. I wish you could come too, but we'll need you to stay and look after KaibaCorp. Ok?" Mokuba looked like he was about to protest, but I guess the thought better of it. "O-ok….I'll miss you…."

"I'll miss you too Mokuba." Now, I knew that my window overlooked exactly where Seto's car was parked. He didn't use it much, he preferred the limo to drive him around, but in a situation like this, I knew he would drive himself. I peered out the window, and saw that Seto hadn't reached the car yet. I grabbed the second pair of keys to that car that lived in my desk drawers, as for my plan, I may need to get myself in and out of the car without Seto knowing, because I know that Seto would feel as though he has to do this alone, and without me, but I'm sneaking in with him for his own good. I climbed into the window sill, and jumped, Mokuba looking sadly behind me.

I loved the feeling of wind through my hair, and the feeling of flying. The freedom it presented was invigorating, although I knew I would die if I didn't stick this landing right, but hey, I've done this heaps of times before. I'm not even scared.

When the concrete rushed up to meet me, I bent my knees – falling feet first – and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I launched forward into a roll; tucking my head and neck in so as not to break them. I felt the rough ground beneath me, and after about 5 rolls, I stopped moving. I stood up and dusted myself off. These falls always scratched my body, but the good news is that they heal quickly. I got out the car keys, and unlocked only the boot of the car. I ran over to the sleek black Ferrari, opened the boot, and climbed in; closing the boot again from the inside, and locking it back up. If I knew Seto as well as I thought I did, then he would only have a suitcase with him, and he would just shove it in on back seat. A few minutes later, I heard the car door open and close, and a few seconds after that, the engine started, and we left KaibaCorp.

I lay in the boot - for what seemed like hours - bored as hell, until Seto finally pulled to a stop somewhere. I heard him get out and leave. I knew I should wait a little while before getting out so as not to be discovered just yet. I was gunna do this discretely. Half an hour would probably be a good time to wait. Seto also needed some time to himself to try and sort himself out. I'd help him after letting him have a little time to try and help himself.

Half an hour later (I knew it was exactly coz I had my phone in my pocket), I pressed the keys and unlocked the boot. I then opened it from the inside, and became temporarily blinded by the light. I blinked a few times, and gasped. Standing in front of me, were two strong looking men in black suits and sunglasses. However it was not their looks that remotely scared me. It was the two silver guns that were pointed at my head.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah... I forgot to mention that this Yugioh Fanfic included guns :D It made me really annoyed that they took them out of the English Dubbed... I mean... It's just so much more exciting with guns! So how did ya like ma first cliffhanger? Mean? Not that bad? Eitherway... it'll leave ya guessing ;)<p> 


	5. DK Chapter 3

OMG! Be prepared to meet...Bob...and...Tom...Don't ask...

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM-CHAPTER 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh shit. When my heart rate doubled, I took a few slow, deliberate, deep breaths in an effort to calm myself. I had faced many dangerous situations, but never any guns. Then, I saw a look in their eyes that conveyed the message that they needed me for something, so they wouldn't kill me unless they absolutely needed to. This, I will admit, was rather comforting. It even erased most of the fear. My expression changed from one of alarm and fear, to a completely calm facade. "Well!" I exclaimed. "I certainly wasn't expecting this!"<p>

"Don't say another word!" said the guy with flat, short, black hair (the other had short brown spiky hair). "You're coming with us!" exclaimed the other one. Ok, I'm now naming the guy with black hair Bob, and the one with brown hair Tom. It's too annoying to refer to them otherwise, even in my head! "Uh…you know…. I'd rather stay in this comfy car thank-you gentlemen," I replied with attitude, stretching out in the car boot as much as I could. I guessed that they would drag me roughly out of the car next. I had already shown how mentally strong I was, but my physical strength was going to be a surprise. So although I really wouldn't like this, I would just act like a limp rag doll and let myself be dragged out. I smirked to myself when I imagined eventually unleashing my fury upon these two goons.

What I suspected came true. Tom's hands reached for my shoulders, and with more force than I had ever willingly allowed to be forced upon me before, pulled me up and out of the car boot. I came really close to hitting my head on the car in the process, but I managed to keep it from colliding. Through the corner of my eyes I saw that we were at our holiday house that has a beautiful view overlooking a cliff and small lake. It was at least a 12 hour drive away from KaibaCorp, as you needed to take a lot of slow, windy roads to get here. Wow, Seto really wanted to get away. This thought was enough to distract me for long enough to not realise that my head was 5 centimetres from the ground, and I was still moving fast. My head collided with the dirt ground with a thud, and the world went black before I could feel any pain.

A few minutes later, I could hear what was going on around me, but it just went in one ear and out the other. My brain wasn't conscious enough to take any of it in. My body was numb…or was it just my brain not processing the pain? Anyway, I wasn't with it at all.

"SETO KAIBA! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" exclaimed Tom.

"OPEN THE DOOR OR WE'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" continued Bob. A door flew open with a loud bang.

"LET'S GO KAIBA!" exclaimed Bob.

"ON YOUR FEET" exclaimed Tom.

"Mr Pegasus, would like to have a few words with you!" continued Bob. Then came a voice I knew well, "Hm.. I bet he would, but it'll take more than you two goons to grab me." Just hearing my brother's voice was enough to bring me back to a conscious state. However, it bought a lot of pain from my head too. It wasn't enough to make be scream or cry, but it was enough so that I wasn't able to open my eyes yet, or make a movement of any kind. Hm…. Why hadn't Seto mentioned anything about me yet? Surely he can see me if I can hear him….unless…. Maybe Tom is hiding me behind Bob. Yeah…. I'll bet that's it! "This can go easy, or we'll snap your sister in two wise guy!" exclaimed Bob.

Oh God! So that's what they want with me! They're using me to get to my brother! No…..I…can't….let…..this…..happen! I struggled through my mental barriers, attempting to fight off all the pain and open my eyes. I assumed Tom now stepped aside to reveal me to Seto, because I then heard him say with a mixture of anger and concern (well, it was a concerning tone for Seto, to people who don't know him, he would just sound angry), "Amy? What the hell have you two goons done to her?" Knocked me unconscious, that's what bro.

"Look here Kaiba, you come with us," started Tom, before I heard the click of a loaded gun, "or your sister's never gunna wake up!" Ohhhhh…. I really gotta do something and quick! If these guys are willing to kill me, imagine what they're going to do to Seto! "Fine, but Amy stays here!" exclaimed my brother. That was the turning point. I wasn't going to let Seto surrender like this, and I wasn't going to let him go through any pain! "NO!" I screamed, finally breaking through my mental barriers. My eyelids flickered open, and I saw Seto standing in front of me, dressed in his dark green shirt, long pants, black boots, long dark blue coat, and with his photo frame hanging around his neck. I realised that I was suspended from the ground, only being held up by Tom's arm wrapped around my neck. It was actually kinda hard to breathe… I saw Tom's gun pointed at my head, and Bob's at Seto. "Now let's get something straight. Seto's not going anywhere!"

"Just stay out of this Amy! I know what I'm doing!" exclaimed Seto with brotherly authority evident in his voice. I smiled to myself. Seto was always so caring towards me and Mokuba. He would do anything for us, but when it came to others, he was always arrogant, angry, and mean. It was actually kinda funny! Like if this was any other person, he would say something along the lines of, "_Not my problem!"_ but for me, he was willingly surrendering himself to save me! "Look Seto. I'll be fine. Now just listen to me for once and GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Now was time for me to kick some Bob and Tom butt!

I reached my arms up to Tom's arm that was wrapped around my neck, and took a good grip. In the next second, I used all of my strength, combining it with my weight (kinda like equipping a duel monster with a magic card) to pull Tom down so that my feet were on the floor, and then I proceeded to flipping him over my shoulder. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain. In my peripheral vision, I saw Bob raise his gun towards me. I fell into a crouch, and swung my legs around my body, knocking them into Bob's legs, thus making him fall over. I did it just in time too, because the second after I crouched, Bob fired the gun, and it had now made an impression on the wall. "GET OUTTA HERE SETO! I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" I exclaimed. I saw Seto nod, and smash through the window behind him, and jump through, shattering glass all over the floor. I wasn't right behind him when he escaped, because then I would most likely be cut all over from the smashed glass. I ran towards the window that was atop of the cliff, with the lake below, but stopped and stiffened (when I was almost out) when I heard a gunshot.

All of a sudden, halfway between my right knee and right ankle was on fire. The pain was more intense than anything I had ever experienced! I broke my arm a year ago, and I didn't even cry or scream, but this is 1000 times worse. My right leg collapsed, and I fell to the floor letting out a blood curdling scream.

Once I had run out of breath, I just lay on the floor sobbing. I didn't even care that Bob and Tom saw me in such a weak state. I wasn't out to impress anyone now with my strength. I looked down at my leg, and saw that there was a hole in my pants where the bullet had entered, and a large circle of my pants were stained red. Although I was in much pain, I knew I had to get out of here….and quick. The only thoughts that went through my head, was the knowledge that I needed to get out of that window and rejoin Seto. While Bob and Tom were doing something at Seto's desk, I somehow managed to push up into a handstand. I pushed in the direction of the window with all the force I could muster, and I was sent flying out the window. My leg was hurting so much that I had to screw up my eyes. I no longer had any idea which way was up, and which was down.

My back was the first part of my body to touch the water below. It slammed into the water with force that would not generally be expected from a liquid. The water was FREEZING! I gasped underwater at the cold temperature, and I still didn't know which way was up. Yeah, this really was a great idea Amy. Jumping out the window in so much pain that you tumbled around like crazy, sticking the landing SOOOOO bad that your back was now stinging, and now I'm drowning, lungs burning, and about to lose consciousness…..AGAIN. Yeah….. great plan…. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist, and pull me in what I assumed to be an upwards direction. In just a few seconds, I felt a warm breeze on my head and face. My lungs rejoiced and sucked in few deep breaths. I opened my eyes, and saw that Seto and I were in our emergency underwater cavern.

* * *

><p>Aww... Poor Amy! Is she gunna be ok? Well... seeing as this story is NO WHERE near over... I guess she will :D but... you never know... I might just make her ghost appear for the rest of the seasons? Anything's possible! And now, a special thanks to all those who are reviewing :D :D :D and I CAN'T wait to upload the next chapter :D :D :D<p> 


	6. DK Chapter 4

Lookie! Another chapter :D :D :D Horayyyyy :D :D :D Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster chapters will be uploaded :D But just a warning; I have band camp later today, so I won't be able to upload any more for a few dayz :( but to make it up to all you awesome people who are reading this and reviewing, I'll upload 2 or 3 chapters today to keep you occupied :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM-CHAPTER 4<strong>

* * *

><p>This underwater cavern is right under the house. Directly under the drop from the window, there is a hole in the cliff below water level. This small tunnel then leads to an air pocket, with a small dry island inside, although there is no natural light, Seto installed a couple of lights. It is in here that Seto keeps a first aid kit in case of emergencies, along with keys to his helicopter that he keeps at our house. If we need to get transport anywhere and it was such a bad situation that we would need to use this emergency cavern, then the helicopter is the ideal thing to use. Although it is a 12 hour drive from KaibaCorp to here, it is only a 3 hour walk to home (which is about 15 minutes away from KaibaCorp). Although this may seem impossible, the drive goes around twists, and turns on top of a cliff most of the way, so the speed of the car has to be really slow. This major detour is necessary, because between here and our house there is a very large, extremely dense rainforest. In fact, it is so dense that it is almost impossible to track through, however, if Seto decides that we need to head home for some reason or the other, then that's what we'll have to do.<p>

Seto flicked the switch for the lights, and I had to blink a couple of times before my eyes adjusted. Then, he swam back over to me, grabbed my wrist again, and pulled me to the island in the middle of the cavern, but this time he was rougher. When we reached the island, I pulled myself up onto dry land, and instantly felt better in the warm air. I saw Seto swim back to the wall surrounding the cavern, grab the first aid kit, and swim back. I knew that this would mean that Seto would do his best to try and treat my leg. He took a first aid course last year, so hopefully he would be able to heal me… at least enough so that I don't die of blood loss. My brother climbed out of the water, and started rummaging through the first aid kit. I smiled to myself. He was going to help me. I lifted the right leg of my pants up high enough so that my wound was revealed. I gasped to myself when I saw it. Around where the bullet entered was swelling, and now that I was out of the water, the blood continued to flow freely. Seto saw my horror, and said, "It's your own fault you know." Woah. What? MY fault? "Um…. Bro I fail to see how this is my fault seeing as I was the one that SAVED YOUR BUTT!" I exclaimed in reply. How could he just say this was all my fault!

"I had the situation under control. Couldn't you tell that my surrender was fake? I was about to punch those two goons…"

"Bob and Tom."

"… Whatever…. Anyway I was about to punch those two in the face so we could get out unharmed, but you just HAD to step in, try and do it yourself, and as a result, you got shot!"

"No I couldn't tell it was fake Seto. MY HEAD FELL ONTO A ROCKY, DIRT FLOOR JUST MINUTES BEFORE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT?"

"What were you even doing here by the way?"

"Mokuba told me everything, and I thought you would need some support…" I said this last part softer than before, as I knew Seto hated pretty much anything emotional.

"I was fine. I didn't need your help. You should know by now that I get through things myself." I sighed, and Seto began to treat my wound.

I wasn't entirely conscious of what first aid Seto was performing, and no this wasn't due to me passing out or anything. I just escaped into my head. I was trying to figure out what this was all about. I'm pretty sure I heard the name Pegasus sometime while I was unconscious. Hm…OOOH! PEGASUS! Maximillion Pegasus! He's the one that Seto gained a partnership with when he was creating his duel monsters arenas!What could he… what…..OH MY GOD! "SETO!" I exclaimed just as he finished bandaging my leg. "What is it now Amy?" he replied.

"PEGASUS IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER KAIBACORP!"

* * *

><p>NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT KAIBACORP! Well... I would say...PLOT TWIST, but most of you have seen the series so I guess you saw that one comin... oh well! Reviews please! They make me smile :D AND they bring on chapters quicker :)<p> 


	7. DK Chapter 5

Well, I must say I am rather looking forward to band camp :) We get ice cream :D :D :D Well anyway, you all probably want to read the story, and not me ranting on about how much fun camp will be what with going bowling, to the beach and everything! So, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM CHAPTER 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm…. So THAT'S what that slime ball is up too! I knew it couldn't be good. Nice thinking Amy!" exclaimed Seto. Woah wait! Did he just say, "<em>Nice thinking Amy!" <em>What's up with that? Seto hardly ever compliments me! Wow, he must still be really shaken from his duel with Yugi. "What do you propose we do about it bro?" I asked.

"If we can make it to our house without any more goons…"

"Like Bob and Tom."

"Ok! What the hell is up with Bob and Tom?"

"Well, I didn't want to refer to them in my head as _the goon with spiky brown hair_ or something all the time, so I gave them both names to make it easier for my brain!"

"Ok, you must have hit your head really hard Amy. Now as I was saying before you interrupted me with BOB and TOM, if we can make it to our house without any more goons…"

"Like Bob and Tom."

"Look Amy would you just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Fine…."

"Now, for the third bloody time, if we can make it to our house without any more goons catching us, we can log into our computer system…"

"And try and see if we can somehow hack into Pegasus's computer mainframe and find out how he plans to about taking over our company so we can put a stop to it!"

"Exactly, now let's go!"

Seto stood up, and offered me his hand to help me up. I grabbed his wrist, and he pulled me up onto my left leg. I then put my right leg onto the ground and shifted a little weight onto it. A sharp pain shot up my leg, and I hissed in pain. Seto heard, and tightened his grip on me. I slowly put more weight on my right leg, and before long, I was standing upright, my weight evenly spread between. The pain was intense, but I let go of Seto, and found that I could stand on my own. I took an experimental few steps forward, and although I was limping badly, I found that I didn't need any support to walk. I smiled to myself, I was going to be ay ok kay!

The cavern roof was really short, so if you jumped, you would be able to touch it. Up in that roof, there's an underground passage way that almost leads to the top of the cliff to the right of the house. It leads onto a ledge on the cliff, and it was just a small climb to the top. Once Seto had grabbed the keys to the helicopter, he stuffed them into his pocket, and positioned himself under the hole that leads to the passageway. He grabbed the edges with his hands, and pulled himself up. In just a few seconds, he was up. Now it was my turn. I limped over under the hole, and stood on my left leg only. I then used this one leg to jump and catch the edge of the hole like Seto had. Once I hoisted myself up, I found myself crouched in a dark cave. I saw my brother's silhouette right beside me. All of a sudden, lights a top of the cave lit up. Wow, Seto really wanted to make this the PERFECT emergency escape! He nodded to me, and we began to crawl along the now lit passageway.

After crawling for a few minutes, a brighter light than the lights Seto had installed came into view. "Is that he exit Seto?" I asked. I saw him nod in reply, and flicked a switch on the wall that turned all of the lights off (the one in the main cavern too I assume), and we continued crawling. When we reached the end of the tunnel, I was instantly blinded by the bright day light. Most of the time since first seeing the light, Seto was blocking most of the light from my vision, but now that he has moved from the entrance….. I moved out of the tunnel, and although it hurt a bit to stand up, it was worth it, coz my back REALLY needed to stretch out! Now I found myself on a thin ledge, almost to the top of the approximately 30 metre cliff. I looked down, and saw the water crashing against the rocks below, and hoped that my leg wouldn't give way while on this precarious little ledge.

I wanted to be off this ledge as soon as I could, so I instantly jumped up (only with my left leg again), and caught the top of the cliff. I hauled myself up as quick as I could. Once I was safely standing on grass atop of the cliff, I looked down to see Seto struggling pulling himself up. That would probably be because he was trying to do it while holding a brief case. I bent down, and took the briefcase from his hand, and he didn't complain. He was then able to haul himself up the rest of the way very quickly. As soon as he was standing beside me, he snatched the brief case back, and said, "Thanks for the help, but I didn't need it." I smiled and replied with, "Your welcome bro!" That was just Seto's way of saying thank you, but he just always had to be independent. Sometimes, I just wish he would let others help him without him saying he would have been fine on his own. I looked away from the cliff, and saw the dense rainforest about 100 metres ahead. "Let's go Seto!"

* * *

><p>Haha so ya like it? I hope ya do! I know do :D :D :D! Reviews please! And I would just like to take this opportunity to thank "zukofan2005" for all the reviews he's given me! You. Are. Officially. AWESOMEEEE! But I can't forget everyone else who has reviewed! You guys are awesome too! Just had to mention Zukofan2005 especially for like, 3 reviews in 3 days! Ok, that may not sound like much, but it is to me :)<p> 


	8. DK Chapter 6

Ok guyz, here's the first chapter that's almost fully from the show :) I personally really like this chapter, but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. Once again, please don't dis this story just coz parts are copied, I mean, I don't want to change the story line to Yugioh, coz it's pretty damn awesome as it is! I am just fitting another character into it, which will of course, mean some copying with slight alterations! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 6<strong>

* * *

><p>After three hours of limping, and struggling through the dense rainforest, Seto and I had finally made it to the other side. In front of us, was the concrete wall that surrounds our property. There is the outer wall, and then inside, there is a posh fence that goes around just the house. Behind the house and in between the two fences, is the secret passageway that leads to our high tech computer system. It can also be accessed from the main house, but Seto had the other passageway built in for emergencies. Then, I saw a goon (but not Bob or Tom) walk around the corner and in our general direction. Seto gently pushed me back behind a tree, and slid behind it too. Luckily, the goon passed us by. I breathed a sigh of relief, because if I was to be attacked now, I don't think I would be able to put up much of a fight. I mean, I could barely walk, let alone fight! When the goon was a safe distance away, Seto dashed out from behind the tree, grabbed the top of the concrete wall, and hauled himself over. Once checking that the coast was still clear, I followed his lead. When I landed on the other side (on my left leg not my right), I saw that Seto was in the process of opening the trap door. It was disguised as grass, but there was a metal chain attached to the wooden trap door, that when pulled, opened it. Once he opened it, it revealed the concrete stairs descending below the ground.<p>

I slowly made my way down the stairs first, whist Seto held the door open for me, when I reached the bottom, I turned around to see Seto making his way down, and the trap door closed. We followed a short passageway, and came to a blue door. I opened it, and we both walked through, Seto closing it behind him. We found ourselves in a room filled with bookcases, and no exit, or so it appeared. We walked to the shelf straight in front of us, and at the back of the room. Damn, I had forgotten which book would allow us to pass. I looked up at Seto blankly, and he just rolled his eyes and reached for the book with the green binding. He pulled it out from the bookcase slightly, and the bookcase to the left slid into the wall, revealing the second security door.

This door would require identity verification before we could pass, and it could be performed by either myself, or Seto, however Seto was the one that stepped forward, and stood in front of the scanner, his eye looking the eye scanner in the eye. I saw a small green light analyse his eye, and after a couple of seconds, the metal door slid open. Seto strode in, and took his place at the left of three computer chairs. I then proceeded to take my place at the right computer chair. The room was set up with a large computer screen on three of the four walls, a joint desk that went under each, and a brown leather chair in front of each screen. There was also a smaller laptop in front of the left and right chairs to control the whole system with. On the rest of the desk space, numerous buttons, and switches could be found, each of which controls different parts of the whole system. Both Seto and I then picked up our microphone headsets, and placed them on our heads, adjusting the microphone so that we could give voice commands through to the computer. We were ready to hack.

Seto and I both pressed the on buttons to our computers, and up came the screens with a blue swirly background, and the name "Seto Kaiba" in the centre. Then, the computer said, "Running identity verification protocol, please state your names."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Amy Kaiba." You see, Seto had the computer programmed so that it could talk to us like a real person and to an extent, think for itself too. It even had its own personality. Although Seto doesn't have a name for it, in my head, I refer to her as Karen. A small red analysing bar then appeared at the bottom of the screen, scanning our voices to make sure that we were who we said we were. The three large screens then filled with the same background, and Karen exclaimed, "I'd thought I'd seen it all, but having to break into your own house?"

"It's too long a story for right now," replied Seto.

"Too long a story? Well maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself right now!" Karen exclaimed, all of the big screens turned black. "I'd find that hard to believe!" I stated as the screens then proceeded to filling up with miniature versions of the background (25 to be exact). "Such a smart girl! While you were off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun!" At this point, the screens displayed numerous start up graphs, while Seto replied with, "We know." A picture of an island then flashed up, with a picture of Pegasus in the top right. "At the same time," Karen continued, "Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his duel monsters championship at the Duelist Kingdom." A picture of who I assumed to be Yugi then flashed up on screen. "If Yugi Muto can be defeated by Pegasus, or a competitor that represents him, then the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised him control of the company!"

"He won't win. Yugi us unbeatable! His deck has Exodia!" Seto replied with a slight growl to his voice. Wow, Seto was really worked up about his loss. "Yah well, sometime after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia!"

"What! No way!" Seto and I exclaimed in sync. I then heard something in between a sigh, and a groan come from my brother, and I completely understood. If Exodia was the only thing that allowed Yugi to beat my brother, then our company was as good as Pegasus's, well, it would be if Seto and I weren't fighting against it. "When it rains, it pours," continued Karen (hehe even though it isn't very good in our present situation, I love that metaphor!), "Pegasus knows all about the corporation bylaws, that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change to the control legal! Mokuba is prisoner! And with you out of the way, it's likely that Pegasus will exert all kinds of pressure to make your brother do what he wants. One way, or another. However, this is only plan B for Pegasus! You see, he would rather take full control of your company without hiding behind Mokuba, so he also plans to kidnap YOU Amy, and force you to sign The Form! So now you know! What are we gunna do?" OH MY GOD! PEGASUS HAS MOKUBA! Oh my gosh, poor Mokuba….. we've gotta help him as soon as we can. At least that part of his plan makes some sense….. there's no way in HELL Pegasus could possibly know ANYTHING about The Form.

"They'll keep our brother safe, at least until the take over's complete, and there's no way in hell I'm gunna let Pegasus get his hands on my sister! So we've gotta make sure that Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel! No matter what! I'm not gunna give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight! It's takeover time: by me!" exclaimed Seto. Awwww! I'm touched bro! "And me!" I piped up.

"We're gunna hack right into Pegasus's computer mainframe! Next stop: the Duelist Kingdom!" The pictures of Yugi and Pegasus disappeared off the computer, and Karen zoomed in on the island, which I assumed to be the Duelist Kingdom. A blue grid then appeared over top of the island, with flashing blue stars inside some of the squares. I assumed this to be showing all of the duelling arenas, and the stars probably indicate where any duels are currently taking place. "We've easily broken through the Duelist Kingdom computer system," said Karen.

"Too easy!" I exclaimed.

"Ohhhkayyyyy," said Seto, "when it comes to computer duels, Pegasus has met his match! Now, it should be a piece of cake to find the field in which Yugi is duelling."

"I'm lookin, I'm lookin," replied Karen as a loading bar appeared on screen. It was then followed by a funny looking pink rabbit with a red circle around it with a line through it, "Access denied!"

"What did you do wrong!"I exclaimed, as Seto stood up angrily. Wow, I didn't mean to snap at Karen like that, I guess I'm just a little aggravated that Pegasus has kidnapped Mokuba.

"Don't blame me! I've finally found the security, and it's all around Yugi's data!" defended Karen. "Urgh! I should've known!" exclaimed Seto sitting back down. "Huh. Fine by me! Pegasus, go ahead and give it your best shot! There isn't a computer system anywhere on Earth that I can't break into!"  
>"You see every computer has a back door if you know where to look," I continued.<p>

"And guess where we're gunna look!" finished Seto.

"Beats me!" exclaimed Karen.

"It'll be quicker if I take over on manual for a while," continued Seto as a triangle diagram appeared, with 3 pictures. The bottom left one was a snap shot of Duelist Kingdom, the top one was the Industrial Illusion's satellite, and the bottom right one was the communications tower. "Data from all the duels is being beamed from the island to an orbiting Industrial Illusion's Satellite, and back down to their main frame. These transmitions are obviously highly encrypted. If we can somehow force the Industrial Illusion's computer offline, I'm sure their backup systems won't have as much security."

"Are you saying we can make their computer crash, from here, but how?" exclaimed Karen.

"A computer crash is exactly what I had in mind. The biggest computer crash ever! And I'm going to use Pegasus's own satellite to do it!" Ahhhh I see what Seto's planning. Good thinking bro.

"But I've already tried to hack into their systems!"

"Seto's idea's different." I stated. Like, I was going to have some input here too, it wasn't going to be all Seto. "Once the security is down, we should be able to freely access the data."

"That's right Amy. Be ready with a search for the Dark Magician!" exclaimed Seto.

"Gotcha! Dark Magician in grid, loading and standing by!"

"Good! If Yugi's duelling, then he's sure to use that card!"

"So spill it already! How the heck are we going to use Industrial Illusion's own satellite to bring down their computer?"

"By bringing down the satellite itself," I replied.

"Down all the way!" Seto continued. The computer screens then zoomed in on the satellite picture, and went black apart from the outline of the satellite in blue. "Loading satellite schematics. M-class triton series. Booster rocket controls online. Locating orbital coordinates." As Karen said this, a the screens displayed images of the actual satellite, and proceeded to a picture of it in its orbit next to Earth, with a coordinate grid place over top of the whole image. "Breaching onboard computer security….. You are now the proud owner of an Industrial Illusion's satellite!"

"Great! Now plot a crash course for the computer mainframe," I requested.

"Uploading new coordinates now!" replied Karen as she began to simulate the satellite crashing down to Earth. "We are locked on target for the computer!"

"Hm! Virus software won't stop this!"exclaimed Seto. "Pegasus! You've un-noticed that the Kaiba Corporation's still mine!"

"Satellite impact in 10 seconds!" And with that, Karen finished off the simulation with a big explosion!

Now that the Satellite and security system was shut down, Seto and I halved the number of duels in progress, and we both began to check them to see if Yugi was duelling in any of them. I let Seto work with Karen, while I checked my half of the fields independently. I was so speedy with computers, that I had checked all of the fields for the Dark Magician in about 2 minutes, but none of the fields I searched had the Dark Magician in play. I reconnected my system with Seto's again, and my large screen flashed to a view of the end of a passage way, with field number 146 at the end. "We've exhausted almost every possibility of locating Yugi Muto!" exclaimed Karen. I heard Seto gasp. "Field 146 is the final active duel."

"Then, he's gotta be there! SEARCH FIELD 146!" exclaimed Seto.

"You got it!" However, as Karen got closer to the door, the screen went fuzzy, and frozen.

"What's that!" I exclaimed. If searching this field froze Karen, then it's obvious Yugi's in there! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE A CRASH NOW!

"Looks like I've crashed!"

"Reboot!" commanded Seto. The screens, went dark, and after a few seconds, came back on to how they were before. "Back online," said Karen.

"ENTER FIELD 146!" repeated Seto. However, Karen once again froze.

"I've frozen again! It's worse this time." Seto and I stared at the computer bug eyed. Why couldn't we search a simple duelling field when all the others worked fine? "Hang on," said Seto, "Watch this!" I looked over at Seto's computer, and saw the Dark Magician card on his little screen with a red cross through it. "Uh huh. Just as I thought. So, a virus. A good one. That means one thing. Searching for Yugi's cards activates the virus!" Huh, wow that makes perfect sense! Why didn't I see that? "Yugi's inside! Get ready to go in!"

"But the security door!" Karen protested.

"I've come this far already, and I'm not gunna blow it!" exclaimed Seto as he bought a stick of virtual dynamite on to the computer screen. "Actually, yes I am!"

The screen erupted into a bright orange and red explosion, simulating Seto blowing the security door up! Then, a metallic looking castle appeared in an island surrounded by water. "Huh? What's that!" I exclaimed.

"It's a virtual fortress. Sensors indicate that all of the data from Yugi's duels is processed here!" I sighed. Nothing was ever easy and simple was it. "You won't blow your way through this, it's the ultimate defence! AND it's impossible to penetrate without the password!"

"Hm," said Seto, "a password. If I know Pegasus, that ego maniac would never think anyone would outsmart him and get even this far! We're going in."

"The password?" Hm…. I see where Seto's coming from. I think I know what it is.

"You thinking what I'm thinking bro?" I asked with a smirk.

"Probably," he replied. Then, in perfect synchronisation, we both said, "Pegasus."

"You were right about the password! The virtual fortress is unlocked. We now have access to Yugi's data, and it was just his turn," said Karen.

"Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules in this game, but he never could have imagined this brand new twist. I'm back!" exclaimed Seto.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go! The longest chapter so far! However, there are a few SUPER LONG ONES coming up which you will ALL be glad to know... i hope... So anyway, review, review, and review! Off I go to camp! Wish me a good timeeee :D<p> 


	9. DK Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm back from band camp :D :D :D It waz epicallyyy funnn! Now I must say, I'm a little disappointed, when I came back from camp, I saw not a single review had been posted! Now I know that sounds really selfish, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you could please take the time to review. I know a lot of people are reading this (so says my traffic graph), so pretty please find the time to post even a small review. Much appreciated! Now enough of the serious stufff, enjoy da chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am now rerouting the data from field 146 at the Duelist Kingdom," said Karen. "After that, we'll be able to confirm if Yugi Muto is duelling there!"<p>

"We already know he is, the security wouldn't be so tough if he wasn't!" I exclaimed, impatient to go rescue Mokuba. He's not as tough as Seto and I, so I'm not sure how he'll fare at the hands of Pegasus and his goons…

"I'm sure he is too Amy, now show me what you got!" exclaimed Seto.

"Here it comes….we're in! Now downloading duel data…" replied Karen whilst a loading icon popped up on screen. "You were right! Yugi Muto IS in this duel!"

"Can you show it to us on screen?"

"My pleasure! The part I think you'll find most interesting is the name of Yugi's opponent!" exclaimed Karen as a picture of the cards each player has on field at the moment came up. However, I didn't get any time to examine the cards, my attention was drawn to the name of Yugi's opponent in the top left of the screen. _Yugi Muto vrs Seto Kaiba._ But, Seto Kaiba is right next to me!

"WHAT! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!" yelled my brother, as the screen changed yet again, but this time showing a picture of the blue-eyes white dragon, and its attack and defence strength down the bottom. But, how could that card possibly have been played in a duel? MY BROTHER IS THE ONLY ONE THAT POSSESSES THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! Unless, just after I was shot Bob and Tom stole Seto's deck! It's the only explanation! "I never joke! Sensors indicate that the opponent opposite Yugi is registered as Seto Kaiba, and he's using your deck!" explained Karen. See, I knew his deck got stolen!

"Pegasus must have taken my deck!" exclaimed Seto.

"Oh no doh Seto, why else would there be a blue-eyes white dragon in play against Yugi?" I exclaimed, and got an evil glare from Seto in return. I held my hands up in an apologetic gesture, and Seto returned to face the computer. "The duellists are tied," continued Karen, "and the imposter has his second blue-eyes white dragon on the field. Yugi defeated the first one using a combination of the Dark Magician and Magical Hats. He currently has 500 life points left, and no cards in play. It's his move."

"But, without Exodia, Yugi can't win! He has no other cards in his deck that can defeat the blue-eyes white dragon! Let alone TWO of them!" said Seto with a trace of despair in his voice. I was left speechless at this point. Yugi was about to lose, and then Kaiba Corporation would belong to Pegasus!

"Well then I hope you have a plan!" exclaimed Karen.

"Yes, but we've got to work fast! He'll lose on the next attack of the blue-eyes white dragon, unless we decrease its power from here!" Wow, my brother is a genius.

"Can we do that?" queried Karen.

"Oh yeah! Upload a virus to that monster's holo-computer! That dragon is about to get sick. Real sick!"

"Standing by, but shouldn't we wait to see Yugi's next move?"

"We can't afford to risk Yugi loosing the duel! Upload!"

"Viral injection underway!"

Whew! Seto sure is good at keeping a level head and thinking up plans REALLYYYY QUICK! Let's hope this works. The computer screen was showing the virus in place, with the blue-eyes white dragon slowly turning red. Then, the display screens showed that Yugi just played the Feral Imp in attack mode. Ohhh Yugi! Our virus hasn't taken effect yet! "I wish Yugi had waited a few more seconds before moving!" exclaimed Seto, a small hint of worry was evident in his voice. He was even standing up before the computer! "Isn't there anything you can do to upload that computer virus faster!"

"We're already half way there! This is as fast as it goes! Viral implant now at 60%, but it doesn't seem to be working! The blue-eyes white dragon is still showing no signs of weakness!"

"Something is wrong!" Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I am seriously freaking out over here, and I can see that Seto is too. In fact, I have been shut completely speechless! Our whole company, and family are at stake here.

I looked over at the screen, and saw that most of the blue-eyes white dragon's picture was now red, which meant that the virus must be working! What Karen said next proved this point, "The virus is taking effect. Blue-eyes white dragon's power is beginning to drop!"

"But it's still too strong! It needs to get weaker or it'll still beat Yugi!" exclaimed Seto.

"The blue-eyes white dragon's power is dropping rapidly! The virus implant is successfully disabling the monster completely!"  
>"All right! Now let's get to work on dragon number three!"<p>

"Standing by!" exclaimed Karen, but any hope was short lived. Karen froze.

"What's the matter?" I exclaimed, finally breaking out of my state of speechlessness.

"We've been locked down by a remote terminal! Looks like WE'VE been hacked!"  
>"NO!" I exclaimed, and Seto grunted. Then, if it wasn't such a serious situation, then what happened next might have made me laugh. The pink rabbit from before popped into the screen with his big yellow shoes, and red overalls and started to dance around saying, "Hey Kaiba!" over, and over! Before long, more rabbits appeared, and filled up every screen! "Ugh! It's Pegasus!" exclaimed my brother. Karen was then somehow able to regain control of the computer and said, "Attack power is now holding at 2000."<p>

"But this should have worked!" I exclaimed.

"The blue-eyes white dragon is launching its attack!"

"NO!" yelled me and my brother.

"YUGI!" exclaimed Seto as he banged his fists on the desk. It's over. Yugi's lost. There's no possible way he can survive this. How are we ever going to get Kaiba Corporation back now?

"The blue-eyes white dragon is destroyed, but the virus was not responsible!" exclaimed Karen. What? It's destroyed? So KaibaCorp is still ours? But how? "Then how? Did Yugi Muto somehow do this?" exclaimed Seto. I couldn't say anything, I was just staring wide-eyed at the computer screen where the picture of the blue-eyes had disappeared. "How could he? It is YOUR deck!"

"It's the heart of the cards! Yugi was right!" The heart of the cards? What? What's that all about? Hm… If it's important I'll find out eventually…

_Bleep bleep….beep beep._ Seto and I looked behind us, and saw that the security system on the door was flashing like crazy! Someone was breaking in! "Amy, emergency shut down! I'll open the emergency passage!"

"Gotcha!" I pressed the red button on the wall next to my little screen, and every screen went fuzzy, and blue. I turned around, and saw a small hole in the wall, which Seto and I would be able to escape out of. I must admit, I never knew there was a secret passage way out of here, but my brother knows what he's doing. He stood there, holding a metal door open for me. I limped over as fast as I could, and ducked into the hole. It was about the same height as the cave, so we would have to crawl again. As soon as I was in the secret passage way, Seto jumped in quick as a flash, and closed the door behind him. "Shh, don't move yet!" he whispered urgently. I heard the door to the central office open, and men running in. My breath caught in my throat. Now I see why we have to be quiet. Although this door is concealed when you're in the room, if we moved, it would be heard outside. If we were found, we were as good as dead. In here there was nowhere to run.

I couldn't quite make out what the men who broke in were saying, all I could hear was mumbling, but they definitely were saying something. A minute or so later, I heard four pairs of feet leave, and I exhaled in relief. "Ok, let's keep moving Amy. Let's go rescue Mokuba!"

* * *

><p>And so the computer hacking is complete! Being a computer nerd myself, these last few chapters were REALLY fun to write :D :D :D I hope you liked them as much as I do! Remember, review :D :D :D pretty please :D<p> 


	10. DK Chapter 8

Well, I'm in an extremely annoyed mood, so I can't be bothered making up something useful and interesting to say here so, uh, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 8<strong>

* * *

><p>After crawling for 3 minutes or so, Seto and I heard the sound of someone, or someone's quickly coming through the tunnel after us. Oh shit! I looked back at my brother, and judging by his facial expression, I could tell that he could hear them too. I crawled forward another metre of so, and saw a metal wall with a handle straight in front of me. The exit. I turned the handle down, and opened the door, but the people chasing us were almost right behind us. I felt Seto's hands on my left foot, and he pushed me out the door. I tumbled forward rather ungracefully, and found myself on my back, looking up at the open door. I rolled onto my stomach, and just below the door, I saw Seto's emergency gun.<p>

Seriously, for a guy that thinks he will win at everything, my brother has a LOT of emergency stuff. "Stop right there Kaiba!" OH MY GOSH! I RECOGNISE THAT VOICE! IT'S BOB! Hmm, I take it they don't know I'm here, coz he only said Kaiba, not Kaiba's… I think I can play this to my advantage….. "I've got better things to do than go to Pegasus's tea party!" exclaimed Seto. Then, I heard four clicks of loaded guns, and knew what I had to do.

I opened the small glass door, and took the gun out of its home. I jumped up (keeping my weight on my left leg of course), pointed the gun over Seto's shoulder and loaded it. "Look Bob, Seto's not going anywhere!" Seto saw what I was planning, and to make it easier for me, flattened himself against the floor, so I could get free aim of the four goons intent on helping Pegasus take over mine and Seto's company! Then, the goons just started laughing, and I think I missed the punch line. Oh gosh…. I just said Bob to his face didn't I….. "Ok kid, who the hell is Bob, and why are you threatening him?" exclaimed Tom in a mocking tone.

"It doesn't matter who Bob is, but you guys had better drop the guns now or else….." I warned. "Or else what little girl?" mocked a goon that I do not know…. Ok he is now Steve.

"Oh my God! How stupid are you guys? Does this gun not mean anything to you!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the silver gun in my right hand. "How stupid are YOU little girl? Its four guns against one! Heh! You don't stand a chance!" exclaimed the fourth goon. He is now Bill. Although it hated to admit it, what Bill said is true. Four guns on one, if they all fire; one of them is bound to hit me or Seto. I swallowed hard, there was one way out of this, and I would have to be VERY careful with the trigger. I took a deep breath, and pointed the gun to my own head. Seto looked up, and his eyes widened. "Amy! What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "Putting things in perspective for these goons."

"Ok kid, I don't see how suicide can possibly save you two! Give it up!" exclaimed Tom with a hint of worry in his voice. I think he know what I'm up to, but doesn't want to show it.

"Look guys! I know all about how Pegasus doesn't want to hide behind my little brother when he takes over KaibaCorp! And I know that he needs me to sign The Form! What kind of henchmen would you be if you let the girl he needs for his plan to kill herself?" Bob, Tom, Steve, and Bill went quiet, and I knew I had the upper hand. "Now drop the guns, or this trigger's gunna get pulled!"

"Heh! You wouldn't have the guts little girl!" exclaimed Bob.

"Hmph! KaibaCorp is about to be taken over, my little brother is prisoner, and my older brother is good as dead with four guns against him. What's there to live for? Now drop the guns, or Pegasus isn't going to be very pleased with you is he?" Well, most of that was exaggeration. I mean, Seto and I are gunna save KaibaCorp, and there's no way Seto would ever let himself be killed, he's far too clever for that! However, this seemed to work, as all four goons dropped their guns. I smiled and said, "Smart move gentlemen, now allow me to make mine!"

I grabbed Seto's wrist, and swiftly pulled him out of the tunnel, as he wasn't in a position that would allow for him to get himself out quickly. As soon as he was out, I slammed the metal door shut, barring it with a metal stick across it so that the goons were trapped. As soon we were safe, I un-loaded the gun, and placed it in its case. When I turned around, I saw that Seto was on his feet. I looked around the room, for I have never been here before! It was circular, about 20 metres high, and was empty except for a helicopter in the centre. Seto took his keys out of his pocket, and started walking towards the helicopter. Oh come on! He wasn't even gunna say thanks to me for saving his butt? "Thanks for saving my life Amy! No problem Seto!" I said just loud enough for him to stop in his tracks, and turn to face me. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and continued on his way to the helicopter. If my assumptions are correct, then he is very thankful to me, but he would rather make it seem that he handles things himself. Yup, that is so Seto. At that moment, Seto reached the helicopter, and opened the driver's door. He took his seat, and started the engine. "Wait up bro!" I exclaimed and I ran towards the helicopter. Well, it was a limpy run. I grabbed the passenger side door, and took my rightful seat beside my brother. He looked at me, and handed me his briefcase for safe keeping during the ride over to where ever it is we are going. I took it, and after I did up my seat belt, placed it on my lap. "So where are we going bro? Other than to Mokuba of course."

"Duelist Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, and please review!<p> 


	11. DK Chapter 9

Aw... come on guyz... I know more of you can review than that... Please oh pretty please review! Whether ya love it, hate it, have some suggestions, need something to procrastinate homework, or coz ya just got nufin else better to do. Please review! It makes my day! Anyway, enjoy da chapter, and I got an extra long one here. That might be coz I put in unnecessary description... oh well. Please don't hate this chapter coz it's long, and of all the description that yall probably already knew, but I wanted to write this so that even people who didn't know Yugioh very well could still kinda understand what was going on. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 9<strong>

* * *

><p>For the next 6 hours or so, Seto hadn't said a word to me. It seemed he was really caught up with his own thoughts right now. Then, I realised the heavy weight in my pocket. Oh yeah! I had my phone on me didn't I? I pulled it out of my pocket, and flipped it open. Ah…. Of course…. It would've gotten soaked through when I fell into the lake outside our holiday house. I groaned, and threw my now broken phone into the back of the helicopter. For the thousandth time, I looked down at the briefcase in my hands, and wondered what in the world was inside of it. It felt too heavy for JUST Seto's rare cards. Seto looked over, and caught me staring at the briefcase. "You can open it if you want Amy," he said. I smiled, and popped the locks. Seto's rare cards were on the bottom, and on the lid, there were two red, disk looking things. "Um… bro…. please tell me you didn't spruce up two Frisbees to oh I don't know, fly back to you automatically?" To my surprise, this comment actually made my brother chuckle a little. "No Amy. It's my latest state of the art virtual duelling experience."<p>

"Ahhh. I knew it was something to do with duel monsters."

"Yes, and it allows for duelling where ever you are, instead of having to rely on an arena."

"Ahhh! Smart bro! When do I get to see them in action?"

"I'm not sure, but know I'm gunna need to duel Pegasus to get Mokuba back…. so that's when you'll see it!"

"Sweet! Kick his butt bro!" Seto nodded in agreement, and went back to piloting the helicopter. I looked out the windscreen, and saw an island slowly approaching. Well, we were actually approaching it, but anyway. Duelist Kingdom here we come. You better watch out Pegasus! Seto and I aren't gunna stop until we get Mokuba back, and KaibaCorp is officially ours!

Before long, we were hovering above the coast of Duelist Kingdom, and judging by the darkness, it was quite late at night. We quickly made our way down to the ground, landed gently, and shut down the engine. We both took off our seat belts, and I handed Seto his brief case back. He then proceeded to opening his door and stepping out onto the grass below; one hand holding his brief case, and the other in his pocket. I then climbed over Seto's chair, and jumped out of the helicopter to take my rightful place next to my big brother. Standing in front of us, were 5 teenagers. 4 boys and 1 girl. In front, I saw a short boy with spiky red, yellow, and black hair. I guess this midget was Yugi Muto, the guy that broke my brother's spirit. He was dressed in his school uniform, with a gold pyramid puzzle hanging around his neck. Strange, but anyway. Next to him, was a boy with long white, sticky-outty hair, dressed in a white jumper, and light blue pants. He too was wearing a gold item around his neck, but his was a ring with a triangle inside, and 5 jingly things hanging off the bottom. Behind those two, were 2 guys, and a gal. The girl was in the middle, and she had short, brown hair, with a long yellow blouse, a pink vest over top, and a short blue skirt. To the left of her was a dude with short, brown hair that came to a point above his forehead, a white under shirt, black pants, and a long brown trench coat. Finally, the dude to the right of the girl. He was a pretty cute guy with spiky, blonde hair, a white under shirt, blue pants, and a green waist-length coat. So many people who I don't know.

"It's Kaiba and his little sister Amy!" exclaimed the girl. Hmph, I hate being called little.

"What are they doin here?" asked the blonde boy.

"I dunno, but it looks like they mean business!" stated the brown boy. Oh no doh Sherlock! Yugi then ran forward until he was just in front of my brother. "I haven't seen you since our duel Yugi," said my brother.

"Uh huh! Oh! Here! Your deck!" exclaimed Yugi as he dug around in his pocket. He then drew out my brother's deck, and placed his hand in a position to hand my brother back his cards. "I've been keeping it for you! Just think of it as a thank you for that duel you helped me win!"

"Thanks," replied Seto as he reached for his cards and took them. Wow… Seto said thanks to the only guy other than me who could ever beat him in a duel. "You'll be compensated for all of your trouble." Wow, now that doesn't sound like my brother at all! Then, my brother started to walk off to the right, and I went to follow him. "Huh!" said Yugi. "Actually Kaiba, I was thinking that since we're all headed for Pegasus's castle, you two could stick with us! Course, you'll need some star chips!" This made Seto stop in his tracks, but not in a way that meant he would join these guys. Now, I think judging by the way Yugi just said that we'll need star chips that they are like the eliminators in this tournament: that they'll decide who gets through to the finals and stuff. You know, this Yugi guy actually seems kinda nice, but I'm not going to have any second guesses now. Yugi broke my brother's spirit, so he better watch out, or I might break him.

"Don't be so naive!" exclaimed Seto, "This isn't just a game for us Yugi!" At his, I heard Yugi gasp. What? He actually thought we would do this the "right" way? Seriously…. "We're going after Pegasus to save our brother!" I exclaimed as we both turned around to face everyone. "Not so we can win some silly prize! Have fun with your tournament!" finished Seto.

"But, Kaiba… Amy," started Yugi as we continued walking towards Pegasus's castle, which I couldn't actually see, but I know it's in the centre of the island, as that's what the map Karen showed us said. "Those snobby little," continued what sounded like the blonde one. I heard him growl, and footsteps were coming our way. He then ran around in front of my brother, and grabbed him by the collar. "Hey! Listen tough guys! I can understand ya wanting to get your little brother back and all, but don't go thinking you're the only ones here with a noble cause, capiche! We all got something worth fighting for, so if you want a piece of Pegasus, get in line or deal with me!" Whew! You blew it dude. No one talks to my brother that way. NO ONE! "That's right hot shot! I ain't scared of ya!" continued Blondie. Hm… I guess they heard about Mokuba getting kidnapped.

"Nice grip, now let me show you my sister's," said Seto. I winked at him, and grabbed Blondie's hand, pressed hard on a pressure vein that caused him to gasp, and threw him over my shoulder so that he landed on his back. I heard the girl gasp, and the white haired one exclaimed, "That was uncalled for!" Yugi then ran up to Blondie, and said with concern, "Joey!" So that's his name. Just 3 more to learn now. Now I would normally be feeling sorry for a guy lying on the floor in pain, but he deserved it. No one treats my brother that way. "Joey! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" continued Yugi. I heard the whole crowd gasp, and the white one said, "Check his pulse Yugi!"

"Relax! I'm fine!" exclaimed Joey. "Are you so scared of me Kaiba that you need your Sister to fight all your battles for you?"

"Huh, no way! I simply thought it would be more humiliating to watch you get your butt kicked by a girl who's two years younger than you!" I nodded in agreement, and a slight smile came to my face. "You know, that is pretty funny!" exclaimed the brown one with a slight laugh. "TRISTAN! Joey just got thrown to the ground, and you're laughing at him!" exclaimed the girl. "You said it Teà!" exclaimed the white haired one. Ok, now I just gotta learn his name, and I'm all set! "Hey! I can't control what makes me laugh!" defended Tristan. "Now if you guys are done. Do you really think that I'm gunna let this little tournament you're in delay us from finding Pegasus?" exclaimed my brother.

"Forget Pegasus! Now you got me to deal with, so bust out your cards and let's get it on!" exclaimed Joey. I had to stifle back a giggle here, seriously, what was this amateur even THINKING wanting to take on my brother in a duel? "I can't tell if Joey's being really brave, or nuts!" exclaimed Teà.

'Huh! Forget it! How about you look for an opponent you can actually beat, like an infant, or a monkey!" exclaimed Seto.

"Huh! What you say!" yelled Joey finally getting to his feet.

"Monkey thing gets him every time," said Tristan.

"Huh! My brother doesn't have time for your nonsense!" I exclaimed, pointing out the total obvious. "Loser!" Seto added in at the end, and with that, we continued on our way to Pegasus's castle.

"Yeah! Go ahead and run! Everyone knows you're nothing but a washed up has-been!" exclaimed Joey. What! The! Hell! A WASHED UP HAS-BEEN? I don't think so!

"Joey! Be careful what you say! Kaiba may be a creep, but he's pretty much considered the top duelist in all the world!" said Yugi. Dude, my brother isn't a creep, he's the best big brother a girl could ever ask for, but yes, he IS still the top duelist in the world!

"Not anymore!" replied Joey, and this was enough to cause Seto and me to stop in our tracks, and turn on our sides to face him. "That's right tough guy! I bet ever since Yugi mopped the floor with ya, he can't even lay a trap card without flinching!"

"Ok Joey, let it go," said Tristan.

"This is really the wrong guy to pick a fight with!" added Teà.

"What do ya say money bags? Care to prove me wrong?" exclaimed Joey. Jeez! The nerve of this guy! Does he not realise who he's really dealing with? Then my brother replied with, "On one condition." This was met with a gasp from our audience. Huh, I knew Seto would agree to this duel. He likes proving he's the best. "We will play using my newest innovation in holographic duel technologies." Good idea bro, now we can test it before you duel Pegasus.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yugi.

"It means that if Joey's really that eager to duel me, then he's gunna have to do it using my latest holographic system." At this point, my brother held up his briefcase in a dramatic fashion, and continued by saying, "It's a new high tech duelling device, that allows players the realism of arena matches in any setting."

"Looks like a regular briefcase to me," said Joey. This dude is seriously dumb.

"It's in the briefcase you moron!" exclaimed my brother, as he knelt down, and popped the locks on the briefcase which was now sitting on the ground. He then grabbed a disk made up of a larger disk connected to a smaller disk. The smaller disk had a slot to place your deck in, and a little screen, probably to show life points. The larger disk was connected to the other one via a retractable wire, and had 5 card slots, which would be for your hand, and the cards you want to play. He then spun this disk like a Frisbee to Joey. He caught it with one hand, and my brother continued, "Its technology is unprecedented!"

"Looks like a flying saucer!" exclaimed Joey.

"Don't be an idiot!" I exclaimed. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves.

"This is the most state of the art display modulator ever built!" continued Seto, "So if you think you got what it takes to handle it, just strap it on." It looks like they're really gunna duel. At this time, I half sat, and half fell to the ground, coz my leg was really starting to hurt from just standing on the spot, and it would look kinda silly if I started pacing. I mean, I can stand walking, but just standing still really hurts my injured leg.

Both my brother and Joey then proceeded to strapping the smaller disk to their wrists, and stood exactly opposite each other. Since Joey didn't know how to use my brother's new state of the art holographic duelling system, he had the white haired guy holding the larger disk while he went about strapping the smaller one on. "Ok," he said in a confused tone while staring at the disk attached to his wrist, "Now what happens?"

"First insert your duelling deck into the display drive recogniser," explained my brother while holding his disks, and cards up to show Joey how it's done. "A life point count will light up and keep score the entire match," and at this point, Seto proceeded to placing his super awesome kick butt deck into the display drive recogniser, and just as he said, a life point count showing 2000 came up on the screen. "Then choose a card to play and set it on the digital card reader. I think the rest will explain itself." Seto then held his larger disk out, as he place his "Battle Ox" monster card on the centre card reader, and a rainbow pulse flashed over the digital circuits of the disk. "Cool!" exclaimed Joey.

"All set? Let's duel!"

"You got it!"

"Now brace yourself," exclaimed Seto, completely in his duelling mode, as he threw the disk at the ground about 5 metres in front of himself, "for my Battle Ox!"

The cord connecting the two disks extended as the disk flew, and after it had landed on the ground, a swirling, rainbow mist appeared around it, and dust blew around in clouds around it. Then, as a shower of glitter appeared, Tristan exclaimed, "Wow! Check out all those lights! It's like raining glitter!"

"Yeah! It's like something from an enchanted dream!" exclaimed Teà, but then as if to prove her wrong, a massive ox wearing red, blue and gold armour, equipped with an axe appeared above the disk, and replaced the glitter, "ewwww! Or, a nightmare!"

"Woahhh!" exclaimed Joey at the sight of the very realistic ox 3 times taller than him. I must admit, even I was impressed at the realism of Seto's disk.

"No way! That's a hologram!" exclaimed Yugi.

"You've really outdone yourself this time bro!" I exclaimed.

"A hologram of unprecedented realism. It breathes! It snarls! My new duel disk technology even simulates its odour!" exclaimed Seto.

"You're telling me! That thing really stinks!" exclaimed Joey as he drew his first card and placed it on the disk, "Good thing he won't be around for much longer! All righty, there goes nothing!"Joey then threw his disk, pretty well for a beginner actually, but hey, that's just style. I betcha he doesn't duel as well as he looks.

"Go….. Armoured Lizard!" exclaimed Joey. Then, out of a cloud of glitter, a blue lizard thing appeared, and let out a growl.

"Go Battle Ox! Axe slam attack!" exclaimed Seto. The Battle Ox lifted its axe high above its head, and when Armoured Lizard charged into attack, it swung it down, digging into Armoured Lizard's neck, however, it hadn't disappeared yet, so the lizard was still fighting. "Yes! It withstood your attack!"

"Oh did he? Look again!" Then, light erupted from Armoured Lizard's neck, and it faded into nothing as a result of being destroyed.

"Ok…. That's real enough for me!" exclaimed Joey as his life points dropped to 1800, and his disk came flying back up to meet him, while my brother's Battle Ox still stood strong and tall.

"I can't believe it! That ugly, over grown ox cut my lizard in half!" exclaimed Joey.

"This new technology isn't for the faint of heart Joey. It's intended to force duelists to think on their feet! If it's too much for you, maybe you should give up now!" replied Seto.

"Faaaat chance! Don't you worry Kaiba, I'm a quick learner!" Yeah… sure Joey…. That must be why your sweating, and quivering in your boots over there. "Watch," continued Joey as he drew his card, and when to play it, "Set the card, spin the disk, and BINGO! The Flame Swordsman! Ready to slaughter that stinker of yours!" At this point, a dude with a blue and orange outfit appeared on the field, equipped with a flaming, orange sword. "ATTACK! Flaming sword of battle!"

"But Joey! The Battle Ox is resistant to all fire type creatures!" exclaimed Yugi, however, Joey had already ordered his swordsman to attack, and when it did, it's sword shattered against the Battle Ox, and the swordsmen itself also got destroyed. "Now he tells me!" sighed Joey as his life points dropped to 1600, and both duelists retrieved their disks. I smiled to myself. This dude doesn't know the first thing about duel monsters. Seto's had this match in the bag before it even started!

"Why am I not surprised that you'd make such an amateur mistake? Maybe from now on you ought to let Yugi pick ALL of your moves for you! Or better yet, why don't I teach you some of the advanced moves of the game the hard way!" exclaimed Seto as he placed his Mystic Horsemen Card on the disk as well as his Polymerisation card and threw it back onto the field. "Mystic Horsemen and Battle Ox…..merge into…Rabid Horseman!" As these words were spoken, a creature appeared on the field that appeared to be Battle Ox joined at the hips to the body of a horse. "You think I'm afraid of that deformed pony?" exclaimed Joey as he threw his disk back out, "I'll show you something you should be afraid of!" Out of his disk, an ugly, green ogre looking thing appeared with long, black hair, and Joey continued by saying, "Swamp Battle Guard, ATTACK!" Even before these two monsters launched into battle, it was clear which one would win, as the Rabid Horseman has more attack points. Joey's Swamp Battle Guard was disintegrated, and his life points reduced to 1400.

For a while, my brother wouldn't even have to move, I mean, I bet Joey doesn't have a single card in his deck that could beat Seto's Rabid Horseman! For Joey's next turn, he drew a card, and exclaimed, "Axe Raider! Avenge my Battle Guard!" However, this monster too failed to defeat the Rabid Horseman, and Joey's life points were now at 1100. He then tried Battle Steer, but it too failed and his life points dropped to 900. "Uh, Geroozies?" said Joey unconfidently for his next move, but as expected, it too was unable to defeat Seto's monster, and his life points fell to 700. He also tried Smashing Rock Grotto, but… it failed, and his life points dropped to 600. After his next move, his life points fell to 500, as his Rude Kaiser also wasn't up to the challenge. After all of this failing, Joey was standing there, sweating, and panting. He was weak, and just wasn't up to the challenge of duelling my brother, especially not with his new duel disk system. He then fell to his knees, and my brother responded with a laugh and said, "That right Joey, fall to the dirt like whimpering dog."

"Come on Joey! You're the best at finding ways to come back from behind!" cheered Teà.

"She's right Joey!" exclaimed the white haired one. Oh come one! I wish someone would just say his name already!

"Now get up! No way Kaiba gets away with calling you a K-9!" encouraged Tristan.

"You're right Tristan! No one calls me a whimpering dog, and once he sees what I got in store for him, he's gunna be the one in the dirt! Check this out!" exclaimed Joey as he placed yet another card that's bound to be worthless compared to the Rabid Horseman! Then, as a HUGE black dragon with red eyes appeared out of Joey's disk, he exclaimed, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Wow, how did an amateur like Joey get his hands on a Red-Eyes! They're like…..REALLY RARE! Not as powerful as my brother's Blue-Eyes, but…. Wow.

"Joey's best card!" exclaimed Teà excitedly.

"Kaiba's in big trouble now!" exclaimed Tristan. Huh! Doubt it!

"Inferno…fire blast!" exclaimed Joey as his dragon breathed a stream of red fire towards Seto's Rabid Horseman, which was instantly destroyed, but I wasn't even remotely worried for Seto. Just wait until Joey goes up against his Blue-Eyes White Dragon! "Take that!" he continued, obviously thinking he still had a chance in this duel.

"It's just a novice to rejoice when there's no real reason to celebrate!" exclaimed my brother as his life points dropped to 1600. "True the round may be yours, but the duel is about to become mine!"

"You tell 'em bro!" I exclaimed.

"Say what?" replied Joey.

"You're Red-Eyes is a powerful dragon, but his ferocity pales in comparison to my beast!" Yugi gasped, and I grinned. Now you're gunna get it Joey. Seto placed his card onto his disk, and as he threw it, he shouted the words, "The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Then, the most magnificent dragon I had ever seen (well, I'd seen it before, but yeah) appeared on the field. It was a huge white beast, with blue eyes that could chill the blood of any and all that stood in its way. I heard Joey gasp, and Seto said, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White lightning attack! NOW!" The great dragon shot a beam of white lightning out of its mouth that stuck the Red-Eyes square in the chest. The energy and light released was enough for Joey to let out something between a yell and a groan, as his Red-Eyes was destroyed.

Joey's disk flew back into his hand, and his life points reached 0. He fell to the ground and onto one knee and said, "No…. I lost…"

"That's right Joey, stay down. Stay down like the snivelling defeated dog I've turned you into!" exclaimed Seto.

"Well did you really expect to win Joey?" I said.

"You alright Joey!" exclaimed Yugi as he and everyone else ran towards their defeated friend.

"It's ok kiddo," said Teà.

"I'd say my duel disk system has proven to be quite effective! Not only did its stunning realism charge Joey into complete and utter submission, but just look at him! He's mopping like a frightened dog with its tail between its legs. Which is exactly how I intend to leave Pegasus!"

"But this is Joey," said Yugi.

"Yeah you jerk! Did you have to take his confidence away with his dragon? Joey was just starting to believe in himself as a duelist!" exclaimed Teà. Who does this chick think she is? Calling my brother a jerk!

"That's right," continued Yugi, "Beating him doesn't give you the right to humiliate him!"

"Quiet Yugi!" exclaimed Joey, "Don't give that creep the satisfaction!"

"Huh! Look kids, do you honestly believe that if you were duelling Pegasus, he would have been any more merciful with you than my brother was?" I exclaimed.

"That's right Amy. I understand that the Heart of the Cards is a powerful philosophy, and that it all works well for you, but I need to duel my own way now. I can't risk trying something new, and maybe Joey shouldn't either, unless he likes life as a dog! Scrounging on the scraps of past victories, and begging for mercy from true duelists!" continued Seto.

"Please Kaiba, Amy, that's just not true, and you know it!" said Yugi.

"Oh yeah? Well that's the attitude you'll have to take if you want to stand a chance against Maximillion Pegasus! You don't understand Yugi, this is the man that created duel monsters! He has every card ever made at his disposal! He's mastered every strategy that's ever been played! Pegasus always makes sure that he has every possible advantage working in his favour. If I'm to stand any change against him at all, I'll have to play by my own ruthless rules. Not his. Open your eyes! Even with your prestigious talents Yugi, you'll be defeated like all the others! Because when Pegasus duels, he uses much more than mere skill. I've seen him use a magic stronger than any card!

"It was at the intercontinental tournament in New York City. I had been invited as Pegasus's guest of honour! A skilled hot-shot duelist called Bandit Keith, had made it to the final match. He was playing well, but I could tell that Pegasus was still just toying with him. Of course, Keith had no idea. Keith drew a card that convinced himself that it would win the match for him, but when he told Pegasus that there was no hope left for him, he just stared straight into his eyes with unnerving confidence. Then he scribbled something on a piece of paper, and called over some kid from the crowd. Pegasus gave the note to the kid, and told him that if he followed the instructions on the card, he would win, and he was right. Keith never showed what his card was, but on the piece of paper, is said what card he would play, and how to beat it. I still don't know how he did it. I only hope my new duel disk system will give me the edge I need to beat him once and for all!" said my brother as he packed up his duel disks.

"That story…." said Yugi, "it reminds me of when I faced Pegasus. It was like he was able to see all my cards, but Kaiba and Amy, that's still no reason to take it out on us and turn Joey into your new system's guinea pig!"

"Perhaps, but that system could be my only way to beat Pegasus, so I had to test it! This is war for us Yugi! Your friend was a casualty!"

"Kaiba, Amy, we may not agree with each other's methods, but at least we both understand that Pegasus must be stopped. I hope you two succeed in rescuing your brother."

"And I hope you succeed in your ventures," I said as Seto walked over, and helped me to my feet.

"Let's just hope our paths don't cross again before this is all over," finished my brother.

"Hey Amy! Are you ok? You seem to be struggling a bit there!" exclaimed Teà.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourselves with, but thanks. Let's go get Mokuba bro," and with that, Seto and I began our long walk through the dark forest to Pegasus's castle.

* * *

><p>So... how did you like the length? Long... want more that long? I got a few more long chapters comin up :D Or maybe you would like something shorter? Just lemme know, and I'll see what I can do :) Remember, review please! I like reviews! They make me happy!<p> 


	12. DK Chapter 10

Hey everyoneeeee! Just a quick note... I've had a comment as to whether Amy is the "impossible" character, well, if some of you guys are thinking that too (and thats completely ok), just letting you know, that very soon she will find her self in a bit of a predicament, where she is not always the hero. And that will be for the future as well! Just putting that out there :) Although I will admit, I do seem to create pretty close to impossible characters, but then I torture them, so as they are not always the ultimate person :p Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 10<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shone orange over the tree tops, and over the now visible castle ahead. Dawn had broken, after what seemed days of walking. Seto had been awfully quiet. Well, that's just him but still. I wish he would talk more. There were green trees on either side of us, and the path we were walking on seemed to lead directly to Pegasus's castle, which is pretty cool! It means we don't have to struggle through a forest and possibly get lost. Seto's new duel disks seem REALLY cool, but there is a major drawback. You can only play one monster at a time, unless they become fused with polymerisation, well after that they're one monster anyway. I hope they do give Seto the edge he needs to defeat Pegasus. Hm… now that's a thought.<p>

I am better than my brother at duel monsters, and I understand how the disks work. So wouldn't it be better if I duelled Pegasus? That way we would be more likely to get Mokuba back! Well… if we even HAVE to duel him that is. "Hey bro," I said, "Don't you think I should be the one duelling Pegasus? I mean. I AM better at it than you!" I said this last part with a smirk, and Seto seemed to get pretty angry at this statement…. "No. I will be the one to duel Pegasus."

"Oh cmon bro!" ok, I really wanna duel Pegasus now. I want my revenge. "Do you want Mokuba back or not? Coz if I duel, then we got a better chance of getting our little brother back!"

"Amy. I will be duelling Pegasus. AND THAT IS FINAL! I need to teach him a personal lesson to never mess with my company for family ever again! Or he'll regret it!"

"Fine…" I sighed. I can see where he's coming from, but I still wish I could get my hands on Pegasus.

A few hours later, the forest was now a bright shade of green, and the sun was getting higher in the sky. We were now almost to the castle, and I was starting to appreciate how tall and big it really was. Hm… now how are we actually going to get into the castle. "How do you suppose we'll get into the castle bro?"

"I do have a plan, but not now Amy. Just wait and see, there's too many goons around now, but they won't stop us. Not when Mokuba's life is in danger." Well my brother's right. There are a lot of goons lurking around here. Actually, it's pretty lucky we haven't run into any yet. They shot me, and tried to kill Seto. Imagine what might have happened to Mokuba. I shuddered at this thought, and quickened my pace slightly. Oh gosh, just putting things in perspective has got me really worried. Oh Mokuba. I could feel my heart rate increasing, and had to take a deep breath to calm myself. It's ok. They need him for their plan. He'll be ok. Somehow, I didn't even convince myself. I reached for the locket around my neck, and popped it open. There on the right side was Seto, and on the left was Mokuba. I miss you Mokuba.

I looked up at Seto, and saw him also looking at his locket. I smiled to myself. Great minds think alike. I'm willing to bet you any amount of money right now that he's thinking of Mokuba too. And when I say ANY amount of money, I mean ANY amount, coz our family is pretty damn rich! So rich, that on some occasions, we can just screw the rules. I heard a rustle, and stopped in my tracks. I closed my locket, and Seto stopped a few paces ahead. He looked back and gestured for me to hurry up. I jogged a few paces until I was in line with him (even though this hurt my leg like crazy, but this was urgent). I pulled on the sleeve of his coat, and turned to face a tree to the right. Some brown hair, and black sunglasses were visible from behind it. Seto looked in the same direction, and I said, "I spy with my little eye, something that is black, mean, and ugly!"

"So it's the famous Seto and Amy Kaiba searching for their little brother no doubt!" exclaimed a goon with a black suit, white undershirt, black tie, black sunnies, and brown hair kinda like Tristan's (but it stuck up more vertical) as he stepped out from behind a tree, and pointed his gun at my brother. "You two are coming with me!" he continued, and now his gun was almost touching my brother's hair just above his ear. Wait, this guy seems kinda familiar…. Oh yeah! This is Kemo, Pegasus's body guard the day Seto and him signed a contract for my brother to develop his duelling arenas! However, whether I know him or not is irrelevant! "Seto!" I exclaimed as I made to make a move towards Kemo, but before I moved much more than a few centimetres, a strong arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me backwards. "Amy!" exclaimed my brother dropping his now closed locket so that it once again hung in front of his chest.

Ok. This goon was very quiet. I mean, how else could he have possibly snuck up on us like that? I mean, yes Seto and I were looking to the right, but still. We should have heard his footsteps crunch on the grass or SOMETHING. He's very strong too. His arm around my neck is making it almost impossible for me to breathe. I need to get out of this choke hold, and fast. I kicked backwards with my left leg at the goon's shins, knee caps, and under the knee caps, but he didn't even budge. I looked up and saw that Seto was about to move towards me and get this goon off of me, but Kemo loaded his gun and said, "Sorry Kaiba, but you won't be of much assistance to your siblings if you're dead."

I saw a look in my brother's eyes that was pretty much begging me to get myself out of this mess, and I knew I would try. It also looked extremely angry, and I knew that Kemo had better watch out! I brought my arms up to the arm around my neck, and tried to pry it off, but it didn't budge even a little. I then tried slamming my head back into his chest, but once again, he didn't budge. Ok what was this guy? Super Man or something? My head started to go dizzy, and my lungs were begging for air. There was nothing more I could do. Well, I could beg my brother for help, but then he would find himself dead. No. I wasn't going to let him die trying to save me. I would never see my little brother again, but at least when he made it out of this mess, Seto could save him.

14 years. My life has lasted for 14 years. That's not very old. Well, I'll actually be leaving this world a mere toddler. My life only truly began two years ago when I became reunited with my brothers. But, I would much rather have those two years and leave the Earth a toddler, than stay where I was for many more years; dying before I ever lived. It was worth it, but there was just one thing I had to say to my brother first to put my mind at rest. "Seto…. Save Mokuba," I whispered, and with that, my body went limp, and my mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Remember... reviews please! They make me happy :D And... the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be up :)<p> 


	13. DK Chapter 11

Well... How waz dat cliff hanger? Hm...Well... for all those who have been eagerly awaiting the next chapter...HERE YOU GO :D :D :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Hmmmm of all the things I was expecting to come with death, eternal blackness was not one. And it's so…itchy! I thought when you died you would go to an eternal paradise called Heaven. Hmph! So much for that! "Amy!" Wait a sec…. that's Seto's voice. Omg. Don't tell me he's dead too! Seriously! What is wrong with this world! I purposefully didn't ask Seto to help so that he would live and save Mokuba! Now even in death, a sadness swept over me. "I'm sorry sis." Hey, what are you sorry for? Then, all of a sudden, my left cheek was on fire. Ok, now what kind of fucked up Heaven is this? I'm itchy, and the ghost of my older brother is talking to me, and slapping me? Dude…. Then I felt two fingers on my neck, as if they were checking for a pulse. Ok, now this is just getting weirder. "Amy! Wake up!" Wait a sec…. what if I'm not dead? Just this small thought was enough for happiness to spread all around my body. Well, it makes sense! It could be my brother trying to wake me up, and checking to see if I'm actually alive! Plus, the itchiness would just be from the grass! My eyes fluttered open, and I saw the face of my brother.<p>

A weak smile spread across my face, and even Seto smiled a little. "Seto," I said, "What happened to the goons?"

"Well Kemo's over there," replied Seto gesturing over his right shoulder, "and the other one is there," he continued, this time gesturing over his left shoulder. The random one was lying unconscious on the ground, and Kemo was tied to a tree. At further inspection, I realise that his hands were tied around the tree using his tie. "Nice job bro, but why is he still conscious?"

"He's going to get us into that castle."

"Ahhh. Good thinkin!"

"I know. Now let's go!" he exclaimed as he stood up. I sat up, and managed to stand up on my own, but once I did, my head started to spin. I lost balanced, and started to fall, but my brother caught my arm and steadied me. "Woah…" I said as I held my head and tried to balance, "how long was I out Seto?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Well that's not too long! Ok, I think my head's stopped spinning now!" Seto let go of my arm, and I was able to balance by myself. I looked forwards, and saw that Seto had grabbed his briefcase, and was currently untying Kemo from the tree. He then pulled Kemo to his feet, and said menacingly, "Now unless you want to end up on the floor again like a bug on its back, I suggest you takes us to Pegasus's Castle now!"

"Your sister just became conscious again, don't you think she should rest?" replied Kemo.

"I think you should shut up and take us to the castle!" I replied. Seto looked at me and nodded and Kemo said sarcastically, "Sure! I'll do whatever you say!"

About an hour later, we arrived at the stairs that lead to the castle. I looked up, and couldn't believe that a person as rich as Pegasus would even bother with stairs; you'd think he'd have an elevator or something! "Well I'll never make it up all those stairs with my leg in its current condition, so I think I'll do this my way!" I exclaimed, as I fell forwards into a handstand. I climbed the first two stairs, and looked backwards (upside down), and saw both Seto and Kemo looking at me with an expression of disbelief. "Yes," I began to clarify with a smile, "I'm walking up these stairs on my hands. Either of you got a problem with that?" Neither of them said anything, and they both soon began the long walk up the stairs after me. Surprisingly, walking up these stairs was really fun! In fact, it became so fun, that I increased my speed tenfold, and began running up the stairs…on my hands! Before long, I reached the top. I turned around, and lowered myself down so that I was sitting atop the stairs with my legs crossed. Kemo and Seto were only three quarters of the way there. I smiled, and made myself comfortable.

When Seto and Kemo finally reached the top, Seto gestured Kemo towards the black door in front of them. I stood up, and stood on Seto's other side, as he said, "You have security clearance! Open it!"

"Don't you think we should ring the bell?" replied Kemo.

"I think you should shut your mouth and open the door! Open it now!" Kemo pressed his hand to the security recogniser with an evil chuckle. You know, I don't trust this guy. "You do know that no one takes Pegasus by surprise," said Kemo as the door slid open, "he probably already knows you're here. Somehow." Ok, now I know this guy is up to something. "Seto, I don't trust this guy," I stated.

"Neither do I Amy, but unless we want to get lost in this castle, we're gunna have to. Now take us to Mokuba!"

Kemo lead us down many stairs, twists, and turns throughout the castle. I had long since given up trying to remember the exact path in case we needed to make a quick getaway. In other words, should Kemo ditch us, Seto and I would be trapped for quite a while. Now, we were in a corridor that was made of black, shiny bricks for the walls, floor, and roof. "I told you to take us to Mokuba," Seto said after a while to break the silence, "not on a tour. It's endless."

"These tunnels are honeycombed throughout the entire island! Without me to guide you, you could get lost down here for years!"

"Don't get any ideas," I warned.

"Listen you two, I'm much bigger, and much stronger than either of you! You only got the jump on me coz you snuck up and took me by surprise! What's to stop me from spinning around right now, and knocking your…" but Kemo never got to finish his sentence, because my brother grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him so that they were face to face. "Try and I'll drop you where you stand!" he said menacingly. Seriously, this guy actually thought he was stronger than the both of us? Like, from an appearance, I can understand why he'd think he was stronger than me, but not my brother. "Well… when you put it that way," Kemo said kind of uncertain, but still with that evil edge to his voice, "Nothing would please me more than to reunite you two with your brother Mokuba!" Seto gave him a glare that could chill the bones, and put Kemo back down, and we continued walking. However, after only about 10 metres, Kemo said, "Ok, this is as far as we go!"

"And where's Mokuba?" I asked looking around.

"In Pegasus's grip, just like you two will soon be!"

"Stop playing games!" exclaimed Seto. Then, I saw Kemo lift his foot, and place it on a square tile, that moved down, and triggered a buzzing sound. "Uh! The alarm!" exclaimed Seto! "If you want to find your brother before reinforcements arrive, better hurry! Security will be here any moment!" said Kemo rather smugly. I saw my brother tense up in anger, and exclaimed, "Mokuba!" We both then pushed past Kemo, and despite the agonising pain in my leg, sprinted down the corridor, and I exclaimed, "We've got to get him out of here!"

"And away from Pegasus!" added Seto.

The whole time we were running, we called out at a few random intervals in turn Mokuba's name, hoping he might hear us and somehow let us know where he was. However, after a few times, we thought it might be safer to stay quiet in case security finds us. Before long, we ran to a point where the corridor met a large, open room. Then, we heard footsteps coming out way, so Seto locked his hands together, and gave me a lift up to the roof. I normally would've been able to do it myself, but it would have taken a bit longer, and we didn't have any time. I spread my legs out, and held both arms down for my brother. He took my wrists, and I pulled him up, so that we were both hiding on the roof. "Give it up Kaiba's!"

"We know you're in here somewhere!"

"Yeah it's no use hiding!" Whew! Looks like Seto and I got up to the roof just in time, because now 3 or so goons had entered the room looking for us. Oh well, they'll never find us on the roof!

"Sir, maybe they're gone! I can't find any traces of them!" Of course you can't!

"Impossible! There's no way they could have escaped!"

"But Sir, I checked every corridor!"

"Then stand guard by his brother's cell, they'll show up! Now go!" Too right we will, and you'd better watch out when we do! "Yes Sir!"

"Right away Sir!" And with that, I heard 3 pairs of feet leave the room. Seto and I fell from the roof, and landed on our feet, and ran across the room and through yet another corridor- the same way the guards went. We ran quite softly so as not to alert them that we were stalking them. Before long, we came to a short flight of stairs, and saw two goons at the bottom. We went back on the roof, and edged our way until we were just behind the guards. If they were here, then Mokuba won't be far away. We both then jumped down, and the guards said, "What was?" We then turned in opposite directions, and karate chopped the goons on the back so hard that they fell to the floor with a groan, and soon became unconscious. I looked at my brother, and we both nodded. We then sprinted forward to the cell that was on the right hand wall.

When we reached the cell, we both placed both hand on the bars, and there inside, with his feet chained to the wall, was a boy with long, black, spiky hair, green pants, a red, white, and orange striped shirt, a blue bandana, and sneakers. It was Mokuba. "Mokuba!" exclaimed Seto and I in perfect synchronisation. A massive smile crossed my face; other than a few scratches, and the fact that he was chained to wall, my little brother was ok! Well, he won't be chained up for much longer! "Uh… Seto? Amy?" said Mokuba tiredly, but getting more excited as the fact that we were here sunk in, "Seto! Amy! It's you!"

"Yeah, it's us," replied Seto in a relieved tone.

"Everything's gunna be ok now Mokuba!" I exclaimed.

"Aw Seto! Amy! I always knew you would come and rescue me!" exclaimed Mokuba as his hand curled around his locket, "always!"

"Little brother," said Seto, his voice filled with care and compassion. Well, compared to his normal voice anyway.

"So what now?" asked Mokuba as he stood up, "I bet you two have some high tech plan to get me outta…" Mokuba tried to take a step towards us, but instead he was restrained by the chains the attached him to the wall, and stumbled.

"Stay still kiddo!" Seto exclaimed.

"Ok! Whatever you say big brother!"

"Just give me one second to pick this lock!" I pulled one of 3 bobby pins in my hair out, and passed it to Seto, and after kneeling down, he used it to start picking the lock on the door of Mokuba's cell. Then, from behind us, a voice said in an evil tone, "Well, well. The Kaiba siblings. Reunited at last!" Seto and I looked to the left, and although not happy to see him, I wasn't surprised. The man who said this, was a man in a red suit, long, straight, lilac hair covering the right side of his face (his left, my right), white shoes, white undershirt, and a black cord tied around his neck in a bow. As he continued to walk forward, he began to clap his hands and continued, "Bravo Kaiba and Amy! Bravo! I knew nothing would stop you two from getting here!" He then shoved his hands in his pocket, and Seto and I said, "Pegasus."

"Ah Kaiba and Amy! I knew you would come for Mokuba eventually!" exclaimed Pegasus.

"Oh you did? Well tell us something Pegasus, did you also foresee what I'm about to do to you for hurting our little brother!" replied Seto.

"Seriously Pegasus, you're never gunna want to look in a mirror again!" I exclaimed.

"Actually Kaiba's, I predict that you're not going to lay a finger on me," replied Pegasus.

"And why is that?" I asked, but Pegasus just chuckled in an evil manner, and said nothing.

"You conniving snake! I should take you down right now for what you've done to Mokuba!" exclaimed Seto. "Don't be ridiculous Kaiba-boy! In my dungeon, in my castle, in my realm; the only one who makes threats, is me!" exclaimed Pegasus, as his hair covering his left eye blew to the side. However, instead of a normal eye, there was a gold one in its place. It then began to glow, and a slight breeze swept through the dungeon along with a mysterious light. Seto and I stood our ground, and had to squint our eyes shut, while Mokuba yelled. Before long, the dungeon returned to normal, and Pegasus's hair flew back into place. "Mokuba?" asked Seto.

"You ok?" I added, but as we looked over to where Mokuba should have been standing, we only saw him motionless on the ground. Pegasus then uttered an evil laugh, and held up a blank duel monsters card, however, it wasn't blank for long. Then, a picture of Mokuba appeared on the card. Ok, now this is really creepy.

"You monster!" exclaimed Seto, "What have you done? What have you done to him!"

"It's just a little magic trick," replied Pegasus.

"Tell us!" I exclaimed anger shaking my voice ever so slightly.

"What have you done?" continued Seto.

"I've insured your co-operation, for you see, Mokuba's soul is now imprisoned in a place where the locks can't be picked!" said Pegasus matter-of-factly.

"You're mad!" exclaimed Seto.

"And there he will remain Kaiba-boy, until you beat me in a duel!"

"Duel? With you? Now? Fine! I'll do anything!" Well I guess you don't have much of a choice do you Seto? I mean, if what Pegasus says is true about taking Mokuba's soul, then there's nothing else we CAN do. However, Pegasus just shook his head and said, "Not just yet Kaiba, you must first earn the privilege to challenge me, and you can only do that by defeating Yugi in a duel!" He then continued after a shocked gasp from my brother saying, "And if you can't win against him, then Mokuba's soul will stay mine, forever!" He finished off with a laugh, and my brother's expression changed from one of shock, to an extremely confident, on-task expression. "And as for you little Amy Kaiba, you don't have the same luxury to leave!"

"Huh! I beg to differ!" I replied, totally unfazed.

"She's coming with me!" exclaimed Seto protectively. Pegasus chuckled evilly, and I braced myself for whatever's coming my way.

"Don't look so tense Amy! You don't have to leave your beloved brother just yet!" smirked Pegasus. My fists tensed up, but I otherwise stayed calm. Boy I wish I could just walk up and punch that son of a bitch in the face for all that he's done! "So what will it be Seto Kaiba?" asked Pegasus back on topic of the duel or something. "Do you care enough about your brother's life to try and save his soul? Not that you really have a choice. Mokuba's soul belongs to me. So life like! But you two probably preferred him in the flesh didn't you?" said Pegasus as he held up the card that supposedly contained Mokuba's soul. "You're not human!" exclaimed Seto, his face twisted up in anger.

"Quite human actually, just extraordinarily gifted," replied Pegasus as he put Mokuba's soul card back in his pocket, and bought out 5 gold stars, and threw them at the ground in front of my brother. Star Chips. "Here! You'll need these for your duel with Yugi."

"Uh. Why are you doing this?" demanded my brother.

"My reasons are none of your concern!" replied Pegasus as he untied the bow around his neck. "Maybe I just enjoy the struggle, watching the constant tug-of-war between you and Yugi-boy!" he continued, as he pulled the cord around his neck alternately on each side, displaying the tug-of-war between Seto, and Yugi. "Only I want something that you're incapable of comprehending! Something that you'll deliver to me all tied up in a bow!" Pegasus finished as he retied the cord back into its original bow.

"Talk straight! What do you want!" exclaimed Seto.

"Want? I want to see if you're capable of defeating little Yugi in a duel! And only if you successfully crush him in a humiliating defeat will you get the opportunity to duel me! Then if you defeat me, I promise to restore your brother's soul"

"Of course he's capable! And he'll kick your ass too Pegasus!" I exclaimed.

"Amy's right, but for now I have no choice but to play your game, but soon, as soon as I defeat Yugi, I'll be back! And you'd better make good on your promise to restore our brother! Because if you don't, then I'll take great pleasure from separating your soul from your body in my own way!" exclaimed Seto, but Pegasus didn't even seem concerned. He just laughed. "Well then! Time's up Kaiba-boy! I hope you don't need your little sister to be your personal cheerleader for your duel, because she and I need to have a little chat."

"Stay. Away. From. My. Sister. You. Jerk!" exclaimed my brother.

"I'm not leaving my brother!" I exclaimed as I planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"You don't have any choice in the matter little girl!" exclaimed Pegasus.

Oh Shit.

* * *

><p>BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I must be such a mean author... oh well! Reviews please :D<p> 


	14. DK Chapter 12

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It seems my cliff hangers are annoying the crap outta people :D Sometimes, there is no greater joy than annoying people you don't even know... wow... that sounds so horrible... Anyway, enjoy the next chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 12<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt the tile underneath my feet give way, and after one last glimpse of my brother, I fell. It was a vertical tunnel, and it was so small, I couldn't stretch out my arms, or legs. It was pitch black too since the opening I fell down had closed. After a few seconds, I ended up sliding down a curved tunnel like a slippery slide, and I then tumbled out of the end very ungracefully; ending up flat on my back in yet another dark, tiled, corridor. I then gasped, as Bob and Tom then fell from the ceiling right above me, and pointed and loaded two guns at my head. "Jeez guys! I thought we already established that killing me won't make your boss very happy!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah, well he told us just before you came, that although he would prefer for you to sign The Form, he truly doesn't care if we have to kill you!" replied Bob.

"So if I were you, I'd behave myself girlie!" exclaimed Tom. Ok. I think Tom is right. As much as this is gunna hurt, I'm gunna have to behave. Like, what was I thinking back in the forest? Just willingly dying basically! Seto and Mokuba need me, and they would be completely devastated if I was to die. Oh man. This is gunna be next to impossible, but I'm gunna be a good girl. No cheek. No sarcasm. No violence. However, Pegasus will be a different story, coz he deserves a little cheek after everything he's done! "Fine. I'll co-operate," I said in a defeated tone. I saw Bob and Tom smile, and I added with a smirk of my own, "For now."

Bob and Tom then both grabbed one of my shoulders, and pulled me to my feet. They then proceeded to jabbing their guns rather sharply into my back, indicating to me that I was to walk forward. I obeyed. Ok, I don't know how much more I can take of this…this…. good girl act! I know I've only been doing it for like, a minute, but I already can't stand it! It's just not within the boundaries of my personality to obey the bad guys and act like a helpless little girl! However, I must persist. I hope I don't blow it.

Before long, Bob and Tom lead me to a dead end that had a dragon head sticking out of the wall directly in front of me. Ok, now I CAN tell that that dragon head is gunna activate a secret passageway, but it took so much of my strength to not make a sarcastic joke that would go something along the lines of, "_Oh don't tell me you idiots got lost in ya own castle?" _I even had to bite on my lower lip to stop the words slipping out. Bob and Tom then positioned me right in front of the wall to the right of the dragon head, and as I suspected, Bob moved away, pulled it down, and the wall in front of me slid away, and a descending staircase was revealed. Two guns were then jabbed very hard into my back, and it caused me to stumble; falling face first down the stairs. However, before my head touched them, I stuck my hands down, and pushed up; landing at the bottom of the stairs on my feet. You know, my leg was really starting to feel a lot better! Like it was still in a huge amount of pain, but I was just getting used to it, and it just didn't seem to hurt as much!

Every instinct in my body was telling me to run or fight. Bob and Tom were at the top of the stairs, and I was at the bottom, but I tensed my body and reasoned with my mind. If the secret passageway is the only way out, then they could just shut the trap door, and then I would be stuck down here until someone found me. I have a feeling that that would end with a lot of cursing and frustration. I took a deep breath, and relaxed my muscles. I said I wasn't going to blow this, and so I won't. For Seto and Mokuba. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by two more sharp jabs to my back, though (fortunately) they weren't as hard or vicious as before. And so, the walking through the seemingly endless corridors continued.

OMG BLOODY HELL! I CAN'T STAND THIS! I never knew behaving would be so hard! My body just wants to fight, run, and yell insults at Bob and Tom! I think I'm gunna draw blood on my lip soon from biting it so hard, and my body is now shaking in frustration! AGH! THIS IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! Ok. Ok. Ok Amy. You're losing it. Just calm down. Remember why you're doing this; your brothers. Seto. Mokuba. Just the thought of my brothers calmed me down considerably. I took deep breath, and looked up. I was near the end of the corridor. The back wall was blank, and about 10 metres ahead, there were prison cells on the left and right walls. The one of the right had a some-what ok looking bed, and the left one, just had a bunch of chains. Oh great. I bet I know which one I'm gunna be forced into. Just to my right, there was a desk with a computer, and a chair on each side. I assumed one was for Bob, and the other was for Tom. Bob and Tom then pushed me forward, opened the door to the left cell, and turned me into it. Damn. I knew it. I was then turned 180 degrees - so that my back was facing the chains – and pushed backwards. My back slammed into the wall behind me, and I slid down until I was sitting against the wall, legs outstretched in front of me, arms by my side. As much as it pained me to do so, I just stayed where I was without making a fuss at all.

I hate this feeling of helplessness. When I was younger, if I didn't help myself, then I wouldn't have survived the cold streets. Just sitting here, not even trying to escape, letting the bad guys push me around, and about to let them chain me up (presumably). It was going against my nature! I don't know if I can keep it up for much longer, but I guess I won't need to. I'll be bound soon, so then I really won't have a choice. I looked up and saw Tom stand guard by the door, while Bob came up to stand over me. He then crouched down, and the binding of my freedom begun.

Bob attached thick metal cuffs around both of my ankles, which were connected to chains into the wall behind me. He then proceeded to grabbing two more cuffs that were chained to the roof and lowered them until they were around the height of my head. This was done using a lever mechanism on the left hand wall. Both of my wrists were then cuffed, and Bob lifted the chains until my arms were fully vertical. Well then! Isn't this just dandy! I'm officially a POCTO (prisoner of company take over)! Ok dude, this is not cool. Bob and Tom then sat down on the seats on either side of the desk, and struck up a conversation on the topic of pineapples.

I don't like being a prisoner, and I don't know how long I'll be able to bear it. I mean, it's not the actual fact of being a prisoner, and that I'll most likely be forced to do something that I find so unbearable. It's the boredom. I mean, I got nothing to do! I can't pace coz my legs are chained. I can't look at my locket, or fiddle with anything coz my arms are chained. I mean, I can't even have a duel with an imaginary person! Its torture in and of itself to have your deck attached to your belt, and not be able to even look through them at a time of boredom! I don't cope well doing nothing! I wish Pegasus would just hurry up and get down here already for that chat he said he wanted. I mean. It's something to do! Hm… I'm actually looking forward to this. Even though it's only been a few minutes, I have a lot of insulting time bottled up, and I think it would be nice to release it on Pegasus! After all he's done, he deserves it. I then heard footsteps in front of my cell, and I looked up. Standing there all smug and confident; was Pegasus.

* * *

><p>Well, you shall all be happy to know that this isn't that a bad a cliff hanger. Could be worse :) Reviews pleaseeeeeeee :D<p> 


	15. DK Chapter 13

Heyyyyyy :D How have yall been? Good? That's good :D And now, for the MUCH anticipated next chapter :D But first, I must ask... I received a review on my story saying "screw you". Now, I must say, I am rather curious as to what the person meant when they said this... like... "Screw you for your cliff hangers" or "screw you for adding an awesome chic when males are perfectly fine" Seriously... if ya wanna insult me, at least give me a valid reason

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well hello again little Amy! I hope the accommodations are to your liking!" said Pegasus with a smirk as Bob unlocked the door to my cell, and he walked towards me until he was looming over me menacingly. "Oh yeah! Dark, creepy dungeons are totally my thing!" I replied sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "Yes, well. I rather like them too!"<p>

"Hm… well they appear to be the new popular trend in castle 101!" However as I said this, I simply gained myself a bit of an evil glare from Pegasus. I don't think he likes my humour.

"From that glare, I'm guessing you didn't come down here for a leisurely chat about dungeon design did you?"

"You already know what I want little girl," replied Pegasus with and evil edge to his voice.

"Nope! No idea what so ever…your Ladyship!" I replied with a grin. I saw the anger in Pegasus rise, and my grinned stretched even wider. I'm glad I infuriated him. I heard that not many actually do. However, this comment earned me a hard slap across my left cheek, and my head turned sharply to the right, but I didn't care! It's worth it to agitate Pegasus. "OH MY! What a big slap you have Grandma!" I exclaimed as I continued to agitate Pegasus even more! However, this time, his face turned completely calm, and I saw Bob and Tom raise, and point their guns at me. Then without even turning around, Pegasus said, "Now now gentlemen! Those won't be necessary! Being a prisoner isn't very enjoyable! Let her have her fun…while she still can!" said Pegasus menacingly. Although my face remained calm, I could feel my heart rate increase ever so slightly.

"There's a lot more to you than meets the eye young Amy Kaiba," said Pegasus all-knowingly. "Yes….yes there is…" I replied menacingly, any smile on my face instantly disappeared, and my face went rather serious and evil. "I know all your secrets Amy. I know you're even better than your brother at duel monsters. I know how you ran away from your brothers when your parents died, and how now on certain occasions, the guilt still eats away at you. I also know that you know what I want and that you are its creator!" exclaimed Pegasus while the weird, gold, eye under his hair glowed brightly. Woah. What the hell? How could Pegasus possibly know all of that? I mean, no one other than my brother's know that I am the creator of The Form! "How… How did…" I began, completely confused, and stunned. "Come now little girl, you don't need to know that! Let's just say, I have a knack for these things," replied Pegasus. I just couldn't help but to have my mouth open very slightly agape. There was something up with Pegasus's golden eye. First it seemed to steal Mokuba's soul, and now it seemed to know everything ever hidden inside the deepest corners of my mind.

"Now I suggest you sign The Form now, and you'll be able to walk out of here free with both of your brothers!" exclaimed Pegasus. My eyes widened, and my whole face lit up. Wait, WHAT? Seto has a plan, I'm sure he does! Am I really gunna sign away our whole company just on the slim chance that he too is captured and may not have a plan? But, Mokuba….. and what if Seto is captured? Wait a sec… didn't Pegasus tell him he had to duel Yugi, and then him? Yeah….. Oh gosh…. I can't believe I'm about to think this, but…. what if Seto CAN'T win? What if he can't beat the creator of duel monsters at his own game? I know he can beat Yugi, but Pegasus? No. No Amy. You can't think like that! I have faith in my brother, and now I have to stand by him in every way I can in my current situation, and stop Pegasus from taking control of our company! So I simply told Pegasus, "No."

"Well then, I guess your soul might just end up in the same fate as little Mokuba's! Unless you want some time to rethink your answer?" exclaimed Pegasus menacingly. Oh gosh! Well, I don't want a soulless body, and I don't want to sign over KaibaCorp to this lilac haired freak! Hm… maybe I can buy some time until I figure out a plan…. Yeah…. That might just work. "Um…. I'll take a little time to rethink thank-you Pegasus!" I replied with a slight grin. "Hm… Well don't take too long little girl! My patience won't last forever you know! And stalling never helps anyone!" And with that, Pegasus left, and the door to my cell was once again locked.

I then heard another set of footsteps come towards me. Oh jeez! ANOTHER visitor? I then saw a random goon walk into view, with my little brother's soulless body over his shoulder. He then locked him in the cell opposite me. I looked into his expressionless eyes, I then felt horrible about my decision; even though I knew it was the right thing to do. Mokuba would be soulless for a long time, unless I sign The Form, or unless Seto manages to beat Pegasus in a game of duel monsters, and I have no idea how I can possibly keep my soul whilst still keeping KaibaCorp under my big brother's control. Seto, I don't think Pegasus is going to let me stall for too long; you're our only chance now!

I yawned, and just then I realised how tired, thirsty, and hungry I really was! My throat was dry, and my stomach was rumbling. Plus, I hadn't slept in 2 nights. Hm… well I can't do much about the food and water situation, but maybe a little nap won't hurt. Plus, it would give me something to do…. sort of….. I leaned my head against the wall, and shortly after closing my eyes, I drifted off into a deep slumber. Sometime during my sleep, I felt a sharp pain in my head, but I didn't have any time to think much of it, because I was soon drowning in something far deeper than sleep.

* * *

><p>Hm... I think I have a habit of making chapters end with unconsciousnesssleep... oh well! Review pleaseeeeeeee :D


	16. DK Chapter 14

O.M.G. I've got SO much school work! Between music, and school, I haven't had much time to post :( So don't be surprised if another chapter doesn't come on for another couple of days. And in response to a review, I play the drum kit :D Enjoy da next chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 14<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amy! Amy!" exclaimed a familiar voice.<p>

"Uh… Seto?" I replied in a croaky tone as my eye lids fluttered open. I was in a large room that was fancily decorated. The floor was too far down to see, but there was a thin black walkway connecting the two doors at opposite ends of the room. I then realised that my legs were no longer chained, and I was just suspended by my arms, and under a viewing platform. The other side of the room was symmetrical, and I saw Yugi and his crew plus a girl with long blonde hair, and a muscular guy wearing an American flag on his head all on the platform right above me. Hey! I recognise him! That's the intercontinental champion Bandit Keith! I also heard Yugi and his gang whispering worriedly about me. A sharp pain then went through my head, and I groaned slightly. "Just hang in there Amy, I'll get you out of here soon!"exclaimed my brother. I slight smile spread across my face, but I had a feeling that me leaving here wasn't a part of Pegasus's deal. Well, I'm still not entirely sure how I got here…. I guess someone knocked me out to distract Seto during his duel more.

I looked to the left, and saw the doors at the other end of the room open in a dramatic fashion, and after a gasp from Seto, Pegasus appeared with his arms folded, flagged by a goon on either side. I heard him utter an evil laugh, and Seto exclaimed, "Where's our brother!"

"What? No hello? No how are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba-boy!" exclaimed Pegasus as he strode forward with his arms out until he was just in front of Seto, "Don't tell me that my kidnapping Mokuba and Amy and seizing control of your company has put a rift between us! It was nothing personal! Besides! It's not like I hurt your kid brother, he's perfectly safe! In fact, you can have him back if you like! Just beat me in a duel like we agreed, and I'll hand him over! One little victory shouldn't be too hard for the duel monsters world champ!"

"And what about my sister?" demanded Seto.

"Well Kaiba-boy, she was never a part of our agreement! Oh I'm so sorry to put a damper on the mood, but she and I still have a little business to take care of! She's just here for the show!" replied Pegasus. Hah! I knew it. "What!" exclaimed Seto, and before he got too mad and lost it, I cut in with a smirk, "Look bro, I'll be fine! You know me! I'll work something out! Just concentrate on getting Mokuba out of harm's way!"

"You're right Amy, but as soon as I've done that, I'll be back!" exclaimed Seto.

"Thanks bro!" I replied with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," began Joey from up in the viewing platform, "but I'm NOT hoping Kaiba loses this duel! I still say he's a first class jerk for everything he put us though, but I can't help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother and sister back! Well, Amy's not a kid but you get my point!"

"As far as I'm concern, anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Oh come now Kaiba! It's so gosh to keep us in suspense, especially with an audience waiting in the wings!" said Pegasus, as my brother turned around to look at the group of people assembled above. I saw Seto gasp when he saw Yugi, and Yugi said, "Hey there Kaiba!"

"Yugi? How could you be in here after I defeated you?" exclaimed Seto. Hey sweet! Seto beat Yugi! I guess they're even now. "I should have known you'd find a way," continued Seto as he turned back to face Pegasus with a slight smirk on his face.

"I hope you're ready Kaiba! I've been looking forward to this for quite some time!" exclaimed Pegasus with a smirk.

"Good!" exclaimed Seto as he bent down, opened his briefcase, and took out one of his new duel disks. He then threw it to Pegasus, who caught it with a shocked expression. "Then you'll have no problem duelling with this!" continued my brother as Pegasus inspected the disk from every angle with a rather confused expression on his face, however, I'm pretty sure that that's all an act. "Well?" asked Seto.

"You want to duel me with your latest contraption?" queried Pegasus as he fanned himself with the disk. Seriously dude, it's a duel disk, not a bloody fan! "But I don't even know how the silly device even works! Do I spin it like a top, or roll it like a ball!" and as Pegasus said the last part, he actually rolled the duel disk in the general direction of my brother. His two goons then had to go fetch the disk before it fell off the edge. Ok, Pegasus is completely idiotic! Either that, or he really likes annoying people and getting on their nerves.

"Cut the theatrics!" exclaimed Seto.

"Ooh! Kaiba means business! Ok then, how about we settle this like businessmen would. I'll agree to use your system, if you agree to a request that I have!"

"What?"

"Nothing that will change the game of course! I just want someone else to operate your little device for me!" Oh no way Pegasus! That's my brother's advantage!

"I smell a rat!" exclaimed Bandit Keith from the viewing platform.

"I assure you! I'll still make all the strategic decisions!" exclaimed Pegasus with a chuckle, "The game play won't change at all!"

"So why the request? Why not fight your own battle for once in your life?" exclaimed Seto.

"Show Kaiba the lad who'll play as my pawn," said Pegasus with a clap of his hands, "and he'll understand my request." The door at down Pegasus's end then opened, and revealed my little brother, his left wrist chained to that of Bob's. Seto's eyes widened slightly and he gasped. Pegasus. You devious son of a bitch.

"Kaiba and Amy's brother!" exclaimed Yugi. Mokuba then looked up, his eyes blank and lifeless. "Mokuba!" Seto and I exclaimed in sync. However, he just continued to stare at forward blankly and not a single word left his lips. "It's us," said Seto.

"Your brother and sister!" I added, but still, Mokuba remained motionless.

"Something's not right," said Yugi. Oh noooo Yugi… nothing's wrong…. Unless you call having your freaking soul taken away by a golden eye! "It's like he's been hypnotised!" exclaimed Teà. "I apologise if he doesn't seem quite like himself!" said Pegasus as Bob and Mokuba walked forward until they were just behind Pegasus, "but I happen to find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage after I've made an extraction of sorts!"

"You monster!" exclaimed Seto, his whole body literally shaking in anger.

"Go to hell Pegasus!" I exclaimed with just as much anger as my brother.

"Now now Kaiba's," said Pegasus with an evil chuckle as he held up Mokuba's "soul" card, "Petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seto gasped, and Yugi and the white haired guy also gasped, "His soul?"

"What does Pegasus mean?" asked the blonde haired chick. Hm… maybe he means EXACTLY WHAT HE JUST SAID! "He must've done to Mokuba what he did to Yugi's Grandpa!" exclaimed Tristan. Woah… what? Yugi's grandpa got his stole stolen too? "Hehehe, I told you your little brother was perfectly safe, and he is! But how long he remains that way is up to you!" I could just see Seto shaking in anger. "Beat me in a duel, and I'll release him as promised! But fail, and not only will his soul remain inbounded, but yours will join it!" My breath caught in my throat, and I froze. Not Seto too! Oh gosh…. Bro….. "To save your brother, you'll have to defeat me!" clarified Pegasus.

"Defeat you? I'LL CRUSH YOU!" yelled Seto taking an intimidating step forward.

"So it's settled. We will use your new invention," said Pegasus as one of the goons handed my little brother the duel disk, "but your brother will operate it for me!"

"NO!" I exclaimed. Just look at what the duel disks realism did to Joey! Imagine what it might do to Mokuba. "Wait! Pegasus!" exclaimed Seto.

"What's the matter Kaiba-boy? This was your idea!" asked Pegasus with a smirk, "Using your own system is sure to give you quite an advantage! What's the problem?"

"Not Mokuba!" I pleaded.

"He's been through enough already!" added Seto with his head bowed, "Ok then Pegasus. You win. We won't use it!"

"But that's his edge!" protested Yugi.

"We'll duel on your terms. Just keep our little brother out of this!" stated Seto. Well, so much for our advantage….Oh Seto, Please tell me you can still win this! "So rather than duel your empty shell with the device he's perfected, he'll give me home field advantage!" Pegasus said to Mokuba; even though his body was lifeless, "Fine with me! Take him away!" Bob then lead Mokuba back the way he came, and I whispered sadly, "Mokuba."

"You creep," said Seto. The distaste he had for Pegasus was as clear as day. With a snap of his fingers, Pegasus then replied with, "Watch yourself Kaiba; you're in my world now!"

The walkway in between Pegasus and my brother then split apart, and started retracting backwards. Seto gasped, and Joey exclaimed, "Wow! Check out the automated bridge!" Even though this wasn't an appropriate time for humour, I will admit that that comment made me smile ever so slightly. Everyone on the viewing platform then gasped, and Teà said, "Forget the bridge, an entire arena's coming down!" I looked up, and she spoke the truth. A duel monsters arena was in fact being lowered from somewhere up in the ceiling. "That, or the biggest elevator ever built!" exclaimed Tristan.

"This should be good," said the blonde chick as the duelling arena came to a stop level with the walkway, "the two biggest legends in duel monsters going at it! This is what it's all about! The walkway was then connected to the arena, and both duelists stepped up onto the arena.

The arena was rectangular in shape, with the corners cut off. Both lengths were cream in colour, while one of the widths was red, and the other was blue. There were screens for a life point count on each of the cut-off corners, and the inner section had four rows of 5 rectangles. These are for the cards. Each of the widths had a square cut out of it in the middle of it, and this was where the Pegasus and Seto were standing. Pegasus on the red side, and Seto on the blue. Both players had two long, rectangular screens in front of them. The top one to show the opponents cards, and the bottom one to place their own cards on. They also had two retractable hexagonal-shaped holographic simulators that popped up out of each length of the arena. This was the arena technology that was designed by Seto Kaiba. The lines of the inner section lit up, and so did the life point count. "Ready Kaiba? Your brother's fate hangs in the balance," said Pegasus as he and Seto both pulled out their decks and placed them on their card screen. "Kaiba!" exclaimed Yugi, "You've got to believe in the Heart of the Cards! It's the only way to rescue Mokuba!" Oh. My. God. What the hell is up with the Heart of the Cards? And what the hell IS IT? "Huh? Keep out of this! I'm fighting this duel my way!" replied Seto as he turned to face Yugi.

"Just don't forget that it takes more than a strong monster and clever strategies to win this. That Millennium Eye Pegasus has changes everything! You have to…" Huh… so that's what Pegasus's weird eye is called. "Yug! Don't forget, Kaiba's the guy that took five of your stars!" Joey cut in.

"I know. But I also know what it's like to be duelling for someone you care about, and I couldn't live with myself if I held back on anything that could help him get his brother back!" Woah. Yugi. Maybe I was wrong about you. Not many others really actually care about what happens to me and my brothers, but that's the way it's always been, and we don't care about that, coz we all look out for each other, and that's all we need! Oh God, that sounds really corny doesn't it….even just in my mind… "Easy buddy," said Joey.

"Yugi. You're a good duelist, but I don't need your help. It's my battle to fight now, and I will win!" exclaimed Seto. Yes bro, you don't NEED his help, but isn't it just nice to know that there is some help offered? Huh, mind you, I don't think I would want help from something like the Heart of the Cards! Like, I don't even know what it is, but I can tell it's something really, completely and utterly ridiculous! "Poor fool," Pegasus muttered to himself, "He needs all the help he can get!"

"We've know each other for a long time, and now we'll see if the master is the duel monster's creator, or the champion! You have no where left to hide Pegasus!" exclaimed Seto while he dramatically pointed at Pegasus. Both Pegasus and my brother then said in synchronisation-as was the tradition before every duel-, "Time to duel!"

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? I know you did ;) At least, I hope you did :) Next chapter's gunna be hugeeeeeeee :D Review!<p> 


	17. DK Chapter 15

Ok peeps...REALLY LONG CHAPTER :D :D :D :D Well, it's long, and yes, it's a duel. One duel... So I do understand if you get a bit bored... but oh well! I wrote this story with the intention of making people who didn't know much or nothing about Yugioh be able to understand it :) Enjoy :D :D :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Pegasus and my brother picked up their hand of five cards, and Pegasus said, "Oh look at you! The first move and already you're nervous!" As much as I hated to admit it, what Pegasus said was true. To most people, Seto would look pretty normal, but to me, I could tell he was tense. "Here, defence mode!" continued Pegasus as he placed a monster face down. I guess he decided that he would be the one to go first by default! "Feel better? Oh and I'll play this card too, but I think I'll keep it face down, for now, just to keep you guessing" Great. Pegasus has a mystery monster, and a magic or trap card just waiting to activate. He must already be devising a strategy.<p>

"It's my turn now!" exclaimed Seto as he drew a card. Hm… I wonder what cards he drew? I hope he's got some good ones in there; like his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then Pegasus would have something to worry about! "I'll lay a card face down too!" said Seto as he laid a magic or trap card on the screen, "and also, I play Rude Kaiser face up in attack mode!" A green alligator with metal armour and blades on its wrists appeared on the field, and Seto continued by saying, "Go Rude Kaiser! Attack Pegasus's defence card with four arm slash!" As the attack was called, Pegasus's face down monster revealed itself, and turns out it was a midget crocodile, with a tiny wooden hatchet in its hand. Rude Kaiser completely destroyed it, and Pegasus cried out with a hint of sarcasm, "OOHHH NOOOOOOO!"

"I'd expect more from you Pegasus!" exclaimed my brother.

"I had no idea you had such powerful cards at your disposal Kaiba! I don't think I have a beast in my entire deck that could compare with that creature!" said Pegasus, again with a hint of sarcasm. I'm certain he's just toying with my brother. Well, I guess we'll see for sure with his next move.

Pegasus drew another card, and exclaimed, "Hold on! I may have spoken too soon! Yes here's the perfect card! Parrot Dragon!" He then placed Parrot Dragon on the screen, and a giant holographic green parrot appeared on the field. "Attack! Bombarding beak!" The Parrot Dragon has 2000 attack points, whereas Rude Kaiser only has 1800. So normally this would result in Rude Kaiser being destroyed and my brother losing life points, but I have a hunch his face down card might just stop this from happening. The Parrot Dragon flew towards Rude Kaiser, and Seto said just as I suspected, "Not so fast! I placed a card face down too remember?"

"You what?" exclaimed Pegasus, still sarcastic.

"And I'm activating its magic right now!" continued Seto as he picked up the card he placed to show it to Pegasus, "The Mesmeric Control card entrances your monster and reduces its attack power by 800 points!" The Parrot Dragon then became rather dizzy, and as Seto said, it lost power. "Rude Kaiser! Four arm slash! Carve up that bird!" And indeed it did carve up the Parrot Dragon. Pegasus then responded to his card's destruction with another sarcastic, "Ohhh noooo!" and his life points decreased to 1400. Ok, now I'm positive that Pegasus is just toying with Seto. There's NO way in HELL the creator of Duel Monsters could be this terrible at the game!

"I don't get it! Pegasus talks of the game, but duels like a kid!" exclaimed Tristan.

"It's almost like he's toying with him!" said the blonde chick. Oh no doh! You really think so? "Yeah…. Wait!" exclaimed Joey as he turned to face Yugi, "Didn't he pull this act with you?"

"Yup," Yugi replied, "I guess he doesn't even take the world champion seriously!" I can tell that Seto's trying to end this duel as fast as he can. He also looks just a tad distracted, and his eyes kept darting to me. That must be the real reason Pegasus brought me in to watch this duel! To distract my brother! Wow, and to think I thought Pegasus couldn't get any lower.

"My turn Pegasus," said Seto as he drew a card. After a few seconds of thinking, Seto then pulled a card out of his hand, and was halfway in the process of throwing it down on the card reader, before Pegasus exclaimed, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Seto gasped, and Pegasus continued by saying, "I'd like to play a little guessing game with that card you're about to throw on the field!"  
>"A game? We're in the middle of a duel here!" replied Seto.<p>

"What? I'm aloud to play a game, my trap card says so!"

"Trap?"

"I played a card face down," Pegasus explained as he picked his card up and showed my brother, "don't you remember? It's called Prophecy, and it gives me the right to guess whether the card you're about to play has an attack power higher or lower than 2000. And if I manage to guess correctly, Kaiba-boy, then the card in question becomes mine!"

"What? You can't just…"

"And I think I'll prophesise that it is indeed over 2000!" My brother gasped and let out a sound of disbelief, his eyes widening. Pegasus then continued, saying, "But wait, wait, something else is coming….Yes, yes, I see blue….I see white… could it be? Yes…. Of course! I see, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" And by the gasp that my brother then let out, I'm pretty sure Pegasus was right. Now how the hell did he do that? It must be something to do with this Millennium Eye. It seems to possess the ability to read minds! I mean, that's what happened to me down in Pegasus's dungeon! Oh my God. How's Seto supposed to win a duel against someone who will know your every move before you even make it? "Was I right?" asked Pegasus as Seto's body shook in anger, "Tell me I was right. I was right right? I so hope I was right!"

"Enough! Here! Take it!" yelled Seto as he places his precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the top screen, and the card was sent over to Pegasus's field. He picked it up and exclaimed after a chuckle, "Now the most valuable card in your deck is mine!"

"Pegasus must be up to his old tricks," said Yugi.

"You got that right!" Joey exclaimed.

"Now I have three things you care about Kaiba, your dragon, and your brother and sister! Hehe, let's see what else I can take! After your turn of course!" boasted Pegasus. I looked worriedly towards my brother, and he seemed slightly shaken, and rather anxious. Poor Seto…. Mokuba's very soul is on the line in this duel, and if Pegasus keeps reading his mind, then it will take a miracle for him to win. "Without my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I have no choice but to switch my monster to defence mode," said Seto as Rude Kaiser knelt down and defended himself.

"Goodie! Now it's my turn again!" exclaimed Pegasus as he drew his card. "I'll lay one card face down on the field, and one monster face down in defence mode. And I'm afraid that's the best move I could come up with!" Pegasus placed his cards on the field, and it was my brother's move once again.

"My turn!" exclaimed Seto as he picked up, and then chose two cards out of his hand and laid them on the field. One was a face down magic or trap card, and the other one was Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode. Saggi is a funny looking clown, that's pretty much impossible to describe! Ahhh. Good move bro. Seto only ever plays Saggi when he can either a) juice up its attack points with a magic card, or b) he's infecting it with his Crush card. When a monster infected with the Crush card has to have an attack strength under 1000, so that makes Saggi the Dark Clown the perfect carrier, since it's attack is only 600. When this monster attacks an opponent and it is successful, then the virus will spread through the opponent's deck, eliminating all monsters that have an attack power of 1500 or more! It also works if an opponent attacks the monster infected. A move like this will normally win the match for you! "Wait! I remember this move!" exclaimed the white haired guy. Ok, I really need to learn his name. This is just bugging me. "Yeah! It's the same move Kaiba used on Yugi in their duel!" replied Teà.

"Yeah, but this time Pegasus is gunna catch the bug!" exclaimed Joey.

"Don't count on it," said Yugi as the others gasped, "Pegasus knows that it's coming!"

"Since you just played your Crush card," said Pegasus as he went to activate his face down card, "I think now will be an opportune time to activate this!" Seto gasped, as his expression turned into one of disbelief. "Negative Energy!" continued Pegasus as he raised his card and activated it, "It doubles your clown's attack points, and since the Crush card can only be hosted by monsters with less than 1000 points, my magic makes Saggi the Dark Clown too strong for the job! So sorry." No you're not! Saggi's attack power increased to 1200, and Seto's Crush card was rendered useless! Not only that, but I believe that Negative Energy applies for monsters played on Pegasus's next turn too.

"Oh what's wrong Kaiba, you look so sad? Keep your chin up! I'm sure it was just a lucky move on my part. But you know what they say Kaiba, it's better to be lucky than good! Oh haha talk about luck! My dark rabbit!" exclaimed Pegasus as he turned over his face down monster, and a navy blue rabbit appeared on the field with a really goofy grin. "And thanks to my Negative Energy spell, he's twice as strong!" said Pegasus as the rabbit's attack points rose to 2200, and began to run forward towards Saggi, "Well, I'm sure he's still no match for your stalwart clown!" The Dark Rabbit then gave several strong punches to Saggi, poor Saggi was destroyed, and my brother's life points fell to 1000. Everyone on the viewing platform gasped, the white haired one said, "Oh my!" and Joey exclaimed, "And I always thought a rabbit punch was a wimpy move!"

"I've never seen Kaiba so shaken before!" exclaimed Teà.

"This is bad," Yugi said, "the duel's just started, and Kaiba's already a 1000 life points down!" Teà's right, I don't even think I've seen my brother this shaken before! I could've sworn I just saw a sweat drop roll down his face. I think it's pretty safe to say that Pegasus is no longer toying with my brother, and that he'll be going all out from here to the end.

"That Millennium Eye," said Yugi which was met with 'huh's from everyone else up top, "it somehow lets Pegasus see all of the cards in Kaiba's hand."

"Huh! Come on! Tell me you're not serious!" exclaimed the blonde chick.

"Wow Yugi!" exclaimed Joey, "I know you said that thing had magical powers, but I didn't know that it could help him win duels too! How's anyone supposed to win against that kind of power? Man!"

"Still," replied Yugi, "I wouldn't count Kaiba out of this match just yet. He may be trailing now, but he didn't get to be world champion without learning a few come back tricks!" I then saw Seto shake his head violently in disbelief before he drew a card. "Defence mode," said Seto as he placed a face down monster on the field, "Now I have two monsters on the field guarding my life points!" Hopefully his Rude Kaiser and his mystery monster will be enough. "Your turn Pegasus!"

"As you wish Kaiba-boy!" replied Pegasus as he drew his card, "Tell me something my old friend. Did you like watching cartoons in your youth?" However, Seto simply ignored Pegasus's question, and glared at him as if saying, _"I don't waste my time with stupid questions!"_ "Is that a no?" asked Pegasus, "Kaiba, you're even more cold hearted than I thought! For me, they were the absolute best! And none was closer to my heart than The misadventures of one tricky hare! I am speaking of course of Funny Bunny! Such a clever rabbit. Forever evading Rough Rough McDog and his long call of the law! Oh how I'd spend hours watching their never ending antics and perpetual game of hide and seek!"

"Dude, no one cares what your spare time in your childhood consisted of!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Just make your move!" exclaimed Seto.

"But Kaiba, that is my move!" replied Pegasus with a laugh.

"Your move's a cartoon?"

"Not just a cartoon you simpleton. An entire magical cartoon world! Welcome Kaiba, to Toon World!" exclaimed Pegasus as he laid a magic card on the field. Then, a green book span up out of the floor, and opened up to reveal a castle/graveyard setting that popped up from the pages. "Let the fun begin!" exclaimed Pegasus excitedly.

"You must be kidding!" exclaimed Seto in disbelief. I too was rather shocked to see a grown man play a card that was all about cartoons. Well, I guess coming from a guy with long, straight lilac hair, it could be worse. "Toon World? It looks more like some kid's popup book to me!" said Teà.

"I've never even heard of this wacky card!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hey! I think Pegasus's Dark Rabbit just pulled a Houdini!" voiced Tristan. Everyone up top gasped, and Tristan was right. The Dark Rabbit was nowhere to be seen. "So that's the magic of Toon World?" yelled my brother, "Now you can make your creatures disappear!"

"Come now! Even cartoon bunnies can't vanish into thin air! My Dark Rabbit simply went to his new home, and it's a home that will prove to be the safest of havens! For as soon as I close that hard book cover, Toon World's bindings can't be penetrated by anything!" explained Pegasus, "But don't worry, my Dark Rabbit won't lock himself away in those pages without first paying you a visit! Dark Rabbit attack!" A more cartoonised Dark Rabbit then popped out of Toon World, and after an all-round gasp, the blonde chick said, "Bad hair day!" Then, after a silly tongue wiggle, the Dark Rabbit's gloved fist turned into a boxing glove, and after a few wind-ups, Seto's face down Battle Ox was revealed and it received a punch to the jaw. It was destroyed. Oh well, at least Seto didn't lose any life points as it was in defence mode. The rabbit then laughed, poked its tongue out again, and hopped back into Toon World, which closed after it. "Quite a painful chapter in your Battle Ox's life wouldn't you say Kaiba-boy? I'd brace for your revenge, but my Dark Rabbit's already safely back inside Toon World!" exclaimed Pegasus, "Perhaps the next time that he comes out to give you a thumping, you can try taking swing at him!"

"You coward," uttered Seto.

"Well that's not fair!" Teà cried out.

"He'll keep doing this the entire duel!"

Seto then drew his next card, and I saw a look of disappointment cross his face. I guess he didn't draw anything good. "Uh. Let's see here. I can't attack his rabbit, so I'll just lay out this for later," he said as he placed a magic or trap card face down.

"Looks like it's my turn again!" exclaimed Pegasus, "and my chance to show off even more Toon power! And what better way to demonstrate than on a card I stole from you!" Pegasus held up my brother's Blue-Eyes, and he gasped. I was wondering when Pegasus was going to use that card. Although I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, it still didn't make me feel any better about the fact that Pegasus was using Seto's treasured dragon! It's a crime in and of itself! "Now I'll show you what your beast is capable of under my control!" Pegasus continued as he placed Seto's Blue-Eyes on the field, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Awaken!" The stunning dragon then appeared, and I could see that Seto was rather angry that his card, his prized monster was being used by somebody else, AND against him. "And cross the threshold into Toon World!" Toon World then opened, and a cloud of pink mist sucked the majestic dragon into its clutches. It closed with a thump, and Pegasus said, "Meet the new and improved Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Toon World then spun around, and out of a pink whirlwind, a tiny cartoonised Blue-Eyes appeared, with rather large eyes, cheeky eyes, and the same attack and defence of the original Blue-Eyes – 3000/2500. Seto gasped, and Pegasus chuckled. "No! You've stripped him of his pride!" exclaimed Seto protectively.

"Please! I've transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form! Also, I've made him much more cuddly!" defended Pegasus.

"Yeah, well the Blue-Eyes White Dragon isn't meant to be cuddly!" I stated.

"Of all the things that Blue-Eyes is, cuddly sure ain't one of them!" exclaimed Joey.

"For once, I think that Kaiba would agree!" said Yugi. You bet he would!

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! Attack the Rude Kaiser!" exclaimed Pegasus. The mini dragon then laid back, and inflated into a balloon, before launching forward, and releasing a beam of purple energy towards Rude Kaiser. The blast that destroyed it was so strong, I saw that my brother had to look away and grab onto the arena to try and stay on his feet. Ah, what can I say…. duel monsters is a dangerous business! "How embarrassing!" declared Pegasus, "A world champion blasted by a caricature of his own most trusted beast! However did that happen?"

"Pegasus!" announced Seto as he gathered his hand and placed it all on the screen, "Your underhanded duelling tactics have gone on long enough! It's time someone put a stop to your cheating ways!" I heard Pegasus gasp in confusion, and Seto continued, saying, "I may not know how you're cheating, but somehow you can see my cards. So, I'm abandoning my present hand. Perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing then you can't either!" Oh gosh….. How could you have been reduced to this Seto? If you don't look at your cards, then you won't be able to strategise, and you'll most likely lose! "A gutsy move!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Tell me," asked Tristan, "how do you think Pegasus is cheating?" Well, although I find it hard to believe myself, I think we already established that it's the eye. "I don't know! Maybe he's got some hidden camera's set up in here?" stated Joey.

"You really think so?"

"Hey, I wouldn't put anything past that sleazy slime ball! And I'll tell you this, now that Kaiba's not even looking at his cards, he needs to trust more in the Heart of the Cards, if he's gunna have any chance of rescuing his brother and sister!"

"Here he goes!" declared Yugi.

"I put all my faith in this next card," said my brother as he drew and placed it down, "so now let it be revealed!" Then, a true Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, and everyone in the room gasped; including Pegasus. "Yes! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Incredible!" exclaimed the blonde chick, "That's got to be the luckiest draw I've ever seen!"

"I think that draw as more about faith than luck!" replied Tristan.

"You said it bud! Kaiba listened to his heart, and it payed off for him big time!" confirmed Joey. Seriously dudes… seriously…. If I'm interpreting what you're saying correctly, then you think you can influence the draw with faith. Dude…. Not possible. Hm… is this the Heart of the Cards stuff Yugi keeps talking about? I guess it makes sense, trusting in your cards and they'll reward you. Well, when I say it makes sense, I mean it corresponds to what these guys just said. Personally, if what I think it is is correct, then the Heart of the Cards is just a load of bullshit, and I can totally understand why Seto told Yugi that he didn't need his help and that he would do it his way! "Pegasus!" exclaimed my brother, "Your card prophesising has failed you! And now your Toon Dragon will fail you as well!"

"Wow! I've never seen a monster go up against a wimped out version of himself before!" announced Joey. Well, normally this clash would end up in a draw, as both monsters have the same attack points, but I have a feeling that there are more secrets to Toon World that Pegasus would prefer remained a secret. "Oh this is going to be such fun!" said Pegasus with a clap, "A Blue-Eyes attacking his Toon counterpart? There's no end to the zany antics that could ensue from this!"

"Wrong," exclaimed Seto, "this isn't one of your hare-brained after school cartoons! Your Toon won't escape this!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Pegasus in a bored tone of sarcasm as he held his hand of cards to his head and let out a little chuckle. "Something's not right here," stated the blonde chick.

"Yeah, Pegasus!" replied Joey.

"Blue-Eyes! Attack with all your might! White lightning!" exclaimed Seto. The proper Blue-Eyes then sent out a beam of white lightning towards the mini Blue-Eyes, but just as it was about to make contact, the mini Blue-Eyes just dodged out of the way! Duel monsters aren't supposed to just DODGE out of the way! "No way!" yelled my brother, while Pegasus smirked. "What was that?" asked Joey.

"That Toon just stretched out of the way!" replied the blonde chick.

"You should of watched more cartoons Kaiba! The cuddliest creature never EVER gets hit!" stated Pegasus matter-of-factly, "In 3013 episode of Funny Bunny, Rough Rough McDog never laid a paw on our cuddly hero! No! He would try and try, but never would he succeed! Such a clever little rabbit! And my creatures will implore the same cleverness every time YOU attack! Because as long as my Toon World card is out, everything I throw will be just as hard to pin down as my Toon Dragon!"

"Kaiba will get creamed if all of his opponents are nothing but Toons!" exclaimed Yugi.

"This isn't fair!" continued Joey, "Just cause Pegasus invented the game shouldn't mean he cans use some super card that no one knows about!"

"Yugi, you ever heard of Toon World?" enquired the blonde chick.

"Well, all I know about it is that it was never put into circulation. It was too powerful! I guess Pegasus must have the only one," answered Yugi.

"That sounds real fair," said Joey.

"How can anyone beat Pegasus when he had cards like that at his disposal?" exclaimed Teà. You know what, I agree with all of you guys!

"Now, where were we Kaiba-boy?" asked Pegasus, "ah yes! It was my turn!"

"I'll play this!" exclaimed Pegasus as he held up a magic card that looked like Toon World, but with a shiny palace instead of a graveyard sorta thing, "A new addition to Toon World! The Shine Palace!" Extremely bright light then erupted from the book, and made my brother squint his eyes and grunt. Toon World then opened up again, but this time, it opened up to the palace from the card. "Luminous isn't it?" said Pegasus, "And it makes for quite a handy plot twist! You see the Shine Palace raises my Toon Dragon's attack by 500 points."

"That still won't being this story to an end!" exclaimed Seto. Hm… well unless you got a plan, yes it its bro, I mean, then the stupid wimpy Blue-Eyes will have more attack points! But, you being you, I'm sure you'll figure something out. "I beg to differ Kaiba-boy! I think I've just written the final chapter of your defeat! The light energy that my Toon Dragon absorbs from Shine Palace makes him stronger than your Blue-Eyes! Observe." The Toon Dragon's biceps then exploded into volcanos, and it gain the 500 attack points just as Pegasus said it would! "I'm no cartoon expert," began the blonde chick, "but exploding volcano biceps. That's bad right?"

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon attack! White lightning!" The mini dragon then blew up into another balloon, and attacked Seto's Blue-Eyes. "Not so fast!" exclaimed my brother, "Activate trap card! Negate Attack!" Whew! Close one bro! The powers of Negate Attack mean that the attack the mini dragon just launched became neutralised. However, this card only lasts one turn, what are you gunna do next time?

"So that was the card he played two turns back!" exclaimed Yugi.

"My turn now!" stated Seto as he drew a card and placed it down, "Perfect! Shadow Spell!" Pegasus gasped, as chains came out from everywhere and chained the Toon Dragon where it stood. "Now not only can your Toon not move, but his attack power is lowered by 700 points!" explained Seto, "Looks like Toons don't always get the last laugh! Blue-eyes! White lightning attack! And this time, the Toon Dragon was not able to get out of the way, and it was destroyed! Pegasus's life points then dropped to 1200, but he didn't seemed fazed at all! "Hey all right!" exclaimed Yugi, "Kaiba sent that Toon back to the drawing board!"

"Sweet as move Seto!" I cheered with a grin. I'm glad he got himself out of that tight spot. Now he just has to keep in the game and win it! "He pulled it off! Impressive" said the blonde chick in an amazed tone. "Now do you understand that nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother and sister Pegasus? Even destroying my own Blue-Eyes!" exclaimed Seto, and at this last remark, I could see the emotional pain it caused my brother.

"Awwww Kaiba-boy! Your treasured Blue-Eyes White Dragons mean so very much to you don't they! Well as creator of Duel Monsters, I'm truly touched by your devotion!"

Pegasus then drew his card to mark the beginning of his turn and said, "But, when will you learn that the same devotion is not returned by the Blue-Eyes!" He then turned his card around and showed Seto the trap card with a funny looking jar with a dragon head on it and continued by saying, "For as you'll see, they are not so loyal!" Seto gasped, and Pegasus exclaimed, "Go Dragon Capture Jar!" The jar then appeared on the field with its low attack and defence points of 100/200. And yes, it's a trap card that can be played as a monster as well! Oh no. This jar is NOT good news…. "This will make two Blue-Eyes I've stolen from you won't it? How you must hate me…. HAHAHAHAHA" A red cloud of smoke then blew out of the jar, over to Seto's Blue-Eyes, and just like Toon World, sucked the majestic dragon into its clutches. "Now all of your dragon's defence points have been transferred to my jar where they'll be at my disposal, Kaiba-boy!" Then, just as Pegasus's said, the Dragon Capture Jar's defence points increased from 200, to 2700, making it almost impenetrable!

Once again, it was Seto's turn. He drew his card, and said, "Ok Pegasus, I'm playing this in defence mode." The mystery monster card he played then lit up yellow on the field, alerting all of its presence.

"Then for my turn," announced Pegasus as he drew, "I'll place this magic card face down, and bring out the Dragon Piper! Defence mode!" The Dragon Piper was fat, purple in colour, and played a pink flute. It had only 200 attack points, but 1800 defence points. Well bro, I hope you got a plan, coz this is not looking good. "That could only mean one thing," said Yugi. "Pegasus is planning to draw my dragon under his control," explained Seto.

"Hehe, you read my mind!" exclaimed Pegasus. Dude… that joke wasn't funny at all, "And soon I will make him a Toon just like I did your other Blue-Eyes! And then the fun will begin all over again!"

"No way!" exclaimed my brother, "Not if I can shatter that Dragon Piper right here! I'm invoking the powers of the Swordstalker!" A creepy purple THING then emerged from where Seto's mystery monster was, well, it was his mystery monster, but anyway. It had a red cape, and was equipped with a long sword and an attack power of 2000. "Now attack the Dragon Piper, vengeance strike!"

"Did ya forget about the magic card I just played, did ya?" asked Pegasus as he picked up the magic card and showed it to my brother. From what I could see, it was a cartoon navy blue cat. Seto gasped, and Pegasus continued by explaining, "It's a little doo dad called Doppelganger! It can copy anything on the field! I think I'll have it copy your Crush card! As although it isn't in play, your graveyard is still on the field! And now I'll infect my Dragon Piper with it!" The Dragon Piper turned a rather ugly shade of gray, and I yelled out, "NO!"

"OH NO!" exclaimed my brother just after.

"But Kaiba's just declared an attack on that Dragon Piper!" exclaimed Yugi, "uh, his Stalker will be charging right into a trap!"

"And it's too late for him to do a single thing about it!" added Pegasus with a chuckle.

"Hurry up and call of your attack Kaiba! It's a trap!" exclaimed Yugi. Um…. I don't think that's allowed….. and plus, I think Seto ALREADY KNOWS IT'S A GOD DAMNED TRAP! "I'm afraid this is far worse than a trap!" exclaimed Pegasus as the Swordstalker sliced the Dragon Piper in half, "This, is a virus! And it incapacitates every one of Kaiba's monsters that have more than 1500 attack points!" The Swordstalker then seemed to choke on poisonous gas or something, and it was destroyed. "Including the ones in his deck!" added Pegasus.

"All of my cards are becoming infected!" exclaimed Seto as purple lightning whizzed around his deck. "That's what you get Kaiba-boy when you stack your deck with monsters that all have more than 1500 offence points!" said Pegasus. All but Saggi that is….. Oh gosh….. Seto….. you've lost this duel….there's no possible way you could win now...I guess Mokuba will have to stay without a soul for a little longer….. "I don't believe it!" exclaimed Joey, "Kaiba's getting done in by the same card he tried to beat Yugi with!"

"This can't be it!" said Yugi.

"That Crush card totally obliterated his deck!" exclaimed Teà. Oh no doh! I think we already established that enough times already….

"All of my cards…. Gone…. This is the only one left that the virus didn't affect…." said Seto as he picked up one card out of his deck that was now nothing more than a messy pile of unusable cards, "So it's the only card I can play. I use Reborn the Monster to revive Saggi the Dark Clown. Defence mode." Seto's magic card then indeed revived Saggi, but it's no use. After this turn, he'll have no more cards left, so he'll automatically lose.

"It's your last move, and you're going to spend it reviving…. a clown? Oh yes that's right Kaiba, he's the best you can do with my virus still about!" exclaimed Pegasus. No, it's Seto's virus, you just stole it! "Shame when you consider all that's on the line!"  
>"Mokuba," Seto whispered before he turned his head to me and raised the volume of his voice, "Amy. I've tried my very best." I felt my eyes water ever so slightly at the level of care in my brother's voice. "And I couldn't ask for more than that," I replied.<p>

"Your best failed you!" exclaimed Pegasus as he played a monster card in attack mode, however, it wasn't instantly shown as it was sent straight into Toon World, "Bickuribox! Emerge and attack!" A cube appeared out of Toon World, then a cartoonised, bird version of the Grim Reaper popped out like a jack-in-a-box. It had an attack strength of 2300, and defence of 2000. Bickuribox uttered a short, but evil laugh, and pulled a whole scythe from out of its mouth (don't ask how). "Forgive me Mokuba. Forgive me Amy. I am so sorry," said Seto. "Of course I forgive you bro! And you have nothing to be sorry for! You tried your best!" I replied. Seto closed his eyes as Saggi was carved to shreds, and our audience above us gasped. "No way!" exclaimed Joey. Bickuribox went back into Toon World, and Pegasus said as Seto gave out a slight groan and every hologram on the field disappeared, "There are no more cards you can play! Therefore you lose Kaiba-boy! And you've lost much more than just this duel haven't you Kaiba! You've lost the only chance you had at rescuing your baby brother! You let him down. I believe you let your sister down also, seeing as you wouldn't have left here without her! But don't worry my dear friend; I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without your brother! And your sister might just join you two as well if she doesn't behave!" Pegasus then held up yet another blank card, and Seto asked, "What is that!"

"It is the final fate of your soul Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOw, Yes, most of you know what happens next, but I LOVE how this chapter ends :D Reviews pleaseeeeee :D<p> 


	18. DK Chapter 16

Mwahahahaa! From depression, to normal cheeky self, to insanity and back! This chapter has it all! Ohhh, and something I haven't mentioned much... what do yall think of da Form? R u curious? I hope you are! Coz in this chapter, it's true nature...will...be...REVEALED! BOM BOM BOM!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again, Pegasus's Millennium Eye glowed, and his hair was blown aside. The room was filled with a bright light, and I yelled out, "SETO!" My brother then yelled, and a picture of him appeared on Pegasus's card. I looked at Seto, but - as I knew he would be – he was completely still and lifeless. "No," I whispered, as a stray tear fell from my right eye. Now I was the only Kaiba remaining in this dimension. Both of my brothers gone forever. My body then went limp, and all energy and strength I had seemed to just disappear, for when Pegasus sucked out Seto's soul, it felt like he took mine with it. "Ah! The brothers Kaiba!" said Pegasus as he inspected both Mokuba and Seto's soul cards before putting them away in his pocket, "One in each hand! But even though your cards are so very close, your souls have never been further apart! At least when I had Mokuba locked up you were both still living within the same dimension! But now your worlds apart! Hahahaha! Take away that empty shell! Teach it to wash dishes or something…." As two goons proceeded to carrying my brother's soulless body away, my body cried out against all evidence as some sort of denial attempt, and I called out, "Seto! SETO!" However, I was met with no reply, just like I knew would happen. Every human being has a breaking point; a point where they no longer feel they can fight. A point where they give up; and I think I've found mine.<p>

"Ok, tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw!" exclaimed Joey.

"Kaiba…" Teà said sadly.

"He's gone too," stated Yugi as his voice became choked with tears, "just because he was trying to help his little brother and sister out!"

"Yugi…." said Teà.

"He was like us, he just wanted to save someone he cared for! Why Pegasus?" Yugi demanded, "Who are you to toy with our friends, our families? I won't let you get away with it!"

"Pegasus!" exclaimed Yugi, however, his voice sounded a lot deeper all of a sudden. Huh…. Strange…. I don't know guys very well, but I'm pretty sure it takes them a lot longer than a second to go through all of puberty….. "It won't be long now till I put an end to your games!"

"Yugi-boy! Don't forget you still have to make it though the remaining rounds of this tournament to even win the privilege of challenging me!" replied Pegasus.

"Rest assured, I'll be at the finals, but the true privilege will be defeating you and undoing all the evil acts you've committed against my friends!"

"I look forward to your finest efforts Yugi-boy and wonderful performances from ALL our finalists! You truly are the best of the best. The chlem de la chlem!" And with that, Pegasus finished off with a little laugh and walked out of the room.

I then felt the chains connected to my wrists lifting, and I slowly moved closer and closer to the viewing platform. I will admit that the process of my body being pulled over the railings and landing roughly on the other side was rather painful. More painful than I would have expected. It seems that the pain barriers I built up over the years have come crashing down along with my emotional ones. Oh God. I'm a mess. I looked up and saw Bob and Tom looming over me. Oh seriously Bob and Tom, PISS OF! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALREADY! They then dragged me to my feet, and Bob pulled both of my arms behind my back, locking them in place by wrapping his arm around them. Tom then proceeded to removing the chains from my wrists. I then heard Yugi's deeper voice demand, "Let her go!" You know, I was wrong about this guy. A smile came to my face, and I knew that Yugi was not a bad guy at all. Bob and Tom then loaded their guns as they pointed them at me, turned me to face everyone and replied, "You make a move against us, the girl dies." Assuming they had won, they started to lead me away to the corridor away from Yugi and his gang, but his strong voice came from behind me, "Wait! I'm not going to try and stop you. I won't endanger her life that way, but give us just a few minutes to talk." Talk… what does he want to talk to me about? I must say, I'm admittedly curious. I felt Bob and Tom stop walking, turn back around, and after looking at each other in silent decision making, Tom said, "You got five minutes!"

Yugi and co. then walked briskly towards me. When they were all around me in a horseshoe shape, deeper-voiced-Yugi – who was in the middle – said, "Amy. Are you alright?"

"You really need to ask?" I replied in a depressed tone that actually surprised myself. NEVER, and I mean NEVER have I heard myself talk so…so….down! However, I instantly regretted letting my feelings show when I heard Teà exclaim, "Don't worry Amy! It'll be ok!" Oh God. Don't get all mushy on me…..seriously… I like attention for good reasons, not coz I'm feeling a little down! "Cheer up kiddo! There's not any real need to sink into depression! Man up! So you're brother's souls got stolen, BIG DEAL! There's nothing you can do, so pack up and move on!" exclaimed the blonde chick. I felt my muscles tense up, as Teà scolded, "Mai!"

"Hon, if Amy's gunna have any chance of surviving in Pegasus's grip, she's gunna have to get over it, and be strong!" THAT'S IT! She obviously doesn't have even the SLIGHTEST idea of what I've been though. I may have lost hope and as much as it pains me to admit it, yes I am on the verge of depression. However, that doesn't mean I don't have the energy to get up someone who insulted me for my momentary loss of emotional stability. "Look Mai! You have NO idea what I've been through in the last couple of days!" I yelled, "I've been shot, jumped off a cliff, nearly drowned, got knocked unconscious 3 TIMES – twice from blows to the head, and another one from being strangled and losing oxygen – I haven't eaten or drunken anything in two days, I've had to threaten to KILL MYSELF to save my brother and I, and oh, don't even get me STARTED on how many guns have been pointed at me, I've seen both of my brother's souls get ripped out of their bodies, and now, if I don't sign The Form soon, then I'm gunna end up in the state as them. Now after all of that, I THINK I HAVE A BLOODY REASON TO BE SLIGHTLY DEPRESSED!"

After my little outburst, there was a rather awkward silence around the group. I looked around, and all but Yugi seemed to be staring wide-eyed at me. Probably because they too didn't realise the severity of my situation, but there was just something about this deeper voiced Yugi that seemed to have the air about him that nothing ever surprised him. Even Mai was amazed. "What's The Form?" asked Tristan to break the silence. I sighed, and explained, "It's a form known by no one but the Kaiba family, and the Prime Minister, as he was the one that authorised it. Basically, when signed, it allows transference of the company's ownership away from the Kaiba family, to whoever specified. Now, you're probably thinking why invent such a form, well, it also means that no one can ever take over our company unless it's been signed. If someone were to take over KaibaCorp, then we would show this form to the Prime Minister, and he would give control back to us. However, there was an extra danger that would come with this; everyone would want to get their hands on my brother to sign it, so we specified that I was the only one who could sign it, if anyone ever found out about it. Not many would ever think that the fate of the control of KaibaCorp would ever rest in the hands of a 'little girl'."

"Wow, that's a lot of pressure put on you Amy," said the white haired dude.

"Bakura's right! So what are you gunna choose? Signing your company over, or losing your soul?" asked Joey, "Of course, there's a way around anything. How much longer do ya think Pegasus is gunna let ya decide?"

"Not long probably, but I reckon I'll just sign The Form. Either way, KaibaCorp won't be ours. If I sign it, it'll be Pegasus's, and if I don't, Pegasus will still take over, as there'll be no Kaiba's left in this dimension to run it."

"Wow. I never thought any relative of Kaiba could be so pessimistic!" exclaimed Mai, who was then met with an evil glare from me. "Amy. You are free to do what you may," said Yugi still with his deeper voice, "but know this. I won't let Pegasus get away with taking your company, taking you prisoner, and taking your family's souls. I will be the one facing Pegasus in the finals of this tournament, and once I have defeated him, I will ensure that he frees your brothers' souls and releases you."

My eyes lit up, and I replied with, "Seriously Yugi? If you win I heard you can ask for any prize at all, and you're choosing to ask for my brothers and I to be freed?" Yugi nodded with a smile, and strength and hope seemed to pour back into me. I know that sounds really corny, but that's exactly how it feels. If Yugi can defeat my brother, then he can defeat Pegasus. I know he can. "Time's up! Let's go!" exclaimed Tom.

"Oh yahhh! I just can't wait to get back to my cosy little cell! And I know you guys like trying to make my life hell, so how about you do the opposite of what I WANT and let me stay here with these complete IDIOTS," I exclaimed with a wink towards the group gathered around me. Bob then punched me in the gut, and although I doubled over slightly in pain, I exclaimed with a smirk, "Dude, you punch like a sissy girl!" Bob's face reddened, and Teà exclaimed, "Careful Amy! I don't think these guys take insults lightly!"

"She's got a point you little bitch! Now shut up and move it if you know what's good for you!" yelled Bob.

"You want me to dance?" I queried, however, no one else seemed to get my joke. Even Bob and Tom were looking at me quizzically. "You told me to move it, like you know dance…. Oh never mind….." Bob and Tom then turned me around, and we began to walk away.

We began the long walk back to the dungeon, and all I could think about; was Yugi. Not in a romantic way, but my mind just couldn't concentrate on anything else. First I thought he was a bad guy. Destroying my brother's spirit, and ruining out company's reputation. Then, here he comes, trying to give advice to Seto during his duel, actually caring about us, and now helping me and both of my brothers. However, that's only if he beats Pegasus in the finals. And that'll only happen if he wins the rest of the tournament. I know he can do it. Oh gosh, here I am, putting all my faith in the guy that put me in this predicament in the first place! Kinda ironic. What can I say, I have no choice! It's either believe in him, or sink back into depression. And I have a feeling that Pegasus won't bug me about The Form until after the tournament, as he will be rather busy running it. Yugi, you better not fail me, and if you do, then I dunno what I'll do. If I sign over KaibaCorp and get my brothers' souls back, then Seto will surely be mad, but if I don't then all three of us will be soulless bodies and KaibaCorp will be Pegasus's anyway. Ok; game plan. Hope that Yugi will win, as this will keep depression at bay. If he loses, sign The Form so you family can leave safely. Got it. GO TEAM AMY! As soon as I got my thoughts in order, I was pushed to the floor, and I realised that I was already in my cell. Wow, either that was a short walk, or I was caught up in my thoughts for longer than I thought. Once again, I was chained up, however, for some reason, they left my right arm alone, and didn't close the door. I looked up at Bob and Tom with a quizzical look, but they just rolled their eyes and took their seats at the desk. As if on cue, Steve walked into view carrying a large bottle of water. Bob and Tom are so lazy! I can't believe they even need a waiter to bring them a bottle of water! However, these suspicions were wrong, as Steve walked right past them, and into my cell.

"You got 3 minutes to drink. Any left over water will be confiscated," said Steve as he placed the water bottle in front of me.

"First, you sound like a teacher, and second, is it poisoned?" I replied.

"Well you had better hope it isn't, because that's all you'll be getting!" I picked the bottle up with my free hand, and positioned it by my chained hand above my head. I twisted the lid off, and sniffed the water suspiciously. To my surprise it smelt of nothing. In other words; pure water. I took a sip, and the cool liquid ran down my throat, slightly dousing the flame that had been growing increasingly larger over these last couple of days. The taste was bliss! Heavenly! And…poison free! I then proceeded to sculling down the rest of the bottle. Wow, I never thought water could taste so good! In 30 seconds flat, the bottle was empty. I stared at it wistfully for a moment – wishing for more – before I took careful aim, and threw the bottle threw the bars of my cell and at Bob's head. It stuck home, and I laughed. I saw Bob's face redden in anger, and I swear I just heard Steve utter a slight chuckle. He then walked out of my cell and locked the door, before walking over to Bob and saying, "Dude, calm down! It's just a water bottle!"

"I'm gunna kill her!" replied Bob.

"Aw… but won't it be much more fun to watch her spirit slowly break?" asked Steve a little defensively. Woah…. was Steve trying to keep me alive? I'm just going to pretend I didn't just hear that, coz that's just too much for my brain to handle in my present situation.

Dum de dum de dum. Lum le lum le lum. Pum pe pum pe pum. DO DAHHHHHH!

Ok Amy. Calm down. You're losing it… you're going INSANEEEEE! NUTS! Hahaha. Hehehe. Hihihi. Hohoho. Huhuhu. OMG THE BOREDOM OF BEING A FUCKING POCTO IS GETTING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Ok Amy. Deep breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Wow. I instantly feel calm. So it actually does work! Well… I don't want to go through another moment of insanity…. Maybe I can sleep the craziness away. Like there's nothing else to do. Let's just hope this time, I don't get knocked unconscious.

I awoke to a loud clang coming from in front of my cell. My eyes opened, and I saw Tom lying on the floor, with a silver helmet over his head. Bob seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Above Tom, was someone dressed in a suit-of-armour. I then realised that my right hand was chained up. Guess they did that while I was sleeping. My body was stiff all over, so I guess I slept for quite a while. I then yawned, and stretched as I asked, "Are you my knight in shining armour?"

* * *

><p>Hahahaha! And there you guys go! Another chapter posted up! Hm... I'd better get writing some more... coz ever since I first uploaded this story, I've had like, 20 chapters just waiting to be put up, and now we're already up to 16, and i've like, only written like, 1 more chapter... gosh I'd better hurry up! Review pleaseeeee :D Oh! And a special mention to a special Royalraven007! This awesome person has been sending so many awesome reviews, you get a special mention! Yay! *crowd applauds* :D Thanks so much! :D<p> 


	19. DK Chapter 17

Ok, coz ur all awesome... I have a super... long... hilarious (well, I think it is :])... CHAPTERRRRRRR :D :D :D :D Enjoyyyyy :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 17<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir Tristan at your service ma lady!" exclaimed the walking heap of metal, as it bent down to take a set of keys from Tom. "Tristan!" I exclaimed; amazed that that was the identity of my hopefully-to-be-rescuer. Tristan then came over to the door of my cell, and using the keys he just stole, unlocked it. "That's me! You hangin in there Amy?"<p>

"Yeah! Just slept for, oh I dunno, ever since I came down here, so that was….nice…."

"You slept for 18 hours?"

"Wow. Was it really that long?"

"You tell me!"

"I think this conversation is getting confusing!"

"Agreed!" Tristan then came over to me, and removed the cuffs from my ankles and wrists. I jumped up, and Tristan's eyes widened. "Let me get this straight. You just slept for about 18 hours on cold, hard stone, already injured and you were able to just jump up?" he asked incredulously. "That is correct!" I replied, after letting that information sink in for a few moments, Tristan said, "Wow," and went over to unlock Mokuba's cell. He then went in, and picked Mokuba's body off the bed, and slung him on his back as though he were giving him a piggy back ride. "Let me take him," I said as I walked towards Tristan.

"I got him. You're injured Amy." I let out a 'hmph' and we walked down the corridor that would hopefully lead to freedom.

After a few twists and turns, we reached the secret stairwell, which was still open, presumably from when Tristan came down. He then placed Mokuba gently on the floor, took his armour off, and dumped it in the corner. Just as he picked my little brother back up, the door to the stairwell slammed shut. "Stairwell's closed off!" exclaimed Tristan, "Just great! I guess they must be on to us!"

"Knowing Pegasus, he's probably toying with us like lab rats," I replied.

"Well let's get out of this labyrinth, before the tests get too hard!" Hm… I originally thought that that would be the only entrance to down here, but I hope now that I am wrong. Hopefully we can find another way out. We walked off to the left, and lo and behold, there was a flight of stairs straight ahead.

We then walked around twists and turns, flaming torches on the walls every ten metres or so, and came across dead end after dead end. This was like, the hardest maze I've ever tried to solve! Though, I guess it would help if we could have an aerial view. That would help a lot….. We were now in a corridor, and there was a path leading off to the right. We walked down it, however, after only a few paces, we realised that it too was a dead end. "Ah! Another dead end! This way's no good either!" exclaimed Tristan in an annoyed tone. I sighed, and we walked back out into the main corridor. We then proceeded to walking forward – the opposite way to the way we came – but soon stopped dead in our tracks when we saw a shadow down that corridor, on the wall, so I guess that meant there was a right or left turn just ahead. "Over here!" came Bob's voice in that direction. Just great. There's a dead end to our right, we came from behind, and there are goons in front of us!

"Trapped! There's nowhere else to run!" exclaimed Tristan quietly.

Tristan and I looked at each other and nodded. We then started running back the way we came, however, before we got very long, Bob exclaimed, "Look! He's got Mokuba! And Amy's there too! Stop them!"

"Hold it right there!" exclaimed Bill as he ran out of a corridor just to the left blocking us off. Tristan and I came to a halt, and Bob said, "No place left to run punks!"  
>"You're surrounded!" bragged Bill.<p>

"Now guys, I beg to differ. Two people isn't REALLY surrounded…" I pointed out.

"We're blocking off all of your possible exits, so yes, you're surrounded!"

"But we could always like, duck around you and go ninja!"

"Amy…." Tristan warned, "Now's not exactly the best time for humour." I grunted, and Bob said, "Now hand over the kid tuff guy! And you little girl, are coming with us!"

"Dude, I've had enough of you guys! You're pissing me off you are!" I replied.

"No," exclaimed Tristan, "Come and get him!"

Then, a deep, menacing voice came from the corridor Bill just ran out of saying, "Lay one hand on the boy or girl and you will rue the day you imbeciles were ever born!"

Bob uttered something between a gasp and a grunt, and asked, "Hey! Who's there!"

A teenager with white hair then walked through the doorway, but stayed in its shadows. It was Bakura. However, like Yugi, seemed to be slightly taller, and deeper voiced. And meaner.

"You just walked into a world of trouble kid!" exclaimed Bob, but Bakura just grinned evilly.

"Bakura! Get outta here!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Come here punk!" exclaimed Bob as him and Bill reached inside their coats for guns which they then drew out. Bob pointed his at Tristan and I, whilst Bill aimed his at Bakura.

"You heard him! Now step out of those shadows right now!" demanded Bill.

"Run for it Bakura!" yelled Tristan, "Go on! Save yourself!"

"Step out of those shadows….or else…" demanded Bob. However, even after all of this, Bakura just stood still and silent with a smirk on his face, until he replied with, "Or else you'll do what you pathetic little drones?"

"We warned ya!" exclaimed Bill. Bakura then pulled a magic card out of his pocket – which had a picture of a creepy black slimy person chained to a wall by green light – held it up to show everyone, and said, "Yes, and now I'm warning you! Don't trifle with me!"

"What's that?" queried Bill. Oh dude, you work for the guy who created Duel Monsters, and you don't know what a magic card is? That's sad. Actually, I wonder what Bakura is planning to do with that card! Bakura then held the card up above his head, and yellow light burst out of it as he replied with, "Chain Energy!"

Yellow ropes of light then appeared around Bob and Bill, and they found themselves unable to move. The effect of the magic card had actually been made real! Wow. "Oh! What on earth? I'm stuck!" exclaimed Bill in disbelief.

"Me too! But how?" asked Bob.

"Bakura! What did you do?" asked Tristan.

"I dunno, but dude. THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! Bakura, you have GOT to teach me how to do that!" I exclaimed.

However, after putting his card back in his pocket, he only replied with, "Come! Now is our chance to escape!"

"Oh fine! Ignore our questions then!" I said as a result of annoyance.

"Uh….Ok….." said Tristan as Bakura turned his back on us and started running, "Hey! Wait up!" Both Tristan and I then started sprinting to catch up with Bakura, but luckily, this didn't hurt my leg, as I think I'm starting to become immune to the pain. "Hey stop!" demanded Bill. "Halt!" exclaimed Bob in vain. Huh, do they really think we'll stop just to get caught again? Not likely! "Hey! Those brats are getting away!" yelled Bill.

"I can see that moron!" replied Bob. I thought I then heard him say something else, but we were too far away now for it to make any audible sense.

After running through many corridors, we came to a long flight of steps. I looked up, and saw that they were arranged in a square, and continued for oh I dunno, about 10 floors? They also had doors every floor. I heard footsteps behind us, and we all started sprinting up the stairs, taking them two at a time. We were checking every door as we went to see if any of them would take us anywhere useful, and the whole time, we could hear footsteps running up the stairs a couple of floors down. After we had climbed a few floors, Tristan asked in between breaths, "Hey Bakura. What was it. You did back there. Using that magic card. But for real!"

"Yeah! I'd like to know too!" I exclaimed.

"Not now! Those guards are still behind us!" replied Bakura.

"Fine, but something's up with you, and you're gunna tell me what!" said Tristan. We then arrived at yet another door, which Tristan tried turning the handle of. However, just like all the others, it too didn't budge. "It's no go, this door's locked. Come on!" We then continued our long run up the stairs. I felt sorry for Tristan now; he has to run up stairs, with my little brother on his back. That must be hard! I could hear him panting, fighting for breath.

A few more floors up, a doorway of light appeared, and I saw that we were now at the end of the staircase, so this doorway had better lead somewhere good. Tristan then exclaimed, "Look! A way out!" He then ran straight through it, but after making some 'woah's and 'ooh's he found himself outside, on the edge of a small stone rectangle jutting out from the castle; a good 200 metre drop underneath him. I saw what was going on, and stopped in the doorway. He then started flailing his arms around, wobbling precariously on the edge, about to lose balance at any second! "Woahhhh! Oh Mumma please!" exclaimed Tristan as he was about to fall. I took a step forward, and grabbed Tristan's coat with one hand. Wow, Tristan's quite a bit heavier than I expected, I guess that's from Mokuba's additional weight. Sadly, gravity was working against me, and my hand started slipping. "Bakura! A little help here would be nice!" I yelled. I then saw his hand dart to Tristan's coat also, and together, we pulled him to safety. "I owe you guys one!" exclaimed Tristan in thanks.

"Well," said Tristan, "Seems how jumping's outta the question, I say we're as good as caught!"

"Does this mean I can go all ninja on them?" I asked hopefully. They deserve to have their asses kicked. "THERE THEY ARE!" exclaimed Bob just down one set of stairs. "CMON!" exclaimed Tom.

"GET EM!" shouted Bill.

We turned around I asked, "So is that a yes?"

"No, I have a better idea," said Bakura.

"Does this mean another magic card trick?" However, I was met with no reply.

"Well, we tried," said Tristan.

"What do you mean we tried? We are not captured just yet!" replied Bakura.

"What are you talking about? We're totally out manned!"

"No we're not! I count as like, a whole army!" I exclaimed.

"Um…. Not really Amy! They have guns!" pointed out Tristan.

"Good point, but I reckon we still have a chance!"

"Well we definitely will after I enlist some help from the Shadow Realm!" exclaimed Bakura.

"The Shadow Realm? This can't be good….." said Tristan as Bakura pulled out his duelling deck from his pocket. "Well I dunno what the Shadow Realm is, but it sounds cool!" I exclaimed with a grin. Bakura chuckled evilly, and Bob demanded as him and all the other 3 goons pulled out their guns and pointed them at us, "It's all over! Give us back our prisoners now and we might still let ya leave in one piece!"

"Face it! You've got nowhere else to run!" pointed out Bill.

"Bakura, he's right…." admitted Tristan in defeat.

"So punk? What's it gunna be?" asked Bob addressing Bakura who hadn't admitted defeat like Tristan, and I guess I don't count coz I'm their prisoner. Bakura then laughed and exclaimed, "You ignorant mortals! It's far from all over, we have barely even begun to play! And I'll show you the cards fate has dealt you!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" exclaimed Tom, "and give up!"

"Right now!" added Tom. Oh gosh, I think it's pretty clear that Bakura is officially mental, and is not going to give up any time soon. And he's mental not coz he's not surrendering, but coz he's going to try and get us out of this situation with duel monsters cards, and although he's proven that that can indeed work, it just sounds silly silly silly! "Now I'll teach you the true meaning of fear, as I summon the Man Eater Bug!" exclaimed Bakura as he picked up out of his deck and held up his Man Eater Bug card. His golden ring around his neck then began to glow, and he added, "With the power of my Millennium Ring!" Woahhhh another Millennium item? Yugi's puzzle is the same colour, and has that weird eye symbol on it too. Does that mean his is the Millennium Puzzle? Probably….. but anyway…. What is up with these Millennium items? They all seem to have magic powers….. weird…. I'll ask Yugi or someone about it later….

"Agh! What's going on?" queried Tristan, as a see-though, green bug appeared in front of Bakura. "Oh no!" exclaimed Bill after all of the goons had had their fair share of gasps, "He's bought the monster on the card to life, and he's gunna stick it on us!"

"Now you mortal fools," said Bakura menacingly, "prepare to meet your doom!" The Man Eater Bug then started walking down the stairs, slowly as if to increase suspense. It growled, and Bill exclaimed, "Here it comes!" The bug then started moving 10 times quicker, and Bob yelled, "Run! Let's get outta here!" The goons screamed, as the bug launched itself on top of them, and Bakura said to Tristan and I, "Present day humans are so fun to terrorise, don't you think?"

"No I don't," replied Tristan, "but then again, I am a present day human; what the heck are you?"

"Wait...let me guess….." I began, "You're a unicorn!"

"Me? Someone with great power! Soon to be greater!" replied Bakura as he pulled out a card with a creepy jar with an eye in the middle of it out of his deck, "And no, my power doesn't come from a glowing horn on my head. But I can't spend the day having fun, I have things to do!" Bakura then threw his card forward, and continued, "So I'll summon the Morphing Jar to deplane and put an end to their pathetic whining!" Just like the bug, a see-through jar appeared, and out of it, a long purple neck appeared with an eye on the end. It stretched towards the goons, and it screeched. Bakura then explained, "The jar's magic will send these ridiculous thugs to the graveyard!" I looked down to where four goons should have been, but nothing was left but four pairs of black sunglasses.

"As you can see," began Bakura after we had all walked down to one set of stairs to where the goons SHOULD have been, "There's not a single particle of those pathetic fools left in this dimension! I have no patience for obstacles that get in my way! Remember that!"

"Huh?" said Tristan.

"What are you up to…..?" I asked. There's something off with this Bakura, and DEFINITELY different than the normal Bakura….. I need to get to the bottom of this, and SOON. "I don't know how you did that, and I probably don't wanna know…." said Tristan.

"I do!" I piped up.

"Just tell us who you are. What you want. I know you're not really our friend Bakura! You're the one Yugi beat! He banished you to the Graveyard! And in the process he freed Bakura from your mind control!"  
>"Come again? You can't BANISH people to the Graveyard! I mean, what do you just go up to them and say, 'heyyy I hereby banish you to the Graveyard! And you are not allowed to leave until I tell you!' AND you can't ACTUALLY control people's minds, so um….. talking nonsense and all….. are you guys on drugs?" I asked.<p>

"You need a reality check little girl. All of those things may not be possible to mortals, but I am something else. Something that CAN do all of those things!" replied Bakura.

"Well you're just weird aren't you!"

"Not weird, just extraordinarily powerful! Now back to Tristan's statement, Yes, but that wouldn't have happened if Bakura hadn't betrayed me!"

"Ok, people that look like someone, dressed like someone, but are claiming to be someone else is saying they've been betrayed by the person they look like! AGH I'M STARTING TO THINK I'M ON THE DRUGS!"

"I have decided that I need a new host!"

"You won't take me without a fight!" exclaimed Tristan defiantly.

"Well I know you won't take me, coz then you'd be a girl, thus you'd be prettyyy damn gayyy!" I exclaimed.

"Not either of yours, I want a vessel without a mind or soul of its own," replied Bakura.

"You want Mokuba!" realised Tristan.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no no! Dude I dunno who the hell you think you are, or what's up with you, but I am not having a freak as my little brother! I will ensure his soul will be returned extremely soon, so unless you wanna walk outta here with a broken nose, or leg, I suggest you leave Mokuba alone!" I yelled as I stormed my way between Tristan and Bakura. I then said this next part whilst poking Bakura in the chest with all the force I could muster from one finger, "Understand? You. Are. Not. Inhabiting. Mokuba!"  
>"Your feeble attempts of stopping me are rather enjoyable to watch little girl! Now I suggest you get out of my way before I send you to the Graveyard!" replied Bakura.<p>

"So if I don't move, you'll either kill me, or you'll drive me to a Graveyard for a tour? Hm…. Well I'm pretty hard to get down, so the first isn't a problem, and as for the second….. do you have your licence?" Bakura then chuckled, and bought Chain Energy back out. His Millennium Ring glowed brightly, and all of a sudden, I found myself chained by yellow energy to the wall behind him. Hm…. This seems to be working slightly differently to when he used it on the guards.

"Amy!" exclaimed Tristan.

"What! Are you afraid of taking me on? Let me down here so I can show you whose boss! And don't you DARE lay even a finger on my little brother!" I yelled from my position on the wall. "You're starting to annoy me little girl, so I suggest you stop yelling and try keeping quiet for a few minutes. Otherwise, you might just end up like those guards!" threatened Bakura.

"Well that's not very nice! Didn't anyone teach you manners, or niceness?" However, Bakura simply ignored me, and after a wave of his hand and a glow from his ring, another band of energy came flying towards me, but instead of restricting my body any more, it came and placed itself over my mouth, meaning I could no longer talk. Bakura then turned back to Tristan. "Now turn him over, or face the same fate as those guards!"

"So what will it be mortal?" asked Bakura, impatient to get on with it, "Are you going to hand Mokuba over willingly, or do I have to conjure something to consume your soul?"

"Forget it!" replied Tristan as he now bought Mokuba off his back, and into his arms, as it would have been easier for him to hold him like that, "No way!"

"You know that I have the power to back up my threats," Bakura warned after a chuckle, "Hand him over this instant, or I shall dispatch you to the Graveyard too!"

"Yeah, I remember. Your evil power comes from that, the Millennium Ring…" said Tristan stalling for time I assume to try and think of a way out of this.

"That's right. The Millennium Ring not only allows me to control your friend Bakura, but it gives me many other magical abilities as well. So unless you want a more personal demonstration of my power, you'll stop resisting me! Since you know any attempt will be pointless, why sacrifice yourself when you know I'll still wind up in possession of him in the end?" asked Bakura while holding his hand out for Mokuba. Tristan frowned, and sighed. He then said, "Alright, I give up. You can have him. Mokuba's yours."

My eyes widened, and as Bakura smiled and came forward to collect Mokuba, Tristan exclaimed, "Here! Think fast!" He then THREW my little brother at Bakura, who caught him with a grunt. Tristan then dashed towards Bakura and Karate chopped him on the back of his neck with so much force that he fell to the ground, grabbing Mokuba back as he fell. Just a few seconds later, he was unconscious. After he was knocked out, the energy bindings around me disappeared, and I fell back to the ground. I landed on my feet, and Tristan said, "Since the evil spirit is inside that necklace, is what's controlling Bakura, we have to get rid of the necklace!"

"You said it!" I exclaimed, "Here, let me take Mokuba while you take care of that gold monstrosity!" I walked towards Tristan, and he handed me my little brother, while he grabbed the Millennium Ring off Bakura and ran back up the stairs. "So long evil spirit!" exclaimed Tristan when he was back outside where he almost fell before, "and this time, don't come back!" He hurtled it over the edge, and presumably into somewhere in the forest. He muttered, "Good riddance," and came back down to where I was standing with Mokuba.

Tristan and I then began walking down the stairs. Mokuba on my back, and Bakura on his. Soon, we came to a locked door which we tried before. Hm…. I wonder if we can pick this lock…. Like we didn't have time before coz guards were right behind us, but now we do. However, Tristan didn't think of this, and kept walking. "Hey! Tristan! Wait! I might be able to pick this lock and see if this door leads anywhere useful!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have anything to pick it with?" Tristan replied.

"Yup!" I pulled my second bobby pin out of my hair, and started picking the lock. After a minute or so, I heard the lock click, and I pushed the door open. Tristan then exclaimed, "Hey good job Amy! Now let's hope it leads somewhere useful!"

After walking around a bit more, Tristan said, "Thanks for saving me up there again Amy! I owe you one!"

"Naaaa I owed you one from when you saved me down in the dungeons! Thanks again by the way." I replied with a smile, "Oh! And thanks too for not letting that weird evil spirit thing take control of my brother!"

"Haha does that mean you owe me one?"

"I guess it does Tristan! So what's up with the whole graveyard thing evil Bakura kept going on about?"

"Well, a couple of nights ago, Bakura came to our campsite, and we all decided to have a friendly duel together! It was really Bakura versus Yugi, but Joey, Teà and I all put our favourite cards in Yugi's deck so it was like we were all playing! Just as the game was about to start, the scenery turned black, and Joey, Yugi, Teà and I all blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm on the duelling field, dressed as the Cyber Commander, serving Yugi in battle. Bakura then summoned this magician with a white hat, and it attacked me. Sadly, it won. I then found myself in a graveyard, in front of a tombstone with my name on it. All of a sudden, the Graveyard blanked out, and I was back on the duelling field as Yugi had played Monster Reborn. What had stumped me the most was that there were two Yugi's, and later on too Bakura's. There was a little Yugi dressed as the Dark Magician, and the big Yugi was the one calling all the shots. The bad Bakura then played the Change Of Heart; good Bakura's favourite card, intent on taking over little Yugi and winning the duel. However, little Bakura was the Change of Heart, so he took over the evil Bakura's monster. Before we killed it and won, big Yugi did something that switched the good and evil Bakura's around, so when little Yugi attacked, it was the evil Bakura that was sent to the Graveyard. But, I think the main thing about that Graveyard, is that there is no escaping, unless saved by a card during a duel."

"Wow. Dude did that REALLY happen?"

"I used to think it was just a dream, but after what the evil Bakura just said, I'm starting to think it really did happen."

"But, that's not possible!"

"Well, it happened."

"Hey I have another question."

"Go ahead."

"What's the Shadow Realm, and what's with the Millennium Items and being like, magical or something?"

"Amy, I wish I could tell you!"

After 15 minutes or so, I saw the viewing platform above Pegasus's main duelling arena just ahead. Joey and Teà were up there watching, and hadn't noticed us yet. We walked through the doorway, into the light, and Tristan said, "Hey…How about a hand!" Joey and Teà looked towards us, and Teà exclaimed, "Tristan! Where've you been?"

"You wouldn't believe it! We've had an adventure and a half today!"

"Amy! You ok?" asked Joey.

"I am now, thanks to Sir Tristan!' I replied.

"What happened to those two?" asked Teà, referring to Mokuba and Bakura, as Tristan and I placed them down, backs leaning against the railings.

"That evil spirit took over Bakura again! And even though I got rid of it, huh?" replied Tristan, but he didn't get to finish, as he got distracted by something on the duelling arena. I looked, and exclaimed, "What the hell?" Instead of a duelling arena, there was a large black, red and purple cloudy sphere around where the arena should have been.

"What's going on there?" asked Tristan.

"You first!" replied Joey.

"I freed Amy and Mokuba, but then Bakura tried to grab Mokuba,"

"What did he want with Mokuba? Details man!"

"He wanted Mokuba for his new host body," explained Tristan. Joey and Teà gasped, and Tristan continued, "Don't worry, I handled it, but that's history!"

"What's the deal with the indoor thunderstorm?" I asked.

"We're not sure," replied Teà.

"Is Yugi duelling Pegasus inside of it?"

"Sure is!" answered Joey.

"Well that's something you don't see every day! A duel taking place inside of a thunderstorm! I hope they don't get electrocuted."

"Mokuba and Bakura should be alright here for now," said Tristan, "Let's go down and check it out!"

"Pronto!" exclaimed Joey, who along with Tristan and Teà then started running the way Tristan and I had just come to try and get down. "You coming Amy?" asked Teà.

"Nah, I think I'll keep watch over my brother and Bakura," I replied. I sat down, opposite my little brother, leaning against the wall. I couldn't see the pathway to the duelling arena anymore, so I won't know when the others get there, but oh well. All I'm really interested in is whether Yugi wins the duel or not, and then I've got some questions for him.

My mind drifted, and I lost all track of time, place, sound, and sight. I don't know where it drifted. All I know is that I was completely lost in my thoughts. All of a sudden, Joey and the others all gasped loudly. I stood up instantly and stood by the railings, and asked, "Guys! What's going on?"

"Something happened to Yugi just now!" Teà answered in a worried tone.

"What? How do you know?"

"We all felt it!"

"Yeah, but what happened?" asked Joey.

"Whatever it was, it felt devastating…" replied Tristan.

"He…he's hurt! Or worse!" exclaimed Teà.

"This is too freaky!" exclaimed Joey, "Suddenly I'm not feeling Yugi at all, it's like he's vanished of the face of the planet!"

"I know, what could have happened to him?" asked Teà.

"I'm tellin ya, I'm gettin creeped out!" said Joey, "One minute I was feeling Yugi like he's right here beside me, and then next…"

"He was gone," finished Tristan, "I felt it too!"

"YUGI!" Teà yelled.

I then tuned out to what happened next, I just fell on my butt where I stood, and then fell backwards onto the floor into a lying down position. No. My only chance….. If Yugi loses this duel, then I'm willing to bet ya a whole army of goons will come for me. I don't think I'd be able to make it out of that. Back to a cold stone dungeon for me I guess. Unless…..Yugi's other spirit pops by to help! If that's what it is anyway… Oh this whole thing has got me SO confused! Between Millennium Items, soul steeling, indoor thunderstorms, and other spirits, I just can't tell the difference between reality, and fantasy. I wish Seto was here, he'd be able to set things straight for me. I miss you bro.

"Hey! It's clearing up!" exclaimed Joey some time later. I stood up, and what he said was true. The storm was indeed clearing up, and the duel arena was becoming visible. "Yeah, and I think I can see something!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Me too! Do you think it's….." said Joey

"It's is! It's him!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Yugi!" they all yelled as the storm cleared up enough to see Yugi standing confidently at the arena. The gang then ran forward to Yugi, and Yugi turned around and exclaimed, "You guys! Thanks!"

"Oh man Yug!" exclaimed Joey as he placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, "You did it. You really did it! You really, finally did it!" Teà then pushed Joey back as he wasn't making that much sense, and said, "What Joey is trying to say is that it's really great you and your Grandpa are going to be reunited!"

"Yeah! For sure! But also Yug…" said Joey.

"But also, we just wanted to say how impressed we are with you for being so brave and all!" Tristan cut in. "Yeah, impressed, and," said Joey as he stood up behind Teà.

"And! We're proud of you!" exclaimed Teà. Joey then yelled, and started stamping his feet before saying, "You guys are steeling everything I was gunna say!"

"So then talk!" exclaimed Teà.

"Ah forget it. Who cares? He won. YUGI WON!"

"GO YUGI!" yelled Tristan, and many 'yeah's were yelled whilst they jumped up and down excitedly. "We all won! Thanks guys!"exclaimed Yugi. A massive grin crossed my face. My brothers and I are gunna be able to go home, WITH KaibaCorp still under our possession. I then jumped up onto the railings, and took a flying leap towards the small pathway that lead out to the arena. I performed three forwards somersaults in the air, and landed on my feet right in front of Yugi. Yugi's eyes looked slightly startled at my sudden appearance, and I said, "Yugi. Thank you so much! Although Seto will never admit it, our family owes you a lot!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Teà, "Let's not forget. This isn't over until Pegasus releases everyone's souls just like he promised!"

"Yeah, Teà's right!" said Joey.

"So let's go grab the creep." said Tristan. Yugi nodded, and looked behind him, but Pegasus was nowhere to be found! "He's gone!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" asked Joey rhetorically.

"Slippery double crossing snake! Let's go find him! You coming Amy?" yelled Tristan.

"I'm gunna try and find Seto!" I exclaimed. I can't believe Pegasus would just split like this! Oh well, they'll find him, and then I can go home with my brother's and eat.

"But we can't just leave Mokuba and Bakura here all alone!" pointed out Teà. At that moment, Bakura stood up, and waved to us saying, "Hey! Up here! Hello? Hey!" We all turned around and Yugi said, "Bakura!"

Tristan then said, "Hey there! Feelin back to normal?"

"What? Back to normal?" asked Bakura, "Have I not been normal Tristan?"

"You must not be able to remember anything!"

"Yeah, you know that weird golden ring thing you wear? Yeah, well it kinda temporarily turned you into a mean freaky retard that wanted to send everything to the Graveyard!" I replied. I used a spooky voice as I said Graveyard just for added effect.  
>"Retard? Oh my!" Bakura exclaimed.<p>

"His Millennium Ring? Where is it now?" demanded Yugi.

"Gone. I chucked that thing as far away as I could!" answered Tristan.

"Oh well! If it was making me act weird, then I guess it was for the best! But it appears I'm fine now!"

"Well if you're ok, could you watch Mokuba for us?" asked Teà.  
>"Sure! I suppose…" replied Bakura.<p>

"Good! Now let's go and find that creep Pegasus!" exclaimed Joey. We all nodded, and Joey continued by saying, "After all, he made a promise to free those souls, and he's gunna keep it!"

"Make sure to kick his ass for me!" I exclaimed. We then ran away from the duelling arena, and when we came to a junction, I said, "Good luck guys!" and turned away from them, and down the stairs Tristan and I had come up previously.

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha :D Now wasn't that just EPIC :D :D :D Review pleaseeeeee :D<p> 


	20. DK Chapter 18

Heyyyyy :D And here is yet ANOTHER chapter for you :D :D :D Coming up... is a few sweet sibling moments! One was created by the people who created Yugioh, and the other, was meeeeee :D Oh! And also a freaky plot twist :O Enjoyyyyy :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 18<strong>

* * *

><p>After I ran down that flight of stairs, I went the opposite way I came with Tristan, and came to yet another flight of stairs. So far, so good. Stairs mean down. Down means dungeon. And Dungeon, means my brother. When I came to the bottom of the stair case, I came to a T intersection. Oh great. Left or right….I closed my eyes in silent decision making, and I just had a hunch that it was left, so I ran to the left. I then decided to keep a tally in my head of the turns I'm making, so that when I do find Seto, we won't have to try and figure out how to get out. I will already know.<p>

Right, down stairs, left, right, U-turn, right, down stairs, left. Right, down stairs, left, right, U-turn, right, down stairs left. Right, down stairs, left, right, U-turn, right, down stairs, left, right. I kept chanting this in my head, adding another direction every time I changed mine. Before long, I was back in the large room that Seto and I came to when we were trying to find Mokuba. Hm… well Mokuba was straight ahead, so Seto's probably to the right or left. But then again, Mokuba was in a cell, so any organised dungeon would have its cells together. Unless built with the intention of keeping its prisoners hidden, thus scattering them all around the place. Based on Pegasus's slyness, I'm guessing Seto's NOT straight ahead. But he probably knows that I would think that, so he probably is. But he might know that I would think that so he's not but OH MY GOD. I'M JUST TURNING RIGHT ALREADY! I ran to the right, and after a flight of stairs down, I came to another corridor. I saw that only about 10 metres in front was a dead end. I walked forward a little, and came to a cell. Before I turned to the right to check it, I silently hoped and wished that it was Seto. I turned around, and there, slouched against the wall as if dumped down carelessly, was my brother.

"SETO!" I exclaimed in pure joy, my heart leaping and bounding as if I had just won first division lotto….. but better! "Huh? Seto?" My face fell, and I realised that either Yugi and co hadn't found Pegasus yet, or he just hadn't gotten around to releasing his soul. I pulled the final bobby pin out of my hair, and knelt down to start picking the lock. I'm getting better at this, for within thirty seconds, I had the locked picked. I opened the door and walked in. I sat down right beside my brother, leant my head on his shoulder, and silently waited for him to wake up. A few minutes later, I felt Seto shake a few times, and he grunted quietly. My whole body sat straight up and I asked, "Seto?" I saw his eyes flutter open and he said, "Amy?"

"Seto!" I exclaimed as my face lit up, and I smiled an ear-to-ear grin. In action of pure joy, I reached my arms around and hugged him. I wasn't sure how he would take this, but when I thought I couldn't smile any wider, I did when I felt his arm on my back; returning the embrace.

"Amy…. We gotta… find… Mokuba…." said Seto urgently a few seconds after, but in a very week voice. "Don't worry about Mokuba, he's with Bakura. But," I explained as I jumped up, "We do need to get out of here so we can go home. I'm STARVED!" I saw Seto grin ever so slightly, so slightly that you can't really tell he is, but I can. "Here," I said as I offered Seto my hand with a grin, "Need a hand big brother? Or can you get up yourself?" He looked up at me, and took my hand. I pulled him to his feet, and he said, "Thanks." I saw his briefcase in the corner of the cell. Wow…. How DOES my brother keep his briefcase with him? I let go of his hand and was about to walk over and get his briefcase, when I saw him stagger a bit. I grabbed his wrist, steadying him before I asked, "You ok Seto?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well let's grab your briefcase and get outta here! I know the way!"

After that one stagger, Seto was completely fine. He didn't need a hand with anything else. He then picked up his briefcase, and we walked out of the cell, back the way I came. "How did you get out of Pegasus's grip?" Seto asked a few minutes later.

"Oh uh. Tristan busted me out! You know, Yugi's friend with the brown coat and silly hair! Oh yeah and….. KaibaCorp is still officially yours bro! The Form has remained unsigned!"

"Good."

"But I wonder if Pegasus had a copy, or the authentic Form. Coz if it's the actual one, we'll have to get it back…"

"It wouldn't be the authentic one. Neither Pegasus nor those bastard betraying business associates would have the patience to look for it!"

"Good point!"

Luckily, I had remembered the path I took to find Seto, so we made it back out to the duel arena pretty quickly. Seto then lead me down another path, which would be the way out. He probably remembers it from when he came in here to duel Pegasus. Before long, we had reached the front doors of the castle. We pushed open the doors, and outside, the sun was just beginning to set. The semi-cloudless sky was painted pink and purple, and a medium breeze instantly whipped through my hair. I couldn't help but smile. I never thought I would miss fresh air and wind so much! Seto and I then saw that Mokuba wasn't around here, so we started walking around the castle to the other side, where Seto said the other main exit was. We were just outside the tall black doors on the other side waiting for Mokuba, when we heard his voice from just inside yelling, "Seto! Amy! Big brother! Big sister! Seto! Amy! It's me, Mokuba! Where are you!" Seto and I nodded at each other, and at that moment, I hit the button on the side to open the door, and darted back to stand next to Seto. The doors swung open, revealing a path down the middle of a garden. There, near the start of the path was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Teà and Bakura. And in front of them, was Mokuba. Seto and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's them!" exclaimed Mokuba, as Seto and I started walking down the path towards our little brother. Mokuba ran to meet us, and exclaimed, "Big brother! Big sister!" He then grabbed both of our waists and hugged us both, sobbing into our stomachs. Seto and I placed our arms around Mokuba, and our family was back together as we belong. "You're here! You're here!" my little brother exclaimed.

"It's alright," comforted Seto.

"We're together now," I added.

"C'mon," said Joey a little choked up with tears of his own, "Let's not get mushy and gooey you know! I can't take it!" Seto and I then pushed Mokuba away gently, and knelt down before him, hands on his shoulders so we could talk face to face. "Oh Seto, Amy, I didn't know what happened to you!" said Mokuba as he pulled his locket out from under his shirt and opened it, placing it on his hand in front of us, "but I never stopped thinking of you big brother and sister!"

"We know," said Seto as him and I also pulled our lockets out, and held them open on either side of Mokuba's, "We would have risked anything to save you Mokuba."

"Anything!" I emphasised.

"Yugi told me you risked a lot! And now we're together again guys!"  
>"So what do you say little brother and sister? Ready for me to take you back home were we all belong?" asked Seto as we all closed our lockets.<p>

"You bet!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Is there any food in the helicopter?" I asked as I stood up and my stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed, even Seto chuckled a little. "You'll have to wait a bit longer for that one Amy," said Seto, who then stood up and turned to Yugi, "Thank-you Yugi. Thanks for saving my brother Mokuba's soul. And thanks Tristan for saving Amy. They mean everything to me." Awwww how sweet Seto!

"How could we do anything else?" Yugi replied, answering for both him, and Tristan.

"I am grateful, but because of our circumstances, our last duel was not really conclusive."

"Yes, you're right."

"One day, we will meet in the arena again, to decide which of us is truly the better duelist. And one of us will walk away with pride," said Seto, and Yugi nodded, "Come on Mokuba, Amy. Let's go! My copter's waiting."

"Alright! We're going home!" exclaimed Mokuba excitedly as we turned and walked back out the way Seto and I came in. "Yes… yes we are!" I said with a smile.

We walked out of the tall doors, but weren't bothered to close them, and then we heard Tristan yell, "WAIT FOR US KAIBA!"

Yugi then yelled, "AND US TOO!" We had just walked around the front of the castle when Yugi and the gang caught up to us. "Back so soon?" asked Mokuba.

"They obviously couldn't resist my good looks!" I exclaimed with a smirk.

"What is it Yugi?" asked Seto.

"Can we have a lift back please? All the boats have left already!" answered Yugi.

"I suppose," replied Seto.

"It'll be pretty squishy though!" I warned.

It was nightfall when we all finally reached the helicopter. Seto and I sat in the front, and all the others tried getting into the back seat, which is normally only meant for three people. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura were already in. Teà then ended up squished in between Tristan's legs, and my front seat. Yugi had to squish in between Joey's legs, and Seto's front seat. Mokuba then took one look at the scene, and jumped up in the front with me, sitting on my lap, as there wasn't really anywhere else to sit. The helicopter took off, and I said goodbye to the Duelist Kingdom.

The trip on the way home was very quiet. Well, I guess that was mostly because everyone was sleeping, apart from Seto of course. We had left the island 3 or so hours ago, and I couldn't sleep. I mean, I slept for what, 18 hours according to Tristan not that long ago! Instead, I pulled a flashlight out of a compartment in the helicopter, careful not to wake Mokuba, and opened my duelling deck card holder. I placed my hand in it, and gasped when as well as my deck, I felt a sheet of paper inside. Curious, I pulled it out. It was a folded in half piece of paper, and on the outside, my name was written. My eyebrows furrowed, I unfolded it, and flicked the flashlight on. It read:

_Dear My Darling Amy._

_Although I have not known you very long, I already know that we are destined to be. Ever since your hatred filled eyes met mine, I knew we had a connection. The sparks that flew when I first saw your soft brown hair blowing in the wind was amazing. It made my heart stop, and I knew I was in love. I'm sorry for how I was forced to treat you, and I regret every moment of it! If you escape, please, meet me at The Pier, 12:00pm, Saturday. _

_I hope to see you then my love!_

_From Raynon J. Smith III – aka, the man who bought you the water bottle_

I screamed.

"Amy? What's up?" exclaimed Seto.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" exclaimed Joey.

"Amy?" asked Mokuba worriedly, as he could actually see the horror written in my eyes. I couldn't speak, the surprise and horror of what I had just read had left me speechless. Steve LIKES me! WHAT THE HELL! HE'S LIKE…..30! AGH AGH AGH AGH AGH AGH AGH! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE KNOWS WHERE I WORK SO HE CAN STALK ME! AGH! HELP ME! I HATE THAT GUY! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ONE OF PEGASUS'S GOONS IS IN LOVE WITH ME! THIS IS A DISASTER! CURSE MY SEXY LOOKS! "Amy….. what happened?" asked Yugi.

"Say something!" pleaded Teà. Well, I can't blame them for begging for an answer. I mean, I just screamed as loud as I could, waking everyone in the helicopter up, and after they ask what's wrong, I don't speak. "A….a…." I stuttered before screaming what had happened, "A 30 YEAR OLD GOON THAT WORKS FOR PEGASUS AND WAS PART OF THE TEAM THAT KIDNAPPED ME IS IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Help…" I whimpered. The whole helicopter was silent, including Seto, so I added, "And now he wants to meet me at The Pier at 12 noon on Saturday…. And he knows where KaibaCorp is so he can stalk me…. It's all here in this note...PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"I….am…going…to….kick….that…..ass….hole…into….the….deepest….corner…..of….HELL!" yelled Seto. "Wow. Now that is creepy!" exclaimed Joey.

"Can I see it?" asked Mokuba curiously. I thought, oh what the hell, and gave him both the note, and the flash light. At the end, he laughed and exclaimed, "I never thought anyone who worked for Pegasus could write such a cute letter! Amy's got an admirer! Amy's got an admirer!"

"Shut it Mokuba!" I exclaimed, however, I must admit it regret snapping at him, coz his eyes then turned sad at the sting of his sister yelling at him. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but although I only read this blasted note a few minutes ago, it already has me really angry and stressed," I apologised. He smiled and replied with, "It's ok big sister!" I proceeded to tearing up the fucking note, and shoving the tiny remains down the side of the seat. Now that all that commotion was over, everyone soon went back to sleep. Except for Seto and I.

A few hours later, the bright lights of Domino City came into view. Seto flew us towards the city's hospital. The hospital? Why are we going there? Oh right. My leg probably SHOULD get some professional help. We landed on the square roof, and everyone got out of the helicopter. Well. Seto, Mokuba, and I got out. The other's kind of fell out. "What are we doing here Kaiba?" asked Joey. "Amy needs her leg looked at, and I wasn't going to land in your backyard! This is my private helicopter, not a personal flight service," Seto replied. Everyone fell silent. Satisfied that he had made his point, Seto turned and walked towards the door to the left which should lead us inside. Mokuba and I turned to follow, but at that moment, three security guards dashed out and exclaimed, "HEY! What are you doing landing your helicopter here?"

"My sister needs some medical help," explained Seto as he walked forward and took his wallet out of his pocket, "and I think this should cover parking costs." Seto handed the man 1000 yen, and when we walked through the door, the guards didn't stop us. I looked behind me to see Yugi and co. running towards us. I kept the door open for them, and in front of us was an elevator.

We all squished into the elevator, and headed for the bottom floor of the hospital; the main reception. When we reached it, everyone but the Kaiba family left the hospital. They all waved at us good-bye, and I returned the wave. A small look crossed Seto's face that seemed to be one of disapproval; however it was hardly noticeable, even to me. For a second I thought I might have imagined it, since almost as soon as the expression came, it left. He turned to the receptionist - a young lady with bright red, long wavy hair - and said, "My sister was shot three days ago, and she could use some medical attention."

"Aw! You poor thing! How did that happen? Have you alerted the authorities?" she replied in a high-pitched voice. "I'm fine, and everything's been taken care of, I just need it looked at. Seto here bandaged it, but we're not sure if anything else needs to be done," I replied. The receptionist nodded, and picked up the phone. I heard her then alert the doctors, and after a few nods, she put the phone back down. "Just a moment," said the receptionist, "A doctor will be down soon to see you! But first, I'll need your name please Miss."

"Kaiba. Amy Kaiba," I replied. She smiled, and typed it into her computer. I looked away from the desk, and saw Mokuba staring at me wide eyed. Wide eyes that seemed fearful. "Mokuba?" I asked worried.

"You got shot?" he whispered, completely terrified.

"Oh yeah, about that."

"Why?"

"I was a naughty girl!" I exclaimed with a wink, "But don't worry! I'm fine little bro!" I saw his face lift, and a small smile came over his face. My little brother is SOOO adorable! We then took a seat in the lounge supplied while we waited for the doctor. Well Mokuba and I did, Seto leant against the wall next to the chair with one foot up.

A few minutes later, a man with short, slightly spiky blonde hair entered the reception dressed in a white coat. We were the only people here in the reception at 4 am (according to the wall clock), so he walked over to us instead of calling out my name or anything. "Miss Kaiba?" he asked addressing me, standing in front of us.

"Nope. Not me. She's the invisible one sitting across the room. No of COURSE it's me! I'm the only female in this room apart from the receptionist!" I replied.

"Well then Amy, if you could come with me, I'll check out your wound and see what I can do! Your brother's can come if they want." We all stood up, and followed the doctor out of the room.

Doctor Blonde (I'm now calling him) lead us into a room with a hospital bed underneath a window, with two small chairs to the left of the bed. "Would you like to take a seat on the bed please Miss Kaiba?" he asked, well it was more of a command, but he made it a question….. I did as he said eager to get outta this place. I mean, once we're done here, it's back to KaibaCorp, and then we can unleash our fury on those damn business associates that betrayed us! FUN! Mokuba sat down in one of the other chairs, and Seto remained standing as the doctor came over and asked, "So where did you get shot Amy?" Dr Blonde asked. Instead of answering him, I pulled the right leg of my pants up to my knee so show the bandaging Seto had done. "Under there somewhere," I replied. He then undid the bandaging gently, and examined the wound. From what I could see of it, it looked a LOT better than it did about three days ago! "Well?" asked Seto a few seconds later.

"Her leg needs surgery to get the bullet removed, as well as a little bit of muscle and bone damage that needs to be taken care of. When were you shot?" he replied, and asked.

"About three days ago…. Maybe two days and 20 hours?" I answered.

"Wow. Miss Kaiba, you're healing extraordinarily quickly! This wound looks as if it occurred weeks ago!"

"Yay! I'm special!" I exclaimed.

"Yes well, I'd rather operate on it now to try and quicken the healing process up even more!"

"N…now?" I asked slightly shakily. I had always feared operations and surgery, but not for the reasons some may think. "Yes, but don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Oh yes there is!"

"Like what?"  
>"I don't trust you!"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"I don't trust you to be able to stick sharp things into my body without making a mistake and leaving me in a worse condition than I started in!"

"I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing!"

"Everyone makes mistakes!"

"Well unless you want to stay in here for a month, I suggest you just have the surgery!"

"Hmph. Fine. Seto, if he kills me, be sure to kick him in the ass for me!"

We then walked to the operating room. When the door was opened, I saw a bed with lots of expensive looking equipment surrounding it. Hm…. I wonder how much all of this would be worth on eBay? The doctor then instructed me to lie down on the bed. My heart was thumping pretty loud, but I kept a calm composure. The seconds ticked by as hours while Dr Blonde set up, and Mokuba sat down on the side, as Seto stood up. Woah, they're gunna watch me get operated on? Wait a sec….. I then realised that there was a curtain all around the bed. Whew. Mokuba might get nightmares otherwise. "How long will the operation take?" Seto asked.

"About an hour max," the doctor replied. Great. A WHOLE damn hour. He then pulled the curtain around me, and placed a mask on my face. I smelt something sugary and sweet, and darkness consumed me.

Everywhere was black, and although the sugary sweet smell had gone, it still seemed too linger. I wonder if it's time to wake up yet? You know, I think I will. I mean, if I was still under the influence of sweet drugs, then I wouldn't have conscious thought would I? I forced my eyes open, and found myself back in the original hospital room, with Seto beside my bed looking out the window. "Hey bro?"

"Amy. You're awake!" he replied.

"You betcha!"

"Here," said Seto as he dug around in his pocket, "I've got something for you." He then pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me as he said, "Since your last one got destroyed, here's a new one." I opened the box, and it revealed a power cord, an instruction manual, and a brand new mobile. It was a bright yellow flip phone, and when I flipped the lid, I saw that it already had its battery and sim card inserted. The background was currently blank, and the time read, _Thursday 4:00 pm. _"Thanks Seto!" exclaimed just as the door opened, and Mokuba walked in. "So you like it eh? I picked the colour!" he exclaimed proudly. Once he was beside my bed, I ruffled his hair and said, "Thanks Mokuba!" He pouted that his hair just got messed up, but before long he was smiling again.

For that next hour, Mokuba questioned us as to what happened after we left. I then asked what happened to him. He said that soon after we left, our five business associates had a secret board meeting with Pegasus. He said he was listening in on the conversation, and after a while, they were talking about kidnapping him and me for their plan and having Seto out of the way. At that point, Mokuba ran off, but bumped into Keimo, who grabbed him by the neck and carried him into the room. After that, he was taken to Duelist Kingdom, and given a pretty ok room near the top of the tower. After a few days, he made a rope out of bed sheets and escaped; running into Yugi later. Yugi then promised Mokuba to help him, but he was captured by Keimo again. He saw the duel between Yugi and fake Seto, and was then taken too Pegasus's dungeons. And that's were Seto and I came in. "Wow!" I exclaimed after Mokuba had finished telling his story, "Good job on escaping!"

"Thanks!" he replied proudly. I then looked at Seto and saw him staring out the window again in the direction of KaibaCorp.

Ah…. I know what he wants. "Seto. You can go back to KaibaCorp if you want. Don't feel like you have to stay here with me. I can tell you want to yell at those so called business associates and fire them," I exclaimed.

Seto nodded and said, "I'll be back soon. Mokuba, are you coming or staying?"

"You should go Mokuba. In case Seto gets into trouble again!" I exclaimed with a wink. Mokuba smiled and said, "Yeah. Might be wise!" Seto rolled his eyes, and they both left the room.

You know, I'm actually glad I got that surgery. My leg already feels HEAPS better! Sadly, the next half hour in the hospital was pretty boring. I just looked at my phone and personalised it. Seto and Mokuba were the only people in my address book other than business numbers. I reckon by now, Seto and Mokuba will have taken the helicopter back home, gotten in his limo reached KaibaCorp and be giving those fools what they deserve! I felt my phone vibrate, and I flipped it open. Mokuba had just text me! Hopefully they're on their way back to me, coz I could use some entertainment. This is boring as hell. I opened the text, and it read:

_Help! Seto's in trouble! If you can get released from hospital early, meet me at Yugi's game shop. I'll wait an hour for you, and if you dont make it, I guess that annoying doctor wont let you go. Please hurry!_

* * *

><p>OMG! Who knows what's about to happen next? I award a cookie to whoever does :p Review pleaseeeee :D<p> 


	21. DK Chapter 19

And now... I proudly present... the next installment of "If Seto Kaiba had a Sister!" I hope ya all like it!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh God. We've just gotten back, and something's happened already! I'll bet ya anything it's those treacherous bastards who tried taking KaibaCorp over in the first place! I mean, I know enough about them to know that they are all persistent. Agh! I shouldn't have let Mokuba and Seto go without me! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! I jammed the 'call for assistance' button, as there were wires attached to me and all this other stuff too. I couldn't risk just jumping up. A minute later, Dr Blonde entered the room and said, "Ahh. You're awake! What do you need Amy?"<p>

"What I need is to get outta here! My brother's in danger!" I replied.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I can't let you leave! If you do, then the whole surgery you just went through will be for nothing! Your bones and muscles will all move out of place and cause you great pain!"

"Screw that! If that's the only reason you're keeping me here, then I'm still goin! I don't give a shit if I have to have surgery again. I don't give a shit if I need to stay in here longer after, AND I don't give a shit if pain comes with it! I've been through a lot in these past few days, and right now my brothers need my help! So I'm going!" The doctor sighed, and said, "Well, I suppose you can leave, but you have to come back as soon as everything is sorted out."

"Deal."

The doctor then cleared away all the medical equipment attached to me, and after wishing me good luck, he left. I looked down, and saw that I still had my clothes on and not some stupid hospital gown, AND the hole in my pants had been sewn back together. I jumped up, keeping my weight on my left leg, as I wasn't sure what would happen to my right leg if too much pressure was put on it. Based on what the doctor said, my bones and muscles would move, and that in and of itself sounds painful. But oh well, Seto and Mokuba need my help, and I'm not going to make it to Yugi's if I'm hopping. Then, without a second thought, I sprinted out of the room, and to the elevator.

When the elevator reached ground floor, my leg still felt fine. Neither the bones nor muscles have moved yet. I ran outside, to find it dark and raining. Great. I get to run in the rain! Fun….fun….fun…. yeah not really! Ok, now to work out where the game shop is. I'm pretty sure it's just a block or two to the left, so I turned left and ran off. After a minute or so, the game shop came into view. I smiled, and then I felt something move inside of my leg. The next time I put that foot down, a sharp pain whizzed up my leg. It collapsed, and I landed on the concrete on my left knee. Wow. That's sure to leave a mark. I got back up, and sprinted on, each step putting my leg in more and more pain. I can take it. I have to. For Seto and Mokuba. I reached the game shop, and pushed the door open. "Hello?" I called out as I walked forward to the middle of the room. Oh gosh, I hope they haven't left to go help Seto yet. I was in the front room, with cards on every side of me, and resister in front. To the right of that, there was a door, which probably had a staircase leading up, and it was from here that I heard footsteps rush down. A boy with spiky red, black and yellow hair appeared at the bottom through an open door and I exclaimed, "Yugi!"

"Amy! Mokuba's upstairs. Do you know what's going on? Mokuba wanted to wait for you until he told us too many details. All he said was that Seto was in danger!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Dude, I just got a text saying Mokuba needed help and that Seto was trouble! I know just about as much as you!" I replied. Yugi lead me upstairs, and I realised that I was soaked to the bone. I shivered once, and Yugi heard. At that moment, we stopped outside the bathroom. "Wait here," said Yugi as he disappeared inside. He then returned with a white towel. "Thanks," I replied, and as we continued up to where everyone else was presumably, as I tried to dry myself off as best as I could. After a couple more steps, we reached the lounge room. It had a U shape of brown couches, and there sitting on the long one, wrapped in a towel and a hot chocolate in his hands was my little brother. He saw me, put his hot chocolate down, and ran over. He grabbed me around the waist and hugged me. I returned the hug, and after a couple of seconds, Mokuba pulled away saying, "Amy! You made it!"

"Since when have I not made it?" I replied. Mokuba smiled, and so did I.

We sat down on the lounge, while an elderly man with grey hair like Yugi's, an orange bandanna, a white undershirt, and green overalls made me a hot drink. I assumed this was Yugi's Grandpa. Soon enough, he was back, and the explanations could begin. Mokuba and I sat on the three seater lounge along with Yugi, while his Grandpa sat on a cube lounge, and Teà sat on the other one. Joey and Tristan were standing behind us. "So little brother, what the HELL is going on?" I asked. "Well. After Seto and I went back to KaibaCorp, the thugs that tried to help Pegasus take over KaibaCorp apologised, and said it was all part of some elaborate plan to try and get Seto back!" explained Mokuba. My eyebrows widened at this, and I could tell it was a lie, "Then, they told us that yours and Seto's Virtual Reality Adventure Game was ready for marketing! I thought it was a trap, but Seto was convinced that he had to try it out! I mean, I can understand that! Seeing as you and him have been working on it for many years, and you both did all the programming so he thought it would be safe! So he entered the Virtual Pod, and we started the game. Everything was going according to plan, until an Armed Ninja came and captured Seto about a minute into the game! And now he's stuck there until he wins the game, as his mind is trapped in cyberspace….. They wanted me prisoner again so they could try again to take over KaibaCorp, but I grabbed Seto's deck and escaped. Amy. Those thugs reprogrammed a lot of your program, and now our big brother's trapped!"

"I hate those guys…." I muttered.

"So you're saying the only way Kaiba can escape is by winning the game?" confirmed Yugi.

"But if those creeps reprogrammed the entire adventure just to keep Kaiba trapped there, how is that possible?" asked Teà pessimistically, however I can't blame her. If they did reprogram the game, then how is my brother gunna get out?

"I dunno, but I thought, I thought you could help…" answered Mokuba.

"Calm down Mokuba. We will we will. Now tell us some more about this Virtual Pod your brother was designing," comforted Yugi's Grandpa.

"I don't know much…" Mokuba replied, "I was pretty young when he started it…"

"Well I wasn't involved much in the designing or making of the Virtual Pods, but my programming had to kinda link in with it, so I have a basic understanding of how they work," I cut in. "What can you tell us Amy?" Yugi's Grandpa asked.

"Well, the whole point of them is to, in simple terms, separate your mind from your body, and simulate the game. However, this does mean that your mind is, for want of a better term, lost in the game. To overcome this, Seto and I programmed codes into the main program to get out of the game without winning. However, if those fucking bastards reprogrammed everything, I'm willing to bet they took out all our safety measures!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mokuba, "I remember him spending endless hours working on the prototypes, trying to make it perfect!"

"Prototypes?" asked Joey, "So there are other ones?"

I nodded, and Mokuba answered, "In his lab. It was my brother's dream to create the world's ultimate virtual adventure land! But those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare!" I saw Mokuba's eyes well up with tears, and I put my right arm around his shoulders in comfort. He leaned his head on my shoulder, but held back any tears that threatened to fall.

"Lousy suits!" exclaimed Joey, "We'll show them like we did Pegasus!" Mokuba let out a 'huh' and lifted his head of my shoulder to look at Joey. "That's right!" exclaimed Yugi as he stood up, hands curled into fists excitedly, and determined, "We'll use those Pod Prototypes. Go to that virtual world and rescue Kaiba!"

"Thanks guys!" exclaimed Mokuba. We drank the rest of our hot chocolates, dumped our towels, and Yugi's Grandpa fetched some umbrellas. We all then went downstairs to the bottom floor, and found Yugi's Grandpa already waiting for us. Wow…. That was quick. He passed everyone an umbrella, but was one short, so I said Mokuba and I could share. He then stood outside under his umbrella, waiting to wave us off good-bye no doubt. "We'll be back soon Grandpa!" exclaimed Yugi as he ran outside, putting his umbrella up as he did so. Joey, Tristan, and Teà also ran out as Yugi's Grandpa said, "You be careful!"

"We will!" replied Yugi.

"Wait up!" exclaimed Mokuba as we both ran outside and as I opened the umbrella; holding it over both of us. "You guys don't even know the way!" I yelled.

After running through puddles for about ten minutes, we came too Seto's private lab : a set of black buildings all surrounded by a tall fence, and we were right in front of a tall gate. "This is it!" exclaimed Mokuba, "Our brother's personal laboratory! He doesn't like anyone messing around in here, but we used to sneak in all the time hey Amy?"

"We sure did! Good times….." I answered. Mokuba then climbed over the fence, and pressed the button on the inside, making the gate swing open for the rest of us who either couldn't climb the gate, or couldn't be bothered to. "This way!" he exclaimed. I ran and caught up to Mokuba who was already running to where the prototypes were stored, and held the umbrella over us both. "This is where Seto keeps his most secret stuff!" exclaimed Mokuba as we ran through a small shelter walkway with a rope hanging across with a sign hanging off it with a cross on it, symbolising DO NOT ENTER. After we all ran under the rope, we dumped our umbrellas at the side, and kept going. We soon came to the main building, and there was a metal door in front of us. We pushed it open, and found ourselves in a large, dark hallway. Straight in front, there was yet another metal door. To the left of it, there was a small control panel with the numbers 1-9 on it. Mokuba entered the access code (9, 1, 2, 6, 5), and the door slid open, revealing a dark room. "There they are!" announced Mokuba as I switched the lights on, revealing four prototype virtual pods around a column on the back wall. To the left there's a door that leads to another pod, however, the ones in this room are more up to date. To the right, the control desk sat. This was the primary system to begin the game. The prototypes were basically encased comfortable deck chairs wired to a column. "Those are the prototypes?" asked Joey incredulously.

"Wow!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Now let's see here!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the control desk and pressed a few buttons to make sure that the pods would put us in the SAME game as Seto was in. The lights behind me on the wall glowed, and I confirmed, "Yup! Just like the model our brother's in!"

"Only four pods…." said Joey with a dumb look on his face as he physically counted them, "I guess two of us are staying here! I say Tristan for one!"

"And I say you!" Tristan replied as he put Joey in a friendly chokehold.

"I know Amy and I are going!" exclaimed Mokuba confidently. Everyone gasped, and Joey said as Tristan released him, "Mokuba? Amy? You're the ones that know how to work these things! You two should stay here!"

"Yeah, but we also know the most about the virtual adventure land that we're going into!" replied Mokuba. "Good point!" exclaimed Tristan.  
>"So then get in!" Joey said as he then put his hands on Tristan's shoulders and turned to him, "Take care of my gorgeous pod pal!"<p>

Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey then sat down in their pods, ready for the game to begin. However, I just stood in the middle of the room. I think I know a better way I can help.

"You guys had better be careful!" exclaimed Teà.

"We'll be fine Teà!" replied Joey confidently.

"Yeah! Don't you worry about a thing! We'll have Kaiba rescued in no time!" added Yugi.

"Tristan! Let her rip!" ordered Joey.

"Wait a sec… Amy? Aren't you going too?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah! Hop in sis!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Hm…. I think I can do more here… You guys go on, but keep a pod free! I'm gunna try and reprogram the important parts of the system back to how they used to be. However, if for some reason it doesn't work, then I'll hop in and catch up with you!" I replied.

"Ok Amy! See ya later!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Tristan as he pushed a button and all of the pods but mine closed. Visors dropped down over the player's eyes, and they all inserted their duelling decks. Mokuba with Seto's. Tristan then pulled the start leaver down and said, "Virtual upload now!" Bright yellow light was emitted from the pods, and all of their eyes closed, absorbed in the game.

"Looks like it worked!" exclaimed Tristan. I then grabbed a laptop from the cupboard next to the control desk, and booted it. Once it was on, I plugged it into the control panel and sat down on a chair. "Why are you plugging it into the control panel Amy?" Teà asked. Huh… I take it she's not that up to date with technology. "Well Teà, if it's plugged into the main system, then any reprogramming I do can affect the game immediately. This means that we won't have to shut the game down, upload the program, and start it up again!" I replied.

"Hey! That's cool!" she replied with a smile. I then opened the program's code, and noticed the screen on the desk to my right. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! The screen there shows what's currently happening to the players in the game! However, seeing as Seto's pod isn't here, it would only show Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey. Oh well. At least I can keep track of them and if something goes wrong, I might be able to help. I saw the three players start to walk through the opening forest. Before long, they came to a graveyard, and three zombie monsters attacked them. I watched closely, but they all seemed to handle it ok. Next they'll have to head over to the main village, win a Niwatori card by defeating an opponent in a "gladiator" duel, cross the dessert on the birds (or they'll be sent back into town by a tornado), make it through a labyrinth maze at a temple, and hopefully come across Princess Adina. A young Princess that Seto based the character design off Mokuba. She will then take them to her palace, where they'll be told of the prophecy. The prophecy that states of the legendary hero's (the gamers) stopping the ritual of summoning the Mythic Dragon. The ritual involves a sacrifice from both villages. My heart sank as I realised that Seto would most likely be the first. They'll then have to make it up to the Castle of Dark Illusions – the holding place of the captives – on a flying machine and rescue Seto. The Mythic Dragon and sacrificials was Seto's idea, and it was my idea of the game players being part of a prophecy. I turned my attention to my laptop, and started scanning through the altered program.

After only a few minutes, reading the program was just too much to take. I banged my fists on the desk, and Tristan and Teà jumped. They'd been sitting on the top just talking about stuff, and the sudden loud noise must have surprised them. "What's wrong Amy?" asked Teà concerned. "Those fucking bastards changed almost the whole bloody program! I spent a good year and a half developing this code, and Seto, years before that! All of the time we spent on it has just been deleted! It seems that most of the replacement codes are designed to keep people in! Seto especially….." I replied. I tried conducting a search for emergency game simulation end, but as I thought, it had been deleted. I then retyped it in where necessary, and pressed the upload button to upload it into the system. A message then popped up onto the screen saying, "Upload cannot occur. Error type 6". "SHIT!" I exclaimed as I stood out of the chair and walked over to an empty wall. I then punched it with as much force as I could muster, trying to release all my anger on the wall. "Amy….." comforted Teà as she placed her hands on my shoulders, "Calm down. Kaiba's gunna be fine! I'm sure the others will rescue him soon enough!"

"It's not that!" I spat, "Those thugs must have known I'd try to reprogram it and set the main controls to not accept any uploads from the code! Freaking error type 6….."

"Well, can't you just take it off?" asked Tristan.

"It's not that easy… I'd have to physically search the program for the actual control system and find where I was locked out….. hey wait a second! LIGHT BULB MOMENT!" Tristan and Teà looked at me confusedly, and I sat back down at the desk. I clicked on the 'more information' icon under 'Error Type 6' and it showed me a list of different codes that could not upload. Anything with the word, shut_down, was not allowed, along with a lot of other ones. Fortunately, the code I knew would work was not in that list. "Hey you guys know how I said it wouldn't upload anything?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeahhh…" replied Tristan and Teà.

"I lied! I was thinking of the wrong error message! Error type 5 is the one that means no uploading can take place. Error type 6 on the other hand, only means that CERTAIN codes won't upload! If I can just get this one code to upload, I can enter the game, and rescue Seto in a matter of minutes!"

"So…uh…. How will that work?" asked Tristan.

"Well, if I can change the beginning of the game, I might be able to start where Seto currently is!" I replied basically jumping up and down.

"And where is that?"

"Well….. I assume it would be at the Castle of Dark Illusions in the main room, being held captive by the Witty Phantom! But I'll just have a quick skim through of the program to be sure!"

"How can the program tell you where he is?"

"If the reprogramming was done to keep Seto here, then it should have all the protocols added necessary to capture him in the first place! It would then have to specify where he would be taken!"

"So…. You think it can work?"

"Yup!"

"You know you could have done that before the others went in the game…."

"The idea only JUST crossed my mind!"

"Well let's try it!" I nodded, and started skimming though the code again.

Wow. This was taking a bit longer than I thought to try and find all the necessary information to make sure my hunch on Seto's location was correct! I was concentrating so hard on this, that although I could hear Teà and Tristan talking, I didn't pay any attention. Like, the words just flew in one ear, and right out the next. They didn't bother to include me in their conversations, as they could tell I was working really hard, and disturbing me would end badly. "They've been gone a long time!" exclaimed Teà worriedly, "I hope they're ok!"

"Don't you worry! I once saw Joey play a video game for three days straight without blinking or nothing!" said Tristan.

"Really? Figures…"

"Huh? Teà! I know what'll make all this waiting around go by faster! A game! And it's called… Guess My Facial Hair! Go right ahead!" Omg Tristan! What the hell? I must say, that game actually processed in my brain, and I have a feeling Teà isn't going to be interested.

"Uh…. I think I'll pass….."

"Aw… come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed my fine beard growing in. I've got like, eight whiskers! Here take a feel!" Tristan…. That's just wrong…..

"Tristan please! Why don't you just go and take a nap in the corner!" We all then heard a bang from outside, and Tristan and Teà moved to the door and opened it a little to see what was going on. "Looks to me like we've got some company headed our way!" exclaimed Tristan, "Quick! Let's lock the door and set up some kind of barricade to hold them off!"

"Hm… Good idea!" exclaimed Teà.

"Hey Amy! Could ya give us a hand moving this desk?" asked Tristan referring to the U-shaped grey desk on the other side of the room. "Can you do without me? I've just confirmed my suspicions as to Seto's location, and I really need to upload the program, get in, and save him before those thugs out there can stop me!" I replied.

"Ok… but you better hurry up!" exclaimed Tristan. I had just rewritten the code that specifies the players starting point to the Castle of Dark Illusions, main room, right behind where Seto would be tied up (so if we had some company, I wouldn't be discovered immediately) , when Tristan and Teà got the desk to the door. "Ready or not? Here we come!" I heard who I thought to be Keimo exclaim from the other side of the door. It was then followed by several grunts and bangs as him and presumably some other goons tried to get into the room and probably unplug the pods. No! Then they'll all be trapped in the game! I've GOT to get in and save Seto quickly! Once we've done that, we can just end the game from out here for the others. "We are NOT letting you in here man!" exclaimed Tristan's strained voice as him and Teà tried to keep the desk against the door. I clicked the upload button, and let out an excited "Yes!" when it uploaded successfully. I ran over to the empty pod, sat down, and entered my duelling deck in the specified stop. "Hey Teà! Could you quickly pull down the leaver on the far right? It allows for another player to enter without disrupting the game play of the others!" I asked. She nodded, and ran over to the control desk, pulling the leaver down. The visor dropped over my eyes, and my pod closed. The last thing I saw before a blinding yellow light was emitted from the pod was Teà running back over to help Tristan.

All of a sudden, I was flying through a navy blue surrounding, with lime green dots of light scattered around. I laughed. When the process of your mind separating your body was originally programmed, it was a rougher experience! I can't believe I'm finally going to enter the Virtual Adventure Land as a finished product! True it isn't what Seto and I programmed it to be, but at least it was still finished! I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was crouched right where I programmed the game to put me. I was looking straight at a tall, rocky wall, in a room that was nothing but a small column of rock coming out of a pool of lava. It was also a four way intersection, as there was a bridge leading to other areas of the castle on each side of the rocky column. I smiled. At least the scenery is still as Seto and I programmed. On my left wrist, was the smaller disk of Seto's duel disk system. It wasn't connected to the bigger one, but it had my deck, and a life point count of 2000. It's awfully silent here….. just like the awkward silence that is felt after you've been caught and you're surrounded by armed men. I wonder if Seto's awake…. Or….. what if I'm wrong? What if this isn't where Seto is? What if now I've just wandered into the enemy's clutches of my own free will?

I then heard a voice come from the other side of the tall stone I hid behind saying, "Where… am I?" It was Seto! So he is here! I then heard another voice come out of nowhere saying, "You're with me! Seto Kaiba!" I recognise that voice too!  
>"Huh? Witty Phantom? You took me prisoner in my own game?"<p>

"Yes!"

"Then release me! I command you to!"

"This is no longer your world to command! Your game's been reprogrammed! You're late to the party Kaiba!"

"Gee…. I never liked parties….." I had to place a hand over my mouth when he said this to stifle back a giggle.

"But you're the guest of honour! Or at least, you will be! Very soon….You see Kaiba, you will have the great privilege of being our offering to the Mythic Dragon! Till then, your misery is in my capable hands!"

"That's enough! Over ride protocol! End this simulation!"

"Tisk tisk tisk. I told you things have changed! Your code's been rewritten and now all your silly safety precautions are a thing of the past! Now excuse me! There's so much to do before the other offering is brought here!"

"Another offering?"

"I know you love the spotlight, but you'll just have to share!"

"Come back!" Ok that's it! I've had enough of this Witty Phantom tormenting my brother. Well…. it's more like annoying, but anyway….. "HEY WITTY PHANTOM!" I exclaimed jumping out from my hiding spot. I saw Seto's eyes widen, and the Witty Phantom turned around and looked at me surprised. "I will not stand for you annoying the hell outta my brother anymore!" I continued as I marched straight up to him. Now I COULD always pull a card and use it to cream him, but this is the kind of thing I need to settle with fists. "Take this!" I exclaimed as I punched him right in the nose. He fell backwards with a very surprised expression, and then disappeared. Huh! Guess he ran off! "Amy! What are you doing here?" asked my brother. I turned back around, to find that his wrists were tied to the stone with rope, and he was outstretched in a T shape. "Long story!" I exclaimed as I jogged over to him. I was about to start untying the ropes that bound him, when I heard him exclaim, "Amy! Behind you!"

"Huh?" I asked as I turned around, but it was too late.

There were a good twenty Armed Ninjas in the room, like the one that took Seto in the first place. I reached for my deck, but a fist came and punched it out of the way. I looked around for the rest of the body the fist came from, but before I got much of a look, I felt a karate chop right on the back of my neck, just under my skull. I stumbled forwards, and I was starting to see stars. I tried looking around, but nothing was clear, just a fuzzy, starry mess! To top it off, the same ninja then kicked me right where I was shot. I gasped, and started to collapse. I heard Seto yell out, "AMY!" but I blacked out before I could reply.

* * *

><p>Jeez... you know what's becoming an annoying habit of mine? I always seem to end chapters with Amy falling unconscious in some way... Well... anyway... Review pretteyyyyy please!<p> 


	22. DK Chapter 20

Agh... I ish soo tired... But anyway, just a quick note that I feel I need to make after a comment: Yes, my character is superwoman/mary-sue, whatever you wanna call her, but this story is nothing than my imagination on paper. Not just that, but there are just so many freaking guys in Yugioh that a Supergirl was necessary to balance it out. Well, that's my opinion anyway; if you don't like it, either deal with it, or get lost!

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometime later, my mind pulled back into a conscious state. Geez all of this being knocked out cold can't be good for your health. I felt my back on something cold, sharp pains kept shooting up my right leg, and the back of my head was throbbing. Who knew a video game could be so painful? Well… I guess it IS virtual reality…. I mean…. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I got knocked out by a freakin DUEL MONSTER! What is the world coming to….. Well this rescue attempt didn't go to well…. speaking of which….. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was tied up like Seto, and to his left. I looked to the right and asked, "Seto?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. I think I woke him up…. "Amy! Are you ok?" he replied.<br>"Not really…. A card beat me up Seto! A CARD!" I replied with a smile. He smirked, and I heard a set of footsteps approaching. We both looked forward, and saw the Witty Phantom…. An overgrown elf with a purple suit, white gloves, a purple hat, and long straight blonde hair….Back again….. "Well it's good to see that Mini Kaiba has finally woken up!" he exclaimed, "I guess our Mythic Dragon will get three offerings seeing as we've already sent out a team of highly qualified Armed Ninja's to pick up our original second sacrifice! It will be so delighted!"

"Dude… shut up! Your voice REALLY annoys the crap outta me!" I exclaimed.

"Now now Mini Kaiba, you're not really in any position to make demands!" he warned.

"Try me!" I spat, "Oh and by the way….purple REALLY isn't your colour, and you have big ears." I saw Seto smile VERY slightly, and I then stuck my tongue out at the annoying Witty Phantom. "I'd try being a little nicer if I were you!" he exclaimed, "Or else we might just take you and Kaiba for a dip in the lava pool now!"

"Oh no!" I replied sarcastically, "I'm SOOOOO scared!"

"Try at your own demise Phantom!" added Seto. Witty Phantom then uttered a small laugh and disappeared into the ground.

"Might I ask how you just appeared right behind me before?" asked Seto a few moments later. "Oh uh…. I had to rewrite a section of the program. Kemo and some other thugs were trying to break into the room, and I knew I had to be as quick as possible, so I changed the starting point!" I replied, avoiding any mention of Yugi and his friends. I knew Seto wouldn't be cool with that. "Hey can we chat later?" I asked, "I….uh….. am rather tired and could use some….uh….sleep! Yeah…sleep! Night bro!" I then closed my eyes, not even wanting to see Seto's expression or reaction. If he kept asking questions, one of them would BOUND to end up to me having to mention Yugi and co. And no, I wouldn't lie my way out of it. I never lie to my brothers.

I pretended to sleep for, oh, I dunno how long, but after a while, I heard the Witty Phantom say, "Wake up Kaiba and Mini Kaiba! You programmed me to torment my captives! Not let them sleep!" There he stood, back again, twirling his hat on a finger like a basketball. Man I wish he could just leave us aloneeee, coz he's really pissing me off! "Dude…. Just piss off! You annoy me!" I exclaimed.

"Guess you weren't our most inspired creation…." my brother said.

"Come now Kaiba's! Give yourself some credit! After all, just look who I managed to snatch!" Witty Phantom then pointed at the ground between Seto and I, and a glowing semi-sphere appeared. After a few seconds, someone wearing a pink and yellow dress, along with a crown appeared lying down in the middle of it. It appeared to be Princess Adina. "His disguise didn't fool us!" continued Witty Phantom with a smirk. Seto and I gasped in confusion, and Adina then pulled off her dress, and underneath was a green suit of armour, cape, and sword. It was Mokuba.

"Seto!" he exclaimed as he ran up to Seto. Awww I feel left out. Oh well, I guess that was the side Mokuba was lying on, so I guess he hadn't seen me yet.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Big Brother? I'm here to save you!" replied Mokuba. He then turned to me and asked with surprise written all over his face, "Amy? How'd you get here?"

"Long story!" I replied.

"Well I'll save you too!" Mokuba exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Please! You're not in a position to be saving anyone!" exclaimed Witty Phantom, "No! You're about to join your siblings for a dip in the lava pool of atonement!" Angry looks crossed all of our faces, and Mokuba took stance, holding his duel disk. "And once that ritual has been completed, the Mythic Dragon will be unleashed!" Mokuba then drew the top card out of his deck, well Seto's deck and exclaimed as he threw the card dramatically, "AH! Sword Stalker! Free my Brother and Sister!" The creepy purple thing then emerged, and using his large gold sword, cut the ropes to set both me and my brother free.

We both fell down and landed on our feet, well, for me it was my left foot, rubbing our wrists for a moment as the ropes had been cutting into them. "Seto! Here! Your deck!" exclaimed Mokuba as he took the disk off his wrist and handed it out to Seto. He then took his deck, and replied with, "Thanks little brother."

"Wait! NO!" exclaimed Witty Phantom worriedly.

"Heh! Time for a trip to the recycle bin Phantom!" exclaimed Seto as he put his duel disk on.

"I second that!" I exclaimed.

"Go! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" yelled Seto as he drew a card, and held it up dramatically. My turn now! I pulled a card from my deck, and exclaimed as I too held it up, "Go! Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End!" A blue dragon appeared, along with an aqua dragon with long orange hair. My favourite card! Witty Phantom screamed and started to run away, but Seto called out, "Blast that Phantom! Attack with White Lightning!"

"Chaos Emperor Dragon, you too! Attach with Fiery Electro Blast!" I exclaimed. Both dragons roared, and shot out their attacks towards the Phantom. Blue-eyes with as its name suggests, white lightning, and my Emperor Dragon with a kind of flaming orange lightning ball. Witty Phantom screamed, and was digitized.

"Come on! Let's go!" exclaimed Seto. Mokuba and I nodded, and we took off to the left bridge. Well, Seto and Mokuba ran, I hopped. Yeah…. It was pretty damn ninjaaaa. When we were about half way across, the twenty or so Armed Ninja's from before appeared all around us. "Armed Ninjas! Just like the ones that took my first Blue-Eyes!" exclaimed Seto. "And the ones that knocked me unconscious!" Two massive Dragon Capture Jars then appeared on the bridge in front of us, blocking our way, and hoping to steal both Seto and my dragons. "And it looks like they want a second one! As well as an Emperor Dragon! Well, this time, I'm ready! Go Trap Master!" exclaimed Seto as he drew a card and threw it. A creepy blue guy dressed in a green cape appeared, and destroyed both Dragon Capture Jars. "There! Now those Dragon Capture Jars are destroyed, and the Blue-Eyes that was taken from me before is back in my control! So now I have two!"

"Good to see you know your math bro!" I exclaimed with a smirk.

"Yes," he replied, "and I also know that now I have twice the fire power!" His Blue-Eyes then started attack all of the Armed Ninjas, and I exclaimed, "You two Emperor Dragon!" and she joined the slaughtering too. Before long, all of the ninjas were digitized.

"Now Mokuba and Amy. Tell me: how is it you got here?" asked Seto. Damn, this was just the question I was hoping to avoid! "Don't be mad, but I got Yugi and his friends to help," replied Mokuba quietly. "YOU DID WHAT? You two know how I feel about Yugi Muto!" yelled Seto with an angry look on his face. "Look bro, Mokuba asked Yugi and co for help, because he didn't know if I would be allowed to leave the hospital or not, and he didn't want to waste time! Can you HONESTLY think of ANYONE else who would just drop what they were doing and come to help?" I said, "Please don't be mad…."

"We didn't know who else to turn to…" repeated Mokuba for emphasis.

"ANYONE else!" exclaimed Seto with a growl, "Now, let's see if we can escape this game!"

We all ran forwards, dragons following us. I had officially decided that hopping was too slow, so I did a limpy kind of run. After we ran off the bridge, we found ourselves in a rocky cavern, with no other exit. "Damn. Dead end…." I muttered, "Wait! Seto, isn't this right above the main room of the whole castle?" Seto nodded, and I asked hopefully, "Dragon blast?" He nodded again. "Chaos Emperor Dragon! Blast that floor away!" I exclaimed. An orange lightning ball once again erupted from my dragon, and a small hole in the floor disappeared, a black swirling hole taking its place. And no, it wasn't an actual black hole, but I was correct, then it will let us pass through the floor, and land in the main room of the castle. Since we had escaped the lava pool and the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned, it SHOULD mean the end of the game….. but I'm not so sure after it was reprogrammed….

I called my Emperor Dragon back to its card, and placed it back on top of my deck in case I need it again before we get outta here. Seto's Blue-Eyes then acted as a slide, lowering its neck down through the hole. We all slid down landed on the floor below, and found ourselves in a black room, that was too dark to make out any distinguishable details, other than the fact that the roof was VERY high. In front of us, was Yugi dressed in blue armour a red cape, and his Millennium Puzzle around his neck (he also seemed to be in his taller form), Mai dressed in grey and purple armour with a sky blue cape, and a random guy with blonde shaggy hair, in a cave man kinda brown outfit. Wait a sec… that's just Joey….

"Kaiba! Mokuba!" exclaimed Joey, "Amy? How'd you get here before us?"

"It's call re-re-programming!" I replied with a smirk.

"Re-re…. what?" asked Joey scratching his head with a dumb expression on his face, "Uh anyway…You're ok! Ah what a relief! We've been all worried!"

"Joey, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit!" exclaimed my brother with a smirk. "Overgrown MONKEY!" yelled Joey infuriated, "That's the thanks I get for coming to rescue…." However, Joey was cut short in his theatrics, when a demented laugh came out of nowhere. We all looked around confused, and Joey looked terrified! Ok, major exaggeration; he looked ever so slightly frightened, but VERY surprised! Seto, Mokuba and I looked behind us, and saw a flight of stairs that I knew would be there about 30 metres away. A black portal then appeared above the stairs, and out of it, the same deep voice exclaimed, "Congratulations gamers! You've made it to the final level!"

"Correction you slime ball," replied Seto smugly, "we've beaten the game!"

"Oh! Is that what you think Seto Kaiba?"

"That's right! We escaped the lava pool," exclaimed Seto as he raised his fist before swinging his whole arm backwards dramatically, "therefore the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned!"

"That means this game is over!" I added.

"It'll be game over alright!" replied the mysterious voice – which come to think of it sf probably one of the Big Five, aka, the treacherous business associates - , "but for you, not us!" I gasped in surprise as the whole room instantly disappeared, and we all found ourselves in a room at LEAST an acre big, with the walls, roof, and floors nothing but one large circuit board. Some of the circuits flashed yellow, and Seto and I exclaimed in disbelief, "No way!" Everyone gasped, and Joey asked, "What is this?"

"They've rewritten the program!" I answered as a blue cloud formed in front of us, and quickly grew to the size of a small house. "They're summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves!" exclaimed Seto angrily. The cloud formed the shape of a HUGE dragon with wings, and five heads. It then burst into the real dragon; each of its heads a different colour. It growled, and Joey exclaimed, "OH MAN!"

"Alright everyone!" announced deeper voiced Yugi, "Stay close! We'll win together! Or together we'll fall!"

"Yugi….. You're a great guy after helping is at Duelist Kingdom, but please…..please! Spare us all a cheesy, corny speech about sticking together, and friendship! It doesn't help; it just annoys the crap outta people!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone. Yugi didn't reply. I guess he's had enough experience with Seto to know not to bother arguing out points.

"Wow. She sounds just like Kaiba!" Mai exclaimed to Joey and Yugi. I saw Seto smirk ever so slightly out of the corner of my eye, and we all turned our attention back to the matter at hand.

"Man! Have I had it with this virtual reality stuff!" exclaimed Joey, "Rescuing Kaiba was one thing… now we gotta deal with this Mythic Dragon thing too? I'm really starting to miss my body….."

"Suck it up! There's only one way we can get out of this game," said Seto.

"I agree!" stated Big Yugi, "We have to take this dragon down!"

"Let's go!" we all exclaimed as we stood in a line, ready to bring out an all powerful force of unstoppable monsters! _5000/4000 _then appeared above the dragon's head, alerting us of its attack and defence points, and we were ready to rock and roll.

"Me first!" exclaimed Mai, "And I call out, the Harpie Lady Sisters!" As she held a card or two up, three winged chicks then appeared, but soon after, were being electrocuted by blue lightning! "What's happened?" she asked dumbfounded. "Hahaha!" a voice came from the dragon, "Just another bit of reprogramming that we did!" Out of the bottom of my eye, I saw the floor change colour. I looked down, and saw that we were standing on a giant Lord of Dragon monster symbol. I raised an eyebrow, and the dragon continued, but in a different voice, "We call it the Dragon Seal, and it makes this lair a sacred place where only dragon classed monsters are allowed to attack. Any other monster type is useless!"

Seto began to chuckle menacingly, and I began to laugh in disbelief. "You dare challenge ME to a battle of DRAGONS? You five should know better than that!" exclaimed Seto as he reached for his deck and drew a card, "I call, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" It let out a roar as it appeared, and I continued before drawing a card, "Seriously! What the HELL were you guys THINKING! I summon, the Chaos Emperor Dragon; Envoy of the End!" In just a matter of moments, my dragon flew up to join Seto's. "Only dragons huh? Fine! Go Red-Eyes!" exclaimed Joey as his black dragon joined the group. "Harpie's Pet Dragon!" exclaimed Mai as she too summoned a dragon; however, it wasn't as manly. It was pink. I don't like pink. "And I summon, Curse of Dragon!" finished big Yugi as a yellow, kinda funny looking dragon appeared. Seto's Blue-Eyes and my Emperor Dragon have 3000 attack points, Joey's Red-Eyes has 2400, and Mai's Pet Dragon and Yugi's Curse of Dragon have 2000. In other words, an army of totally KICK BUTT dragons! "You're Mythic Dragon will not stand against all we have set against it!" declared big Yugi. "Attack!" we all exclaimed.

Each of our five dragons unleashed its attack, and so did each of the five head off the Mythic Dragon. They met in the middle, and resulted in a huge explosion! We all had to shield our eyes away from the dust cloud that came with it, and as it cleared, the realisation that none of our attacks worked dawned on us. "None of our attacks even got though!" exclaimed Joey.

"You're right! Those blasts must have cancelled each other out when they all collided!" replied Yugi. I rolled my eyes. I think these people like stating the obvious. "So they did!" confirmed the dragon, "but one of your team has no dragon with which to attack… or defend… Isn't that right, Mokuba!" The middle dragon head leaned forward, and looked directly behind our line, to my little brother who was standing behind us all.

"Wait….No….You wouldn't!" stuttered Seto as the dragon sent a bright yellow lightning bean towards my little brother. "NO!" Seto and I exclaimed as we turned around to face Mokuba, when all of a sudden, Joey exclaimed, "Block it Red-Eyes!" His Red-Eyes did indeed block the attack, and everyone gasped. "Joey had his Red-Eyes take the hit!" exclaimed Mai, "But that means….." The Red-Eyes then disappeared, dead in the digital world. Joey's life points hit zero, and he fell to the ground on one knee, trembling and shaking. "NO! Joey!" exclaimed Mai as we all ran over to him. "Joey!" big Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi," replied Joey, "So long! I'm done for…."

"Don't say that….."

"Stay with us please!" begged Mai. I think she's got a crush on him…

"You can't go!" added Mokuba. Joey uttered one last chuckle, and his body turned into sparkles; gone. Digitized.

"We've lost him….." uttered Yugi as he clenched his fist and trembled a little. Mai then fell to the floor, and exclaimed, "Joey! He's left us….." I must admit, I do feel sorry for Joey. He sacrificed himself…. For Mokuba….. Can these guys surprise me anymore? Mai then stood up, tears in her eyes, and continued, "You creeps! What kind of sick, twisted game have you turned this into?"

"Game?" the dragon replied with a laugh, "This ceased to be a game long ago!

"We need a new tactic!" announced Seto.

"Yes," agreed big Yugi as he stood up, "With our dragons alone, we won't win this…..I think I know how we can….."

"What do you mean?" replied Seto.

"Do you own a super strong dragon that has over 5000 attack points you can summon?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um…. Not really, but as strong as that Mythic Dragon may be, there's one creature that can beat it!"

"And that is?" I replied, but instead of answering, Yugi drew a card, and exclaimed, "Black Luster Soldier! I summon you, by sacrificing the power of my Dark Night, and my Curse of Dragon" Ah….. a ritual summoning. A shield with two pots appeared, and Yugi's two sacrifices turned into glowing lights and sank into them. A bright column of light emerged out of the shield, and a soldier with blue and green armour, with long orange hair appeared. The Black Luster Soldier floated down to the ground, and I sighed. Nice try Yugi…. But no.

"Weren't you listening to what we just said?" asked the dragon with a chuckle as the soldier landed on the ground, but was soon shocked by blue lightning, just as Mai's Harpie Ladies had been, "Your Black Luster Soldier is not a dragon, therefore he can't attack! But on the other hand, we can still attack him!"

"No you can't!" exclaimed Mai, "My Pet Dragon will stop you!"

"Then you'll pay the price!" Mai's dragon attacked, and so did the Mythic Dragon. However, when their attacks met in the middle, Mai's was completely over powered, and her dragon was destroyed. "Mai!" yelled big Yugi, "Alone her dragon couldn't stand against it! Which means….." Mai's life points dropped to zero, and like Joey, she fell to the ground. "Mai!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, looks like I'm not gunna be around to see how this whole thing turns out…Sorry….. I tried my best! Guess now….. It's up to you!" Mai turned to glitter, for she too had been digitized.

"Mai…." said Yugi as he got to his feet, "With all my might I will avenge you…. You and Joey! Now…. Kaiba! This may be our one chance! We have to work as a team!"

"No way! You don't even know what you're doing!" Seto replied.

"Oh fine! Just leave me out of your great plan!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone as I turned my back on everyone and crossed my arms. "Ugh! You just have to trust me Kaiba!" Yugi continued.

"I don't have to do anything Yugi! I can win this battle in my own way!"

"You'll win nothing!" interrupted the dragon, "Two of your group have already gone, and now we'll make it three!" The middle head of the dragon opened its massive mouth, and sot a blast directed at either Yugi or Seto…. It was kinda hard to tell… "Kaiba! Call your Ultimate Dragon!" demanded Yugi.

"Silence!" he replied. My eyes then widened when I realised that the blast was heading for Seto's Blue-Eyes….. or so I thought. "Seto, it's not your dragon he's aiming for!" exclaimed Mokuba as he ran forward and knocked Seto out of the way of the blast that was aiming directly for him instead, "It's you!" The blast hit Mokuba square on in the chest, and Seto exclaimed "NO!"

"MOKUBA!" I added.

"Seto….. Amy….." Mokuba replied weakly as he started to fall forwards. Seto knelt down to catch him, but before he could, he disappeared into glitter. Digitized.

"NO!" I exclaimed as Seto stood up.

"MOKUBA!" he yelled as he fell back down to his knees and hit the ground with both fists. No….. My little brother….. First Pegasus….. and now he's been digitized… When will the madness end? "Hehe….. Let's see if we can take out another!" suggested the Mythic Dragon, and I saw two of the five mouths open. Here we go again….. Seto was on the ground, and Yugi looked deep in thought, so none of them saw the two blasts of electric light that was headed their way. Damn… I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I know what I have to do. "Chaos Emperor Dragon! Shield Yugi!" I exclaimed. Both Yugi and Seto looked at me surprised, and I ran in front of my brother - who was still on the floor - arms stretched out. My dragon then spread its wings, and flew in front of Yugi. The light was coming closer with each passing millisecond, and I had no time to rethink my decision. I looked to my left, and saw that my Emperor Dragon had just been hit. As soon as I faced the front again, I felt the electric blast hit me in the chest. I gasped and my eyes widened. My body felt like it was on fire! "AMY!" I heard Seto call out. The blast was then cut off, and I staggered backwards. "Amy!" he exclaimed again as I collapsed to the ground. I glanced around, and saw that my dragon had been destroyed. My gaze met Seto's and I asked in a weak tone, "How many times do you need to be saved Big Brother?" I saw his mouth open, but never heard a reply. Instead, my mind and body became digitized; lost in cyber space.

* * *

><p>Wow... Duelist Kingdom is pretty much over! Like, just a couple of loose end tying up chapters to go... LIke, the actual leaving the island was AGES ago... but the actual season DOES go until the end of Dungeon Dice Monsters... soo uh... yeah NEARLY TIME FOR BATTLE CITY *whoop whoop* hehehe well, review pleaseeeee :D<p> 


	23. DK Chapter 21

Sorry guys, but the next few chapters are gunna be quite considerably shorter than the previous 5 000 word ones. But anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing. Despite any cool sci-fi shows that say otherwise, cyberspace is nothing. From that moment I first became digitized, I haven't thought a single thing! Well, I might have thought something, but as soon as I tried to think what it was that I thought, it would just slip away. Not just that, but there was no cool green grid lines or anything, it was just nothing. There was no time, space, colour, or mass. Just…nothing.<p>

Sometime later (dunno how really since cyberspace doesn't have time), I felt a cold surface on my back, and wind on my face. I heard Joey say something along the lines of, "yeah", and Mokuba grunted softly. Does this mean I'm back? Oh….. RIGHT! I remember now! Seto programmed Princess Adina to really be the Mystical Elf, so she can bring players back! So… SETO AND YUGI WON! Hooray! "Oh! They're back!" exclaimed big Yugi. Well, that just about confirms that!

"Amy! Mokuba!" exclaimed Seto. I opened my eyes and sat up, along with Mai, Joey, and Mokuba. We were on a stone stage, overlooking a massive crowd of people, with Yugi and Seto standing to our left. "Oh man. What just happened to us?" asked Joey dumbly.

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed as he jumped up and ran over to Seto and giving him a hug. The crowd started cheering, and Joey and Mai went over to Yugi. Me, I went over next to my two brothers and placed a hand on both of their shoulders; a smile on my face.

A few seconds later, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a massive black circle appear out of nowhere. Seto then started walking forward saying, "The exit portal! Let's go Amy, Mokuba!" Mokuba and I followed him; eager to get home.

"Hey! Hold it a sec Kaiba!" exclaimed Joey. We stopped, and he continued, "Don't you think the very least you could do is say thank-you or something?"

"I never asked for your help, and as far as I'm concerned, I never needed it," Seto replied.

"Ah come on!"

"Yugi," continued Seto as he turned his head to face him, "You on the other hand I will offer some gratitude." Wow…. Did I just hear what I think I heard? I turned to face Yugi, and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. "We made a good team, you and I, but don't think it means we'll be partnering up in true reality," Seto added.

"Very well. But despite whatever grudge you may still hold against me and the others; perhaps you can at least begin to stop looking at us as just adversaries, and more as friends," Yugi replied. Yea…..never gunna happen…. Seto grunted, and said as he began to walk into the portal, "Come on Amy, Mokuba."

"I'm here!" I replied.

"I'm coming!" Mokuba replied as he ran forwards. We then walked through the black portal, and the game was over.

I opened my eyes, and realised that I was FINALLY back in reality. In my little virtual pod, which then opened. Man I feel really…. Stiff….. guess I was in the game for quite a while….. I then heard a surprised, "What?" that seemed to come from Kemo, followed by a moan from Joey. "Hey Joey!" exclaimed Tristan as the other goons gasped. Looks like THEY'RE too late to stop us! Hehehe. I then sat up, but when I tried to move my leg to get out, I winced as pain shot up my leg. I tried moving it again, same result. Shit! My bones and muscles must have kinda set in the wrong place while I was in that STUPID virtual reality game! Damn it! I guess there's nothing to do but to lie down until I can get some help. I mean, staring at the ceiling is FUN! Heh….heh….heh….. "Yugi! Joey! You're all back!" exclaimed Teà happily. I then heard what I assumed to be the others getting out of their pods and walking over to Teà and Tristan. "And so is Kaiba!" Yugi replied, "He's probably getting out of his pod right now!"

"No! He can't be!" exclaimed Kemo.

"And without you guys to guard your bosses, I'd say he's about to kick some butt!" yelled Mokuba triumphantly.

"Uh! He's right!" replied Kemo urgently, "We gotta get back!" I then heard the sound of multiple footsteps running away from the room.

"We did it!" exclaimed Teà.

"Bunch of wimps…" muttered Tristan. What then sounded like Mai sighed. Wait a second…. Where did she come from? Oh…. Right….. the other pod in the room next to us….. I forgot all about that…..

"It's Mai!" my little brother exclaimed.

"She was here all along!" said Joey.

Her footsteps then came closer, and she said, "In the flesh, is everything cool?"

"Sure looks that way!" replied Yugi.

"Cause of you! All of you! So thanks!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Awww stop! Go on and get outta here already, your brother probably can't wait to see ya!" replied Joey.

"Hem hem! A little help over here would be nice if that's not asking for too much!" I exclaimed annoyed! Jeez, I can't believe that none of them noticed that I wasn't with them…. How insulting….. "Amy? What's the matter…." asked Mokuba.

"Oh nothing…. Just that my leg has set in the wrong place coz I ditched the hospital before it set after surgery!" I sat back up, and saw everyone rush over to me. Joey and Tristan placed their arms around my shoulders (probably coz they were the strongest), and helped me up and outta my pod. Once I was up, I tried placing some weight on my leg, but no….. it hurt too much, and I'm too tired now to deal with that pain. Teà saw me wince, and exclaimed, "There's no way you're gunna be able to get back to the hospital on your own Amy….."

"Nope…. You're right!" I replied with a sigh.

"We'll take you," said Yugi. I smiled, and said, "Thanks!"

"Well I'm not coming! I've got places I need to be!" exclaimed Mai.

"Whatever… see ya!" I replied.

"Jeez that makes me feel so loved….. see you geeks later!" she replied with a smirk, and everyone shouted a chorus of, "See ya Mai!"

"Hey, Mokuba!" I said.

"Yeah Amy?"

"You should go see Seto. I mean, Joey's right! He probably can't wait to see you!"

"But… what about you?"

"Well, I can't exactly go, I need to get back to the hospital, and knowing him, after he's finished beating the crap outta the Big 5, he'll have some form of work to do!"

"Ok! Thanks again you guys! Bye!" Mokuba then started jogging out the door, and we all exclaimed, "Bye Mokuba!"

"Now let's get to the hospital quick! I had like, 7 soda's before we got in those pods!" exclaimed Joey.

"Oh, thanks for sharing that with us Joey! I just totally needed to know that!" I replied, and he rolled his eyes.

A good half hour later, we arrived at the hospital. The same receptionist from when I first came here at the front desk jumped up and ran over to us, exclaiming, "AMY! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I'm not exactly sure…. I mean, I know what happened, but you're probably referring to why I'm in such a horrible state…. And it's the answer to that which I am not sure of!" I replied.

"And you make no sense!" exclaimed Joey.

"Like you can talk!"

"I'll go call Dr Blonde!" said the receptionist a little more calmly.

"Wow…. So that's really his name?"

"What are you talking about Amy?" asked Joey.

"Nothing!" A mere second or two later, Dr Blonde rushed into the room, and said, "We need to get you to the operating room immediately!"

"Here we go again!" However, at that point, between my leg, being in cyberspace for ages, and the fact that I would have to go through yet ANOTHER operation, everything just became a little too much, and for the, oh I dunno, 20th time, darkness consumed my world.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know the ending of this chapter is crap, and kinda outta character, but I got like, really lazy, and could NOT be bothered to write yet another surgery scene. Sorry bout that. Review pleaseeeeee :D<p> 


	24. DK Chapter 22

Hey guyzzzz! Now... I hate to be the bearer of bad/terrible news... but I really can't help it. My Dad and I were yelling at eachother, so now he has stollen my laptop and disconnected our Wifi. This means taht I won't be updating very much for a while. I will be able to get the next 2 or so chapters up, but I'm not gunna be able to write for a bit, so thats where it'll have to end...temporarily (as in for a few weeks...) Infact, consider yourselves lucky I was able to get to a computer to post this up... I am terribly sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>DUELILST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 22<strong>

* * *

><p>Falling unconscious this often CAN'T be good for you….. I mean….. seriously….. Well…. at least you get a lot of sleep! Like, I haven't been tired at all since I left the Duelist Kingdom! And to be honest, sleeping is getting boring… Plus…. I have conscious thought, so that means two things. Number one, surgery is over! Yipeeee! And number two, I'm already half awake! I opened my eyes, to find myself in my original hospital room, and an instant feeling of déjà vu rushed through me. "Oh look! She's awake!" exclaimed Teà. Hey….. they're here? I looked in the direction of her voice, and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Teà all sitting in chairs in the other corner of the room. However, at that point, they all stood up and came over to my bed. "Hey uh…. What are you all doing here?" I asked curiously.<p>

"We wanted to make sure you were alright. Especially after you fainted," replied Yugi. I rolled my eyes, and Joey continued, "So are you ok?"

"Well, I'm alive, so yeah…. But seriously…. Why are you here?"

"We just told you… we wanted to make sure you were fine, because that's what friends do for each other!" exclaimed Yugi.

Friends? They consider me a friend? Well, they are pretty cool, and really nice! First they save my brothers and I, and now they waited until I woke up after surgery just to make sure that I was ok! But no…. they can never be my friends. "Friends? Where did you get that idea from?" I asked with a sharp edge to my voice.

"Don't tell me you're gunna hate us like Kaiba?" exclaimed Joey.

"C'mon Amy! I can tell you don't hate us! Besides… why not? You could use SOME friends other than your family," said Teà.  
>"Yeah!" emphasised Tristan.<p>

"Look guys. Let's compromise. Frenemies?" I asked as I held my left hand out in a hand shake gesture. I couldn't use my right, because it was wired up with an IV needle.

"Frenemies? Why can't we be friends?" asked Yugi.

"I could never be friends with the enemies of my brother. I stand by him. However, how could I be enemies with the people who not only saved me and my brothers, but are kind and caring towards us?" Yugi then smiled, and shook my hand. However, there was something hidden in his smile, as if he saw right past my bluff. He knew it was my way of saying 'friends'.

Yugi and co then had to leave to go get ready for school. It WAS Friday after all. However, I wasn't alone for too long. Seto and Mokuba dropped around right after school. "AMY!" Mokuba exclaimed as he opened the door and ran over to me. "How you going sis?"

"Bored, but otherwise, great!" I replied. Mokuba smiled, and I asked Seto, "So what did ya do to the Big 5? Kick their asses…. Fire them….. kick their asses some more…?"

"Let's just say they won't show their faces around here anytime soon," Seto replied.

"SWEET!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday," stated Seto. Random statement, but ok…

"Yes, and Sunday comes after that!"

"What I mean is, isn't that when that bastard goon wanted you to meet him?"

"OH GOD! DON'T REMIND ME!"

"What do you gunna do?" asked Mokuba.

"Well, I can't do anything coz I'm stuck in this freaking hospital!" I replied, "Hm…. Seto?"

"What is it Amy?"

"Would you beat the living crap outta him for me pretty please?"

"I suppose I can do that."

"Make sure you make it perfectly clear that I NEVER want to see him again!" Seto nodded, and I was satisfied. Sadly, Seto and Mokuba couldn't stay too long, since Seto had work he needed to do, and I was able to sleep well that night in the knowledge that my problem with Raynon J. Smith would soon be over!

_12 pm. Domino Pier._

_A tall, 16 year old teenager strode down the Domino Pier, briefcase in hand; awaiting the arrival of the man who was in love with his sister. After a few moments, Seto Kaiba grew impatient, but he was not kept waiting long. Although this man was a complete bastard; he was punctual. "Kaiba?" he asked in a tone of surprise. _

"_Now you listen to me and you listen well, for I don't like to repeat myself," Seto Kaiba said menacingly, "Stay away from my sister. She is not interested in you. In fact, she DESPISES you! Now get out of here before I get really angry!" However, the man just laughed. An equally menacing laugh. "Look Kaiba, I ain't scared of you! Besides, you do not speak for my darling Amy! Nothing can ever break our bond of love, for it is destined to be! Not you! Not her!" Seto's muscles tenses, and he took a few steps forward, dropped his briefcase, grabbed the man's collar and lifted him off the ground. However, the man just continued to smile. "Stay. Away. From. Amy!" Seto Kaiba then threw the man to the ground, and muttered as he picked up his briefcase and walked away, "I told you I don't like to repeat myself."_

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. _My phone vibrated, indicating that I had a text. I picked it up and flicked it open. It was from Seto! _Goon taken care of. If he knows what's good for him, he WILL stay away. _I looked at the time; 12:10 pm. So Seto saw to it that Raynon will never bother me again? YESSSSSSS! HORAYYYYY! I smiled, and everything in the world just seemed right.

For the following month, Seto and Mokuba came to visit me every morning before school, and on the weekend. Mokuba also came over after school, but Seto couldn't due to work commitments. But that was ok. Hospital was boring as HELL! Not just that, but the food was never that crash hot….. But that never mattered, for on this day, I was released from hospital after having made a successful recovery! As Seto, Mokuba and I walked out of the building, my leg felt perfect, and I couldn't stop grinning. We walked outside of the building; the morning sun beating down on us. Ah….. how I have MISSED the sun!

The ride home was uneventful. Seto dropped Mokuba and I off at the mansion, while he headed over to KaibaCorp for some Saturday work. Mokuba and I looked forward at the gate to our mansion, and the guards opened them. We then exchanged a mischievous glance, and set off at a sprint to the front door. I smiled as I overtook my little brother after a mere 5 metres! Heh! Mokuba actually thought he could beat me in a race! Yes, my leg was shot. Yes, I was in pain. Yes, I was in hospital for a month, but now I was completely and utterly fine! Before long, I reached the stairs just in front of the front door, and bounded up them in one big stride. I turned around and saw Mokuba still a good 15 metres away. "Beat ya little bro!" I exclaimed as he finally made it up the steps.

"You have longer legs than me!" he replied defiantly. I chuckled, and we both walked inside.

"Come on Amy! The new season of SpongeBob starts in 5 minutes!" exclaimed Mokuba as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the couch in front of the TV. I laughed and let myself be pulled. Mokuba LOVED SpongeBob, and after watching many episodes with him, I will admit that it was growing on me. We plonked down on the soft Russian couch, and Mokuba flicked the flat screen TV on. I've missed home. _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea…._ However, that was all I heard of the new episode. Now that I finally had a chance to relax, many unanswered questions buzzed around my head, and no matter how hard I tried, they were all I could think of. Even Mokuba laughing at SpongeBob's idiocy couldn't pull me back into reality. Minutes ticked by as seconds, and before I knew it, the ending credits of SpongeBob began, and Mokuba asked, "That was an awesome episode hey?"

"Yup! It was fantastic!" I replied with a smile; just to make my little brother happy. Tonight, I think I need to pay a visit to my good frenemy – Yugi.

* * *

><p>So... I hope you liked that... and I really don't have time for a long author's note, so review pleaseeee :D<p> 


	25. DK Chapter 23

Guess what? I GOT ACCESS TO A COMPUTER! :D :D :D! So here it is... a little ahead of schedule :D Now, this IS the last chapter of Duelist Kingdom, but don't worry, more IS coming :) I would just like to take this opportunity to thank my bestie Cat for well... editing/giving helpful ideas/inspiration for this story :D :D :D Cat, you are positively AWESOMEEEE :D :D :D

* * *

><p><strong>DUELIST KINGDOM - CHAPTER 23<strong>

* * *

><p>I lay in bed staring at the ceiling; planning my next manoeuvre. I have to talk to Yugi. That much is clear. Everything that happened at Duelist Kingdom still lingers, and I need to know what some of that stuff that was going on truly was. Yugi, is the only person I can turn to for answers. God, Seto's gunna KILL me if he finds out what I'm planning….. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, and saw that it was 7pm. Well, it's now or never. I sat myself up, grabbed my mobile, and dialled Yugi's number. After a few rings, he picked up answering, "<em>Hello! Game shop!"<em>

"Yugi! Is that you?"

"_Yeah is me!"_

"Um… it's Amy here…. And I was just wondering if I could come over for a few minutes."

"_Sure thing! What is it you needed?"_

"Well….. I just thought you might be able to answer a few questions that have been on my mind….."

"_Well… I can try. See you in 10 minutes?"_

"Yeah. See ya then Yugi!" I hung up and sighed. Now for the first time, I'll need to lie to my big brother.

I jumped outta bed and ran downstairs to find Seto watching some documentary about the history of computers. "Enjoying that program are you big brother?" I asked with a smirk.

"It was the most interesting thing that the idiot television programmers could come up with," he replied in a bored tone.

"Huh….. well… have fun with that! I'm just heading out for a quick jog! You know, to build up some more strength in my leg! See ya bro!"

"Bye….." I jogged through the front door, down the path, through the gate, and onto the pathway beside the street. Well, Yugi's Game Shop is just a few blocks away, so if I run fast, I should make it there in about 10 minutes.

Before long, the Game Shop was in sight, and the streets were dark. Yugi was standing just outside the door, and I jogged up to him. "Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey Amy! Come on in!" he replied as he opened the door open for me. I walked through, and saw his Grandpa at the front desk of the store. "Hello Amy! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just have a few questions on my mind that I think Yugi can help me with," I replied.

Yugi's Grandpa nodded and said, "Well have fun you two."

"Will do Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed, and motioned for me to follow as he headed up the stairs at the back of the store. About half-way up the staircase, we reached a door on the left. Yugi opened it, flicked the light on, and we walked in. Yugi's room was small, and consisted of a few draws, a full length mirror, a desk with a lamp, and a decent sized bed. He sat down on the bed, and I pulled the desk chair out and sat backwards on that, resting my chin on the back of the chair. "So, what did you want to know?" asked Yugi.

"Well, the events of Duelist Kingdom got me thinking. What is up with all these Millennium Items and what seem to be darker, stronger spirit things' inhabiting people? Noticeably, Bakura, and…you. Bad Bakura was also mentioning a lot of stuff about the Shadow Realm…."

"Amy…." Yugi replied after a sigh, "I don't think I'm the right person to answer these…."

"Well then who is?" But Yugi never replied. Instead, he closed his eyes, held his hands around the Millennium Puzzle, and it glowed brightly. He then seemed to grow a few centimetres, and his features became more defined, sharp, and more serious. Big Yugi had appeared.

He opened his eyes, and for the first time, I truly looked at Big Yugi. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of purple I had ever seen! Like, I don't like like him, but I do LOVE his sexy eyes! But then, all of a sudden, I gasped, for I saw something else there, and judging by his expression, he saw something in me too. It's really difficult to explain, like, it's not a shock of seeing someone truly for the first time and falling in love; it was different. Stronger in some ways; weaker in others. Like a gravitational pull towards a long, lost, friend…

A few moments later, we both seemed to snap out of whatever was entrancing us, and Big Yugi asked, "Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Uh… how could you not know?"

"I don't tend to listen in to Yugi's private matters…" Maybe he knows that I figured out that there's a difference in him and Yugi… "So…. Just clarifying…. You're not Yugi…. But his alter ego?" He nodded, and I continued, "So….. do you have a different name? Or are you still Yugi?"

"I have been called many things; but most commonly, Yami."

"Wow…. You sound so mysterious…."

"So what is it you wanted Amy?"

"Well, I just had a few questions for Yugi, but he said he wasn't the right person to tell me and then bada bing bada boom! You appeared!"

"What questions?"  
>"Well…. pretty much just about the Millennium items, darker spirits inhabiting people – and by that I mean you and Bakura – and like the Shadow Realm and stuff…." Yami then gave me a weird look that seemed to say, "<em>How does she know this?"<em>, so I said, "Bakura mentioned them a lot when we were escaping back at Duelist Kingdom. Yami nodded, and the story began.

"The Shadow Realm is a place of eternal darkness, of suffering; the place Yugi's Grandfather's soul, along with your brother's were taken. It is also plays host to Shadow Games; games similar to the duels we have today, but with real monsters, and real magic. The stakes of these games were so high, our entire world could have been destroyed! The Ancient Egyptians finally realised the danger of these games, and locked the dark magic away within the seven Millennium items. However, now I am lead to believe that some of the items also contain an ancient spirit inside of them too."

"So there are seven Millennium items?"

Yami nodded and continued, "Since these games were locked inside of these Millennium items, the owners of these items can also harness the power of the Shadow Games. The duel you saw with the indoor thunder storm was one example; created by Pegasus's Millennium Eye. They also seem to be able to condemn souls to the Shadow Realm; however; they can be saved."

"Wow…. That's freaky stuff…. And really unbelievable! Are you sure you didn't just make that shit up?"

"It's true."

"Hm….. Oh! I got one more question! But this one is more about curiosity, than something that has been nagging at me for ages, but seeing as you're right here, I might as well ask. What is the heart of the cards?"

"The heart of the cards is the faith one has in their deck. If one has true faith, true belief, then their deck will never fail them."

"Um….. Yami? You do realise how stupid that sounds?"

"I'm not surprised that you think that way Amy, for your brother certainly does."

"Well, all I know is that that Egyptian story thing made more sense than that bullshit about the cards having hearts." Yami sighed, and I said as I stood up, "Thanks for everything Yami, but I better go. Seto will be wondering where I am, and if he finds out that I was here with you, he'll probably kill me so, yeah, see ya!" I turned my back on Yami and walked out the door. In my peripheral vision, I saw a flash of golden light, and I stopped in my tracks. "See ya Amy!" exclaimed a higher pitched voice; Yugi. "See ya Yugi!" And with that, I left Yugi and headed back downstairs.

I opened the shop door, and saw that it was raining outside; and pretty heavy at that! I let out a sigh, and began running home. Well, all that Shadow Realm, Game, stuff was pretty freaky! Like, I'm not that sure if I believe it, but it DOES explain a lot. Between the indoor thunder storm, the soul steeling, and that thing that Big Bakura did with all the cards….. but as for all that Heart of the Cards shit… that's just…. That's just bullshit! Where did he get THAT idea from? Hm….. dunno….. And as for the alter ego's….. ancient people….. that would explain how Bakura had all that knowledge of the Shadow Realm and stuff so he was able to do that stuff to the goons, and Yami…. An ancient spirit….. I wonder who they were in their past life? Wait…. Don't tell me you BELIEVE all this Egyptian crap? Uh…. Well it DOES explain a lot…. But no….. there's no way any of could be true….. Amy… WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU SAW BOTH OF YOUR BROTHER'S SOULS GET RIPPED OUT OF THEIR BODIES, AND DUEL MONSTERS COMING TO LIFE, AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE? Hm…. Well I do have a point….. It IS most likely that Yami was telling the truth, the fact. But…. AH! I really need to stop arguing with myself.

When I reached home, I was SOAKING wet! Like, drenched! I rang the door bell, and Seto answered. "Amy, what took you so long?"

"Um…. I was….. out…. Doing…. Stuff…" I replied as I walked inside and in the general direction of the stair case so as to get away from Seto before he interrogated me too much. "What stuff?"

"I was….. buying….. duel monster cards! Yeah! Cards!" Gosh, I hope he buys my bluff…

"Then where are they?"

"I…. ate them!" Agh damn it! That wasn't a smart thing to say. Seto gave me a weird look, and I continued hurriedly, "Oh jeez! Look at the time! I'd better be going to bed….. Night bro!" I ran up stairs and into my room as fast as I could, and once I was there, I locked the door. I breathed a sigh of relief, and got changed into my pyjamas for a good night sleep. It was only 9 o'clock, but I assume I'll be working tomorrow or something, so some sleep can't hurt.

* * *

><p>Well... there you go folks! Duelist Kingdom is over! You know, although I plan to go to then very end (maybe beyond.. that I am still not sure of) in my head, in reality, I never thought I would make it to the end of Duelist Kingdom, but, HERE I AM! And still goin strong :D :D :D Reviews pleaseeeee :D<p> 


	26. Preparation for Battle City

And here is ANOTHER CHAPTER! Most of you have wanted Amy to be involved in the Dungeon Dice Monsters game. Now, on the subject of that, we have good news, and bad news. She will NOT be in the ACTUAL game, but she is still involved, and sorry if you wanted her there, but the timing of this is kinda precise and I couldn't fit it in anywhere. Now, this chapter is long, and maybe inn points boring, but loose ends had to be tied, and new ones had to be created ready for Battle City.

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ROYALRAVEN007! I believe you shall like this, as I have included a few paragraphs especially for a fellow musician like yourself :)

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY PREPARATION<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock. <em>I opened my eyes and said tiredly, "Come in…" Seto opened the door and walked into my room. Ooh! He's wearing a new coat! He has a black shirt and pants on, with a long purple coat over top. I like it! I sat up in my bed and said as I looked at the clock, "What do you want bro? It's 7 am! Oh! Is that a new coat?"

"Uh yeah… Anyway, I've got a meeting today, and some guy called Mr Devlin needs an adaptation of the virtual duel software for his new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Dungeon Dice Monsters eh? Well, I dunno what that is, but I like the sound of it!"

"He needs you at his new game shop in 15 minutes."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Amy. 15 minutes."

"CRAP!"

I jumped outta bed as fast as I could, ran over to my wardrobe, and pulled my clothes out. I looked around to see that Seto had left and had closed the door behind him. Smart. I quickly got dressed as fast as I could, brushed my teeth, and did a decent job with my hair. After a look in the mirror, I was satisfied that I DIDN'T look like a complete mess. I packed up my laptop, and slung it over my shoulder. I was ready; in 5 minutes! Sadly, I didn't have enough time to say bye to Mokuba, so I ran outside to the Limo, and told the driver to step on it. 9 minutes and 30 seconds later; the Limo arrived outside Mr Devlin's new game shop. It was actually really cool! It was a massive building, with a clown over the entry arch. The _Black Clown _it was called, however, it didn't seem open to the public yet. Well, that would make sense since he needed some virtual technology! I stepped out of the Limo and saw a man in a black suit out front. He saw me walking towards him, and I said, "Hi, I'm Amy Kaiba, and I'm here to speak with Mr Devlin about virtual technology for his new game."

"Come right in Miss Kaiba," the dude replied as he opened the door. I ran inside, and found myself in a fancy looking room, with fancy arches, and fancy big screen TV's in front. A strong, sexy voice then came from the left, gradually getting closer, "Right on time Miss Kaiba. Welcome to the Black Clown."

I turned around, and saw a teenager with tight black pants, a black under shirt with a red sleeveless vest over top, gold bangles high up his arms, brownish wristbands, a red and black diamond headband, black hair that stuck out, with half in a pony tail, AND, a dice in his left ear walking towards me. All in all, he was pretty damn hot! "Hey! You must be Mr Devlin?" I replied.

"Call me Duke."

"Then call me Amy." He smiled, and I melted inside. Ok, this guy is like….. REALLY SEXY! "Come, we'll talk in my office."

"Ok! Let's go then!" We headed into an elevator, and Duke pressed the button for the top floor. Figures. EVERY office is on the top floor. Well, at least if it belongs to like, the boss. The elevator 'binged' and we stepped out and onto a soft, red carpet. He then led me down the corridor until we reached a fancy, decorated-with-gold door. This guy has great taste, and the office he then led me into was even better! It had couches all surrounding a glass coffee table (which took up most of the space), a window overlooking Domino City, and a small desk with a chair for his computer. "Make yourself at home Amy, and if you wanna set your laptop on the coffee table, we can get started," Duke said.

"Sounds good," I replied, and I did just that. My laptop was plugged into the wall, and I had turned it on. I sat on one of the couches, and boy it was comfy! Duke then sat opposite; and our little meeting began.

"Well Amy, do you think that KaibaCorp would be able to provide me with a virtual arena for my new game Dungeon Dice Monsters? And what prices would we be looking at?" asked Duke, ready for business.

"Well, the standard cost for an arena is two and a half million yen, however, depending on the nature of your game and the extras that will need to be added it may go up to as much as four and a half million yen."

"Sounds good."

"Sweet, so if you could just give me the details of the game, I'll see what I can do, and we can probably begin installing the arena in a week?"

"Yup; that works with me."

For the next hour or so, Duke was busy describing how he wanted the virtual system to work, and the features of the arena. When he was done with that, he plugged his USB into my computer, and saved the plans for his game so that KaibaCorp could use them to make the virtual systems. I then printed out a contract; meaning that if for some unexpected reason Duke would no longer want the project completed; then he would have to pay us 50 000 yen for every day that we worked on the project. Just to make sure that this wasn't a joke or anything. Duke signed it, and the project could officially begin.

"Well then, I'll be sure to get KaibaCorp started on this immediately!" I exclaimed as I walked out the front door of the Black Clown. "Good. See you around Amy," replied Duke. He then flashed a brilliant smile, and I'm sure I felt my cheeks go ever so slightly pink. The Limo was still waiting outside, so I hopped in and headed home.

Before long, I was home. Now the rest of my agenda for today consists of emailing and calling KaibaCorp informing them of their newest task, and sleeping. I walked through the front door, and saw Mokuba right in front of me. "Where have you been?" he exclaimed.

"Oh I had KaibaCorp business to take care of, and our DARLING brother woke me up 15 minutes before I had to be there so I had to really rush. Sorry I didn't say good-bye…." I replied, putting as much sarcasm as I could onto the word darling. Mokuba smirked, and I continued, "Look Mokuba, let's talk later; I gotta follow this up a bit."

"Ok Amy. Have fun!"

"Heh! I'll try!" I headed upstairs, and booted my laptop…. Again! I then sent KaibaCorp off an email with the files I received from Duke as an attachment so that they could start developing the virtual system. However, they don't always receive emails straight away, so I also sent them a call telling them to get started. By the time I had finished all of this, it was 12:00 pm. Normally I would be having lunch around now, but I'm like, really sleepy, so I am going to bed! I didn't even bother getting changed! I just chucked off my boots and climbed into bed. Within 5 minutes, I was asleep.

Sometime later, I heard my bedroom door creak open. It sounded like Mokuba. I mean, Seto always knocks, but more out of making sure I was decently dressed then out of courtesy. Mokuba on the other hand, he just comes straight in. Plus, it was a slow, quiet creak, so it was Mokuba most likely sneaking in. I kept my eyes closed and tried to suppress a smile. A few footsteps came into my room, and before long, they were right beside my bed, and I could basically hear Mokuba breathing. "Yes Mokuba? Is there something you wanted?" I asked as I smiled, but kept my eyes shut. No reply, but there were quite a few rushed footsteps as he ran out of my room. Now I would like to go back to sleep, but it's probably time I got up and did something productive… I opened my eyes to find that it was 5 pm.

Agh, damn. Slept most of the day. What a waste of time! Seto probably won't be happy….. but when is he ever? Now to try and track Mokuba down… I got out of bed, and started searching the mansion for Mokuba. Well… this is gunna be next to impossible. I mean, this mansion is HUGE! How on earth am I supposed to find my little brother? Little being the operative word…. I never was good at Hide and Seek. Like, I could hide, but never seek. Oh I'll just see if Seto's home and ask him if he's seen Mokuba. But where is Seto? AGH! THIS IS JUST INSANE!

Ok, let's think about this logically. Seto being Seto is probably working. Our basement is his private lab, he has his private office, and we have a "family" office. This consists of a desk and computer for Seto, a book case, and a flat screen with a couch. It was Mokuba's idea so that we could have some family time…. Even if Seto was working. Well…. if Seto is home, the latter seems most likely. I ran up to the top floor of our mansion, and saw Mokuba at the top of the stairs. He saw me, grinned, and ran down the corridor; towards the door at the end which lead to the family office. "Come here Mokuba!" I exclaimed as I ran after him. About half way there, I caught up with him, and poked him several times in the back. He turned around, and poked me back in the stomach; however, before I could poke him back, he started running again; laughing as he went.

The next 10 or so metres went pretty much the same as that, and as soon as Mokuba opened the door to the family office, I tackled him to the ground and started poking him everywhere. I then stopped for a few seconds, and Mokuba poked me in nose. He cracked up laughing at my expression; which was one of slight annoyance. I don't like people poking my nose. We then ended up rolling on the floor of the family office in full out poke war. "Would you two stop acting like immature children!" exclaimed Seto. I looked up and saw that my suspicions where correct; Seto was indeed here. Working. Mokuba and I stood up, and I replied, "Well, technically Mokuba is a child."

"Amy!" Mokuba complained.

"Besides, it's just a bit of fun!" Seto grunted, and went back to work. OMG. I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER! Seto needs some fun, and I'm gunna make it happen! "Hey Mokuba!" I whispered in his ear, "Watch this!" he nodded, and I walked over until I was standing right beside Seto. I then turned to face him, and stared at him in the funniest expression I could muster. No reaction. Guess I'd better take this to the next level.

Ever so slowly, I lifted my finger up, and poked Seto slowly in the cheek. Mokuba stifled back a laugh, and Seto's expression didn't change. Translation: he is trying as hard as he can to ignore me at the moment. But no, ignoring me isn't gunna get you anywhere bro! I poked him again. And again. And again. And again! By this time, Mokuba was literally rolling on the floor laughing. After the 10th or so poke, Seto stood up annoyed and poked me very hard in the stomach. SUCCESS! Now to see if I can push his fun barriers even more…. I poked him back in the stomach and ran around his desk to the couch. By the time I got there, I looked back, and saw that Seto had sat back at his desk, typing away. Disappointed, I sat on the couch and turned the TV on for the nightly news. Mokuba soon got off the floor and joined me; a grin still plastered on his face. It may not have been a long one; but none the less, I got Seto into a poke war.

"Our next story," said the presenter of the News, "Tri-coloured hair saved from certain doom!" Tri-coloured hair? Could that be Yugi? What happened? "The Domino City's abandoned warehouse, at approximately 3 pm today, burst into flames! Yugi Muto was inside at the time, but was luckily pulled to safely by two local hero's; Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. Fortunately, none of them received serious injuries. The exact cause of the fire is unknown, but it seemed to have originated from something short circuiting. Investigators are currently on the case."

"Did ya hear that Amy?" asked Mokuba as an add break came on.

"Yup."

"At least they're all ok."

"Yeah."

Seto said nothing.

"In today's news," came the voice of the presenter as what seemed to be a press conference popped up on screen. An Egyptian looking lady with long, straight black hair was in the middle, and had two Egyptian looking body guards on either side, "at Domino Museum, Ishizu Ishtar of the Egyptian Historical Society announced the opening of her highly anticipated Egyptian Exhibit!" Although I will never admit it to Seto, just the fact that this was about Egypt got me instantly interested; mainly after what Yami told me.

"Game fan's are especially invited," said who I assumed to be Ishizu, "This world premier showcases newly discovered and never before seen artefacts chronicling the history of Egyptian games. In ancient times, games were not played just for fun as they are today; everyone from Princes to peasants waged duelling games against each other for land, wealth, and especially, for power. These games were epic battles! I've unearthed relics that suggest that the great Pharaoh may have competed in a game against a force that threatened to destroy the entire world! Of course, this is still speculation, and further studying needs to be done." I then noticed the necklace that Ishizu was wearing. It was gold, and had a weird eye in the middle. My eyes widened, because if I'm not mistaken, she has a Millennium Item. Probably what's called the Millennium Necklace.

"We HAVE to check out the exhibit Seto, it sounds awesome!" exclaimed Mokuba, asking for permission more than anything else. "I'm running a company Mokuba. I don't have time for mummies and Pharaohs!" Seto replied.

"Oh. I thought you'd be into this kind of thing! Whatever."

"I'll take you Mokuba! I'd like to check it out too!" I exclaimed, and Mokuba's eyes lit up. I must say, what Ishizu seems to be saying seems to fit in with what Yami said. Shadow Games. The phone then gave a few rings, and Seto picked it up, answering with, "Kaiba." I strained my ears, and found that I could just hear what the caller said next, "_This is Ishizu Ishtar. You should really pay closer attention to my press conference_"

"How did you know I was watching?" Seto then turned his attention to the TV, and Ishizu said, "I'm personally inviting Seto Kaiba to this evening's private exhibition. I promise what he will witness will change his life forever!"

Seto then put the phone back to his ear and demanded, "What was that all about?"

"_I know of your passion for Duel Monsters. Are you interested in owning a card stronger than Exodia?"_

"Keep talking."

"_You'll have to come to the exhibition to find out Seto Kaiba. I'll see you then."_ Ishizu then hung up, and Seto put the phone down. He instantly got up, and I asked, "So you're going?"

"Yes."

"Well, see ya later!"

"See ya big brother!" added Mokuba. Seto left the room, and I must admit, I am rather curious as to what Seto will see at the exhibit.

About an hour later, someone knocked on my bedroom door (I had gone back to see how the project for Duke was going so far, for the system needs to be developed in a week so instillation can begin). "Come in!" I exclaimed. Seto then walked in, and I continued, "You're back! So how was the exhibition?"

"Most of it was a complete waste of my time," Seto replied.

"Most?"

"We're hosting a duelling tournament, here at Domino City."

"Woah that was completely out of the blue! Is there a specific reason?"

"I'm reclaiming my title as the number one duelist in the world. Plus, a tournament of this magnitude is sure to attract the top duelists; with rare cards."

"But you have like, all the rare cards? Wait…. What card did Ishizu give you?" Seto then pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me. It had a picture of a big buff blue monster thing, had a whopping 10 stars, and 4000 attack and defence! "Obelisk the Tormentor?" I asked Seto reading the name of the monster.

"One of three Egyptian God cards. Cards that can beat even Exodia. And after this tournament; all three shall belong to me!"

"How? You can't just TAKE rare cards off people?"

"That's why this tournament will the most prestigious tournament ever held. The winner of each duel will have to fork over their rarest card to the winner."

"I like your thinking Seto!"

He smirked, and said, "You know my duel disk creation?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll be developing a newer, more improved version for the tournament…"

"Good coz with the other one, you could like, only summon one monster at a time….."

"And it will need a tracking system that is able to tell what cards are played, so that at headquarters we will be able to watch what duels are taking progress. They will also need the capability to display a map location from clear cards. That will be your job for this tournament."

"Woah woah…. wait… what? Clear cards?"

"Each duelist will have to collect 6 locator cards from their opponents from winning duels. A different part of a map will be on each card. When placed together – they will reveal a hidden location for the finals. They will need to see a message and the map through virtual technology on the duel disk."

"You've planned a LOT in the last what…. 10 minutes it took you to get home? But yeah…. I can do that…. How long do I have?"

"A month."

"A MONTH!"

"Yes."

"And what will YOU be doing for the next month?"

"I already told you, developing the duel disk."

"Oh…. Right…."

"So you'll need to start that tomorrow, or now if you want."

"Nahhh…. I'll start tomorrow thanks!"

Seto then pulled a few sheets of paper out of his pocket and handed to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The design specs for the new Duel Disk, and what the program needs to be."

"HOLY CRAP SETO! HOW DID YOU PLAN THIS WHOLE BLOODY TOURNAMENT, DRAW DESIGN SPECS, AND PLAN THE PROGRAM IN 10 FREAKING MINUTES?"

"You sound surprised."  
>"That's coz I am!" However, Seto just smirked and left my room.<p>

I looked through the sheets of paper Seto had given me. One had a roughly drawn picture of the new duel disk. The second had all the specifications of the duel disk, and the third had everything the program needed. I sighed. The work never seems to end. The Duel Disk was basically a Frisbee on your arm for your deck, life point count, and had trap/magic card activation buttons. However, unlike the original disk, instead of a separate disk, this one had card slots on a wing that came out of the main disk; monsters on the top, and trap/magic cards into little slots. As for the virtual part; each disk had two little projecting things that would fly to the side of the playing area, and they would take care of the virtual stuff. Also, the wing of the disk could break in half and fold down on each side so that people wouldn't have to go around with a wing on their arms all day. Seriously… how did Seto come up with all this detail in 10 minutes? It's beyond me….Well… from the looks of this, I'll need to write a tracking program, and said program will need to be put onto computer chips that can be inserted into the Duel Disk.

I then called the our manufacturer and told them to ship 1000 of the chips over to KaibaCorp, for on one of the sheets Seto said he was going to have 1000 disks made up. 100 for the tournament, and the rest for later retail sale, and he wanted the chips in all of them for reasons he did not specify. Gosh, this tournament is gunna be an all out battle! Right here in Domino City….. OMG THAT'S THE PERFECT NAME FOR THE TOURNAMENT! "Battle City!" I exclaimed out loud.

The next day on the way to school (haven't been there for AGES and going back is slightly depressing), I told Seto my idea for the tournament name, and he liked it, saying that Battle City is gunna take the world by storm! I must say, I'm looking forward to it! Like, I'm not competing, but it'll still be pretty damn epic! When we arrived at school, Seto instantly had to head off to the Senior school, and Mokuba to the Junior school (which was actually a separate school. Like, Domino High is split into Middle and Senior school, and then there's Domino Junior). It was a block away, but Mokuba liked to walk so he could talk to some of his classmates. Mokuba never really liked to hang out with them out of school; they were only school friends to him. I, however, had to go to the Middle school; and the end of the school year is drawing near. Just another 9 week term to go. Next year, I will be moving up to Senior School, and Mokuba up to Middle school, as Senior School is grades 10-12, Middle School is grades 8 and 9, and Junior is 1-7. I hate school, and I hate Mondays even more…

Most of the day passed, and I was bored as hell. No one seemed to acknowledge my return to school, but that was ok. It's not like I cared or anything. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 10 minutes to home time. For that, I was glad, because I was currently in English class…. Most boring class ever! I mean, I can already speak fluent English! Not just that; but my teacher is a dinosaur. She's so old fashioned, boring, stereotypical, and hypocritical. Not the best combination… At that moment, Principal Okoni knocked on the door and walked into our class room. "Sorry to interrupt your lesson Mrs Reyami. Miss Kaiba, I need to speak with you."

"Uh…. Ok…." I replied as I got out of my seat, and walked out the door where the Principal was waiting for me. What the hell have I done wrong now? "Follow me please," he said, and we walked down the corridor in the direction of his office.

When we got to his office, the Principal and I sat down on either side of his desk, and he said, "Are you aware Miss Kaiba that due to your month of not attending school your academic points are so low that even if you get an A on every exam between now and the end of the year you won't have enough points to be able to go up a grade. In other words, you will have to repeat grade 9."

"WHAT! You've got to be joking! I had a very appropriate reason not to be at school!" I replied, however the Principal just looked at me disbelieving, so I continued, "I was shot by people who wanted to take over KaibaCorp, so I had to heal in hospital for a month!"

"I find that very hard to believe…."

"Look dude, I'm telling the truth! If you don't believe me, then you can just screw yourself!"

"Miss Kaiba! I will not accept you talking to me like that! You need to watch your mouth! Anymore and I will have to give you a detention!"

"Oh no! I'm so scared! Now other than to make me annoyed, what did you want?"

"The only way to get your academic points up is to take up 4 extracurricular activities."

"Oh no…. No….no….no….no…..NO! I've got so much work at the moment I don't have any freaking time for extracurricular activities!"

"Well you're going to have to make time unless you want to fail year 9!" Damn….

"Well…. what activities are available?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well, all the sport teams are full, and all the clubs are full to capacity! The only opening we have is in the Music Department. This would involve taking music lessons and participating in a few bands."

"Serious…."

"Yes. Now we only have a few instruments where teachers have gaps for another lesson. You can either learn the Oboe, Flute, Clarinet, or Drum Kit/Percussion."

"Well…. I'm not doing oboe, flute, or clarinet, so I guess I'll take the drum kit…. If I have to….."

"Yes you do! Now just to sort things out, I'll get the Percussion teacher at this school Miss Lin to come and talk to you. Wait here." The Principal then left the room, and it's probably good he did, coz I'm feeling rather annoyed right now…..

A few moments later, Miss Lin walked into the room with a pile of books. "Hello Amy! I hear you are interested in taking Drum Kit and Percussion Lessons!"

"Not really…. But I'm being forced to…."

"Same thing! Now, I am Miss Lin, and I will be your teacher! You will be learning Drum Kit," at that point she picked a book off her pile and gave it to me and continued, "Snare Drum," she gave me ANOTHER book, "and Mallets! I expect you to be up to page 10 of each of these by next lesson!" I was about to inquire how when I don't have a clue what I'm doing, I have no idea when my lesson is, AND I don't have any of these instruments to practice with, but she just kept talking as she added a piece of paper to my pile of books, "Here is your time table, which has your lesson on Monday morning, Rock Band on Monday afternoon, Jazz Band on Friday afternoon, and Orchestra on Tuesday afternoon. You will be playing drum kit in both rock band and jazz band, and percussion in orchestra!"

"You're making me do 3 bands!" I exclaimed incredulously, and annoyed.

"Yes! Now here's your three band folders, with all the music you'll need already in them!" Miss Lin continued as she placed three black folders on my pile. Ok, this is just getting insane! "Now, here's your invoice for lessons, what drum kit and marimba you'll be buying and at what price!" she continued as she added a couple of sheets to the now massive pile.

"Why am I BUYING a drum kit and marimba?" I asked.

"Because you're rich, so you can afford it!"

"Oh bloody hell!"

"See you next Monday Amy! Remember to learn up to page 10 in all three books!" And with a flick of her hair, Miss Lin was gone.

The end-of-school bell rang, and I left the office and headed over to my locker. OMG, I can't believe the fucking Principal is making me take MUSIC lessons! MUSIC LESSONS! Far out! I really feel like kicking something now….. I reached my locker, and pulled my unfrequently used backpack out of it and stuffed all my new books and stuff in it. I only ever used this backpack when I had to take books home; and since I did all my homework in class, that wasn't very often…. Only when I had an assignment. Once I had my heavy yellow backpack on my back, I headed back over to the English room to pick up my books, and finally, it was home time.

When I reached the Limo, I saw that both Seto and Mokuba were already there; waiting for me. "Hey Amy!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Why so much in your backpack?" asked Seto.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "The freaking Principal is making me take music lessons and to be in 3 fucking bands coz otherwise I won't have enough academic points to pass grade 9 coz I took a month off school…." Mokuba's eyes widened, and Seto seemed to get a bit angry, so I quickly said, "But it could be fun! I mean, I'm learning drum kit so I'll get to whack stuff! Oh!" I then remembered the invoice/what I need to buy, and I took it out of my back pack. "Here you go bro! That's the fees for the lessons, and what instruments Miss Lin says I have to get."

Seto took it, and said, "I'll order them when we get to KaibaCorp." We all then got in the Limo, and before long, we were indeed at KaibaCorp.

Two weeks and 6 days later (Sunday), I had FINALLY finished developing the tracking program. It was complicated, but it works fine, and Seto's approved it. My drum kit and marimba arrived a day after we ordered it, and the drum kit/snare drum work came easy to me, and I was able to get up to page 20 of each book before my lesson, and Miss Lin was impressed! However, no matter how hard I tried, I just could NOT get past page 1 of mallets/marimba. I just couldn't read the notes and find them on a wooden keyboard and hit them in the middle and AGH! It just got frustrating. Rock band and Jazz band were actually really fun! I found I could get into the pieces, however, Orchestra is such a drag! I get the most boring pieces ever! We also got our staff to begin construction on Duke's Dungeon Dice Monster arena, and it should be finished soon. But anyway, that isn't important now. Seto's due to run the final test for his new duel disk today, and I'll finally get to see Obelisk the Tormentor in action. We were at KaibaCorp, and I was currently playing Solitaire on my computer in my office. Heh, heh. I love solitaire! Right on cue, Mokuba ran in and exclaimed excitedly, "Amy! The final testing for Seto's duel disk is about to start!"

Mokuba and I sprinted for the testing room, and when we arrived, we saw Seto already down below ready to duel the computer, and a few of the virtual development guys were there making sure everything was ready. Mokuba and I put our headsets on, and we were now able to talk to Seto freely. I took another look at my older brother, and realised that he was wearing yet ANOTHER coat. Now this one, is epic! It's white, and has a few silver buttons over it. It cuts off at the shoulder, and he's wearing a long sleeved black undershirt on and black pants. It also had the KaibaCorp symbol on the left collar. I am SO asking Seto for one of those coats! What with being a VP and everything!

It seemed that the virtual development people were waiting for Mokuba and I, for soon after we placed our headsets on, one of them said through the voice intercom for Seto to hear, "All hands stand by for the final test of a new duel disk system."

"As you've requested Mr Kaiba, we've removed all safe-guards from the computer," said another guy into a head set – addressing Seto.

"You're crazy if you go through with this Seto! If the safe-guards are turned off, the monsters in this duel could really hurt you!" Mokuba had a point, but I know better to worry about Seto duelling a Computer. I mean, he PROGRAMMED the stupid thing!

"Enough whining!" came Seto's voice through a speaker, "Let's go!" He then connected the duel disk to his wrist, and activated the folding action so that the wing was fully formed.

"The duel disk is online!" exclaimed another guy as he pushed some buttons on the control panel, "Engaging duel robot!"

The other guy (gosh, I really gotta learn the names of our employees) then said as the duel robot (which was basically a circle on legs) came down from the ceiling, "We've updated the Duel Robot's hard drive with your latest tournament rules." I must say, Seto's new rules make the game SO much more interesting. The life point count was changed to 4000 so that the duels would be longer, and more exciting. From now on, any monster with 5-6 stars needs a sacrifice to be summoned, and a monster with any more stars with that; requires 2, except for unfortunate Egyptian God cards, which I am told need 3. There's also the rarest card thing, the fact that fusion monsters can't attack on the turn they are fused, and blah blah blah.

"I'm setting the skill level at max!" said a white suit (that is now the name for these techy guys), "we're ready to begin on your command!"

"Seto, are you sure you want to go through with this," asked Mokuba worriedly.

"Of course he's sure! Aren't you bro?" I replied.

"Keep the medics on standby," said a different white suit, "Probability of injury; 90%"

Mokuba then shook with anger and yelled, "LISTEN! Why don't you keep your calculations to yourself!"

"I'm just doing my job….." he replied, "Since the robot is using the exact same deck Mr Kaiba used at Duelist Kingdom; risk of injury is high!"

"You put all three Blue-Eyes White dragons in the duel robots deck?" asked Mokuba.

"Right. Those were Mr Kaiba's direct orders." Woah, wait a sec…. I think Mokuba's got a new outfit too! He's got a stripy blue shirt, yellow vest, and blue pants. When did he get that? Sheesh…. It's a sad time when both of your brothers get new outfits more often than you… I really need a change…. But the perfect change would be the same, BUT WITH THAT SMEXY COAT!

I saw Seto insert his deck, and he exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"Switching on the main computer's auto duel system!" exclaimed a white suit.

"Check!" replied another white suit.

"Duel robot standing by!"

"Engaged!"

"Good luck…" said Mokuba nervously.

"Kick some computer butt!" I added.

"Launching hologram projectors!" exclaimed a white suit, and two half disk things flew out of Seto's duel disk, landed about 10 metres away, and lit up in pretty rainbow colours! I saw the duel start, but I must admit, I didn't exactly pay attention. I've seen Seto duel once, I've seen him duel a million times. If it was in a tournament, I would probably support him more, but it's not, so yeah.

"Turn off the machine before he gets hurt!" Mokuba's worried voice came piercing through my day dream. I looked and saw that the robot had already summoned a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Seto only had 4 weak little monsters on the field. Meh, he'll be fine. I mean, this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about. He didn't look worried, so I slipped back into my mind. Like, day dreaming about ponies, unicorns and rainbows is fun! Nah! Just joking. I'm just thinking about the Battle City. Like…. I'm actually considering entering. I could go and say that it's to boost KaibaCorp's reputation, what with having the CEO and VP in the finals of the biggest Duel Monsters tournament ever held! But the truth is…. I love duelling, and I would really like to put my skills to the test against someone other than my brother. You know, I think I will.

"Don't lose Seto! Do something!" came Mokuba's voice again. Agh! I just wish Mokuba would SHUT UP! I mean, Seto's gunna be FINE!

"SETO!" he exclaimed again, and I looked up. Crap in a bucket (**A/N: I award a cookie to whoever can name who said this, when, and in what ;]**)! The robot has summoned the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Seto STILL doesn't have Obelisk on the field! God…. I hate to admit it, but this doesn't look good. "Uh! Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"He's doomed!" said a white suit, "None of his monsters come even remotely close to the dragon's attack strength!"

"The damage from Ultimate Dragon's attack will be catastrophic!" exclaimed another white suit.

"What?" Mokuba and I exclaimed.

"With the safety disabled, the dragon's neutron blast will cause serious injury to Mr Kaiba!"

"Get outta there Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, "Shut down the duel!"

"Seto!" I added when it appeared that he was ignoring us. He then slammed a card onto his duel disk, three of his monsters disappeared – sacrificed. Obelisk was coming.

At that point, the virtual system went completely INSANE! Lights flashed everywhere, and before long, a blue giant stood beside Seto. "No way!" Mokuba exclaimed, "That Egyptian God card is humungous!"

"Woah…" I added. Obelisk then picked up Seto's two remaining monsters and seemed to kill them to take their power and use it as its own. "I've never seen anything like this! Obelisk's attack points are climbing off the charts!" A few of the computers exploded, and Obelisks threw a fiery punch at the Ultimate Dragon, and it died. Obelisk seemed to have gained infinite strength! For the robot's life point count fell to 0. The robot then exploded, and a white suit clarified for all those who are blind, "THE COMPUTER'S EXPLODING!"

"Shut down the power source right away!" exclaimed another white suit.

"Obelisk the Tormentor…" said Mokuba incredulously, "He defeated Ultimate Dragon with a single punch!"

"That….is….so….COOL!" I exclaimed.

Back in my office, and about half an hour later, I still couldn't believe the sheer power of Obelisk the Tormentor. It was like…. Amazing! Seto was happy with the duel disk, so after the test ended, the sent it off to the manufacturer to replicate and to make 1000 of. Just then, my desk phone rang, and I answered with, "Amy Kaiba, VP."

"_This is Rowland Miss Kaiba. A truck with the 1000 computer chips you ordered has arrived and is awaiting your signature before transporting them to our storage unit."_

"Thanks Rowland. Tell them I'll be there in a minute." I hung up, and headed down to the loading bay at the back of the building.

When I got there, I saw a man with a clip board and pen waiting for me to sign to get the chips. I walked up, signed, and Rowland directed the man to the storage unit. I love Rowland. Not in that way, but as a worker. He does everything effectively, and it means I can literally just walk down, sign a piece of paper, and walk away. I didn't even have to TALK to the delivery guys! When I got back up to my office, I called the guys down at the programming unit and told them to get the computer chips and to upload the program onto every single one of them. After hanging up, I breathed a sigh of relief. My work for Battle City, was done.

Two days later, the finished duel disks had arrived. The team of programmers then began installing the chips, and once they had done that, the duel disks were distributed to the Battle City sign up shop which will open tomorrow. I have made up my mind. I am joining Battle City. I walked up to Seto's office, and knocked on the door. He said, "Yes?" and I walked in. "Hey bro…." I started, "Can I please be in your super special awesome Battle City Tournament?"

"No." Seto replied after a short pause.

"Aw cmon bro! It would boost KaibaCorp's reputation having both the CEO and VP as finalists in the most prestigious duelling tournament ever!" I whined.

"No. I need you as Battle City Commissioner taking care of everything."

"Let Mokuba do that! He'd love it! It would make him reallyyyyy happyyyyyy!" Seto then seemed to think about it for a moment, and I added, "Or are you just not letting me in the tournament because you're afraid your little sister's gunna beat you?" Seto then gave in and said, "Fine! You can be in the tournament!"

"Yay! Oh! And where can I get a cool coat like yours? I WANT ONE!"

"There's one hanging up in your closet – it has a built in radio on the KaibaCorp logo, and I'll most likely need to contact you and Mokuba throughout the tournament to check how things are going."

"SWEET! THANKS BRO!" I then ran out of Seto's office and down the stairs, hurrying to try my coat on, before I realised, hey…. My coat's not here…. It's at home….

That night, at 7pm, Seto and I jumped in a helicopter (I was only there for the sake of a helicopter ride…. COZ I LOVE HELICOPTER RIDES), and got the live video camera ready for telecast. Tonight was the announcement of Battle City – which will start in a week – and the most elite duelists from around the world are currently assembled in Domino City, just waiting to see what's going on. The broadcast was going to appear on every TV screen on every building around the city that's normally used for ads or something, but there are a lot of them around, so Seto's message will be heard. The camera man gave Seto a thumbs up, and the telecast started.

"Greetings Duelists!" Seto exclaimed, "Welcome to the town of Domino! But more importantly, welcome to my tournament! I see you each received your private invite to KaibaCorp's very exclusive duel monsters tournament, and you had enough brains to show up here tonight! Seeing as you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament just for experts. For example, you will duel using these new, improved duel disks. Another new rule that I designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card, and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner. My competition will make Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke!" The helicopter then took flight, and we flew over to Domino Square – where most of the duelists were assembled. Seto then grabbed a hand rail inside, and stood out side of the door so he could address everyone, "Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disks, because exactly one week from today, my Battle City Tournament begins!"

* * *

><p>Omg! Next chapter, BATTLE CITY STARTS! WHOOP WHOOP! WHOOP WHOOP! Man and i excited :D :D :D Review please, oh and just a warning, the next chapter may not be up for a while, because what with my laptop being stolen by my dad, I haven't actually written any more :( but, for all you people who read this, I SHALL TRY MY BEST! plus, holidays are coming up so I might be able to get on then :)<p> 


	27. Battle City Chapter 1

And so... Battle City... Begins... DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>A week after Battle City was announced, I had a duel disk on my arm, deck in place, locator card in pocket, coat on, and about to purchase some breakfast. I was in a coffee shop outside Domino Square where the tournament will be announced in approximately 19 minutes, 40 seconds, and 3 milliseconds. Seeing as I was a part of the tournament, Seto insisted that I hear his announcement in the crowd. I looked at the food on display, and the only thing that really tickled my fancy, was a very large chocolate chip cookie! Yum. "Yeah, I'll take the cookie please," I said to the old cashier as I paid him 100 yen. He gave me the cookie, and replied with, "Have a good day!" I smiled, for today shall be good. The start of Battle City!<p>

I walked out of the shop, and saw a man with spiky purple hair typing away animatedly on a laptop. He was wearing a black robe, and all in all, he looked pretty suspicious. I gave him a weird look and kept walking out into Domino Square. Somewhere in the middle, I saw big tri-coloured hair sticking up out of the crowd. Yugi Muto. I jogged over to him, and exclaimed, "Sup tri-colour? Ready for Battle City?"

"Uh I guess so Amy," Yugi replied a little nervously.

"What's wrong dude? You seem a little nervous?"

"Well, there's a lot more to this tournament than meets the eye…"

"Such as…..?"

"The fate of the world could be at stake, and according to a lady Yami and I met, it's up to us to win the tournament and defeat the evil."

"You're kidding…. Right?"

"No. Plus, everyone seems to want their hands on my puzzle, and one of the guys we had to duel was under a kind of mind control said that they also have a Millennium Item, and we think that he might be that evil."

"Well… ok then! So what card are you gunna give me after I defeat you in the finals?"

"Haha! We're not at the finals yet Amy! But if I lose, I'll have to give up my Dark Magician," Yugi replied as he pulled a card out of his duel disk and showed me. It was a dude wearing all purple, and had purple hair, but he was powerful! 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF. "Nice! Not that I'm gunna lose, but if I do, I'll be anteing up my Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"Make sure you hold onto that! It has a really powerful ability doesn't it?"

"Yeah! It can destroy every card on the field, and for every card destroyed, my opponent loses 300 life points! It can clinch the match for you!"

All of a sudden, my brother's voice could be heard, "Greetings duelists! Welcome to Battle City!" I shoved my cookie into my pocket figuring I would have time to eat it later, and the KaibaCorp blimp flew overhead; casting a shadow over everyone. It had a MASSIVE screen hanging from it, with a live video of my brother being shown. Yugi ran over to a nearby fence exclaiming, "It's Kaiba!"

I replied as I followed, "Well who else where you expecting? The Queen of England?" I didn't get a reply. Seto then chuckled evilly, and said, "It's time to put your duelling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City's gunna be an all out war! Before my Battle City Tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for, in case you wanna back out now! Let's begin with my new duel disks. Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it, you can duel anytime, anywhere! And they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make!

Next, let's talk about the most important tournament rule; the loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now. And anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I'll also be competing in this tournament."

"Thought so," whispered Yugi.

"Well what else would he do?" I asked, and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"But don't get your hopes up," Seto continued, "because I intend to win! And there's one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat!"

"You're on Kaiba!" exclaimed Yugi, and I rolled my eyes. I mean, it IS obvious that my brother was talking about him. "And speaking of winning," continued Seto, "only the 8 best duelists will make it to the final round, and these finals will be held in a hidden location. In order to find the finals, you'll need these locator cards," which Seto then pulled out of his coat, and held up as an example, "you each received one with your duel disk, but don't get too excited! One's not enough! You'll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals. Every time you win a duel, you get a locator card from your losing opponent. When six cards are stacked together; they form a map of battle city, and activate a global positioning satellite; which will transmit the location to you! But the tournament finals are a long time away, and most of you will be eliminated way before that! Alright, everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament rule book. Just remember; only one player can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world! Now get ready duelists….. Let the Tournament begin!"

Yugi looked at his locator card, and put it away, whilst the blimp flew off. "Time to face my destiny!" exclaimed Yugi.

"You have fun with that, and I'll be seeing you in the finals!" I replied as I began to walk off to find some random to duel.

"See ya later Amy! Good luck!" We waved good-bye to each other before I left Domino Square; forgetting entirely about the cookie in my pocket.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short! I haven't gotten the computer much, and I felt that this was a good spot to end the chapter. By the way, the cookie is symbolic! Stay tuned, and review!<p> 


	28. BCT Chapter 2

Heyyyyy! Well, my dad is finally being nice, and I THINK i may just have possession of the laptop back :D :D That just depends if he was only doing coz I had a friend over. Fingers crossed :) Anyway, AMY'S FIRST OFFICIAL DUEL :D :D :D Yipeeeee! Thanks to ma bestie Cat for helping with the duel. Yes, it's not perfect, but we thought it turned out pretty good.

Now finally, this chapter is dedicated to Shon-Kun1301! You answered my little author note correctly, so now, you SHALL receive your cookie :D :D :D Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sigh<em>. Who to duel. Who to duel. As I wandered around Battle City, I finally realised how most of the duelists in this world are crap. I wanted someone challenging to duel; not just some nobody whom I had never heard of. I don't want the easy way to the finals; well, it'll be easy no matter who I duel, but still….. I was currently on the street near the registration office, where a teenage boy maybe a little older than me walked towards me with a duel disk on his arm. "Hey," he said as he stopped just in front of me, "You're Amy Kaiba right?"

"Yes, and who might you be?" I replied as I too stopped.

"The name's Shon, and I am the Europe Continental Duel Monsters Champion!"

"Good for you!" I said trying to sound disinterested, but this guy might just be the kind of opponent I've been looking for; someone with rank.

"I am yet to meet a single person whose skills have matched up to mine!"

"Well then, Shon, how about we put your 'skills' to the test? One locator card on the line?"

"And I thought you'd never ask!"

The other people on the streets cleared a large circle for us, as they heard that we were about to duel, and Shon and I stood on opposite ends. "Activating hollow-projectors!" I exclaimed as the virtual simulators flew out of my duel disk, and onto the ground, and Shon did the same. I held my duel disk up, and the two wings swung around to become one, and once again, Shon did the same. "Let's duel!" we both exclaimed.

"I believe the saying is 'Ladies first'," I said as I picked up my hand, drew my first card, and our life point counts appeared on our duel disks. I had three traps; Trap hole, A Hero Emerges, and Curse of Royal. One magic; Change of Heart. And two monsters; White Ninja, and YES! MY CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON! Heh! This duel's gunna be over before it's even begun! "You're going down Shon. I play two cards face down, and my White Ninja in attack mode," I exclaimed with a smirk. My two face down cards were Change of Heart (which could control an opposing monster), and Trap Hole (which could destroy a monster with over 1000 ATK points as soon as it's summoned). My White Ninja was a good call too, as with an ATK of 1500; it's pretty hard to beat with a monster that doesn't need sacrificing. I was hoping I wouldn't need to use my Trap Hole; as it was just there as a precaution. My two face down cards appeared on the field; and my ninja appeared also, and he looked EXACTLY like what his name suggests; a ninja dressed in white (ATK/1500 DEF/800). "Your move!" I exclaimed.

"Nice opening Amy, but can you keep it up?" asked Shon with a smirk as he drew a card, "I too play two cards face down, and a monster face down in defence mode. Let's see what ya got!" Shon's two face down cards appeared on the field, along with his mystery monster. Wow…. I was expecting something more than that. I think I'm gunna decimate his life points as much as I can next turn and get this duel finished quickly. I can tell by their first move how good a duelist is; and their main tactics. Shon seems to be more sneaky in the shadows; relying mostly on traps/magic cards, and maybe monster affects. However, he's gunna need a LOT more than that to beat me!

I drew my Just Desserts card and internally let out a small groan, but I kept my face calm. Shon didn't need to see that I drew a useless card; but no matter. I still have a strategy to take out as much of his life points as I can. "First, I activate Change of Heart, and use it to bring your mystery monster under my control for the rest of my turn!" I exclaimed as I pressed a button on my duel disk, and my magic card on my field stood up; showing Shon that what I said was indeed true. The Change of Heart angel/devil flew over to the monster, and it was revealed. I recognised it immediately from my brother's collection! Big Eye. I had mixed feelings about this card. I don't really like his appearance or its stats, but his affect sure is useful, and it will come in handy here. Big Eye became possessed, and it appeared on my side in attack mode. He was a lovely sight. Eyes all over his body, three, long nails, and green gypsy pants (ATK/1200 DEF/1000 Shon's face lit up in annoyance, and I continued, "Next, I use Big Eye's special ability to see the top five cards in my deck and arrange them in any order I desire." Shon became even more annoyed at me for using his own card's special ability, and I drew five cards from my deck, arranging them in the following order; Double Coston (monster), 7 Coloured Fish (monster), Ancient Gear Soldier (monster), Poison Mummy (monster), then finally, Grave Robber (trap). I grinned, for I knew that on my next turn, I could summon Double Coston, and use its special affect to a) use it as two sacrifices instead of one, and b) do it on the same turn it was summoned. This should get my Emperor Dragon in play; pretty much ending the duel. This was too easy! "Finally, I attack you directly with both your Big Eye, and my White Ninja!" I exclaimed, as both monsters lunged towards Shon and bought his life points down to 1300 on the third turn of the duel. "You're finished!" I said triumphantly, then, as my turn had ended, Shon's Big Eye returned to his side of the field, back in defence mode.

"I'm not finished yet Amy!" exclaimed Shon as he drew a card. He grinned, and I knew he had just drawn a card he had been waiting for. "You think you're so good; using my Big Eye against me, but just watch this! First, I summon Princess of Tsurugi to the field." A chick with long blond hair, pink dress, and ice finger nails appeared on the field (ATK/900 DEF/700), and Shon continued, "Next, I activate my Black Luster Ritual; sacrificing my Princess and Big Eye in order to summon the Black Luster Soldier to the field!" A dark shield with cross swords on it appeared on the field, and when Shon's two monsters disintegrated; a knight in blue/green armour and long orange hair jumped out of from behind the shield dramatically and took stance. "Unfortunately, the new Battle City rules state that I can't attack this turn, so Amy, make your final move, for on your next turn, my Black Luster Soldier will totally annihilate you!" I smirked, and replied, "I highly doubt that. My move!"

Ok, now I'll need to play my cards right here, and I always do, for the Black Luster Soldier is a very powerful monster. My Emperor Dragon matches it, so I'll get it out there and plan more later. Now yes, I could have activated my Trap Hole card, but that would just be too simple. I don't want to win by just letting my opponent summon a really kick-ass monster, then just destroying it with a trap. I'm going to take this soldier down, and I'm gunna do it well! And thanks to Big Eye's special ability, my next card should help me do just that.

I drew a card, and my Double Coston was added to my hand. These two cheeky black ghosts will lead me to victory (ATK/1700 DEF/1650). "I summon my Double Coston to the field in attack mode, and switch my White Ninja to defence mode," I explained, "But don't be deceived by these two seemingly innocent little ghosts Shon. They will be the beginning of your destruction, for I now use their special ability - which means I can treat them as two sacrifices and do this in the same turn it is summoned – in order to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon! In attack mode of course, but don't get scared yet; for now I end my turn." Standing tall and proud, my dragon appeared on the field; orange hair blazing (ATK/3000 DEF/2500). Now, my dragon has an awesome ability which could've ended the duel right there and then, but that is only my last resort measure. I prefer not to win that way.

"You dragon is strong, but against my Black Luster Soldier, it would merely end in a stalemate! But I'm changing that!" Shon exclaimed with a smirk as he drew a card, "Now, I activate a magic card; Book of Moon. This allows me to change the battle position of one of your monsters; and I chose your Chaos Emperor Dragon! Next, I finish off my combo with a trap card; Judgement of the Desert. This means that the position of all cards on the field cannot change for the duration that this card remains on the field. This means that…."

"Yes Shon. It means that my dragon can't go into attack mode and kill you. I know," I replied annoyed. One thing that always annoyed me about duels (watching them especially), is when people just keep going on and on about their card's bloody effects! It annoys the crap outta me! But I must say, Shon's move was a good one, and I am a tad surprised that he has such a powerful card in his deck and how he was able to summon it quickly; but that doesn't mean he stands a chance against me.

"Yes, now since your dragon has less defence points than my soldier has attack points; Black Luster Soldier! Attack Amy's Chaos Emperor Dragon now!" No! I can't lose my dragon! Screw wining the 'right way'! The Black Luster Soldier ran towards my dragon, and I exclaimed, "I activate my Chaos Emperor Dragon's special ability!" The soldier stopped in its tracks, and I smirked. "I pay 1000 of my life points to destroy every card on the field and in our hands; subtracting 300 of your life points for every card that is sent to the Graveyard. And since there are more than 5 cards, you lose Shon." My Emperor Dragon exploded in a bright yellow explosion, and everything on the field was wiped out. Shon's life points dropped to 0, and he bowed his head in defeat. I had won.

I heard loud applause, and after looking around, I realised that our duel had attracted a pretty big crowd. I smiled and waved at them, as I walked forward to collect my prize. "Locator card and rarest card please Shon," I asked in an overly sweet voice. He growled at me, and without saying a word handed me a clear locator card, and his Black Luster Soldier. Well, it won't be of any use to me, but oh well! I started walking away, but then I heard him mutter, "How could an unknown duelist defeat me! ME! The Europe Continental Champion! I flew all the way over here only to get knocked out of the tournament after like, half an hour!" Aw… poor guy…. He flew all the way from Europe just for this tournament? I felt a bulge in my pocket and remembered my cookie. Oh! My cookie! I jogged back over to Shon, pulling my cookie out as I did so. "Here," I said offering my cookie to Shon, "Have a cookie."

"Why are you giving me a cookie?" he replied kinda surprised.

"Coz I'm feeling especially nice today, and you flew all the way from Europe for this tournament."

"Oh… ok. Thanks I guess." I smiled and walked away. When I reached the circle of people, I started pushing my way through, and when I reached the outside, I felt arms grab me and I was pulled into a hug. "Good job Amy darling! You were fantastic!" exclaimed a familiar voice. I looked up, and saw spiky red hair. "STEVE!" I exclaimed with a mix of horror and shock.

* * *

><p>Oh... ma... GOD! Now tell me honestly... who actually suspected that? Like the whole Steve thing, Hm... maybe a few... dunno... anyway. I hope you enjoy your cookie Shon-Kun1301! Reviews pleaseeee :)<p> 


	29. BCT Chapter 3

Well... it's official... I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK :D :D :D :D Yippeeeee :D :D :D So here it is... another chapter :D Now, how many of you are curious as to what Amy looks like? I have put descriptions in, yes, but they're never enough are they? Sometimes you just need to see it. So if you head on over to my Deviant Art account, you can check it out! Just click on the Gallery, into the 'Amy' folder, and then just flick though the pages! There's a pic of her in her school uniform, Duelist kingdom outfit, and battle city outfit :D And since FanFic doesn't want to put a link up here, go to and in the search box, type in 'YugiohXOXO'. Much of my artwork will come up, but no Amy Kaiba, so click on the account name, and head over to my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um… No it's Raynon darling," Steve said confused. I don't like his name; I prefer calling him Steve. "It doesn't matter who you are, just get your FREAKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I tried to struggle out of his grip. Steve was actually pretty strong, but after a moment or two; I was free. I took a few steps back and exclaimed, "Didn't my brother make it perfectly clear that I never want to see you AGAIN!"<p>

"Baby. You know that's not true," Steve replied, and I gave him a weird look of disgust, "For our fate has already been decided! You cannot escape destiny my love!"

"Look! Us being together is not destiny! I hate your guts! So you need to get it through your thick head that I WILL NEVER EVER EVER LIKE, OR BE WITH YOU!" Steve first look quite hurt – which was satisfying – but his expression soon went furious! "It is our destiny, Amy Kaiba, and I won't rest until you're mine. Besides, destiny didn't specify whether you would be dead or alive." Steve walked off in a huff, and after a look around, I saw that the crowd from before had all cleared away.

Great. Just great. I have gone from giving an obsessed lover, to a stalker that wants me dead OR alive…. If Seto hears about this he's gunna freak…. Well, I'll probably tell him once the tournament is over, coz now he's gunna be focusing on his duels, but still, I will admit that I'm slightly creeped out, but as long as I keep my guard up, I should be fine.

A few moments later, my stomach growled, so I decided to take a break from the tournament to grab a snack. I soon found a café which was empty, except for a group of robed men sitting at the farthest table. They were dressed just like the guy outside the shop where I got my cookie. Strange…. I hope they're not stalking me too! I walked up to the counter and ordered a toasted cheese sandwich. I LIKE toasted cheese sandwiches. The cashier scribbled my order down, and gave me a number to put on my table. I sat down as far away as I could from the freaks in the corner, as I just had this gut feeling that they're more dangerous than they appear. I looked over at them and realised that one of them was typing on a laptop. Another hooded freak then looked at the screen before looking at me. I looked away, but when I snuck a glance back; he was still staring at me in a creepy fashion. At that moment, the waitress saved me from more awkward stares. She bought my sandwich out on a plate, but when she placed it on my table; I just picked the two halves off and walked out of the shop as quickly as I could. Something about those hooded guys just made me feel uneasy, and the really frustrating part, is that I had no idea what it was.

After strolling around Domino City for a while, I found myself back at Domino Square. I was hoping to find someone even more highly ranked than Shon. Someone like Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, or even Bandit Keith. I then felt a massive grin spread over my face when I saw Rex Raptor on the other side of the square. I jogged over as fast as I could and asked, "You're Rex Raptor right?"

"That's me. Dino duelist extraordinaire! And who might you be?" replied the young teenager with a green jacket, yellow undershirt, long brown hair (with a purple fringe) and a red beanie, just a LITTLE egotistically. I smiled and answered, "The name's Amy. So Rex… are you up for a duel? I know I am!"

"I'm sorry girlie, but I only duel duelists with rank, and I haven't even heard of you!" Rex smirked, and I replied, "Aw… please Rex? For me?" It's fun luring guys into a false sense of security and then crushing them. "Look, I said no."

"Well, what about this? We each wager two locator cards, and if you win, I'll go on a date with you." I smiled sweetly, and I saw Rex blush and his eyes widened. However, he soon regained composure, and replied, "You're on! There's no way I'm gunna lose!" I smirked, and said softly, but slightly menacingly, "We'll see about that."

Rex swung the wings of his duel disk together, and I was about to, when I realised that it was still set up from the previous duel. Whoops. "Activating Hollow-Projectors!" I exclaimed as both of our virtual simulators flew out of our duel disks. "I hope you've made dinner reservations, coz I'm not about to lose this duel Amy!" exclaimed Rex as he drew his first hand and both of our life point screens lit up. "Yes Rex, you are about to lose. I hope accepting defeat won't be too difficult for your tiny dinosaur brain!" I drew my hand, Rex smirked, and we both exclaimed, "Let's duel!"

I looked down at my hand and smiled. I got a good hand! Spellbinding Circle (trap), Curse of Royal (trap), Blackland Fire Dragon (monster – ATK/1500 DEF/800), Tyrant Dragon (monster – ATK/2900 DEF/2500), and Graceful Charity (magic). "Me first!" exclaimed Rex as he drew, "And I summon my Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode!" A purple dragon with two heads appeared on the field and let out a roar (ATK/1600 DEF/1200). "Let's see if you can stand up to my King Rex!"

I smirked; this guy was going down. "Wow Rex, you certainly don't duel as well as you talk!" I said as I drew my Bowganian (monster – ATK/1300 DEF/1000). "I'm good enough to defeat you!" he replied a little annoyed.

"We'll see. I place two cards face down, and my Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode." Now I know that his so called, 'King Rex' could take my dragon on and crush it easily, so I played my Spellbinding Circle face down, along with my Curse of Royal so that I could render his monster useless, get my super special awesome Tyrant Dragon on the field, and then I should win. Hopefully, with the help of my green dragon as bait. "Your turn Rex."

Rex smirked, and drew a card, "Well that wasn't a very smart move Amy. King Rex! Destroy Amy's Blackland Fire Dragon!" The King Rex reared back, ready to attack, when I interfered, "Not if I activate my Spellbinding circle," and activate it I did. One of my face down cards on the field flipped up; showing Rex my card, and his King Rex was then trapped by an intricate circle. Rex is so gullible. "Your turn," he said somewhat reluctantly. I think he's finally starting to understand I'm a far better duelist than I look.

I drew my Soul Exchange card (magic) and wasn't afraid to let a big grin show. This is even better than I planned! Rex's eyes widened slightly at my grin, and I explained, "I play my Bowganian in defence mode, and his special ability means that 600 of your life points are taken during every one of my turns." My green-armoured friend with one eye ball and a metal crossbow appeared on the field, and fired an arrow right at Rex. He grunted, and his life points fell to 3400. "That's all for now! Your move Rex!"

Rex drew a card, grinned, and exclaimed, "For my turn, I think I'll play a trap card." A card appeared face down on the field, and was instantly turned to face me, "I activate 7 Tools of the Bandit, and after paying 1000 of my life points, I can destroy your Spellbinding circle!" I started laughing, and Rex asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your attempt at freeing your dragon is feeble! I activate my other face down card; Curse of Royal, which negates the activation of your Bandit card!" Rex's trap card was enveloped by several ghostly skulls, and was destroyed. "Fine! I end my move…." Rex muttered.

"Good!" I exclaimed happily. This duel's pretty fun! Especially not that Rex had only 2400 life points left, why, he was doing my job for me! What with giving his life points up for nothing.

I drew my Gravekeeper's Servant card (magic), and grinned. It may not be very useful, but it is good at annoying my opponent, but I think I'll hold off on playing it for now. "First," I said, "I play the magic card; Soul Exchange. This allows me to sacrifice one of your monsters instead, or along with my own, and since you have no other monsters on your side of the field, I sacrifice your King Rex along with my Blackland Fire Dragon in order to summon my Tyrant Dragon in attack mode!" A magnificent red and brown dragon came onto the field, and let out a roar. Rex's look went from annoyed, to absolutely priceless! I just sacrificed his monster, and bought a dragon onto the field that was almost as strong as my Emperor Dragon and my brother's Blue-Eyes! Not just that, but I managed to keep Bowganian on the field, which would keep chipping away at Rex's life points. Oh yeah! My Bowganian! "Plus, my Bowganian take another 600 of your life points! "Your turn." Rex was now standing on a mere 1800 life points, whilst I still had 4000!

Rex drew a card, and a smirk took over most of his midget face. "You worked hard to get your Tyrant Dragon onto the field Amy, but now it will all be for nothing!" I raised an eyebrow, and Rex continued, "First, I activate dark hole, which destroys every monster on the field!" I gasped as a black hole enveloped the entire field, and sucked my Bowganian and Tyrant Dragon down into eternal blackness. "You little..." I began, but bit my tongue, as I decided it would be better to keep my mouth shut. Rex's smirk turned into a grin, and he continued, "Next, I play the magic card Cost Down, which means that I can take two stars off a monster of my choosing; meaning that I can summon it without a sacrifice! Get ready to lose Amy, coz here comes the mighty Megazowler! In attack Mode!" An orange spiky dragon appeared on the field, and had an attack of 1800, and a defence of 2000. "But that's not all," Rex continued, "I then equip it with Dinosaur Nails to increase its attack strength by 600! Giving it a grand total of…. Of…." Rex then had a blank expression as he tried to work out his Megazowler's strength. I slapped my head, and said, "A grand total of 2400 you dofus!"

"Oh, right." Megazowler's spikes and nails then grew, and it now kinda looked like a porcupine. "Your move, but I bet you can't top that!"

"Oh yeah Rex, like it's gunna take SO much to destroy a porcupine!" I said rather sarcastically.

Rex rolled his eyes, and I drew my Stop Defence magic card. Not very helpful, but I still have Graceful Charity in my hand, and my Gravekeeper's Servant. I hope I can get something good…. No no….. I had BETTER get something good! "Well, Rex, I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards, then discard two." I ended up drawing some very good cards! I discarded my Stop Defence and my Gravekeeper's Servant, and I'm very glad I kept it; otherwise my plan wouldn't have worked! I ended up with a hand of A Hero Emerges (trap), De-Spell (magic), and….. dun…. Dun… dun…. MY CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON! However this time, I'm hoping I won't need to use its ability. "Now I activate my De-Spell card, which destroys a magic card of my choice, and I choose your Dinosaur Nails. This means that your little Megazowler is back to an attack power of 1800." Rex scowled, and I continued, "Now to finish, I lay one card face down, and I end my turn!"

Rex drew a card, and exclaimed, "You may have weakened my Megazowler Amy, but you have failed to put up a defence for your life points!" I smirked, yes Rex, attack me. "Megazowler! Attack Amy's life points directly!"

"Hold it Rex!" I exclaimed, and his face lit up in surprise. Wow, I can't believe he actually thought his attack would work, well it will, but not without some consequences! "Whilst your attack will succeed in taking my life points down to 2200, you WILL end up on the bad end of the deal, for I activate my A Hero Emerges trap card!" Rex looked confused, and I continued, "When you call an attack, you have to select a card from my hand, and if it is a monster, it is automatically summoned to the field, and if it isn't, then nothing occurs! But as it happens, I only have one card in my hand, so you don't have a choice in the matter! So make my next monster welcome…. Chaos Emperor Dragon! Envoy of the End!" Rex's face lit up in shock, and whilst his Megazowler's tail lashed out at me, meaning that my life points did indeed drop to 2200, my darling dragon appeared on the field in all its glory.

"I take it it's my turn now Rex?" I asked, however, he seemed incapable of answering, so I just rolled my eyes and said, "I take that as a yes. Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack Rex's Megazowler! Fiery Electro Blast!" My dragon blasted a fire ball at Megazowler, and it died. Rex's life points dropped to 600, and his head dropped slightly. I then drew my card – which I probably should have done sooner, but oh well – and it was my Magician of Faith monster card (ATK/300 DEF/400). This could come in handy in case Rex tries to play a monster face down to protect himself (because I can use this card to bring my Stop Defence card back), so I said, "And finally, I play my Magician of Faith in defence mode, and use her special ability to bring a magic card back from my Graveyard to my hand." A lady with purple hair, purple robes, and a gold moon staff appeared on my side of the field, and after she glowed, I got my Stop Defence card back from the Graveyard. I finished off with mockingly, "Your move!"

Rex drew a card, and said in a defeated voice, "I play one monster face down in defence mode." A card appeared in defence mode, and he mumbled, "Your turn." I grinned widely, and exclaimed, "First, I activate my Stop Defence card, which forces your mystery monster to switch to attack mode!" The face down monster flipped up, and Rex's Crawling Dragon #2 (ATK/1600 DEF/1200) was revealed. This duel was mine. "Now to defeat you Rex Raptor! Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack the Crawling Dragon with Fiery Electro Blast!" My dragon reared back, and let out a massive ball of fire, which made the Crawling Dragon explode on impact. Rex's life points fell to 0, and he dropped to the ground in defeat.

The hollow projector's flew back to our duel disks, and after retrieving my cards in the Graveyard, shuffling them and putting them back in my deck holder, I walked over to Rex. "Two locator cards and rarest card please!" I asked triumphantly. Rex groaned, and forked over two locator cards – meaning that I now have four – and I shoved them in my pocket with my others. He then rummaged through his deck, pulled out a card, and said as he handed it to me, "Here. My Dark Driceratops. If I had only drawn that you would have been defeated…." I took the card from Rex, and although I would've still one if he had played it, it was a very powerful card. I think I'll be adding that to my deck. I pulled an unwanted card out of my deck, and put my new-to-me Dark Driceratops in. I shoved the other card in my other pocket and asked, "So you out of the tournament Rex?"

He then grinned a little, and replied, "Nope. Still got one locator card left!"

"Good for you! Well, I'm leaving now. See ya Rex!" I started walking away, but Rex then exclaimed, "Wait Amy!"

I stopped in my tracks, and Rex asked a little nervously, "Can we still go on that date?" I chuckled, and said, "You wish!" I looked around, and although I had been duelling for what, 10 minutes for something, I finally noticed the massive crowd around us. All of a sudden, they went up in a crazy cheer. It was the kind of cheer that took a while to come, because everyone was too shocked to cheer quicker. I grinned, and heard several whispers come from around the crowd. Most of them when something along the lines of; 'who's she?', 'how could some unknown duelist beat Rex?', 'wow, Rex lost!', 'she's good!' Someone in the crowd then yelled aloud, "Who are you?" I rolled my eyes. I can't believe none of them know who I am, I mean, I got the KaibaCorp coat and EVERYTHING! "The name's Kaiba. Amy Kaiba." I then departed Domino Square; eyes staring after me.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you all liked that duel! I didn't have my friend's help, so I just kinda made it up :) I hope it wasn't a fail : Anywayz, review please :D


	30. BCT Chapter 4

Oh guess what pplz? I'm now on holidays :D :D :D So i'm likely to update a bit more frequently :D :D :D And YES! LAST DUEL I HAVE TO CREATE FOR A WHILE! Creating duel is always so strenuous! But oh well... HERE IT IS :D :D :D

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 4<strong>

* * *

><p>I like competing in tournaments. I get to take down so many well ranked people! First the Europe Continental Champion, and now very highly ranked Rex Raptor! I'm enjoying this A LOT!" What to do next. Well, I have four locator cards, and the tournament has pretty much just started! So uh…. Guess I'd better find someone else to duel so then I can secure my spot in the finals! But who to duel, who to duel…. Ok…. I ain't got a clue! Maybe I should just find some nobody and get it over and done with quickly….. And so, my almost aimless wandering around Domino City began.<p>

It was around midday when I had officially walked all around Domino City. A few newbies challenged me to a duel, but I declined them, as I had officially decided that I would only duel highly ranked players. Agh. This is just getting frustrating! "You…. Little Kaiba…. Duel…." came a mysteriously menacing voice to my right. I looked in the direction of the voice, and saw two bright yellow eyes piercing out at me from a dark alley way. "And if I were…. To decline?" I replied as I crossed my arms.

"You don't have that option."

"As if!" One rule I made up that second was that I don't duel people who try to force me. Not coz they scare me, just to piss them off! I turned my back on the mysterious man, only to run straight into one of the robed men from the café. I took a few steps back, and said, "You guys wanna settle this with fists do you?"

"Why should we bother? You duel now, and if you win, you may go free." I considered this. I knew I could take these guys, and if they were to overpower me, I could always run away like a ninja, but I might be able to play this to my advantage. "I'll duel you if you put two locator cards on the line, if not…."

"I agree to your terms; and if you lose, we get your Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"Yes dude, I know the Battle City rules! Especially since my brother created them all!"

"Duel….now…."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…. Let's duel….." I walked into the alley way, and the other hooded freaks all stood in a line behind me, to make sure I didn't try to escape. Some more freaks then appeared at the other end of the alley way, and did the same. We set the area up with the holographic projectors, and our duel disks spun out. We then shuffled our decks, however, unlike most duels; we didn't start with the classic 'let's duel!' I think this guy is to boring for that!

"So why exactly do you want to duel me? Other than to be annoying?" I asked, truly curious as to what they want as I picked up my first hand. "The Rare Hunters prey off duelists with rare cards; and your Chaos Emperor Dragon will make a fine addition to my collection!" he replied. Huh… the Rare Hunters…. WAIT! That must have been who Seto was trying to lure into his tournament! The Rare Hunters with all their rare cards! I smirked, and replied, "Well don't count on it."

"The hunter makes the first move," the Rare Hunter said as he drew his hand, and picked up a card.

"One card face down, Slate Warrior in attack mode, and I activate Gravity Bind which means that monsters of a higher level than four can't attack." The Rare Hunter's face down card appeared on the field, along with a face up card with weird green lines, and a weird monster with a blue face (ATK/1900 DEF/400). Oh wow…. That's strong for a level four monster….. "Not only that, but I also play Quick Attack which means that my Slate Warrior can attack your life points directly this turn." Crap! The blue faced guy ran towards me, swung his sword, and my life points dropped to 2100. I haven't even made a move yet, and I've already lost about half my life points! "You're move," said the Rare Hunter with a smirk.

I looked at my hand, and wasn't too impressed with the results. I had Magician of Faith (monster – ATK/300 DEF/400), Dark Driceratops (monster – ATK/2400 DEF/1500), 7 Coloured Fish (monster – ATK/1800 DEF/ 800), Gravekeeper's Servant (magic), and De-Spell (magic). I'd have to say that the only helpful one is De-Spell so I can get rid of that annoying Gravity Bind and eventually summon my Dark Driceratops and use it to destroy this Rare Hunter. I had better draw something good…. I drew a card. It was my Patrician of Darkness (monster – ATK/2000 DEF/ 1400). Well… his ability of choosing the target of my opponents attacks will come in handy…. When I eventually get to summon it, as it has five stars and needs a sacrifice. This isn't looking too good. "Hurry up and make your move!" exclaimed the Rare Hunter impatiently. "I'm going, I'm going….I play one card face down, a monster face down in defence mode, and I activate my Gravekeeper's Servant magic card. This means that every time you attack me, you lose the top card in your deck to the Graveyard." The Rare Hunter's face became annoyed, and I continued, "Oh, and before I end my turn, I would strongly advise against attacking my face down monster. For your own good of course." This was a complete bluff, as I had my De-Spell card face down, and my Magician of Faith in defence mode, for her special ability could come in handy later. My cards appeared on the field, and the Rare Hunter looked slightly wary as he asked, "And why would you tell me that? Wouldn't you want to spring your trap and have it take some form of damage?" This guy's smart…. But I'm gunna be smarter….I slapped my head and exclaimed, "Why the hell did I say that! Agh! What can I say…. You guys got me trapped in a dark alley way! OF COURSE I'M GUNNA MAKE MISTAKES!" The Rare Hunter grinned, and I hoped that he would leave my darling magician alone so next turn I could summon my Patrician of Darkness… or maybe my Dark Driceratops…. Eh… I'll decide later. "Your turn!" I exclaimed.

The Rare Hunter drew, and said, "I summon Master Kyonshee to the field and end my turn." A purple ninja appeared on the field (ATK/1750 DEF/ 1000) and I grinned before exclaiming, "You were a fool Rare Hunter for not attacking me! My turn!"

I drew Black Pendant card and grinned. I have a feeling that the Rare Hunter's face down card will be used to stop me from destroying his Gravity Bind card; so I'll spring his trap so that it can't be used later; then I'll destroy him! "Ok Rare Hunter! Prepare yourself! I activate my De-Spell magic card which allows me to destroy one of your magic cards, and I choose your Gravity Bind!"

"Ha! Not quite! I activate Judgement of Anubis, which allows me to destroy not only your De-Spell card, but your face down monster as well!"

"But that's where you're wrong! Well, about the destroying monster part anyway! Because my De-Spell card is now in the Graveyard from your Anubis card, but not for long, because I flip my Magician of Faith face up, and use her special ability to bring my De-Spell card back from my Graveyard to negate the affects of your Judgement of Anubis!" The Rare Hunter looked shocked, and the field now consisted of the Rare Hunter's Slate Warrior, and his Gravity Bind was still in play. This is because the second time I used De-Spell it was to save my magician, as from when I tried to destroy the Gravity Bind it was destroyed, and its kinda complicated, but Gravity Bind is still there. On my field, I still had my Gravekeeper's Servant, and my Magician of Faith in play. Time to use the Rare Hunter's Gravity Bind against him! "Now, I summon my 7 Coloured Fish in attack mode, and equip him with Black Pendant; which raises his attack strength from 1800, to 2300! Now your Gravity Bind is working against YOU Rare Hunter! I end my turn by the way." The Rare Hunter scowled at my rainbow fish, and drew a card.

"For my move, I sacrifice my two monsters to play Black Tyrano in attack mode! He may not be able to attack you with Gravity Bind in play, but he can protect my life points from your little fish stick!" A black dinosaur appeared on the field (ATK/2600 DEF/1800), and the Rare Hunter continued, "Finally, I play Dangerous Machine Type-6." A funny bubble machine thing with the numbers 1-6 written in different circles appeared on the field. "Every one of my turns, these numbers will randomise, and the same one will appear on all 6 spaces. If the number is 1, I discard one card from my hand. If the number is 2, you discard one card from your hand. If the number is 3, I draw a card. I the number is 4, you draw a card. If the number is 5, I destroy one of your monsters on the field, and if the number is 6, this card is destroyed. Shall we take it for a spin?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…." The numbers on the machine started spinning at a speed too fast to see the individual numbers. However, soon it slowed, and it landed on number 4. I smirked, and said, "Thanks Rare Hunter! That just made my day!" He rolled his eyes, and I drew Just Desserts. Not what I needed, but oh well, I get to draw another card for my next turn! "You're move," he exclaimed.

PERFECT! I DREW MY ENEMY CONTOLLER CARD! YES! I know what I need to do. "Well Rare Hunter," I started, "First, I activate my Magician of Faith's special ability once again, and use it to bring De-Spell back… again! You see, I am determined to defeat your Gravity Bind!" The Rare Hunter's eyes widened, and as I played my De-Spell, he didn't do anything to stop it; so Gravity Bind was officially gone! Geez! This guy REALLY wasn't the best duelist! "Next, I offer my Magician of Faith as a tribute in order to take control of your Black Tyrano for the remainder of my turn!" I heard a growl from the Rare Hunter as Black Tyrano came over to my side of the field, and I finished with, "Now… Black Tyrano and 7 Coloured Fish! Attack the Rare Hunter's life points directly!" My fish stick and the dinosaur ran towards the Rare Hunter, and before they reached him, he yelled, "MASTER MARIK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

The Rare Hunter's life points dropped to zero, and I strode over to him and realised that he seemed to have fallen unconscious. Either that or he decided to have a sleep. I really was expecting a tougher duel from the notorious RARE HUNTERS…..I rummaged through his pockets until I found the two locator cards he owed me. I shoved them in my pocket along with my four others, and stood up. I would've taken his rarest card, but I really don't need to alter my deck anymore. That was the moment I realised that the Rare Hunters from the two ends of the alley way had closed in to a tight circle around me. "Look guys, I won the duel. I thought that meant that I wouldn't have to pulverise you guys," I exclaimed. However, I wasn't met with a reply. Instead; several of the Rare Hunters tried to grab me, and a few others sent punches my way.

I ducked under all the arms, and lashed out a kick that made a couple of them fall over. I then jumped up to avoid the punches and grabs that were sent low, and kicked two of the other Rare Hunters in the face with a Amy Kaiba special in-the-air-splits-kick. I landed on my feet, and the remaining Rare Hunters closed in around me tighter; meaning that I barely had space to move, so I proceeded to head butting a few of them in the nose and kicking at their knee caps. The group of about ten Rare Hunters had now decreased to two that were still standing. I punched one of the remaining two in the nose, and then felt a kick on the back of my left knee cap. I staggered, but whipped around quick enough before that Rare Hunter could do any more damage. I sent a couple of jabs into his side, but a sharp tug of my hair was enough to make me gasp. Agh! I HATE it when people pull my hair! It actually HURTS! The Rare Hunter than pulled me backwards by my hair until he was right behind me; but not before I took the other one out with a high kick right under the jaw. He pulled both of my arms behind me, and twisted them, making me groan. He then locked his other arm around my neck. I started kicking his knee caps and legs in an effort to free myself, and a strange feeling of déjà vu surged though me. Well, when I randomly kicked and head butted that goon back at Duelist Kingdom, it didn't work, so, maybe I gotta try something different.

I twisted my body as much as I could in the hold the Rare Hunter had me it, and I twisted my hip into him in an attempt to flip him. I could tell that it wasn't working straight away, so I kicked both of his legs up to help him along. Sadly; my plan didn't go QUITE according to plan. Yes; he was flipped, but did his grip loosen enough for me to get out before he hit the ground? No. So sadly, I was pulled to the concrete ground by my neck. It wasn't the highlight of the day, but it wasn't the end of the world either. However; the flip DID loosen his grip on my neck and arms quite considerably, so I was able to twist free and jump up. I kicked the Rare Hunter in the stomach, and started walking away; completely oblivious to the quiet footsteps coming up behind me.

When I eventually heard someone behind me; it was too late to react. Out of my peripheral vision; I saw two hands snake around me, and they pressed a slightly damp cloth to my mouth and right under my nose. Without thinking; I inhaled the VERY strong sweet smell, and instantly became dizzy. My head started pounding….. damn…. Chloroform…..I spun around in time to see a tall; dark skinned man (wearing the Rare Hunter cloak obviously), with black tattoos down the right side of his face (his left, my right). They appeared to be Egyptian Hieroglyphs. He grabbed my wrists and started pulling me away before I collapsed. I seriously had no clue what was going on! The chloroform was intoxicating! I was barely conscious….so my attempts at escaping were rather feeble. I tried tensing my legs against the ground, and eventually I settled for just lifting my legs up so that I fell to the ground. Sadly, the Rare Hunter still kept his grip, but he seemed to be a little annoyed at me (well, understatement, but yeah) and I felt something bang my skull.

The darkness that I had been keeping at bay had finally crawled its way into my brain.

* * *

><p>I had a little inspiration from Skulduggery Pleasant and Kung Fu Panda for this chapter! Kung Fu Panda was the special in-the-air-splits-kick, as it was performed by the tiger, and the twisting the hip was from Skulduggery Pleasant. Might I just randomly say that SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT IS THE BEST SERIES OF BOOKS EVER AND DEREK LANDY (the author) IS A GENIUS! Reviews pleaseeee :D<p> 


	31. BCT Chapter 5

Hey peoplezzzzz :D Guess what? I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! Hm... I think you already knew that... oh well... and If you're wondering why Amy got kidnapped AGAIN instead of being a ninja, well it's all part of an elaborate plan that will mean that I won't have to write this certain duel which would take a LONG TIME. Like, making my own duels up is like, fine, and even looking an episode up and copying the dialogue and what the characters are doing is fine, but when i have to copy out a DUEL! AGH! it really frustrates me! So uh... yeah... enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 5<strong>

* * *

><p>I am so depressed…. I got kidnapped AGAIN! What happened to being ninja? This is so not cool…. I felt something cold and hard around my wrists and ankles – probably metal – and I was sitting on something with a back – so probably a chair. So joy…. I'm bound to a chair…. Oh well…. gotta be better than back at Duelist Kingdom! "Master Marik… Here is the young Kaiba you wanted," came a deep voice. Marik…. Huh…. Weird name… "Good work Odion! She will make a fine addition to my mind puppets!" Mind puppets? I don't think so! "Huh… what's this? I feel a powerful magic radiating from her very soul!" exclaimed Marik surprised. Powerful magic radiating from me? What the HELL is he talking about? I know I'm awesome… but magical? After a few seconds of silence, Marik continued, "Ah… no matter! She will never unlock her true potential. Besides if she did; her magic would be useless in this world!" Ok…. Now I am seriously confused….. I opened my eyes; and found myself in a dark room. I tried looking around for Marik and Odion, but they must have been behind me; and I only had a 180 degree view of this room instead of the full 360 degrees. All of a sudden, everything clicked into place.<p>

HOLY CRAP! Marik must be the great evil thingy that Yugi was talking about! Mind puppets; mind control. It all makes sense now! But I still don't see how he can control people's minds… unless…. He has a Millennium Item of sorts also like Yugi said! Ever since Seto first duelled Yugi; my life has just gotten weirder and weirder…. "She seems to have awoken Master Marik," said Odion. How did they know I was awake? Oh well, when you're dealing with creeps; sometimes it's better not to question such things. "So she is…. But she won't be after I've put her under my mind control!" Crap! If he's controlling my mind…. What is he gunna make me do? My muscles tensed in anger and my eyes widened. What if he uses me to hurt Seto or Mokuba? CRAP! At that point; a glow filled the room; and I felt a kind of darkness invading my mind. It was different to falling unconscious, but it was still the same principle of darkness over taking you. I used all my mental power to try and push the darkness away, but it seemed that the more I resisted, the more powerful the darkness seemed. Before long; the darkness had totally invaded my mind.

Sometime later; I found myself back in conscious thought. Not exactly sure how or when it happened; but I just found that Marik's mind control over me had lifted. I opened my eyes, and what I saw rather surprised me; a duel on the roof of Domino's second tallest building (behind KaibaCorp of course). Not only that, but it was a double duel. On one team were two Rare Hunters – one tall, one midget – and on the other side; duelling as a team; was Yugi – well, Yami as he was in his tall state – and my big brother. Yami had a green magnet dude that was wearing a creepy spiky mask, a grey magnet dude, and a magic card face up that was covered by a mask. Seto had his Blue-Eyes on the field. The tall Rare Hunter had nothing; and the short dude had a creepy monster with three blue masks and a mask that was randomly floating in the air on the field. I think these guys are mask duellers…. I wonder what gave it away…. At further inspection I realised they were all standing on separate glass squares; and at even FURTHER inspection, I realised that I too was lying on one just behind the Rare Hunters. In the corner of my little glass square; was a black box that had two life point counts on it. One read 4000, and the other 2000. Wow… this box is so confusing…. What does it do? I tried to stand or sit up; but I realised that I had metal chains around my wrists, and they were thread through the glass; so I couldn't exactly get up. However; Seto saw me move.

"Amy, are you alright?" Seto asked, and the Rare Hunters turned around to face me. The shorter one had half of his face covered with a white mask, and the taller one had a red one. "Yeah… but will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I replied.

"Well now that she's woken up it's the perfect time to tell her the rules of this game. Don't you agree Umbra?" asked the shorter one.

"Yes Lumos. Let's tell her the rules," replied Umbra, and I saw Seto tense ever so slightly.

"I know the rules to Duel Monsters you dim whits!"

"That's not what Lumos meant," said Umbra.

"Umbra is right. Well Amy, these glass platforms we are all standing on have a life point count, and when one of them reaches 0, then that person falls to the Shadow Realm! It's really quite simple!"

"Two questions…. What is up with my glass square…. And why do you want to send people to the Shadow Realm? That's not very nice…. I could sue you guys for this…." I asked.

"We are simply following orders from Master Marik!" exclaimed Umbra.

"Oh… so you guys are working with that bastard Marik?"

"Yes…. And he has ordered us to strip your brother and Yugi of their Egyptian God Cards!" exclaimed Lumos.

"You guys are so mean!"

"And if for some strange reason it looks like Lumos and I will lose; then you lose too!" exclaimed Umbra triumphantly.

"But I'm not even playing? So how can I lose…."

"Look girlie… if Umbra or I fall to the Shadow Realm… so do you….. now… back to the duel!" declared Lumos.

Well…. this is bullshit! If my brother and Yami defeat these guys, then I win an all expenses paid trip to the Shadow Realm! Joy….. Unless I can somehow get outta here first….. I tugged at the chains, but they didn't budge. Damn….. So…. I wonder which Egyptian God Card Yugi/Yami has….. Anyway, Yami seemed to have 1500 life points, and my brother had 2100. "One of you two fools is about to feel the fury of my ultimate creature; Des Guardius!" exclaimed Lumos, "But which one? If I attack you Yugi, my beast will wipe out the rest of your life points, and if choose you Kaiba; your Blue-Eyes will be a meal for my Des Guardius!"

"And don't forget what happens when your life points reach 0!" added Umbra, "Your shadow box will destroy the surface below you, and send you plunging into the Shadow Realm for eternity!"

"And your friends will join our army of Rare Hunters and serve Master Marik! Now the time has come for me to decide which one of you pathetic nitwits to attack with Des Guardius! Who will it be? Do you give up? I choose you Yugi Muto!" Uh oh… that's not good…..

"Wait! We're supposed to be a team Lumos. That means we both get a say in this decision!" exclaimed Umbra, "While I agree we have to destroy Yugi, leaving Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field would be an extremely foolish mistake!"

"NO! It's my move, and I choose Yugi!"

"I knew it!" said Seto, "I was wondering whether you'd have the guts to challenge my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and now I know." Seto… are you doing what I think you're doing?

"Know what?" demanded Lumos.

"That you're all talk and no action," Seto answered, "Only a coward would take the easy way out, instead of flexing his muscles and attacking MY monster!" You ARE doing what I think you're doing! You're trying to save Yugi! That's so sweet! He must realise that on his own, he probably won't survive against two others. I mean, NO one can! Not if the other two duelists are any good! I'm not sure that even I would; especially if they were duelling as a team; backing each other up and stuff. "Alright! There's been a change in plans!" declared Lumos, "Des Guardius! Destroy Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" Des Guardius charged towards Seto's Blue-Eyes, and with a swing of its claws, Blue-Eyes died. Lumos started laughing, and exclaimed, "Guess you were wrong Kaiba! No one calls me a coward and gets away with it!"

"Destroy them Yugi!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yes!" Yami replied.

"Remember, thanks to Mask of the Accursed, and Mask of De-Spell, you lose another thousand life points!" Lumos pointed out.

"Fine! This duel is almost over anyway!" Yami exclaimed as he drew a card and his life points fell to 500, "You'll regret not attacking me, when I play the card in my hand, and destroy you!"

"What? It can't be!" exclaimed Lumos.

"Attacking Blue-Eyes was a big mistake," Seto said, "Coz now Yugi has something even worse in store for you."

"It's a lie!"

"You can't summon high powered monsters because of our trap card!" exclaimed Umbra.

"Your trap card only prevents us from sacrificing; but that's not the only way to summon powerful monsters Umbra! So I play this…. Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" exclaimed Yugi as a pink magnet dude came onto the field, "And now that I have three Magnet Warriors on the field at the same time, I can activate their special ability! Monster transform!" I tugged at the chains around my wrists again; as I'm pretty certain Seto isn't gunna want to win this duel if it means me being sent to the Shadow Realm. Hm… maybe brute strength of pulling isn't going to work… so maybe I can just slide out of these chains…. I scrunched my hands as long and thin as they would go; and slid them out. I grinned; and Seto saw what I was doing, and we don't want Umbra and Lumos finding out that I'm free, so I put a finger to my lips to say 'shush' and Seto gave a slight nod.

Umbra and Lumos then exclaimed in sync, "Transform? What?"

"Yes… All three creatures will now transform into one mighty warrior, with triple the attack strength!" All of Yami's magnets broke apart, and combined into one REALLY messed up magnet….WITH PINK WINGS! "What is that!" exclaimed Lumos as Umbra gasped. "Behold… Valkyrion! The Magna Warrior!" exclaimed Yugi. Valkyrion was actually pretty powerful. It had 3500 attack points, and 3850 defence points. "Consider this attack payback for destroying my Blue-Eyes Lumos," said Seto.

"Fine Kaiba!" Lumos replied. However, he didn't actually seem concerned of Valkyrion's impending attack. "Yugi's Valkyrion has 200 more attack points than your Des Guardius. Some with one swing of its sword; it can completely annihilate your masked beast! Tough break Lumos! Yugi; it's time to take our revenge for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! So what are you waiting for? I've been patient long enough! Stop stalling and attack them! Now prove you're not scared and avenge the destruction of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" demanded Seto, however, Yami didn't attack.

"Do it Yugi! Destroy their monster now!" demanded Seto.

"Go ahead Yugi…. Make your move!" exclaimed Lumos.

"What are you waiting for?" asked my brother, "I gave up my Blue-Eyes for you, and let you summon your monster and this is the thanks I get? Now destroy their monster so I can move one step closer to finding my little brother! And do it right now or you'll be sorry!" What! Oh no… don't tell me Mokuba's been kidnapped to! So not cool! Aw… I hope he wasn't put under Marik's mind control too! Hm… that reminds me…. Probably shouldn't tell Seto that…. He'll think I've gone crazy! "I'll place one card face down," Yami said, "Kaiba. If you ever want to see your Mokuba again, we have to duel intelligently! Besides… have you forgotten about your sister over there?"

"No I haven't forgotten about Amy! She's Amy, and she's fine!" Ah… Seto's trying to tell Yami that I'm fine without giving it away to Umbra and Lumos… this should be interesting….

"How could you say that Kaiba? How could you be so heartless?"

"Yugi. Amy. Is. Fine." Agh DAMN IT YAMI! I thought you were smart enough to catch onto what my brother is doing. Guess I'm gunna have to intervene…. Yami was about to open his mouth to respond, but I stood up and interrupted, "See! I'm fine!" All heads turned; Lumos and Umbra looked furious, Seto smirked, and Yami looked surprised. "See Yugi. I told you she was fine," Seto said.

Seeing as there was nothing they could do, Umbra and Lumos returned their attention to the duel, whilst Yami continued from before, "We have to duel intelligently Kaiba! Anger will only cloud your reason."

"You're wrong!" Seto replied.

"You must try to put your frustration aside and trust in the Heart of the Cards! Unless you do, you'll be playing right into the hands of the Rare Hunters."

"That's nonsense! We have to crush them now!"

"You're losing focus Kaiba! If you want to win, you must believe in your deck!"

"GUYS! I believe this is a duel, not an argument fest!" I exclaimed, and Lumos added, "You sister is right Kaiba, so make your move!" Wow… a Rare Hunter agreed with me…. That's gotta be a once in a life time experience. Seto started examining his hand, and I walked around the duel to the other side so I was now behind Yami and my brother. "Yugi," said Seto, "We can win."

"Right," Yami replied, "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! Attack their monster now!" And so, Des Guardius was destroyed…. By a magnet… However, what was rather intriguing was the three blue masks that were left behind.

"It's gone," declared Yami.

"You may have destroyed my beast Yugi," said Lumos with a smirk, "but you've also activated its special ability!"

"What special ability?" Seto asked.

"When Des Guardius is sent to the Graveyard, it leaves behind three masks; which combine to form a new, more powerful mask! The Mask of Reminisce!" A creepy spiky mask with one eye ball appeared on the field, and Lumos started laughing before explaining, "As revenge for your attack; this mask allows me to control one of your monsters as if it were my own! And since you only have one monster; it's a good thing one size fits all!" The mask dashed towards Valkyrion, and soon attached itself to the oversized magnet. Valkyrion flew over to Lumos's side of the field, and he exclaimed, "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior belongs to me now, and you're in trouble!"

"Excellent work!" Umbra exclaimed.

"Thank-you! You're through Yugi! Your defences are gone; and the shadow realm awaits!"

Umbra then drew a card, and exclaimed, "Fare well Yugi! I activate Masquerade!" A magic card flipped up on Umbra's side of the field, and it had a picture of a guy…. Wearing a mask…. I swear after this duel I am NEVER, and I mean NEVER buying a mask. "With this Magic card in play," Umbra explained, "I am able to control one of Lumos's monsters as if it were my monster! So my Magna Warrior…. Attack and destroy your former master Yugi!" Valkyrion flew towards Yugi, and Seto's expression was one that seemed to say… 'your face down card better save you!' "Good-bye!" Umbra and Lumos said I sync.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" exclaimed Yami. Lumos gasped, and Yami continued, "Reveal my face down card; De-Fusion! It will break down your monster into its three separate parts, and destroy your mask!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lumos.

"Our attack just failed!" added Umbra.

"Are you shocked?" Yami mocked, "I'm afraid you're not match for our combined skills Rare Hunters!"

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Seto as he drew a card, "Behold my Egyptian God Card."

"Not quite…. As long as my Mask of Restrict is in effect, you can't summon it!" exclaimed Lumos, "You would have to sacrifice three monsters and my mask prevents that!"  
>"Wrong! Your mask only stops me from sacrificing my own monsters! But I plan to sacrifice your monsters instead Lumos! With this card…" Seto popped a card into his duel disk, and continued, "Now I activate the magic card Soul Exchange, which lets me sacrifice your three Magnet Warriors!" The three magnetiers disappeared, and Umbra exclaimed to Lumos, "Don't let them get away with this! Do something Lumos!"<p>

"We're finished! If Kaiba summons Obelisk the Tormentor we'll have no hope of winning this duel! We must stop him, or Marik will be furious!" A bit of a breeze picked up, and Seto said, "I warned you two clowns…." The wind became more furious, and Seto exclaimed, "This is for my little brother and sister! You've been talking about winning my Egyptian God card this entire duel…. Now it's time for you to experience its power! Obelisk the Tormentor, rise and reap your ultimate revenge!" The massive blue monster appeared out of the ground, and for some reason; it's attack power just got higher, and higher, and higher…..

"It's payback time for kidnapping Amy and Mokuba! So prepare to feel a force like no other! And now… it's time…. Obelisk! Attack Umbra's life points directly!" Obelisk surged forward; fist raised, and punched Umbra.

"Umbra! No!" Lumos exclaimed. Umbra fell to the ground, and Lumos continued as he reached a hand out wards him, "Hey Umbra? Are you alright?"

"He's fine for now, but thanks to my Egyptian God card; his life points don't look so good," Seto said with a smirk, "It seems like you've fallen victim to your own trap Rare Hunters!" Umbra and Lumos gasped, and fear and panic were written all over their faces. Umbra's glass square then shattered, and he fell with a yell. "Umbra!" Lumos exclaimed, "Umbra! Come back! Please! You can't leave me here!"

"Too late for that!" Yami said with a smirk, "It looks like you're duelling alone now, doesn't it? The odds are certainly against you Lumos!" Lumos growled, and Yami continued, "And you're powerless against our Egyptian God card. If you want to avoid any further danger; then you'd better surrender." Lumos fell to his knees, and Seto exclaimed, "Don't let him off the hook yet! My monster's just getting warmed up! And Lumos needs to pay for what he's done! He disrespected my family!"

"Stop Kaiba! Revenge isn't going to help you and Amy find Mokuba! Perhaps if we allow him to surrender; he'll tell us where they're hiding the prisoners."

"Yugi. Wise up! We must destroy him right now!"

"You're just too nice for your own good Yugi…." I added. I would've called him Yami, but I'm not sure how Seto would react to that.

All of a sudden, Lumos gasped grabbed his own head, and started pleading, "No master! Please don't be angry! We tried our best!"

"What now?" Seto asked.

"Master… Please don't….NO! AGH! MARIK I'M SORRY!" Lumos continued. Yami gasped, and my fists clenched. Lumos then stood up straight, and strong, and said in a voice that was not his own; a possessed voice, "I see that you have defeated my Rare Hunters. That's all right. They did their job."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS MARIK?" demanded Yami. Oh no! They got the gang too? Is there ANYONE that Marik hasn't kidnapped? Marik laughed through Lumos, and Seto exclaimed, "This Rare Hunter's gone mad!"

"No. This Rare Hunter is under the control of a man named Marik," stated Yami.

"That is ridiculous Yugi!"

"Marik's power is very real, and he is the one holding Mokuba captive."

"Well tell me where this so called Marik is hiding!"

"Wouldn't you like to know Kaiba!" Marik interrupted. But it looked like Lumos…. So I'm gunna call this…. Maros! Or maybe Lumik? I like Maros! Marik speaking through Lumos! It DOES fit!

"Well I'll give you a hint!" exclaimed Maros, "I'm closer than you think I am!" Oh yeah, like that tells us anything! "I hope you enjoyed the special duel I set up for you!" Maros continued, "You fared better than I thought! But don't think that just because you beat my Rare Hunters that you'll be rescuing your friends and family any time soon! You see, I've been preparing for the next phase of my plan, and I've been studying each of your decks through the eyes of my Rare Hunters. As for your Egyptian God card Kaiba, Obelisk pales in comparison to my Winged Dragon of Ra card! I'm afraid there's no way it can stop me! And once I defeat you; Obelisk will be in my deck! And I haven't forgotten you Yugi! You're Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon and your Millennium Puzzle will be mine as well!" So THAT'S what the other two Egyptian God cards are! "And since my Rare Hunters failed," Maros continued, "I've come up with the perfect plan to defeat you once and for all; by playing upon your greatest weakness! Your loyalty to your pathetic friends! Don't worry! They're safe and sound right here with me, but I don't think they're on your side anymore! It seems their allegiance now lies with me! Funny how our friends are so quick to turn!" Yami gasped, and exclaimed, "I'm the one you want Marik, so leave my friends alone!"

"That's just low Marik…." I pointed out.

"Too late!" exclaimed Maros, "I'm afraid those fools belong to me now Yugi!"

"You're a coward!" Yami exclaimed, "Why don't you face me already instead of hiding behind your mind slaves! Leave my friends alone Marik… and tell me where they are!" No response from Maros.

"Look," said Seto menacingly as he strode forward, "I don't know who you are, but you better tell me where Mokuba is! I won this battle! Now release my little brother like you said you would! Right now!" Seto picked Maros up by the front of his cloak, and Maros replied, "You trust me? What a fool!"

"Let him go!"

"Stop! You're wasting your energy Kaiba! He obviously has no intention of helping us find Mokuba and the others…"

"Very perceptive," Maros said as Seto release him. Maros laughed maniacally again, then fell flat on his face. "He's gone," Yami stated, "All right then, we're gunna have to track them down on our own. Maybe your satellite system can help."

"Technically it's my satellite system… seeing as I wrote the damn thing," I pointed out. Yami looked slightly – only slightly – surprised, and Seto said, "Look Yugi, first things first! I think this Rare Hunter owes us something…." Seto bent down, and after rummaging through the Lumos's robes, picked up two locator cards. He stood up, and offered one to Yugi, "This was an official Battle City duel, that means the losers have to give up one locator card each to the winners. There's one for each of us; that means we both have six. We're each guaranteed a spot in the Battle City Finals now."

"Kaiba, how can you begin to think about the tournament after Marik just said? We have to find my friends and your brother right now!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm well aware of that Yugi."

"Then help me think of a plan; every second counts!"

"If it's any consolation… I too have six locator cards," I randomly added as I pulled them all out of my pocket and held them up like for proof. "Congratulations Amy!" Yami exclaimed, "But right now we have more important things to worry about…"

"Yeah… Mokuba and the others…."

"It's your first time duelling people other than me, let alone your first time in a tournament, and you're already in the finals of the most prestigious tournament ever held!," Seto said as he smirked at me. I grinned back and said, "Duelling skills must run in the family." This was just Seto saying congratulations without sounding all cheesy.

All of a sudden, the roar of a helicopter could be heard, and a strong breeze blew over the rooftop. One of our KaibaCorp copters then flew up, and hovered above us.

"Isn't that one of your helicopters Kaiba?" asked Yami over the roar. The door to the chopper was open, and I saw none other than Mokuba lean out slightly and yell out, "It's me Seto and Amy!"

"Mokuba!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"He escaped!" Seto added. The helicopter then positioned itself over the centre of the building and started to land. Seto, Yami and I ran over, and Mokuba jumped out. "Tell me, are you alright?" Seto asked.

"Mmmhmm," Mokuba replied with a nod, "But I had to leave Teà behind."

"Is Teà ok?" Yami asked, worry evident in his face, and I must admit, I do feel sorry for him, what with his friends being hurt just to get to him and all, "And what about Joey? And Tristan?"

"Well…. I'm not so sure about Joey or Tristan, but up until she helped me escape from the Rare Hunters, Teà was doing alright! We gotta go back there!"

"Get in the chopper now!" Seto demanded as he shifted his head to look at Yami; thus directing his demands at him, "Sounds like your friend Teà saved Mokuba's life, and as much as I hate getting involved; I hate owing someone a favour even more!"  
>"Thank-you," Yami replied.<p>

"Awwww! Who's being a vwery nwice CEO?" I said even though I knew it would make Seto mad, what can I say…. Couldn't resist, "I think it's you Seto!" Mokuba giggled, and Seto growled. "C'mon bro! I'm just teasing ya!"

"Well how about you stop the teasing and get in the chopper," Seto said as calmly as he could, which was actually pretty calm. I gave him a little salute, and we all climbed in the chopper.

* * *

><p>And that's all for now folks! Review pleaseeeee :D<p> 


	32. BCT Chapter 6

Heyyyy! Sorry I took AGES to update, but I've been really busy planning for a camp, which I am actually going on tomorrow, and its for four days and after that my bestie who I haven't seen for 2 years is coming over, so... it will most likely me even longer until I find the time to update again :/ but oh well! I managed to get one more chapter up before then so :D

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Sadly; there were only three seats, and four of us. Well, five if you include the pilot, but he has his own SPECIAL seat. Mokuba and Yami took the window seats, and when Seto didn't take the middle one, I said, "You take a seat bro; you've been standing up duelling for ages and I've just been lying down. I could use the exercise!"<br>"Standing isn't exactly exercise Amy," Seto replied.

"It's better than sitting!" Seto shrugged, and took the final seat, whilst I leant back against a wall; one foot up for support. The helicopter lifted off, and Seto asked Mokuba (who had a laptop out), "Is our satellite tracking system working?" I guess that's what Mokuba's doing on his mini laptop; trying to locate Joey's duel disk so we can find him and Yugi's other friends. I hope they're alright… I mean…. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my frenemies would I? "Yes," Mokuba replied, "I'm picking up a weak signal from Joey's duel disk. It's coming from the same spot those Rare Hunters were keeping me and Teà. We should be there in about 15 minutes.

"The Rare Hunter's hide out; we're just about 11 miles away," Mokuba said a few minutes later as something on his laptop beeped a few times, "I know exactly where those creeps are keeping Teà, and Joey should be nearby. We'll get em both out of there in no time!"

"I'm concerned with more important issues…" said Seto, "Like finding the third Egyptian God card." Yami looked at Seto, and he continued, "Tell me Yugi, who exactly is this Marik? He leads the Rare Hunters, but what else do you know about him?"

"Well I've never actually seen his face, but I know that he possesses a Millennium Item, much like my own Millennium Puzzle," Yugi replied. Yes…. That's what he used to control me. "Hmph… those again?" muttered Seto in annoyance, "Spare me the bogus magic talk Yugi."

"Kaiba! You have already experienced the great power of a Millennium Item first hand! Or have you forgotten about Pegasus and his Millennium Eye?"

"That was just a cheap trick!"

"Seto…. I saw what happened. Pegasus's Millennium Eye glowed, you went limp, and your eyes clouded over…. I don't think that was a trick," I mumbled softly.

"Seto, Pegasus did use his Millennium Eye to trap us!" Mokuba added.

"That's enough. Just drop it you two!" Seto exclaimed in denial.

"You can believe whatever you choose, but I assure you, my puzzle is no trick. And, I'm not exactly who you think I am Kaiba. I am actually a 5000 year old spirit who lives within the chambers of the Millennium Puzzle," Yami said. I wonder how Seto will take this little piece of information…. Actually, I already know.

Seto turned to Yugi; and his features were slightly shaken. "That's a lie!" he exclaimed, "Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"It's true Kaiba," Yami replied, "At one time I lived in Egypt; it was there I ruled as Pharaoh."

"As Pharaoh?" Seto and I exclaimed in sync. Oh wow…. Yami… Pharaoh? That is awesome!

Mokuba's eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "No way!"

"But it can't be…" Seto exclaimed, "Your Pharaoh story's not true! There's just no way! That woman Ishizu told me the same lie at the museum!" Seto then started laughing evilly before continuing, "You? Pharaoh? What a joke! I spoke to that crazy woman also Yugi, but unlike you I didn't buy into her story." I wonder what Ishizu said to Seto….. Probably something about Egypt that he didn't believe….

"Look," said Yami, "What Ishizu said was true. I know it. I know… who I must stop, and I'll never forget the day I first heard his name. It was just after I won my first Battle City duel. I had defeated a Rare Hunter, and started pleading with a Master who was nowhere to be seen. Kind of like what you witnessed Lumos doing. The Rare Hunter then started speaking in a possessed voice. He introduced himself as Marik. He said he wanted something from me that he thought belonged to him, and that he would do it using the Egyptian God cards. Apparently, they were three powerful being that rampaged around Egypt in ancient times; spreading destruction around the world, and that Pegasus resurrected them as cards. He seems to think that he can destroy me with them to claim the power he 'deserves'."

"But what is it he wants?" I asked.

"The power of the Pharaoh; my power. Along with my Millennium Puzzle of course. He's sure that the end is near, and that this is his world now."

"So let me get this straight," Mokuba began, "Marik wants to rule the world? And he thinks that getting all three Egyptian God cards will give him the power he needs to do it? I guess that explains why he's going through all this trouble just to get his hands on them…."

"That's ridiculous Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed, "Yugi, do me a favour and stop corrupting my siblings minds with your lies."

"They're not lies; and you've heard Marik's plan firsthand!" Yami defended, "Remember? I was duelling another one of Marik's mind slaves – Strings – and he had just summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon to the field. I had no idea how to defeat it, but then you showed up Kaiba, and helped me persevere and to eventually win the duel. Afterwards, Marik said he was on his way to Battle City, and the next part of his plan would begin once he got here. He seemed sure he would get his hands on my power, and that he had Rare Hunters everywhere in Battle City. He told me that my loyalty to my friends would destroy me, and he saw them as 'potential mind slaves'."

"Using magic powers to control people's minds. I bet you still believe in the Tooth Fairy as well," Seto said with a sneer, as Yami looked annoyed, and Mokuba was still flabbergasted. This is really frustrating for me. I believe what Yami says; especially considering Marik took control of my mind too, but if I speak out, Seto won't be happy….. I wonder if I should tell him I was under Marik's mind control…. Well…. he is my brother, so he does have a right to know…. "Marik's powers are very real," said Yami, "and very dangerous."

"You don't have to tell me," I added. Everyone turned to look at me, and I continued, "I too was under Marik's mind control." Even though I thought it wasn't possible, Mokuba's eyes widened even more, Yami looked mildly surprised, and Seto's expression was very hard to read. It was kinda like he was so shocked that he had no idea what to say, or what to express on his face. "One of Marik's Rare Hunters forced me into a duel. Well, he told me to duel, and I was gunna beat em up and leave, but we agreed that if I won, I would get two locator cards, and that would get me into the Battle City finals; so I accepted. However, afterwards, about ten other Rare Hunters swarmed in, and after a few minutes, I had them all either unconscious, in too much pain to move. However, one appeared out of nowhere, and got me under the influence of Chloroform. I couldn't help it, they had me too. A little while later; I found myself tied to a chair, and I overheard Marik and a guy named Odion talking. Odion said I was awake, and Marik said I would be put under his control. Then, a darkness started forcing its way into my brain, and I completely blacked out. Next thing I knew, the darkness lifted, and I was on a roof-top, chained to a glass square." As I finished telling my story, Seto was furious, and yes, I 'conveniently' left the part about me being magical or whatever Marik said.

"That Marik's gunna pay for what he's done! Once Obelisk has finished destroying him; he's going to be left a broken man!" Seto exclaimed.

"And now that he's captured my friends; there's no telling what he plans to do with them," Yami said, "We have to locate my friends as soon as possible and get them away from that mad man! Before it's too late!" Yami's fists clenched and I honestly felt sorry for the poor guy. And, believe it or not, I too was worried. For Joey. For Teà. I just kept my worry inside. Mokuba looked at his laptop and announced, "We're only two miles from our target guys!"

"Good! It won't be long until we find Teà and Joey!" exclaimed Yami.

"I'm tired of hearing about your friends Yugi; especially that hack Wheeler," said Seto.

"Joey has become an extremely skilled duellist Kaiba! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he had already qualified for the Battle City finals!" Yami defended. Huh! I would certainly be surprised! Last time Joey duelled, he failed miserably, however, I did hear he was the runner up back in Duelist Kingdom….

"Not to worry my friends; I promise I'll set you free!" Yami exclaimed as Mokuba stood up and walked over to behind the pilot's seat so he could see out the front window. "Look! The Rare Hunter's hide out!" exclaimed my little brother, "It's just up ahead!"

"Begin our descent immediately," Seto ordered.

"Yes Mr Kaiba," the pilot replied, as Yami's right hand went to the chain around his neck and gripped it just above his Millennium Puzzle. Really right at that! Not only that, but he was also right on the edge of his seat; eager to save Joey and Teà. "As soon as we land, Mokuba will lead us to my friends," Yami announced, "We'll break in, and get them out."

"Look Yugi," Seto replied, "I brought you here, and I'll be calling all the shots today, and the first task on my agenda is to track down the third Egyptian God card. After that, we'll find your friends."

"Kaiba! Joey and Teà are in great danger, and we must rescue them right away!" Yami exclaimed. Well… this is awkward… I reckon both Seto and Yami are both right, but are being REALLY extreme about it. I mean, Seto, a card takes priority over people who are in danger? And Yami, Marik may be a mad man, but as far as I can tell, he isn't a murderer, so your friends are fine…. STOP PANIKING ALREADY! So I can't exactly say anything…. I think I'll just keep quiet. Mokuba looked up at me, and I gestured my head towards Yami and Seto rolling my eyes as if to say, 'can't they just agree on something'. Mokuba smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry, but it's obvious that you and I have very different priorities Yugi; so why don't we split up and fend for ourselves when we land?" Seto asked with his arms crossed.

"That's foolish!" Yami replied.

"Maybe it is to you, but I've always worked better much better on my own. Haven't you realised by now that teamwork isn't my thing? When we battled against Lumos and Umbra in that double duel; it was me that defeated them! And without much help, so do me a favour and stay out of my way Yugi, because we're finished! I brought you here, now you can take care of the rest by yourself! I've done enough charity work already! Sorry, I'm through."

"We're approaching our target now Mr Kaiba," announced the pilot.

"Hey guys! I think I see someone on the pier…. And it kinda looks like Joey!" Mokuba exclaimed. Yami gasped, and confirmed, "It is Joey! And he seems to be all alone!" I looked out of the window, and realised that we were about to land at Domino Pier, and that Joey was indeed standing there. I could recognise that messy blonde hair anywhere! Huh… seems he's had a fashion change too! He now had blue pants, and a blue and white shirt on. It certainly looks better than his green coat from back at Duelist Kingdom.

"Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed, "We may be heading into a trap!"  
>"Yugi please," Seto replied with a smirk, "I've heard enough out of you for one day!" The helicopter landed, and we all jumped out; Yami in more urgency than my brothers and I. We all stood in front of Joey, and Joey started speaking in a possessed voice, "Welcome." Agh! He's been brainwashed too! That is so…so….. well I can't even think of a word to describe how un cool it is! "Joey?" Yami asked worriedly.<p>

"Not exactly," possessed Joey replied, "Joey is not present; he's gone away!"

"It's Marik!" I rolled my yes… oh really? How'd ya figure that out? Was it the use of third person, or the fact his voice is now even more retarded than usual? "That's correct, and if you want your friends back, you will listen to me!"

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked, "That sure doesn't sound like Joey!"

"It must be one of Marik's tricks," Seto answered.

"Listen Joey!" Yami exclaimed, "You've got to be in there!"

"It's pointless. Now, you listen Yugi! We are playing by my regulations! I'll release your pathetic friends as soon as I get what I want! Of course, since I want your puzzle and Egyptian God card, there's only one way to do this! You and I are going to duel!" Joey held up his duel disk, and OMG I JUST CAME UP WITH THE FUNNIEST NAME FOR MARIK TALKING THROUGH JOEY. MARY! BAHAHAHAAHAH! Well, now isn't really the time for humour, but what can I say? It's FUNNY!

"You're insane!" Yami exclaimed angrily.

"Refuse, and your friends are mine forever!" Mary replied evilly.

"Release Joey from your control Marik!"

"What's going on guys?" Mokuba asked again.

"Well Mokuba, it appears that this Marik was somehow able to turn Joey Wheeler against Yugi. Now Wheeler wants to duel. This should be interesting to say the very least," Seto replied. I rolled my eyes, for I knew what was really going on, but I don't think Seto would appreciate me saying that. "Interesting?" Mokuba asked, "But why?"

"Well if Wheeler is fighting on the side of Marik and the Rare Hunters now; he may be holding the third Egyptian God card."

"Joey," Yami tried again, "I know you can hear me. Your mind is under the control of Marik and you must break free! Understand? The same Marik you vowed to help me crush! Think Joey! You've got to remember your promise to me when you gave me your Red-Eyes! Marik couldn't defeat me in a duel, so he decided to turn you against me in order to win my puzzle and my Egyptian God card. Joey, I know you're in there, and I'm going to set you free! Marik's power is feeble compared to the strength of our friendship. Please, say something Joey!" However, Mary just turned his back and took a step. "JOEY!" Yami called out, but Joey just turned his head back to Yami and said with a smirk, "You'll never set him free, unless you follow me Yugi." Oh wow…. Yami's speech was so long and tiresome….. Joey walked away, and Yami gasped before exclaiming, "Joey! Wait!" Then, another possessed voice came from the ship that happened to be next to us, "Yugi, you better do exactly as I say." I looked in the direction of the voice, and saw none other than Teà walking down the steps on the side of the ship.

"Oh no! Teà!" Yami exclaimed.

"This may come as an unpleasant surprise, but like your friend Joey, Teà too is under my control. Surprised?" Tek replied (a mix of Teà and Marik of course) with an evil chuckle. Man! Why do the bad guys like laughing so much! "MARIK!" Yami yelled angrily, "Leave her alone now! She's done nothing to you!"

"Looks like I've turned your closest friends into your greatest enemies! You're at my mercy!" Tek reached the bottom of the steps, and continued walking the same way Mary headed.

"Teà!" Yami ran after Tek, and my siblings and I followed at a leisurely pace. Soon, we came to a part of the Domino Pier I had actually never seen before! Basically, there was a square boardwalk jutting out from the pier, and there was a concrete path to the right of it, but not connecting. I took one look at the set up, and knew that things had been altered, just for this duel.

Above the square boardwalk, there was a large rusty anchor, with two chains hanging from it with cuffs on the end. There was also what looked like the life point boxes from the duel with Umbra and Lumos on two sides of the square. On the concrete path, there was a chair, and a crane nearby, from which hung a large steel looking crate. All in all; it looked pretty barbaric, and I think I know what is gunna happen to the loser of this duel… there is NO way I can let this go ahead!

Mary was currently standing on the left side of the square boardwalk, and Tek exclaimed as she lead Yami to the other side of the square, "Welcome, to my very special duelling arena! Look around you; should you accept, you'll be battling against your best friends in a duel like none you've ever experienced; for the highest stakes imaginable!" Yami stood opposite Mary, and said a tad uncertainly, "All right, let's duel. If it means saving my friends." Tek picked up the two cuffs attached to the anchor, and announced, "Let's begin! Why don't you both try these on for size?" She walked over to Yami first, and attached one of the rusty cuffs to his right ankle; she then did the same to Mary. "Notice that you're both securely fastened to a chain that leads to a large anchor hanging above you! Thirty seconds after a players life points reach zero, the anchor will drop to the bottom of the sea!" Tek explained.

"That's right!" Mary confirmed, "Now look down. That small yellow box is your life point count, but it also contains the key to your survival. When one players life points reach zero; the other player's box opens, revealing a key that unlocks his shackles! Remember, you'll have thirty seconds to free yourself before the anchor drops!"

Tek started walking out to the concrete path next to the square boardwalk, and Yami asked, "So the loser of this duel will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean, while the winner frees himself at the last minute?"

"That's right. Quite ingenious isn't it?" Mary exclaimed.

"But wait! If I win this duel will you set my friends free from your control Marik?"

"You'll have to fish Joey out of the sea first! And don't think I left little Teà out of all the fun! But I'll get to her rules shortly." I looked over to the concrete path, and saw Tek sitting in the chair. Metal bounds then moved out of the chair and chained her wrists and ankles to said chair. This duel is completely out of hand! I mean, IT'S JUST A FREAKING CARD GAME!

"And just in case you have any plans of refusing to duel, think again! If there's no winner within sixty minutes, the anchor will automatically drop! Sending both of you plummeting into the sea!" Mary continued.

"But you will lose Yugi," said Tek, "and before that anchor drops, I'll take your Millennium Puzzle and your Egyptian God card!"

"You're not going to get away with any of this Marik!" Yami exclaimed.

"Huh! And Seto Kaiba! Don't think you're merely a spectator in all this! As soon as I'm through with little Yugi and his friends; I'm setting my sights on your Egyptian God card; Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"This is insane!" I said softly with a disbelieving expression on my face.

"All right! I've heard enough!" Mokuba exclaimed, "This duel is getting way out of hand Seto! You've gotta put a stop to it before someone gets hurt! Plus, Marik may try something like this on us three next!"

"As head of the Battle City Tournament; I demand that this duel be stopped now!" Seto demanded, however, the crane with the large crate moved forward until the crate was hanging directly above Teà. "Sorry, but the duel will continue as planned," exclaimed Tek, "And speaking of plans, here's the final piece of my plot!"

"Hey! What's that? Above Teà!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"That Mokuba is a large steal crate," I replied as Yami gasped and turned around.

"Teà! What is the meaning of this Marik?" Yami exclaimed.

"I've taken extra measures to make sure no one interferes. So don't try!" Tek explained, "It you attempt to stop this duel, the crate you see hanging above my head will fall! You wouldn't put poor Teà in danger would you?" Everyone gasped, and a Rare Hunter sitting in the front seat of the crane leant out the window, holding up a remote and said, "Make one false move, and I push the button, releasing the crate above the girl's head!"

Seto grunted, and said, "I can't stop this duel!"

"But maybe I can," I added softly. Mokuba and Seto looked at me like I was insane, "If I dive off the pier to the left and take a big enough breath, I might be able to swim under the whole duel, over to the other side of where Teà's sitting, and try and knock the Rare Hunter out or something…."

"Are you sure you wanna take that risk Amy? The Rare Hunter might see you and drop the crate!" Mokuba replied softly.

"Well, normally when the bad guys put 'safety' measures up that involve killing someone, they normally do it anyway. It's our only plan, and we can't just stand by and do nothing! If someone dies as a result of this tournament, KaibaCorp's probably gunna land in a heap of trouble….." Mokuba and Seto nodded, so I said at a normal volume with a wink, "Well guys, have fun with the duel, I'm heading off! I got better things to do that to watch this!"

I walked off; however, before I got very far, I suddenly froze. _Now now Amy, we can't have you interfering with this duel._ Crap! Marik's in my head again! But this time he's talking to me! NO! I'M GOING INSANE! HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD! "NO!" I exclaimed, and my eyes started clouding over, before everything around me was nothing more than a blur. "Amy? What's going on?" I heard Seto demand, but I couldn't answer. _I know you would be able to find a way to save Teà and end this duel, but I can't have that now can I? So you're just gunna have to take a little nap I think! _"No….No….MARIK!" I yelled as I fought his control over me and bought my hands to my head, "GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

"Amy! What the hell is going on?" Seto yelled again, but once again I felt myself incapable of answering. _Amy. Your resistance is futile! You cannot hope to compete with my Millennium Rod! _I felt my legs lower myself to the ground, until I was sitting cross-legged on the cold concrete. My arms lowered to my sides, and any control I still had over my body was gone. Before I completely blanked out, the last thing I heard was my little brother calling my name.

* * *

><p>And this was the duel that I really didn't want to have to write out, so... yeah... here is the main reason Amy was kidnapped one or so chapters ago... I dunno... can't think clearly at the moment... anyway... review please :D<p> 


	33. BCT Chapter 7

Hey guyz! Sorry I took so long to update, but I had camp, then I had to recover from camp, and then I was sleeping, so, yeah... but here is the next chapter, and I apologize in advance for any jumpyness, too short kinda sub thingys... yeeaa (I know that probably doesn't make much sense now, but maybe by the end it will) but I was kinda rushing to get this up coz I hadn't updated in ages so yeah :/ Plus I was writing this late at night... so... I think that pretty much explains itself... Also, a few people have wondered when Amy is gunna like, speak out against Seto and stuff or if she will, but don't worry, it's in my head, and you all just have to wait for the "_opportune moment"_. Its part of an "intricate" sub plot thing and sadly can't be done any sooner. Sorry if I'm not making much sense in this authors note, but I'm like, really tired, dead on my feet, and its really late at night, well, I should say early in the morning lolz :)

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"YUGI! JOEY!" I opened my eyes to find myself still sitting on the ground, and Teà was yelling in a very panicked tone. Seto was standing in about the same spot as before, whilst Mokuba, Teà, Tristan, Mai, some chick with long orange hair, blue shorts and a pink and yellow shirt, and Duke were standing on the edge of the boardwalk. Wait….AND DUKE? What's Duke Devlin doing here? Well, I can probably ask later…. They were all crowded around the water in the middle of the square boardwalk, and the anchor was nowhere to be seen. Well…. that certainly would explain why everyone was so worried.<p>

I jumped up and Seto said, "Amy; you're awake!"

"Yup," I replied as I ran forward to the others, "What the hell is going on!"

"Joey and Yugi were pulled into the ocean….." Mokuba mumbled disbelievingly in reply. Teà dropped to her knees, and I just stood frozen in shock. Joey…Yugi…. They'll be dead within a few minutes….. And I wasn't there to help….. I am SO gunna murder Marik the SECOND I get the chance! At that moment, the water started to ripple, and tri-coloured hair burst out of the water; gasping for air. "Yugi!" Teà exclaimed.

"Hold on!" yelled Tristan as he leapt from the boardwalk and jumped into the water. He swam over to Yugi, grabbed his shoulders and exclaimed, "Gottcha! Let's go!" He then started pulling Yugi back to dry land, well, wood, when Mai asked, "Where's Joey?"

"His key!" Mokuba replied, "He never took it from the box!"

"That idiot…" I mumbled as Tristan reached the boardwalk and started lifting Yugi up to dry land. "Hurry up and go get me his key! I'll dive down!" Tristan exclaimed. Mokuba nodded, and went to go get Joey's key, but stopped and gasped when the girl with the long orange hair leapt off the boardwalk; silver key in hand.

"Serenity!" Tristan exclaimed.

"She's got the key!" Teà confirmed.

"Who's Serenity?" I asked. Everyone looked at me weirdly, but soon realised that since I was knocked out cold though out the whole duel; there was no way I could've known. "Serenity is Joey's super hot sister," Tristan replied with a smirk. I think someone has a little crush on Serenity. My eyes widened, and I exclaimed, "Serious? Joey's sister?" Everyone nodded, and we all turned our attention back to the water in hope that Joey and/or Serenity would resurface soon.

Not long after I found out who Serenity was; both she and Joey burst out of the water, Joey coughing crazily. "She did it!" Teà exclaimed with a big grin.

"Joey!" exclaimed Mai.

"You ok?" Yugi asked, but Joey had all his attention on his little sister. At least she looked younger…..

"Serenity," Joey started, "but how?"

"Tristan and Mai bought me after we tracked you guys down," Serenity explained in a sweet little voice that only confirms my theory of her being the younger of the two.

"Joey! Hey!" Yugi exclaimed with a grin.

"Yugi!" Joey replied, "What's up?"

Joey and Serenity hopped out of the water, and the sun started to set. I took one look at the scene, and tuned out. Sunset, friends back together….. I really don't want to hear a mushy gooey friendship speech. Mokuba and I turned around to walk back up to Seto, but not before Duke caught us trying to make our little escape. I thought he might have stopped us or something, but he just winked at me and turned his attention back to the friendship speech that was just waiting to happen. I smiled a little smile, and as we walked up to Seto, Mokuba asked with a whisper, "What was that about Amy?" However, it took me a few seconds before the words he spoke actually processed in my brain. "Huh? Oh…. Nothing Mokuba!" I replied, but Mokuba still looked at me suspiciously. Luckily; he didn't press the matter anymore. However, I don't think even I know what the matter actually is.

When the sun was fully set, everyone made their way back up to the pier; and Yugi and co stood in a line facing the ocean, whilst Seto, Mokuba and I stood off the side in a little bunch. I caught a few words of what they were talking about, and it sounded like the friendship shit was still in the air. I mentally slapped my forehead, and Seto said, "Come on; let's go you two." I nodded, and we all turned around and headed back to the helicopter.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed as Seto stopped in his tracks.

"We couldn't have gotten out of that mess without you!" I raised an eye brow in confusion, and Mokuba just smirked. "I did what I had to Yugi. Got it?"

"Well, thank you!"

"I'll see you at the Battle City Finals!" Seto, Mokuba and I walked off, and soon reached the helicopter.

During the flight to the KaibaCorp Stadium – where everyone would gather for the finals, even though the actual finals are being held in the KaibaCorp blimp; or so Seto told me - my head rested against the window, and I was deep in thought. I could feel myself getting closer to Yugi and co, and no matter how much I might try to deny it, I know that we are no longer frenemies; we're friends. Not only that, but the closer I seem to be getting to them; the more I start to question Seto's views on some things, and then I get caught in the middle. I can't stick up for Yugi/Yami, as I wouldn't betray my brother like that. It doesn't sound harsh enough for betrayal, but he would take it that way. However, I can't back Seto up either, for he just refuses to see the truth when it's in front of his eyes, and I can't deny the truth. I think I should find a compromise here before it gets too out of hand, but I can't concentrate on that now; I've got a tournament to win.

"This is copter 1," the pilot announced, "We've begun our descent to KaibaCorp Stadium for the commencement of the Battle City Finals!" Sure enough, the helicopter was right above the stadium and was dropping. Soon the we landed at the half-completed KaibaCorp stadium, so Seto, Mokuba and I jumped out, and stood waiting for our competition to arrive. Time ticked by, and STILL no one had come. Jeez…. I started tapping my foot absent mindly, and I looked up at Seto. He looks so determined…. Just wait until I crush him in the finals! For a year he hasn't been able to beat me on land, so what makes him think he can in the sky? Well…. he DOES have Obelisk the Tormentor in his deck…. But I'm not worried about that. Sorry bro, but you're still going down! I smirked, and two of our KaibaCorp security guards stood in front of us awaiting further instructions. One had blue hair, and he was our good employee Roland, and the other one had brown hair and was called Gary. At that moment, I could've sworn I heard someone talking in the stands. My ears perked up, and I heard a very faint evil laugh.

I was about to say something, when Seto ordered, "Go turn on the lights."

"Lights?" Roland asked.

"Illuminate the stadium right now!"

"Uh, right!" Roland pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and spoke into it, "Turn the lights on!" The lights all around the stadium started switching on, and before long, the entire place was flooded with bright light. "What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
>"I thought I heard something," Seto replied.<br>"It was an evil laugh, coming from there," I added, as I pointed to the northern part of the stadium, "I'd guess it was Marik!"

Seto rolled his eyes, and exclaimed, "Marik or not, no one should enter the stadium without first reporting to me!"

"Not to worry Mr Kaiba; we'll locate any and all trespassers," Roland reassured. Seto didn't look too convinced, but not worried either. Mokuba then exclaimed, "Hey look!" and pointed to the entrance to the stadium. I did indeed look, and there was Yugi and co.

"The first three finalists!" Mokuba announced, "Joey, Yugi, and Mai!" I saw their mouths move, but they were still too far away for me to make out what they were saying. They kept walking forward, until they were just in front of Roland and Gary. "Welcome; present your locator cards," said Roland.

"Check it out! We all got six!" Joey exclaimed as him, Yugi, and Mai all showed their locator cards as proof. Gary stepped forward, and pulled 7 credit card like things. "Then here are your tournament ID's. Congratulations! You three are officially battle city finalists!" Gary exclaimed as he handed an ID card to Joey, Yugi, and Mai.

"We already knew that!" Mai replied.

"Now security is tight, so make sure you have these cards with you at all times."

"Thanks, now where's everyone else?" Joey asked.

"So far it's just the three of you, and of course Mr Kaiba." Oh! Just forget about me why don't cha! Come to think about it, I never did get one of those ID cards….. "Hem hem!" I exclaimed, and Roland and Gary looked back at me so I continued, "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Roland and Gary looked slightly confused, and I must admit, I was surprised. I thought Roland was smarter than that… oh well. I sighed, and pulled my six locator cards out of my pocket and held them up. "Oh! Miss Kaiba! A thousand pardons!" Gary stuttered as he pulled another ID card and handed it to me. I rolled my eyes, and shoved my ID card along with my locator cards back in my pocket.

Gary then turned his attention back to Yugi and co, and said, "We expect the other three finalists shortly." A wind then blew up around the stadium, and we all looked at the entrance, waiting for the next duelist to show up. And then, lo and behold, a dark shadow could be seen, and Roland announced, "Here comes someone now!"

"Guys," Yugi said softly, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Hey Yug. You think it's that evil creep Marik?" Joey asked.

"It could be…..He must be one of the eight finalists!" A boy around our age (our being most of the people in this stadium minus Roland, Gary, and Mokuba) with long spiky creamy/white hair, a light lilac sleeveless shirt that revealed some of his stomach, much golden Egyptian looking jewellery, black pants, very tanned skin, and a duel disk on his wrist strode into the stadium, and Joey asked, "Who is that? Wait a minute… I know you! Your Namu right?" Joey and Teà ran forward to greet Namu. Oh great…. Another addition to Yugi's friendship group….. "You saved Bakura's life!" Teà exclaimed.

"Glad I could help! Where's Bakura now?" Namu replied with a smile. OH CRAP! I KNOW THAT VOICE! It may be slightly softer, but there is no way I could mistake that tone anywhere! Marik!

My fists clenched and I walked forward so that I was within hearing distance so I could see if my theory was correct, but I restrained myself from doing anything foolish just yet. Yes, it sounded like Marik, but I don't exactly have any other proof yet, and if he's in league with Yugi and co, then no one would believe me so… It may be safer just to keep an eye on this so called 'Namu' for now. "Resting!" Teà replied, "In the hospital."

"Excellent! I'll do anything to help someone in need!" Oh wow…. That is just so fake! And there is piece of evidence number two. "So Joey," 'Namu' continued, "It looks like we both made it to the Battle City Finals didn't we? I never thought I'd get this far! But since the day I met you two, I've been winning every duel!" And there is piece of evidence number three; small talk to try and distract Joey from figuring out that he is really Marik, I mean, Joey too was under Marik's control, so maybe he remembers his voice too. Teà as well!

"Yugi," Teà said as she gestured her hand out to 'Namu' as Yugi walked forward to them, "Meet our friend Namu! He's the one who saved Bakura's life, and get this, he's also one of the Battle City Finalists! Isn't that right Joey?"

"Ahhhyahhh yeah! Sure!" Joey replied as if he'd just lost his train of thought. I rolled my eyes. That was SO Joey! "I've heard about you Yugi," 'Namu' said, "it's an honour to meet you!"

"Namu," Yugi replied as he shook hands with 'Namu', "Thanks a lot for helping out Bakura! Any friend of Joey and Teà's is a buddy of mine!"

"I'm so happy to be surrounded by such a welcoming crowd! I just hope everyone I meet tonight is as friendly as you people!" Joey scratched his head, and there was piece of evidence number four; sounding too sickly sweet and calling everyone friendly just to get on their good sides.

Then, I heard footsteps coming from the entrance; most likely the seventh duelist. Everyone turned to look at the new comer, and Yugi and co gasped. There. Walking into the stadium. With a blue and white stripy shirt, blue coat, white hair, duel disk, and a bandage near the top of his left arm. Was Bakura; walking very unsteadily from side to side as if he was drunk, but he was just injured, but at least he seemed to be in his good state; not the evil spirit of the ring or whatever…. "Hey! That's Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked in an equally shocked tone as Yugi's had been.

"Bakura!" Yugi ran forward to Bakura, and so did Joey.

"AH! You should get back to the hospital!" Joey exclaimed as Teà and Tristan also ran up.

"Bakura! You should really be resting!" Teà exclaimed.

"Yeah! Grandpa told me you were in pretty bad condition! They let you out?" Yugi asked astounded.

"I'm fine," Bakura replied.

"Look Bakura," said Tristan, "I don't know how you found us here, but better get back to that hospital."

"Wait….What are you doing wearing a duel disk?" Yugi asked.

"How else could I win six locator cards and enter the finals?" Bakura replied matter-of-factly.

Everyone gasped, and Bakura continued as he drew six locator cards out of his pocket and held them up, "Just look!"

"Hey, rewind a sec….." Joey started, "When did you join the tournament?"

"Join? How'd you make it all the way to the finals?" Tristan asked.

"This is freaking me out!"

"Hey look! It's the eighth finalist!" Bakura exclaimed, and everyone turned to once again face the entrance. A guy with brown skin, and purply/black robes that swirled in the breeze with a duel disk on his wrist strode in. "This guy looks familiar….." said Joey, "and that's a mug you don't forget!" The eighth duelist raised his head, and I saw piercing green eyes, and black tattoos all down the side of his face. Holy crap! It's the guy that knocked me out with Chloroform! I'm gunna kick his ass I tell ya….. KICK HIS ASS! "That's the guy!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's the one that kidnapped me!" Mokuba added.

"And the one that knocked me out with Chloroform!" I too added.

"State your name right now!" Seto demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am Marik," he replied. Now that voice is exactly the same! There is no doubt about it! He was the guy that Marik was talking too when I was kidnapped…. Oh what was his name? Ah yes! Odion! "No you're not. You're Odion," I stated as I walked back over to stand next to my brothers, and everyone stared at me.

Odion shot me a death glare, and stated again, "No…. I am Marik!" I was about to speak out again, when darkness invaded my mind…..AGAIN! However, this time, I didn't black out completely. I simply lost control of my body. "Yes…ok…. My mistake… I thought I had seen you someplace else, but it seems I was wrong," I heard myself reply, however I had absolutely no intention of saying this at all! It seems the real Marik is undercover, and wants everyone to think that this is him; which would only further prove my point about 'Namu' being Marik, and after five pieces of evidence, I think it is safe to say that 'Namu' is Marik, however, if I speak out again, he'll no likely take control of my mind again, and I don't LIKE him taking over my mind! I felt Marik's control over me lift, as Joey and Tristan ran forward, and Joey exclaimed with a raised fist, "I'll kick your brain washing keister!"

"You are no match for me fool….." Odion replied in a low, menacing voice.

"The only reason I'm not tossing you out by ya cape right now, is so I can save my energy to take you down in the finals! Got that pal?"

"I should disqualify you right now for capturing my little brother and sister, Mokuba and Amy, but you have something that I want, and before the finals are over, your Egyptian God Card will be mine!"

"Doesn't look like you have too many friends around here tattoo face!" Mokuba yelled, but Odion just snorted and walked away.

"I think I scared him Yug," said Joey.

"All right!" announced Roland, "Can I have your attention please! All eight of you are here, so now it's time to announce that although your locator cards lead you here; this is not the site of the Battle City Finals."

Joey gasped, and Gary continued, "The actual tournament arena should be arriving here any second now folks."

"I'm lost," Joey stated.

"Of course you are," I said with a smirk.

"Where are the finals?" Yugi asked. All the lights in KaibaCorp Stadium pointed upwards to the sky, and Joey exclaimed, "Look! Up there! It's Kaiba's Blimp!" And flying above us; about to land in the middle of the Stadium, was indeed the KaibaCorp blimp. "It's huge!" exclaimed Mai. "Stand back," Roland ordered, "You will be boarding shortly."

"Kaiba craft three, you are clear for landing," Gary said into a walkie talkie.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Joey.

"So we're duelling in the sky?" Yugi confirmed.

"Oh no…. the blimp's just there for decoration…" I said.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, and replied to Yugi, "You got it! In fact, four thousand feet in the sky to be exact!" The blimp landed, and Joey asked, "You got barf bags on board? Just checking….."

By this point, Seto, Mokuba and I were standing with our backs to the blimp, and all the other duelists plus Yugi's friends were standing in a group in front of us. "Alright! Listen up!" Mokuba exclaimed with a hand raised, "It's time to board Kaiba Craft three for the start of the Battle City Finals!" A door on the side of the blimp opened and stairs folded down. "We'll be departing shortly; climb aboard and watch your step," said Roland. Odion and Marik walked up into the blimp, and Mai said as she climbed up, "A girl could definitely get used to this kind of treatment!"

Bakura and Yugi also walked up, and Joey exclaimed as he headed up, "Oh yeah baby! I'm kicking butt on a blimp!" Tristan, Serenity, Teà and Duke also started to walk up the stairs, but Gary exclaimed, "Hold it! I can't let your four on board without tournament ID's!"

They all exclaimed words of protest, and Serenity pleaded in a sweet voice, "Please sir. I've been looking forward to actually seeing my big brother duel for a long time…."

"Cut her some slack!" Duke exclaimed.

"Oh what's the big deal?" Tristan asked.

"Let us go on!" added Duke.

"We'll be quiet," bargained Teà.

"Just this once?" pleaded Serenity.

"It is against the rules," Roland repeated.

"Give it a rest Roland! We can bend the rules for them! Mokuba doesn't have an ID card!" I exclaimed.

"It's true!" Mokuba confirmed.

"But they're…..Mr Kaiba's rules….." Gary stuttered.

"Well big bro?" I asked with a grin.

"Whatever….." Seto replied.

"Well that sounds like a yes to me!" Tristan exclaimed, and they all ran up into the blimp. I rolled my eyes. These guys…

"Just let the dweebs go," Seto confirmed. Roland and Gary nodded and bowed their heads slightly as Seto, Mokuba and I walked up the steps and into the blimp. "Thanks Seto!" I exclaimed, and he just 'mmhhmm'ed in reply, and demanded, "Begin take off immediately!"

"Yes Mr Kaiba!" Roland and Gary said in unison. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw someone else entering the stadium. I stopped, and so did Seto and Mokuba. "Come on Amy!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"You two go on without me, I'll be there in a sec," I replied slowly. Mokuba shrugged, and him and Seto left. The person who entered the stadium was dressed in blowing white robes, and had cloth covering all of her face but her eyes. I raised an eye brow, and she walked over to the steps up to the blimp. She then climbed the first step, when Gary stood in her path. I walked down, and said, "Sorry miss, but we already have all eight finalists."

"I am aware of that, but I still need to board this blimp," the lady replied.

"No!" exclaimed Gary.

"It's against Mr Kaiba's rules!" added Roland, however, I'm curious as to what she wants.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose for attending the Battle City Finals?" I asked.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, and I am here to free my brother of the darkness inside of him!"

"Your brother?" I asked intrigued.

Ishizu nodded, and answered, "Marik. Marik's my brother."

"And you can destroy the 'evil within him'? Make him stop trying to destroy the world or whatever it is he's doing?" Ishizu nodded, and I continued, "Roland, Gary, let Miss Ishtar on board. No arguments."

"But….Mr Kaiba's orders….." Gary protested.

"I said no arguments!" I walked back up the stairs and Ishizu followed me. "Thank-you," she said, and we both walked towards the main room of the blimp as it left the ground.

I know Seto said that only contestants were to board the blimp, but then there's crew members, officials, plus Yugi's friends. If Ishizu can help defeat, or maybe even kill Marik, then I'm all for letting her on. I reached the main room (which was pretty much an empty room but with a really good view out of really big windows) of the blimp to find everyone but Marik and Odion there, talking and laughing. Well, Seto looked like he had just warned Yugi, or maybe mildly threatened him….. Mokuba was next to him, and I was about to jog over, when an announcement came over the loud speaker, "Attention Battle City Finalists; Please report to your assigned rooms which you'll access with your ID cards." Seto and Mokuba walked off, and I realised that Ishizu was no longer anywhere to be seen. Huh… oh well…. it's not like she could've gone anywhere far.

Everyone in the room had cleared off, except for Duke, and I was in the process of leaving the room when he came up to me and said, "Thanks by the way for getting the Dungeon Dice Monsters virtual technology up and going."

I grinned and replied, "Any time!"

Duke smiled, and said, "You wanna check out the view with me?" My cheeks went slightly pink, and I replied, "Uh… yeah! Sure!" Duke then reached for my hand and led me over to the window. By this stage, I was sure my heart was thumping at an audible level. I had never really had much time or patience for guys, but there was just something about Duke that was different….. "Hey! You can see my gaming shop from up here!" Duke exclaimed as he pointed it out with his free hand. "And KaibaCorp!" I added as I too pointed it out. We then chatted idly for a minute to two, before he announced, "Well, I'd better get back to the guys; see what's going on."

"Ok, well, see ya around Duke!" I replied as he let go of my hand and smiled as he walked away. My heart somersaulted in joy, and I had to lean back against the wall for a minute to stop myself from collapsing.

Was this what all first crushes were like? Even if it was something as little as holding your hand, your heart completely flipping? Heart rate increasing? Gosh this is starting to sound like a bad love poem….. I stood back up, and started heading over to my room (number 8, as that was the number on my ID card). On my way, I saw that Joey had left the door to his room open, and there was a bit of a wild party going on. However, what I noticed next made my heart sink. There was Duke; showing Serenity the view and holding her hand. My fists clenched, and I walked back over to my room as fast as I could. I swiped my ID card though the lock, stormed in, and shut the door. I took a seat on a couch, and sighed. Well…. that was short lived….. So much for that….. and this is pretty much exactly why I had never bothered with guys before! Agh! I was so stupid! Anyway, I can't afford to think about Duke now; I got finals to prepare for!

I looked around my room and saw a fridge, a mini bar with stools and everything, a few couches, a TV, a large double bed, and a separate bathroom. I stood up, and saw that Seto had stocked my fridge with pretty much everything I liked! My eyes lit up even further when I saw a few chocolate bars on the top shelf. My mouth watered, and that was it; I couldn't help it. I picked one of the bars up, tore it open and devoured a few squares. I mean, you can't duel on an empty stomach can you? I sat back on the couch and pulled out my deck; flipping though my cards, thinking strategies though in my head. Hm…. I just realised that other than my brother, I have no idea how any of the others duel, what their strategies are or anything! And I've known some of them for ages! Oh wait…. I do have a LITTLE idea of how Yugi duels from when he teamed up with my brother, but that wasn't very much…..

After a few minutes the TV flickered on, and Roland announced, "Attention duelists! The Battle City Finals are about to begin! Mr Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the Main Hall!" I gave my deck a quick shuffle, placed it back in my duel disk, and stood up. Well, this is it! My first tournament finals; and I'm gunna win!

* * *

><p>Where there you go! Next time, I shall try to update a little sooner :) Reviews pleaseeee :D<p> 


	34. BCT Chapter 8

Hey peoples! I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update, but I've just gotten back to school, and my teachers have been giving me HEAPS of homework, and yeah but here's the next chapter, and yeah, I know it's short; deal with it :)

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 8<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room and into the hall, and guess who I saw…. All alone….. in other words…. No witnesses… It was Marik. He had his back to me and was walking slowly to the main hall. I ran up behind him lightly as not to attract the attention of anyone else. He's gunna pay; even if it's in the smallest way possible for now….. Marik turned around, saw me, and although he kept his facial expression in character, he reached behind him and pulled out a golden rod with a big circle on the end with wings coming out. Oh and the circle thing had the eye on it. However, by this time, I was pretty much right on top of him, so I slapped the Millennium Rod out of his hand, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pushed him up against the wall. This made a bit of a thud, but no one came.<p>

"I know you're not really 'Namu'. Isn't that right MARIK?" I said, and by now Marik's face was rather furious, and he no longer played the part of 'Namu'. However, he soon calmed, and replied, "And whatever gave you that idea?"

"Don't play games with me!" I tightened my grip on his shirt, and glared at him, but Marik just chuckled evilly. "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, but can you do about that little girl? What can you possibly do when I can control your mind at the blink of an eye?"

"Try and you die where you stand!"

"Unless you're going to personally hold me up here all day, then that won't work!"

"Oh SHUT UP!" But then, my mind hatched an idea. Since he needs his Millennium Rod to control people, what if I just take it? It might help us in a few situations…. I smirked in a scheming way, let go of Marik, darted over to his Millennium Rod, and picked it up before he could register what I was doing. "Hey! Give that back right now or it'll be the end for you!"

"Oh really? Is that right?" I then ran the rest of the way to the Main Hall before Marik could try something funny; hiding the Rod under my coat on the way. I saw Marik running after me, but before he could get too close, I burst through the entry way to the main hall, and exclaimed, "Hey! What have I missed?"

"Just time to eat!" Joey exclaimed. I grinned, and was actually shocked at the sudden change of the room. Back when we first got on the blimp, the whole room was empty, but now there were a few tables with HEAPS of food on them, and a brightly coloured stage was also added. Yugi and co were everywhere grabbing food and talking, and Seto and Mokuba were just standing off to the side, whilst Roland was on stage waiting to announce the first duel. At that point, Marik walked calmly into the room, and after shooting me a death glare, he went back to being 'Namu'. I'm gunna have to watch my back now that I have his Millennium Rod in my possession.

I went over to a table to see what was on offer, and my eyes lit up rather brightly. I grabbed a plate, and piled it heaps with just about everything the table had to offer! I also grabbed a knife and fork so I wouldn't have to eat something like pasta with my fingers. It just seemed to look like a table Seto had set up just for me, but in a discrete way so that everyone would enjoy it! I looked at one of the other tables, and saw that the same thing had been done for Mokuba, but once again, it was discrete. I was about to start eating, when Joey exclaimed, "Hey! What's the hold up? When are we gunna find out who we duel Kaiba?"

"You're in quite a rush just to lose Wheeler." Seto replied. He then pressed a couple of fingers to his inbuilt radio on the collar of his coat (on the KC symbol) and said, "Let's begin this now."

The radio replied, "Yes Mr Kaiba," and with a click of his fingers directed at Roland, Seto said, "Let's go!"

The lights in the room turned off, and a spotlight lit up the stage, as everyone gathered around it. Then, a weird lottery machine thing with a few Blue-Eyes White Dragon figures in the middle started coming out of the centre of the stage. "What's that thing?" Joey asked with wide eyes. When the lottery machine was fully on stage; Roland announced, "Finalists and guests; May I have your attention please! Now, the first two duelists for round one will be chosen by lottery!"

"What's the Jackpot?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"To guarantee fairness," Roland continued, "Each pair of opponents will be selected completely at random. You've all been assigned a number from one though eight. The selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until a winner is declared in the first duel. Thus you will not know your opponent identity until just before you duel. "I'm fighting the urge to yell out Bingo," said Tristan.

"Go ahead!" Duke replied, "I'll laugh."

"All eight balls are of equal size and weight. The selector produces results that are hundred percent random. Does everyone remember his or her number?" Roland asked. Once everyone nodded, he continued, "We shall now begin selecting the first two duelists for the finals; round one. I'll engage the machine. RANDOM SELECT!" Roland gestured towards the machine, and all the little balls inside started whizzing around. "Remember, if your number is chosen; you'll be participating in the first duel of the Battle City Finals!" Roland reminded everyone. Crap, I hope I'm not selected….. I've got a whole plate of food here! What am I meant to do if I'm selected? Stuff it all in? Throw it away? Keep it for later while it goes all mouldy or something?

The Blue-Eyes head at the top swallowed a number, and when it appeared out of another Blue-Eyes mouth, Roland announced, "And the first duelist is… Number six! Bakura!"

Bakura then looked a little shocked and said as he pointed at himself, "Me? I duel first?"

"Sure you're alright man?" Tristan asked a little concerned. Bakura laughed nervously, and Teà said, "Yeah Bakura; you should really be in bed resting. You just got out of the hospital remember?"

"You shouldn't even be walking!" exclaimed Tristan, "Let alone duelling!"

"Oh don't worry! I'm fine! Being the first duelist chosen just took me by surprise!" Bakura assured. "Stand by while we choose the next duelist! Please note that the selection process is final. When the second duelist is chosen, both participants must proceed directly to the arena. " Roland continued as the second ball was eaten by the Blue-Eyes, "Bakura's opponent in the next duel is…. Duelist number three! Yugi Muto!" Whew! I can eat!

"The first duel in the Battle City Finals will begin immediately at the Stratos Duelling Arena!" Roland announced.

"I guess I'm battling Yugi! This should be fun!" exclaimed Bakura.

"Whew! Glad it's Yug and not me!" Joey said with a sigh of relief.

"This duel will be played in accordance with Battle City rules and regulations. The loser will relinquish his rarest card to the winner, as well as be expelled from the finals. The winner will advance to round two. The Battle City Finals are about to begin! The arena is located in the upper deck." Roland explained, and everyone 'wow'ed, "Duelists six and three; follow me. Those not duelling are welcome to observe. Take the central elevator to the Stratos level."

"Awesome! I'm there!" exclaimed Tristan with an excited grin. Yugi, well, now Yami and Bakura followed Roland down a corridor, and Odion stalked off, presumably back to his room. Yugi's friends all ran excitedly down to the central elevator (including 'Namu'), whilst Seto, Mokuba and I followed at a more leisurely pace; me with my plate of food threatening to over balance.

We all hopped into the elevator, and all of Yugi's friends were all chatting excitedly about the upcoming duel. I was about to take a bite of a particularly good looking slice of quiche, when the elevator came to a stop. I sighed, put my knife and fork down, and we exited the elevator. Yami and Bakura were on a raised platform, and the rest of us were on a platform on the very top of the blimp; out in the open air. I must say; its rather exhilarating! Yugi's friends all stood on the right side of the duelling platform (plus 'Namu'), and Seto, Mokuba and I stood on the other side. "All right I'll make this speech quick so we can begin this duel," Seto announced as I sat down where I was and dug into my plate of delicious food, "Kaiba Craft three is now cruising at an altitude of four thousand feet. The strong winds and cold air will test you strength and stamina. If you can't take it; you don't' belong here."

"Yeah!" Tristan exclaimed, "I dig this little twist!"

"I have to admit; Kaiba DOES know how to throw a tournament!" Duke stated.

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" Bakura asked. Wait a sec! THAT'S BIG BAKURA! No WAY would little Bakura sound so sinister! How on EARTH did he get his Millennium Ring back? Tristan threw it into the forest back at Duelist Kingdom. FREAKAYYYYY!

"I won't lose," Yami replied, "Before we begin this duel, why don't you tell me who you really are, and stop this charade!" No reply from Bakura. "Alright, have it your way then….. but I think I know who you are!" I looked up at Bakura, and saw the Millennium Ring somehow make its way THROUGH his shirt, so that it was now in plain view. Bakura smirked, and Yami exclaimed, "It is you! The spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

"Hey! It's the unicorn!" I exclaimed with a smirk. Seto and Mokuba looked at me weirdly, but they both just shrugged; used to my random outbursts. Bakura glared at me, before turning his attention back to Yami, "Well then; now that the introductions are over and done with; why don't we begin this duel?"

"First! Tell me why you entered the Battle City Finals, and what it is you hope to gain!" Yami demanded, "Is it about the Millennium Items?"

"Perhaps," Bakura replied with a sneer, "Yugi, perhaps there is something else I am planning to take away from you; besides your Millennium Puzzle."

"What are you talking about?"  
>"You ask a lot of questions, don't you? There is so much about this tournament you are unaware of. So many secrets being kept from you…. For instance, how do you know that I am working alone? And are you sure that one of the people you believe to be your friend isn't really your greatest enemy?" Oh wow…. Just too obvious Bakura…. But… would that mean that Bakura is working with Marik? Hm…. That's something to ponder… "I don't believe you! Lies are a part of your game! But they won't help you win this duel!" I looked over to 'Namu' just in time to see the threatening glare he shot at Bakura. Yup… those two are definitely working together. Wow….. Battle City is starting to become the location of one of the biggest conspiracy plots I have ever witnessed. "And now, the first duel of the Battle City Finals will begin! It's time to duel!" Roland announced just as the Millennium Rod hidden under my coat started to burn.<p>

* * *

><p>And here we come to the end of yet another chapter :) Hope y'all like it :D Reviews pleaseeee :)<p> 


	35. BCT Chapter 9

Hey guyz! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to update! But here's the problem, I ran out of internet :/ and then sorry again that this chapter is short, but due to the internet situation, I was unable to get the episodes as references, so this was the best I could do... I'm really sorry :( Oh, and just a quick warning, there is a sentence in here with excessive swearing, so if you are young and innocent, don't read that part. I don't think many people will mind, but for those who do; you have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE CITY - CHAPTER 9<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt the Rod under my coat get hotter, and hotter, until it was at the point where I almost couldn't take it anymore. I was convinced it was my imagination at first, but it got to the point where I knew it was real. I looked behind me to see if anything was on fire, but nothing was. My hand slipped under my coat to find the rod, but as soon as I touched it, I had to draw my hand away due to the scorching temperature. I hadn't exactly seen how the duel between Yami and Bakura had started, but it appeared that Bakura was playing really badly; that or he was just scheming. I stole a glance at 'Namu', and he gave me a short triumphant sneer in return. This must be his doing.<p>

I left the rest of my food on the ground, jumped up and started sprinting for the elevator; this is just getting too hot to handle! "Amy! Where are you going?" Mokuba asked curiously. Well…. If I tell him the truth he'll think I'm crazy. "Gotta pee!" I replied as I stepped into the elevator and the doors shut. As soon as I was away from prying eyes, I grabbed the Millennium Rod and threw it to the other side of the elevator. It looked normal; not red hot or anything, and it wasn't glowing, so how exactly did that just happen?

Soon the elevator reached the main floor, and when the doors opened, I pulled my coat sleeve down over my hand and picked the Rod up. It was still really hot, but since I had my coat protecting my hand; it was bearable. I walked quickly to my room, unlocked it with my ID card, and walked in. My room was the only place I could think of to hide the Millennium Rod where no one would accidently find it; for if it wants to keep burning like this, I won't be able to simply hold on to it. Now, the only question is where to hide it….. Under the bed maybe? Hm…. I know! I'll hide it inside the pillow case!

Once the Rod was hidden, I took my coat off and found a mirror in the bathroom to see if the Rod actually burnt me or not, I mean, it FELT like it did, but seeing as nothing was on fire I'm not really sure….. I looked in the mirror, and sure enough, there was no burn. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I mean, that Rod was so damn hot it should've burned! But don't get me wrong, I'm glad it didn't… but….. still….. I put my coat back on and walked back into my bedroom to find Marik standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Marik? It's not very polite to sneak into a girl's room!" I said sinisterly.

"Me? I simply hope to regain what you stole from me!" Marik replied with a smirk.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment, coz no way in HELL am I ever gunna give your little golden toy back to you!"

"You don't know the power you're messing around with little girl, so give me the Millennium Rod back before I get angry!"

"Hm… I'm afraid the answer is still no Marik, and if you keep annoying me….." I walked back to the pillow, removed the Millennium Rod, pointed it at Marik, and smirked, "I might just have to use your little toy against you to make you SHUT UP!" I wasn't exactly sure how Marik would respond to my little plan, but I hoped it would be like, horror, fear, or something, coz in actual fact, I have no idea how the hell to use this Rod thing…. Then, to my dismay, Marik laughed, "Well go ahead then! It doesn't matter to me!" Damn; this is exactly what I was hoping to avoid. I stood in pose for a few seconds, but the seconds seemed to pass as minutes. I tried 'willing' the rod to take over Marik's mind, but nothing seemed to work….. Seesh! Where's the instruction manual?

By this point, I knew there was no point to just standing here acting like I was about to get to the point, so I asked, "How does this thing work?" Marik burst out laughing, and I felt control from my limbs disappear like it did when we were back at KaibaCorp Stadium. "Now why would I tell you that? It may be true that the main source of my power comes from my Millennium Rod, but the truth is, I can control your mind even without it! It's just as thorough a job. Now, come give me the Millennium Rod, my mind slave," said Marik, and I started walking towards him. I don't like this guy…. He is a bastard…. A really…. Fucking… bastard….Not only that, but as soon as his fucking control is released from me, I am going to punch him in his fucking face for calling me a fucking mind slave!

Before long, I was just in front of Marik, and in the process of giving him the rod. I could tell from his face that he was rather smug, and I was internally fuming. All of that work I went through…. what… an hour ago maybe? All of work to get the damn rod and now he's taking it back…. That's just not cool….. "Thank you!" Marik exclaimed, "Now consider yourself lucky girlie; as much as I would love to kill you, that would be rather suspicious now wouldn't it? But if you get in my way again…. I promise you, I won't hesitate in destroying your pitiful existence!" And with that, Marik left the room, and eventually, his mind control over me lifted.

I ran over to the elevator after locking my room back up, as eyebrows would be raised if I didn't get back up soon…. I hopped in the elevator, and pressed the button for the top level rather forcefully. I was angry. I was very angry. I was very, extremely angry. I was very, extremely angry at Marik. DAMN YOU MARIK! When the elevator 'pinged' for the top floor, I put on a calm facade, and walked back out. "Hey guys! Did ya miss me?" I then noticed that all around the top of the blimp, was a creepy, thick, orange mist with eyes floating everywhere. "Uh…. What the hell is going on?"

"Bakura just played this really creepy card called Dark Sanctuary! It means that Bakura can control one of Yugi's monsters each turn, but Yugi doesn't know which, and if he attacks with that monster, then Yugi loses the life points instead of Bakura, and they then get added to his life points! Not only that, but that Destiny Board can apparently defeat Yugi in another three turns!" Mokuba explained as I walked over to them, and what he said seemed to be true. Yami was at 2000 life points, and Bakura was at 2150, but oh wow…. This duel is so confusing…. I like watching duels, but not when they've already been half started, so I bent down to pick my plate of half eaten food up, and said, "Well see ya!"

"Wait… you're going?" Mokuba asked as I stood up.

"Yup. This duel has gotten too confusing…. Let me know when it's time for the next one!"

And so, for the fourth time today, I went on an elevator ride, and it was whilst I was on that elevator that a brilliant scheme hatched in my mind.

* * *

><p>And so, there was my short little chapter. Hope you liked it despite the shortness and the lateness :) Reviews pleaseeee :)<p> 


End file.
